Two's Company
by Princesslishus
Summary: Ariadne dies in our world and wakes up in Middle Earth next to a girl she's never met before. After the accident, she has lost the use of her legs, but they run into Dwalin who takes them to Bilbo's house, sweeping them into the events of The Hobbit and on an unexpected adventure. Two OCs, paired with Kili and Fili and a sprinkle of Thorin. Rated M for violence and sexual themes.
1. Chapter ONE - Legs

_Hi everyone! Thanks for checking out my story. I've been getting really excited, coming up with different ways I can take this. If you have any scenes you want embellished, please shoot me a message or review, I'm really up for recommendations. If you find any spelling or grammar mistakes, let me know, because they piss me off, and I'll fix them right away. I'm attempting to make this as decent as I can get it, I want it to be really relatable so you can inject yourself into the main character, I want to make the emotions all feel-y so you don't just read it and keep going without actually getting what I'm trying to do, because that would make me a bad writer. Anyway, enjoy, lovely people, and seriously, throw me any ideas for what you want. Whether you want to see more of a character, if you want to see a relationship (romantic or not), go in a certain direction or experience something. If you want more describing of the way things look, more or less dialogue, bloody anything - I eat it up._

* * *

One minute I was crossing the road, phone in hand, looking down at it as I flicked through Facebook. I had just walked home from the movies, still swept up in the after-glow of a new plot-line, new characters. I lived in movies, I was constantly dissatisfied with the boringness of real life, bearing in mind, I wasn't exactly helping myself as I had spent the majority of my gap year sitting on my bed doing nothing, but that's hardly the point. Real life is boring, compared to the worlds I watched and read about with magic and animals and attractive men and-

I heard the screech before I saw the truck. I should have heard it, I was used to this stuff! I lived next to a highway and a school, for god sake. I knew how to cross a main country road, you could feel them coming! Why didn't I feel it coming? I was metres away from home but I never reached it. The cattle truck, stocked with cows, loomed over me. I couldn't even smell it yet, it was going so fast. This was a 60 kilometres an hour zone, 40 during school hours, this truck was still blaring along at 100. The driver must have missed the signs. We lived right on the edge of town, one side was houses, the other was literally a snow-pea field that stretched out into other farms as far as you could see. I understood why he was going 100, it was easy enough to accidentally miss the merge from 100 to 60, I got it. I just didn't get why it had to be me, why hadn't he seen me, why hadn't I picked up on him?

I had literally less than a second to comprehend the fact that I was about to be hit before I was. He hit me having only pressed the brakes a few metres from me, barely having slowed down, and the bug-splattered grill smacked straight into my ribs, my legs flying between the truck and the road, and travelling me a few metres before I was sucked underneath the truck. It didn't hit me straight on, I was closer to the left wheels than the right, and as I was sucked under, hitting the road on my right shoulder, the truck swerved belatedly and one of the middle wheels went over me. I didn't even have time to scream. The air had left my lungs the second my ribs had been impacted and as the truck crushed my legs, the back wheels went over my spine. In the back of my mind, I heard the loud crack that my body made. A completely unnatural sound, though no pain was caused by it. A mild surge of panic went through me as my body bent like it had been broken in half. It wasn't the fact that I was being run over by a truck, but just how off it was making me feel, how wrong it was that my body was doing something it wasn't made to do, what came after. Pain? Debilitating injury?

Everything went bright white as the truck finally passed over me, and in the back of my mind I could still hear the persistent squealing of the breaks as the truck drove too far to the left and bashed into the poles that divided the road from the side street that ran parallel to it. Panicked moos came from it as the back part of the truck teetered on two wheels, settling back down.

It was a weird feeling to be suddenly so still after being swept up by such a fast moving object. All I could focus on was the uncomfortable numbness I was currently experiencing. Like when you've been in bed too long and you know it's time to get up. But there was no getting up. I felt kind of sick, the intense brightness of an Australian summer sky was impossibly blotching with grey. This was something I'd experienced before. When I'd fainted. That sick feeling and how you became blind before there was nothing. Was nothing coming? My mind suddenly jumped to my mum who was waiting only about 100 metres away back home. Did she know I was here? It didn't even occur to me that of course she wouldn't know that her child was currently lying in the middle of the road, broken beyond repair. But that's where it was jumping, I was waiting for her. Waiting to see her lean over me, the dark curls blocking out the sky. I just needed to know she was there. I needed her to know what was happening, because then she'd be in control of the situation and I could just let go, knowing she'd sort it out. I struggled against the dark clouds brewing across my vision, holding on, waiting for my mum. Where was my mum? She was coming wasn't she? She was here. She knew. Why wasn't my mumma with me? My face felt hot as tears leaked out of the sides of my eyes, making them sting as they messily fell down the sides of my face. It felt yucky. Why wasn't mumma there? Why did no one care I was crying? Why did no one care I was still on the road? I could get hit by a car. Mum would be angry at me if I got hit by a car. Angry, but worried. Mumma, I need help getting up. Why aren't you helping me? The sky was unobscured above me. No curls, nobody.

There was only grey. And then there was nothing.

I died feeling alone.

* * *

I was awake before I opened my eyes. My whole body ached. No, not my whole body. My legs were fine. At least there was that.

Groggily, I tried moving my arms to a position that I could push myself up but was halted when the rotation in my right shoulder sent sharp spikes of pain to my brain, telling me _bad-wrong-damage._ When I let the arm relax, it still hurt, but now it was a dull pain, a pain that said it would be there for a while. I squinted, cracking my eyes open and scrunching my brows. It was dark. How was it dark? It had been the middle of the day!

It came back to me, then. Not that I'd forgotten. I'd just been distracted by the new information. I'd been hit by a truck, and passed out, why wasn't I in hospital? Reality started to set in. Was this death? Darkness? I had always thought that death would be nothing, like when you're asleep but not dreaming. Your consciousness simply didn't exist. But darkness. Darkness was something – was this heaven? Or some sort of afterlife? Was there darkness in heaven? I wasn't in hell, was I? My eyes opened properly as I started to panic, trying to take in the situation. Was a demon going to grab me and take me to the pit to get tortured? I had to be ready to run! As my eyes adjusted, I noticed that I wasn't alone. Someone else lay opposite me. Now that I noticed, it wasn't actually all that dark. The sky was so clear and full of stars, the moon unobstructed by clouds and illuminating a dense forest around us. The whole sky glowed. This wasn't like home. There weren't this many stars at home, and we lived in the countryside!

Turning my attention back to the person across from me, I noticed that it was a girl and she was starting to stir. She lay on her back, arms sprawled, palms facing upwards. I remained pressed against the ground, cheek in the grass as I watched her squint as I had, raising her arms to rub at her eyes. Lucky bitch, my shoulder hurt too much to do that. I tried again to move my arms and though the right one protested, the left moved and I sighed in relief, patting the ground for a comfortable position to push myself up. The girl squinted again and threw herself forward so she sat with her legs lying in front of her. Looking around she took in the surroundings until her eyes landed on me.

"A-are you okay?" She asked hesitantly, her voice incredibly confused. I tried to push myself up, but only managed to do a weak sphinx-like impression before my elbow began to tremble and I tried to lower myself back to the ground before my arm collapsed.

"I-" I began to start as I tried pushing myself up again, trying to fold my legs so that I could kneel. But they wouldn't. No matter how much strain I put into sending movement into my legs, they wouldn't respond. Frowning, I let myself back down again and tried to focus solely on moving them. Kick, roll an ankle, flex a toe. I couldn't even feel-

That's when it hit me. My legs didn't feel _good_ , they didn't even feel uninjured, they felt like nothing. I couldn't feel the material of my pants against my legs. I looked down to make sure my pants were definitely on. Yep. Faded black, thick, baggy track pants. They were there.

"I-Ican't feel my legs." I said in a panicked whisper, looking to the girl. She frowned, worriedly, and moved closer, kneeling over me. Gently, she laid a hand on the back of my calf.

"Can you feel that?" She asked softly, concern in her expression. I picked up an American accent.

"No!" I whined, trying to push up with my uninjured arm again. I was able to push up enough to flip myself onto my back, my legs sprawled over each other in the tumble. From this position I was able to lean forward, my hips still working, I could sit on my butt without falling over. My right arm lay limp at my side, and I reached forward with my left, grabbing the right leg by the pants and dragging it off the other so they sat in front of me. I couldn't feel even that. I groaned, not sure what to do, breathing too heavily. Was this hyperventilating? Was this a panic attack? My breaths rushed in and out at an unnatural pace as I struggled to control myself. What was I supposed to do without legs? What do I _do?_ I just stared at them, wanting to crawl away, wanting to get away from the part of my body that I couldn't control anymore.

I felt a hand on my right shoulder and gasped with the pain the slight amount of pressure gave me. The hand flittered away to land between my shoulder blades.

"Sorry!" The girl said, shocked. "I didn't know you were hurt there too!"

I waved her off. It was fine. " Do you know where we are?" I asked, looking at her.

"No," she said softly, "I-I thought I… I was about to-" She stopped, looking into the distance as if she was seeing something that I couldn't see.

"Did you die?" I asked quietly, hoping, but not hoping for her answer.

"Yes." She whispered, looking down at her lap with a pained expression. It was only then that I noticed she had a faint bruise blossoming on the side of her forehead. It looked like it was going to be a nasty one.

"How?" I asked, watching her. She winced, and I regretted asking. But I wanted to know. She looked up at me.

"There-There was a car… In front of me... I was driving… It swerved towards me-" Her hand raised, thoughtfully, to her brow where the bruise sat. Poking it, she exhaled sharply and dropped her hand. Her brow scrunched as she thought of what had happened to her, and then it relaxed as she looked at me.

"What about you?" She asked. I looked away from her.

"A truck." I said, flatly. "I was crossing the road. Didn't see it… didn't _feel_ it. My mum-" My voice broke. I looked down at my legs. Why was I alive? How?

The girl looked worriedly at me and down to my legs as well. I was alive. I had to… I had to _do_ something. I should be dead. We both should be dead. I looked back up to the girl.

"Guess I got off pretty lightly." I said, somewhat sourly. The corner of her lip quirked, and she held out her hand.

"Catherine." She said as I raised my left to take it, only finding that it was the wrong hand, and I twisted it in a weird angle till I sort of grabbed hers and jiggled it awkwardly. She giggled and I quirked a smile, glad I had made someone laugh, despite how crap I felt.

"Ariadne. Ari." I replied, as we continued to jiggle the bizarre handshake.

"Should we try and, like, go somewhere?" She asked hesitantly. I nodded, sucking in my lips. Where even were we?

She started to get up but then looked down at me, then to my legs. I groaned. This was going to be a hassle. I pushed myself over so my hips pressed to the ground, like that yoga position… upward facing dog? I snickered. She frowned.

"What's funny?" She asked, confused at the predicament I was in.

"Just doing some yoga, you know. Need to get in shape." She actually laughed at that one and she kneeled down on my left side, sliding an arm under my armpit so my good arm was slung over her shoulder, taking the majority of the weight, and her hand gripped my ribs as she pulled me up. I let out a sudden cry of pain, slumping. That was where the truck had hit me, and though it should be shattered and had been mysteriously healed, it still hurt like a bitch. She quickly knelt back down, lessening the pressure on my ribs and moving her hand down to my waist.

"Sorry! Sorry!" She squeaked, and I grunted. Trying again, she lifted me off the ground so that she had the most of my weight, though I slumped to the side a fair bit, and my feet dangled below me, the tops of my slip-ons dragging slightly behind us. I gripped her left shoulder with the arm I had slung over her, and bit my lip as I brought my bum right arm around to hold onto my other hand. She was stockily built, loose dark blonde curls fell down her shoulders, not unlike my colour, which was a slightly darker golden-brown, that was fading from a blonde dye. My wavy hair reached longer than hers to my shoulder blades. I was also slighter than her, less stocky, and slightly shorter. She took my weight well, though the position was awkward, and we looked out in front of us. We had the option of going left or right. We had no idea where we were, it could potentially be a dangerous choice.

"Um… Ariadne," She started, looking from side to side. I copied the movement,

"Uh…Left?" I replied, with absolutely no conviction at all. She hesitated a second more and decided to go with it, dragging me slowly down the path, taking us to the left. As she walked, and I held on for dear life, I noticed just how big the trees looked. They positively loomed over us. It kind of looked familiar, actually, kind of like…

"Ari!" Catherine whispered, a tinge of fear in her voice. I ceased my sight-seeing and followed her gaze in front of us. A figure strode towards us in the distance, all that was visible was a dark silhouette.

"Do we turn around?" She asked, still whispering, looking behind us and back to the approaching figure.

"They'd catch up!" I shot through my clenched teeth. What were we supposed to do? "We're too slow to out walk them at the pace their setting, and we're too awkward for you to be able to run, dragging me behind!"

Catherine made a worried sound, looking back behind. "I could try!" She whispered, manouvering me so that she could reach for my legs.

"Catherine, I'm too heavy! You can't run with me!" Stifling the squeak as she threw me slightly so she was able to grab under my knees, bridal style. "Cathy!" She turned to start running the way we came when a loud voice boomed at us from behind. We froze.

" _Are you alright?"_ It shouted. Definitely a man, and Scottish, too, the thick accent curled around the words.

"Uh…" Cathy gurgled uncertainly, not turning around. I looked over her shoulder, seeing a tall man, Cathy only came up to his shoulder. His head was bald, save for the ring of long dark brown hair that went around his ears and blended into a tufted, bushy beard. The side-burns on him were long and connected his hair and beard in a clean slope. The top of his head was tattooed with markings I couldn't recognise, and his eyes sparkled with some sort of amusement. I guess it would be amusing, finding two girls in the middle of the forest, one carrying the other like they were about to cross the threshold. He seemed to have some sort of green cotton shirt on, with two layers of raggedy furs covering his shoulders and some sort of leather harness thing, like a great big 'X' secured to his chest. Underneath the straps, he was wearing a sort of tunic, held in place by a massive belt. His muscular, work hardened hands were armoured with mean looking knuckle dusters, the hilt of a sword poked out at his side and two axes peeped at us from either shoulder. I gaped. This wasn't the usual get up of anybody I'd ever come across.

His eyes caught mine and twinkled as they seemed to stare into my soul. I raised my left arm and slapped Cathy's shoulder a few times. She broke out of her trance and turned around, taking a step back to take the man in. I turned my head back to look at him again as well, his eyes following us, taking us in.

"Well?" he said suddenly, his voice rumbling. "What are two young dwarvish women doing out in the middle of a forest? At night? Why aren't you in your father's halls?" He added. _Dwarvish?_ I wasn't a _dwarf_. I frowned, and Cathy took another step back. The man crossed his arms, not quite sure what to make of us.

"Do you even know what types can be found around here?" He asked, seriousness edging into his words. As if to make his point, an inhuman screech suddenly ripped through the air. It sounded big, and close. A shuddered breath escaped me, and Cathy's fingers gripped into my knee and waist. She took a startled step towards the man, both our eyes flicking around the forest, our expressions clearly confused and fearful. He frowned, taking in our clothing.

"What clan are you from?" He asked wearily. We both looked to him quickly, as another screech, closer, rent through the air. I let out a whimper, not being able to keep it in, and the man's eyes softened.

"Why do you carry her?" He asked Cathy, looking her dead in the eye. This wasn't a question to be avoided. She shuddered, and opened her mouth.

"She-She…" She started. The man shuffled.

"Come on, lassie, I don't have all night, I've gotta' get to town before long." He said gruffly.

"She… can't walk." Cathy managed. "Her legs, she can't feel them."

His brow descended as his gaze shifted to me, an almost fatherly look in his eyes. Something in me responded.

"How long has this been going on?" He said lowly. How did we explain this? We'd died in accidents and woken up in the middle of nowhere, healed. Well, almost healed.

"We don't know what's going on." I admitted, fearfully, hoping he wouldn't take advantage of that fact. He looked confused, though.

"What do you mean, little one?" He asked. My lips quirked at the comment. I wasn't that little. But compared to him, I guess, even Cathy, they were both stocky, him incredibly so, and taller than me.

"We woke up back there." I pointed behind us, hoping we could trust him. He said he was going to town, maybe he could take us there, and we could call our parents! "We-we don't know each other. But we both thought we'd died, but not here. We don't know where we are!" My voice broke on the last word and he frowned even more, eyes shadowed.

"What's the story with the legs?" He asked, glancing at the arm Cathy had draped under them, holding them in place.

"When I died." I couldn't help but whisper it, it didn't feel right. An image of the truck coming at me flashed in my mind. "I got run over, I remember my legs crushing, and my back broke." My voice was pained. "And then when we woke up here, they just wouldn't move. I should be more injured. I should be _dead_ , but I'm just bruised, and this-" I gestured to my legs wildly.

"You were run over?" He sounded alarmed. "By a horse? Why were you outside?"

"No, a cattle truck." I murmured sinking deeper into Cathy's grip. He frowned.

"I know what cattle is, but I am not familiar with 'truck'."

"You don't know what a truck is?" Cathy's voice rang out in the cold air. He shook his head, disgruntled.

"Where are you from?" He asked, directing the question at both of us.

"Victoria?"

"Seattle?"

We both answered at once. He frowned again. "I have never heard of either of those places, and I have travelled far over Middle Earth-"

"MIDDLE EARTH!?" I screamed.


	2. CHAPTER TWO - Middle-Freaking-Earth

Cathy startled at my sudden outburst, lurching in her arms. The man's eyes widened and he took a step back.

" _Middle_ Earth? Like orcs and hobbits and elves and stuff, Middle Earth?" I shouted at the man. His brow furrowed as I said orcs, deepened at elves. He seemed at a loss.

"Well, yes, lassie, they've always been here." I squealed. No. No, this wasn't real. It was a _book_. How could it be real? Unless he was LARPing. Was he LARPing?

"Is this some sort of convention?" I asked, voice rising. The man looked frustrated.

"No, it's not a _convention_ , that makes no sense with what we're saying." His voice flustered.

"Ari, what's Middle Earth?" Cathy asked me, looking down at my display, as I tried to comprehend what was going on.

"Lord of the Rings, Cathy! Lord of the _fucking_ Rings!" I exclaimed. I did know where we were! I did! These trees were like the ones around The Shire, the massive, green forests that looked scary at night, like when the hobbits hid from the Ring Wraiths under the tree roots in the first movie. Could it be real?

"When… _where_ are we?" I looked back at the man with a new light. He had called us dwarves.

"When?" He was baffled. "How hard did you bump your head, lassie, to be out that long you don't know _when_ it is?"

"Where then? Are we near… Hobbiton?" It felt weird to say it. It was fictional, and referring to it as a place you could go was strange.

"Not quite, lassie." He looked wearily at me. "The outskirts of Bree-"

"Bree!" I exclaimed. "The Prancing Pony!" I squealed. He looked even more suspiciously at me.

"That is where I am headed." He said slowly.

"I never got into the Lord of the Rings." Cathy said quietly, looking around us. I was positively gleeful.

"Can you take us there? We're not from Middle Earth!" I gasped out, throwing all caution to the wind.

"You're not from Middle Earth?" His eyes widened. "How could you possibly get here without knowing it? Did someone take you" His voice hardened, as he his thoughts jumped to something. "If a human took you, I swear I'll-"

"No!" I exclaimed, interrupting him. "I told you, we died." My tone dropped from excitement to something haunted. I remembered lying on the road, numb and waiting. Waiting for my mum. She never came in the end. My mouth turned down as my thoughts whirled around those last moments and I curled into Cathy's hoodie. Depression suddenly came over me as that feeling of being alone seeped back in. Cathy had frozen and her fingers dug in, starting to get painful. She let out a jagged sigh, laced with the edge of a breakdown. She sat down on the rocky trail, resting me in her lap. The man hovered over us, watching, looking pained. He stepped towards us and Cathy curled in on herself, protecting me with her knees. She wasn't as undamaged as I had thought. She was extremely tired, and I had no idea how her car accident had killed her – something might be hurting her. She took her arm out from underneath my knees and my legs dropped limply, sprawling out beside us. My limp arm also lay out, aching too much to move it. The adrenaline of the new situation and getting ready to run wore off in a matter of seconds.

"You're alone." He said. It wasn't a question, but a statement. Something in his tone told me that he understood. A wave of tiredness swept over me and my shoulder ached. I groaned and twisted in Cathy's grip. The man stepped forward, standing over us.

"Come here, lass." He said as he knelt down in front of us and held his arms out to me. Cathy watched him wearily, not sure whether to trust him. He seemed to realise something and he coughed.

"Dwalin." He said softly. "At your service. I won't be hurting you, I wouldn't do that to kin."

"Kin?" Cathy asked, still watching him.

"You're dwarves." He said, as if it was obvious. "You belong with your own kind. I'm on my way to a meeting with my fellows, we can figure out what to do with you there, if you permit of course."

I accepted the fact he thought we were dwarves, he was the one that was from Middle Earth, he must know what he was talking about. And the way he had mentioned humans earlier didn't make me want to break it to him that we were… or used to be? My shoulder was becoming increasingly uncomfortable and I squirmed, face scrunching. I was so tired, my head had become all foggy.

"I'm trusting you." Cathy said seriously. "Don't do us wrong."

"On my honour, I promise I will look after you, lasses." He said, fist over his heart. She nodded and lowered her knees and I slumped backwards. Dwalin reached for me, taking hold of my left shoulder with one hand and my back with the other, pulling me onto his knee so that he could reshuffle his hands and lift me up. As he did, my right shoulder jostled against his broad chest and I cried out. He steadied me into one arm, cradling my significantly smaller body to him and raised himself to his feet. Reaching a hand to Cathy, he pulled her to her feet.

"Come on, child. There isn't far to walk. The inn is only about an hour away." She nodded and trailed after him as he took off at a pace I was pretty sure he'd slowed for her.

Some time later I was roused – I hadn't realised I'd fallen asleep – by Dwalin sighing and turning around. I was nestled comfortably in the crook of his elbow and I looked through my reluctant eyelashes to see why we had turned back. Cathy had collapsed, having pushed herself too far and a moment of panic went through me as I worried for her, and whether Dwalin would leave her, separating us. But instead, he approached her, and with his spare arm, hauled her over his shoulder, making sure she didn't clash with one of the axes, and set back on our journey.

There was a feeling of safety that emanated from him that I had never experienced before. Though I saw my dad and liked a lot of the same things he did, I had never been particularly intimate with him. He wasn't an affectionate person, and that had been passed on into my brother who was also one to freeze if mum tried to hug him. It had only been recently, since pretty much becoming an adult last year that he had started to hug and kiss me hello and goodbye, not unlike the cordial way grownups did with friends. Because of this, I had never gotten used to being close with men, and though I loved my stepdad, it weirded me out getting close to him. The most I could manage was a one armed pat on the back, anything more was too affectionate for me, it didn't feel right. Pressed against Dwalin's furs, though, cradled as if I was his baby, I didn't mind it, and though it might have been because I was half asleep, it actually felt natural, and I didn't hesitate to nuzzle further into his furs to escape the chill of the night air. This was responded by a squeeze from his strong arm, and I receded back into sleep, feeling more protected than I ever had in my life.

* * *

I woke to a face full of dirty furs, and groggily came back to myself. I was wedged in between the corner of a wooden booth and Dwalin's side, leaning into him and his arm around me, holding me in place. The hustle and bustle of many people filling up the warm room permeated my ears as I looked around. Massive people sat at tables around us, walked past our booth and I stared up at them, bewildered. Why was I so small? Cathy sat to my left, chowing down into some buttered bread and soup in front of her, and Dwalin had the leg of some animal gripped in his right hand as he tore the cooked meat from it.

I looked around. Was this the Prancing Pony? It did sort of look like the inn the hobbits had met Aragorn, the same medieval-ness and atmosphere that was portrayed in the movie. A surprised grunt came to my right and I looked up to see Dwalin looking down at me, finishing his mouthful.

"You're awake, lassie!" He exclaimed, grabbing at the wooden cup in front of him and chugging it. Some escaped out the sides and collected in his beard but he didn't seem to care. I giggled, unable to stop myself. His eyes twinkled.

"Are you feeling a bit better than before?" He asked. "You were in pain."

I reached up to prod my right shoulder and winced. The dull ache started to seep back in, and I pulled up the neck of my long-sleeved shirt to peep at it. I gasped, my arm was black! Pulling it up even more to get a better look, I could see that it wasn't black, but a dark and angry purple, blotches marring down the sleeve to a point I couldn't see and up to my collar bone. My shirt was low cut, but the neck was narrow enough to have covered the bruising. Dwalin leant over me.

"Show me, lass." He rumbled. I hesitated, was it weird for me to pull down my shirt, even if it was just the edge, to show my shoulder in the middle of a pub? Filled with really big men that were drinking out of cups the size of my head?

" _Show me."_ His voice wasn't to be ignored, and I conceded, leaning a bit so he could see more down my sleeve, and opened it a bit. He hissed, reaching for it and Cathy leaned forward, brows furrowed in concern as she peered at the damage. Taking the arm, he rolled up my sleeve to see where the bruising ended, which wasn't until between my elbow and wrist, and less angry splotches littered the tops of my hand and my knuckles as well. Setting it down, he leaned back and reached under his tunic, grabbing the shirt underneath and ripping a considerable amount off the bottom. Cathy and my eyes bugged at the random show of strength and he leaned back over me, wrapping my arm in the fabric and tying it to my opposite shoulder, creating a makeshift sling and taking the weight off it.

"Th-Thank you!" I squeaked. And he just grunted. Taking another swig from his cup, he stood up and shuffled out of the booth.

"I'll be back shortly." He said, nodding towards what appeared to be the restroom. We both nodded and watched him leave. He was tall compared to us, and yet he barely even reached the elbows of the people he passed.

"So we are dwarves." Cathy whispered, and I nodded. We didn't have hairy feet, so it wasn't like we were hobbits. Before the truck had hit me, I'd been fairly tall, just a bit above average, so that I was typically about a centimetre or so above everybody else, but a tall person was still a tall person in comparison to me. But now, now even the tables were too big. It was a struggle to see far over it, as it was just above chin level for me.

"How are your legs?" Cathy asked quietly, her eyes flitting down to look at them, dangling below me. They just sat there. I tried to kick one, hoping maybe that it had been like my shoulder. Just so sore that it didn't want to respond. But it felt different. It wasn't that they didn't want to respond, but that they couldn't. Nothing was going on down there, no movement, no feeling. I sighed.

"Nothing." I admitted. "The truck, it… I heard my back snap. I think whatever stopped us from dying and brought us here healed us, but just in the way of what would naturally heal. I don't think they're gonna move again."

She nodded, her face grim. Before it happened to me, I'd tried to imagine what it would be like to be paraplegic or quadriplegic, but it wasn't something you could just imagine. I felt stuck. I felt vulnerable and like a burden. How would I get around, they didn't have wheel chairs in Lord of the Rings!

I startled as a tall figure sat down where Dwalin had been. I only came up to his shoulder and he had shoulder length, greasy hair. Why didn't he wash it? Dwalin's beard had just had whatever had been in that cup spilled all in it, and yet it looked cleaner than this guy's hair. He leered, looking down at us.

"Now what are… _two_ ," he spat the word, "Little girls doing in a place like this?" His eyes grazed us and landed on my chest. I looked down, I had forgot I was wearing a low cut shirt, my cleavage was slightly visible, and I was wearing one of my better bras too. I mentally slapped myself, it was so tight too, what would someone from Middle-Earth think of our clothes? All the women in LOTR wore dresses? Were pants on girls sexual here? I remembered from watching documentaries my dad had been into that it had been a bit of a scandal when women started wearing pants. Was this a dress-only, world? I yanked the bottom of the shirt's neck up, making it more modest and drawing the weirdo's attention back to my face. I shuffled closer to Cathy, thoroughly creeped out. He was taking up too much of the bench, he was too close.

"Well…" He sneered, leaning towards us. "What _are_ you doing here. Too good for a guy like me?" He snapped a wrist out and grasped my thigh. I couldn't feel it but I struggled back against Cathy.

"Back off!" She snarled, slapping at his hand, and he growled. Why the hell did he growl, he wasn't a bloody dog! His hand reached out again and gripped my thigh, a little too intimately. I struggled further back and Cathy did too, shuffling us backwards but the man moved forward with us.

"Why don't you run?" He sneered. Nobody had noticed us, the booth was too secluded, we were barely visible anyway. The man's eyes widened a fraction. "Unless you can't-" His other hand grabbed for me and I cried out, closing my eyes and struggling with Cathy to get out of the booth, and then suddenly he was screaming. My eyes flung open, seeing a dirty hand, without an _arm_ , bleeding on the table in front of us. The lecher was squealing, pawing at a spurting stump of a wrist, and then a hand grabbed him and wrenched him onto the floor. The inn had gone silent, all eyes on the scene unfolding before us.

Dwalin had come back. One of his axes was gripped in his hand and he kicked the guy, right in the balls.

"Get out of here or I'm burying this in your head!" He roared, brandishing the axe and the guy scrambled, running for the exit, and bolting out the door, still clutching his bleeding arm. I let out a jagged breath, eyes wide and Dwalin's gaze flicked to us, he stepped up to side of the booth and held his arms out.

"Come, girls. It's time for bed." I nodded and shuffled over to him, eagerly awaiting the arm that gripped me around the waist and balanced me on his hip like a three year old. I gripped the furs on his shoulders and he put an arm around Cathy as she got out of the booth, herding us to the back of the inn and up a flight of stairs, the residential part of the Prancing Pony. The stairs creaked and we could hear the silence that still remained in the bar, but as we reached the top of the stairs, murmuring started up again. I inhaled sharply and I could feel his eyes on me.

"You alright, lass?" He asked softly, his accent making the words rumble soothingly. I nodded quickly, clenching and unclenching the furs. Dwalin grunted, unconvinced, and directed our huddle down the dark wooden corridor. I was too shaken up to be excited that this was the same place that the hobbits had slept under Aragorn's watch when the wraiths came and stabbed their empty beds. Stopping in front of a door, he produced a key and unlocked it, revealing a shanty, two bedroom flat. Pushing Cathy through the door, he walked over to a double bed and pulled back the covers, gesturing for her to get in. She jumped in, the bed slightly too high for a graceful entry, still with her shoes on and shrugged inside. Dwalin sighed and moved to the other side of the bed, removing me from him like a monkey and laying me in the bed with my legs hanging off the side. Looking at my shoes, he frowned, not sure what to make of them. They were a well worn pair of white fake leather slip ons, thick black elastic running around the opening, holding it to my foot. He pulled on it, curiously, slipping it off easily and his brows raised. I heard him murmur, "…like baby-booties!" to himself before he slipped the other one off and placed them beside the bed. Skewing my legs into the bed, he lifted the covers up and tucked them right under my chin, patting the quilt down meticulously so it was smooth and lay against the side of the bed without risk of falling off one side of the bed. Moving back over to Cathy, he seemed to understand the idea of the laces her sneakers were held on with, and unlaced them, slipping them off too before tucking the covers under her chin as well and making sure it was how he wanted it. We just lay there, waiting for him to be happy and when he was, he patted our feet, said "Goodnight, young ones." And made his way into the separate bedroom, locking the front door on the way. Left alone with each other, Cathy and I turned to each other, and something seemed to pass between us.

"Why…why did he…cut that guy's hand off?" She whispered, shuddering. I shrugged.

"I don't think it's as big a deal here as it is at home. We're not in Kansas anymore, Dorothy."

I saw her mouth quirk sadly in the darkness and she reached out and drew me to her, hugging me, and I settled into the embrace. We both needed it, and we fell asleep like that, as if we'd known each other our entire lives.


	3. CHAPTER THREE - Hobbiton

I woke up to a big hand on my shoulder, gently shaking me to consciousness. I groaned. Why was dad touching me? He knows I sleep in, he's never cared before. I squirmed further into the blankets and found myself confused that there was someone else in the bed. Had my brother climbed in? Get out! I went to kick him but nothing happened. My eyes cracked open and I saw Cathy's short dark blonde curls. The hand on my left shoulder was work hardened, the arm it was connected to, heavily corded with muscle my dad had never had nor needed, he was a computer guy. Dirt was wedged around the fingernails and scars crisscrossed the tanned skin.

"Time to go, lass." He said, and I tried to roll over to face him. Seeing I was struggling, he lowered the blankets and grabbing me by the waist, his hands so large they pretty much encircled it, he lifted me out of bed and settled me on his hip like he had last night, my legs swaying limply. His right arm caged me to his chest and I yawned, running my hands through his furs and laying my head against it, closing my eyes. I heard him turn his head tilt to look at me, and I worried for a second that he would disconnect us, that this was too intimate for him. But he didn't. He just made sure I was in a good position and then pulled a blanket from the bed and wrapped me in it. He then walked around the other side of the bed to rouse Cathy. Leaning over, I clenched harder so I didn't fall off and he shook her shoulder as he had done me. She grumbled, not happy, and his chest bounced with a light chuckle. He tried again and I squealed as he jumped back, shouting. Cathy had reared up like a snake and jabbed him in the face. I wasn't a morning person, but this was insane! She fell back down into the bed and went back to sleep. Dwalin and I looked at each other, wide eyed.

"Is she possessed?" Dwalin whispered. I nodded. Yep. We needed an exorcist up in here. Welcome to the world of teenage girls, Dwalin.

Cautiously, he approached her again and I held on for dear life, scared she'd accidentally hit me. He stood about a metre away and then quickly, he pounced forward and shoved her, darting backwards again. She grumbled, turning over and Dwalin straightened.

"Lassie." He said firmly. She groaned and put her arms over her eyes. "Up!" He commanded. She kicked her legs like a toddler throwing a tantrum. His voice turned stern. " _Now."_

Suddenly, she threw her body out of the tall bed and onto the floor. Grabbing her shoes and throwing them on and walked out the flat door. She was off. We watched her in the matter of seconds it took and then we heard a screech.

"It's still fucking dark outside!" Came the voice from the hallway and I sniggered.

Dwalin grabbed my 'booties' as I remembered he'd called them last night, and he slipped them on my numb feet. It was a bizarre feeling, I was never sure if they were going to fall off or not. Grabbing a sling like pack, he threw it over his opposite shoulder and walked out of the room with me, his personal monkey. To be honest, I was kind of enjoying it. In my memories, I could only remember being carried like this a few times as a kid, probably because by the time I started remembering things in the long term, my brother had been born and he was the one being carried and I had to walk or be in the pram. One of my favourite memories, was actually when we had gone on holiday, technically I think we were housesitting, but my dad's sister had come over with her kids, and my cousins had put us up on their shoulders and whizzed us around the room like planes. It was funny that I'd get that experience again as a nineteen year old with a man I barely knew who had axes strapped to his back and a sword at his hip. In _Middle Earth_. But you know, I'll take what I can get, and he was being surprisingly nice with us.

Walking out of the room, we found Cathy looking out the second story window, down at the town below. It must have been a sight, shanty houses, and torches, instead of the clean streets and electric lamps of the modern world. She was barely able to look over the window sill, and she was on tip toe, gripping the ledge to look out. She looked like a child in ratio to the room. Dwalin patted her on the shoulder, non-verbally telling her we were off and he sympathised, and she followed behind, sparing another glance out to the alien world. Making our way down the creaky stairs, the bar was fairly empty, only a few people drinking soup at random tables. The innkeeper sat behind the bar and he raised his eyes from what he was doing as we approached. Dwalin handed over the key and the innkeeper nodded, handing over some bread rolls and gesturing to Cathy and I.

"For your girls." He said gruffly, returning to his task. Dwalin nodded again and gave me a roll. I took it, eyeing it over as he gave the other one to Cathy.

"Why are you being so nice to us?" I asked, curious to his willingness to take two strange-clothed girls in the middle of nowhere, literally carry us an hour to the nearest town, pay for our food, defend us from a lecher with such anger, and then tuck us into bed, having bought a room for us, spending his money again, and never ask anything of us.

As he walked us out of the inn, and into the town of Bree, he explained to me that while I had been out, last night in the bar, she had tried to describe what had happened to us, that we knew nothing, had no one and nowhere to go.

"Dwarf girls don't leave their father's halls until marriage." He said gruffly. "And even then, when they make the trip to their betrothed, they are heavily guarded by family. It would not only be wrong of me, on my honour as a dwarf, to leave dwarven maidens unattended, but wholly irresponsible to abandon girls like you in a place you have no experience with." I nodded. I suppose it made sense if that's the way things were, who knew what could have happened to us. Would Cathy have had to drag me over the countryside until we ran into trouble?

"And you two are not like normal dwarf maidens." I looked at him, confused. He continued on as we passed through the village, the houses towering over us in the darkness before dawn. "You both are very small, you especially, I barely feel your weight when I carry you, you are lighter than a dwarfling." I couldn't help but feel complimented; I'd always felt that I was heavier than I wanted to be. "And with your legs, and your skinny arms and narrow shoulders, it is obvious you are not even built like your fellow." He said, glancing at Cathy. It was true, she was more 'dwarfy' looking, in the sense of being broader and shorter, more heavily built and better to take a blow and work harder. I didn't feel all that different to how I had been. He said I was light, and I knew I was really short, from comparing myself to normal humans, but in build, I didn't feel different. Curvy, but slender. I'd never had to do much in terms of manual labour, and after my gap year, practically sitting on my bed for 10 months, I had _no_ muscle tone.

"Since you do not have a father to return to in this land, I will take responsibility of you both."

" _Really_?" I asked, bewildered. "You don't even know us, and I'm… I'm just going to annoy you, I can't even move myself… You'd be better off leaving us somewhere." I said, feeling the truth in my words.

Dwalin looked angrily at me, waiting for me to look up at him. "You are no burden. You are kin, and dwarves look after kin. Women are _precious_. I would not leave you anywhere but in the company of trusted dwarves. I am meeting with my king, he will know what fate to bestow on you."

I shifted, uncomfortable with the sincerity in his tone. "Your _king_?" Nervousness creeping into my voice.

His eyes softened, losing their anger, and as the gatekeeper of Bree let us leave the town, he moved me from his hip to cradle me like he had the night before.

"Thorin is a good man. You have nothing to fear. He is stern, but he would not leave you behind." I nodded, feeling tired again. My shoulder still throbbed with that dull ache, but Dwalin had been careful not to jostle it, remembering how I had cried out last night when it was moved. Cathy continued to toddle behind us a few steps and I drifted off again, snuggling into the furs I was growing continually used to.

My dozing was interrupted with his low brogue voice.

"How old are you?" He asked, his voice curious.

"Nineteen." I muttered, and a stunned silence followed. He turned his head to look at Cathy.

"And you?" He asked.

"Twenty-two." She responded. I felt him shake his head, and mutter under his breath.

"Just _babies_." He said quietly to himself.

I grinned. "Does that make you our daddy?" I asked, keeping my eyes closed.

"I don't know what a ' _daddy_ ' is, lass." He said. Cathy looked up at him.

"Our father. She wants to know whether you're our father now."

He stopped, and Cathy stopped walking, the crunching of her feet on the trail falling silent. I waited to hear what he would say.

"You have none, not in this world?" He asked, cautiously. We both nodded solemnly. Our families had been left behind, and I wondered whether we would ever see them again. Was this our afterlife? Do we let go?

He said gruffly. "If you'll have me." There was a tinge of hope to his voice that touched me. He had such a tough, masculine façade, and here he was, carrying a kid he had just called a baby, and asking if we'd accept him as our dad.

Cathy's bashful response came in a quiet confession of, "I would."

My smile widened and I nodded, cooing out a "Yeah…" before I drifted off again.

* * *

I woke some time later in the day to Cathy talking to Dwalin.

"Why does she sleep so much?" She was asking him.

"She is very bruised, lass," He replied, "Her body is healing and it needs the energy to do that."

"Do you have doctors here?" She queried, questions rolling off her tongue.

"What's a doctor?"

"Someone that fixes injuries or when you're sick."

"We have healers, lass, there will be one at the meeting."

"Will they be able to fix her legs?"

He paused. "I doubt that, lass.

Cathy was silent for a second, and then, "Where are we going?"

"Hobbiton, full of little gentle folk."

"Littler than us?"

He chuckled. "Yes, lass, smaller than us. This little one though," He looked at me, "Is probably the same size. You're awake, lass?" He said, finally noticing. I giggled, much as I hate to admit it. Giggling was so girly. I wasn't a giggler, I snickered and made sarcastic comments, when had I started giggling?

"You're from England, aren't you?" Cathy asked, coming up beside me, watching. "I heard your accent."

"You both have accents, lassies." Dwalin muttered.

"'Straya..." I said, putting on a thicker, bogan voice. Dwalin looked down at me, surprised at the aggressive sound.

" _Oh_ …" She whistled. "Australia. I saw memes about how you call it 'Straya Cu-" She suddenly bit her tongue, looking at Dwalin.

I full out laughed and Dwalin looked confused.

"What is Straya Kuh?" He asked. I laughed again.

"A bad way of referring to my country. A joking way, but it's very rude." He nodded, but still looked confused.

"And you're from 'America! Fuck yeah!" I sang, throwing it towards Cathy. She groaned.

"Don't even start on that retarded song!" She said seriously, pointing at me. I laughed.

" _Comin' again to save the_ ," I whispered.

"Shut up!" She warned.

" _MOTHERFUCKIN' DAY. YEAH!"_ I roared. She shouted, throwing her hands up to block her ears and stomping off in front of us. Content with what I'd done, I settled back into Dwalin and hummed the rest of the tune, sweetly.

We continued to walk for the rest of the day, passing tall trees, fields, rolling hills. It was a very peaceful area, and it reminded me of a much nicer version of the country town I was from and the hills that surrounded us. We went through periods of chatting and companionable silence, getting to know each other better. Cathy was a very practical person; she had done martial arts back home for exercise, and had taken self-defence classes after she had been mugged walking home in Seattle. Dwalin didn't know what a mugging was, and I thought it best not to tell him, else he just rile up even more. She told us that her hobbies mostly lay around physical things, honing her body, because she'd hated the way she'd felt so vulnerable that night. She admitted her distaste at being so much shorter than humans – it was just one more disadvantage. She also liked drinking with her friends and Dwalin chuckled at that, saying that there would be plenty of ale where we were going. I chuckled as well, but mostly because he said 'ale'. What even was ale? Was it beer, wine, some special medieval alcohol? Dwalin mentioned to me something about being a warrior and I grinned. Definitely not obvious from the twin-axes, and the sword and… just the way he kind of looked. I told them I liked reading, writing, and watching movies, which I explained as being a story you watched as if it was happening in front of you, and there were little boxes they were inside, and he accepted it as " _some foreign magic"._ When I sais that I knew this world from a book that had been turned into a movie, he asked me whether I knew anything of a place called Erebor, but I didn't. It wasn't mentioned in the movie, and I hadn't read the book. I also mentioned that I drew and painted and he looked inquisitive. It made me wonder what about it was special to him. By the time night started to drop, we had reached a level of comfortableness with each other. Cathy and I had bonded over things like movies we'd both seen, or stuff on the internet we both liked, and Dwalin's new fatherly role didn't feel completely unnatural. The close proximity I was forced to have with him added to that a lot, as well. Without realising it, I had given over a lot of my trust to this man in just a day of knowing him, and I was someone who didn't do this easily. Cathy and I were forming a sisterly connection, our shared experience of coming from another world, dying, and the confusion we had been through together gave us something that couldn't be removed. We never stopped for breaks, and this didn't effect me too much, because I wasn't exerting any energy, but I was hungry, though I tried to hide it as not too look ungracious.

We walked through the night for about an hour when I noticed we were approaching something of a hill. Was this it? Were _we_ in Hobbiton? Taking steady steps up a path that had been cut out of the hill, we could finally see a valley, with little round doors and pretty flowers and warm lights. I squealed. It was _just_ like the movie, better than the movie. It was so innocent and cozy and familiar. I sighed. It was unimaginably good to see something I recognised. I felt just a little less lost in this new world. Dwalin looked around, unsure of where to go.

"What are you looking for?" I asked quietly.

"A sign." He grumbled. "How are we supposed to know what bloody hole to go to, if that bloody wizard doesn't make it obvious?"

 _Bloody wizard._ Was he..? No. No, it couldn't be. I couldn't be that lucky! No. No, I'd wait, I shouldn't get my hopes up. The wizard might not even come, anyway.

"Wizard?" Squeaked Cathy. I gave her the thumbs up and a confident expression. Nothing could go wrong in The Shire, and if it was who I was thinking it was, we should be the opposite of afraid.

My eyes caught something glowing, a cold light, unlike the yellow lanterns that were dotted around the village.

"What's that?" I asked pointing towards it. Dwalin squinted, taking a step forward.

"A sign!" He shouted, energetically, and bounded off towards it, hustling Cathy up with us. Passing the hobbit homes, I was just getting more and more excited. Were we going to go in one? They're so cute. Bigger than I thought they'd be, but that might be because of my new size. That made sense. I tried to imagine what it would be like in the daytime. All the curly hair and old-fashioned country clothes.

Dwalin stopped and I looked down to find we up against a little gate. The glowing thing, I could see now, was what looked like a rune that shone a white-blue. I was into medieval stuff as a kid, I knew what a rune was. In front of us was a quaint path that led up to another circular door, and there was a window that revealed a warm looking home inside.

Pushing the gate open, the three of us made our way up to the door, and Dwalin rang the bell. They had doorbells? A little bit of anxiety started to creep in on me. More strangers.


	4. CHAPTER FOUR - Hot Dwarves

_I was going to upload this two nights ago, but I got too tired and was up till 2am, and then the scene was also really difficult to right with so many characters and things going on so quickly. Thanks to those who favourite and follows, you made my day. Thought I should mention, also, that one of my rabbits died yesterday, he was named after Kili, and so (I have… had…4 rabbits, by the way), his brother Fili (yes, I bought two baby rabbit brothers and named them Fili and Kili) has to now go on without him. So not only do I feel sad for poor Kil, and also for me, but now Fil doesn't have his buddy that he literally hasn't spent time away from since they were born. We're not entirely sure what happened, I'm housesitting at the moment, and my mum rang me on Tuesday to say that the whole back of the hutch Kili was in (we'd only just recently separated Kili because he kept digging out of his pen during the day) had had the whole back ripped off somehow. I haven't seen it, so I don't know whether a fox did it, Kili did it himself, or even a human did it, because let me tell you, that thing was sturdy. Mum rang me later that day to tell me she'd come home from work to find him just on the other side of our property's fence, unharmed, but he'd passed away somehow, so it's all really confusing. So now you know about that, but anyway, enjoy, and please follow or review if you liked it, you don't know how worked up I got seeing all the views. This is where the fun bit starts._

* * *

Waiting for the door to be answered, Dwalin turned and looked out at the village, little lights twinkling amongst the long, amazingly green grass in the night. Suddenly, the door opened, and Dwalin turned back to reveal a stout little man, light brown curly hair covering his head, at eye level with Dwalin's shoulder. Ah! Hairy feet! He looked from Dwalin, to me, to Cathy, somewhat dumbstruck.

"Dwalin, at your service." He said, bowing with me. Cathy hurriedly did some sort of curtsy. I snorted at her, and saluted the hobbit, grinning. The little man whimpered, taken aback

"Uh… um… Bilbo, at yours?" He stuttered. He then tightened his red dressing gown and attempted to look taller.

Dwalin then stepped right into the house, past Bilbo, and I gaped – shocked, but amused – at his audacity. _Bilbo_. Not Bilbo Baggins! Did this mean that this… was I… in 'The Hobbit'? I didn't know The Hobbit. I'd avoided watching the new movies, because I'd wanted to read the book. I hadn't done that with The Lord of the Rings, but I'd been very young the first time I'd seen it. Besides what I knew from the Lord of the Rings movies, I didn't know anything about The Hobbit except random things my dad had mentioned. Smaug, a red dragon. I knew Bilbo would get the ring from Gollum, and dad had mentioned something about a really good riddle scene. Biting my fist in excitement, Dwalin looked around, and I got a good look at Bilbo's home. The house was so beautiful, books and things everywhere, lots of wood. It was incredibly homey, like what you'd see in some old-fashioned interior design magazine.

"D-do we know each other?" Bilbo asked, directing his question at Dwalin. He just brushed him off.

"No." He stated, bluntly. "Which way, laddie? Is it down here?" He asked, stepping further into the house. Bilbo fluttered around, following us. Cathy looked about ready to recede into the wallpaper.

"I-is what down where?" He questioned, beyond confused. Turning around, Dwalin dropped his pack that he had slung on the opposite shoulder to me, straight onto the floor, and pulled out his twin axes and sword, careful not to hit me with them and pretty much threw them at Bilbo.

"Supper." Dwalin said. "He said there'd be food, and lots of it." My stomach growled at the thought.

"H-He said?" Bilbo stuttered. "Who said?"

Walking further into the house, we came across a small dining room with a carefully prepared dinner waiting for someone on the table. Dwalin had to be careful that the thick arches that supported the walls didn't catch him on the top of the head as he walked through. Taking me out of his arm, Dwalin sat at the table, plonked me on his knee and started digging in, thrusting a cooked potato at me. Cathy tottered over to his side, and he ripped a bit out of the fish, handing it towards her and she took it quickly, digging in. I felt like a chubby baby, eating the potato gripped in my hands, and it was bigger than normal too. Getting used to being small was a strange experience. Eating messily, Dwalin grunted. Bilbo watched on in horror, unsure of whether to interrupt us.

"Mmm… Very good, this. Any more?" Dwalin muttered, still shovelling food in his face.

"What? Uh, oh, yes, yes." Bilbo squirmed, reaching behind him.

"Help yourself." I watched him stash a scone behind his back, and catching me catching him, I gave him an over the top wink and turned back to my potato. He stared at me for a second, taken aback, and then handed the plate to Dwalin who proceeded to literally stuff scone after scone into his gob. It was amazing to watch him devour the food. It just bloody disappeared!

"Mm. It's just that, um, I wasn't expecting company." Bilbo said timidly. I looked up at him. Didn't he know? Why wouldn't he have been told his house was about to be the site of a dwarf meeting? He was about to find out, that was for sure. The doorbell suddenly rang, loudly. Bilbo startled at the noise.

"That'll be the door." Dwalin said lowly. Bilbo went to see who it was, and Dwalin stood up, resting me on his hip while he grabbed at a jar and tried to fit his meaty fist inside it to get more scones. I leaned back, trying to see who Bilbo was talking to. Then the newcomer stepped into sight, revealing an old dwarf, from the way he looked, shorter than Dwalin. He had white hair that looked like he'd stood in front of a wind machine, and a long, straight beared that curled up at the ends. He was very kind looking, a grandfatherly air surrounded him. Catching sight of Dwalin, he grinned.

"Oh, ha ha!" He chortled. "Evening, brother." Chuckling again. So Dwalin had a brother, 'ey?

"Oh, by my beard." Dwalin remarked with no small degree of warmth. "You are shorter and wider than last we met."

"Wider." The elderly dwarf remarked quickly. "Not shorter. Sharp enough for both of us."

Laughing, they put their arms around each other's shoulders, drawing each other close. Scared I was about to get drawn into something, I leaned back, making eye contact with Cathy who stared back with wide eyes. They then smashed their heads together, a few centimetres from my own, and gave each other happy looks.

"Now." The older dwarf said, his gaze falling on me, and Cathy, who stood by the table. "Who are these young lasses you've brought with you?"

Dwalin hoisted me up higher on his hip and drew Cathy to his side, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"This here is Catherine." He said, giving her a squeeze. "And this little one is Ariadne. Found them on the way here in the middle of bloody nowhere. Near Bree of all places! They have an interesting story to tell, indeed."

Dwalin's brother looked interested as he looked us over. "I would be very curious to hear such a story. My name is Balin, this oaf's elder brother." He gave us a small bow, and then his eyes rested on me, and Dwalin's grip on my waist. Dwalin noticed as well.

"This one can't walk." He said matter-of-factly. "Nasty business, but it's part of their tale. I'll leave it up to them to tell."

Balin nodded, accepting this and he looked over to the pantry that seemed to be begging to be raided.

"Have you eaten?" Dwalin asked his brother who shook his head. Dwalin took me off his hip and handed me over to Cathy, who supported me under the left shoulder, careful of the right, my feet touching the floor.

"Look after your sister for a moment, Cathy." He said, before he and Balin made their way over to the pantry. I could hear Bilbo's half-hearted protests, asking if we had the right house. We stood there, watching as Dwalin threw some cheese out of the pantry and landed near us. Everything stopped for a moment when in the midst of talking when Bilbo ended a sentence with "…I'm sorry." Putting his hands up and earning a stare from the two dwarven brothers. Cathy started dragging me back the way we'd come, as she'd seen a lounge room on the way in that she could settle me in.

"Balin seems nice." I said to her. And she nodded.

"What's up with the hair, though?" She chuckled.

"I think it's rather fabulous, to be honest." I replied, honestly. "Not too many old blokes at home could boast that much hair. He's doing pretty well!" We laughed together. "And the curl in the beard is cute, he obvious takes care of that."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang again, and Bilbo scurried to answer it. We stopped, waiting to see who it was.

Opening the door widely, Bilbo gave a small moan, and we looked past him to see who the next guest was. Two dwarves stood in the doorway. Two hot dwarves. Two _really_ hot dwarves. The one on the right had long scruffy dark brown hair, and that stubble was seriously the most perfect thing I'd ever seen. Now, you need to understand something right now. I like long hair. Long hair on guys. You never saw long hair on guys at home. These guys had long hair. And they weren't creepy 40 year olds that lived in their mother's basement.

The one on the left looked a few years older, was a blonde, with his hair pulled back by thick braids. Even his moustache was braided. That shit looked good. They were clad in leather jackets and embroidered tunics, blondie had furs, and great big boots on their feet. The dark haired one held a stash of arrows under his arm. Cathy had frozen.

"Fili." Said the blonde.

"And Kili." Said the brunette.

 _Voices like angels_ , I thought.

"At your service." They chimed, bowing slightly together.

"You must be Mr. Boggins." Kili started, before Bilbo decided he'd had enough. I snickered. _Boggins._

"Nope, you can't come in! You've come to the wrong house." Bilbo tried to close the door, but was stopped by a boot.

"What? Has it been cancelled?" Kili continued, true shock in his voice.

"No one told us." Fili chimed in, self-assuredly, looking between his brother and Bilbo.

"Can-? No-nothing's been cancelled."

"Well that's a relief." Kili said before pushing his way into the room with his brother who started unloading things onto Bilbo.

Cathy dropped me. Literally, smack, face into the carpet. I lay there for a second, in shock. My ribs screamed. Pushing myself up, I looked to where she should have been, only to see her scampering a few feet back, hiding from sight of the doorway.

" _Cathy"._ I hissed. " _Cathy pick me up._ " She shook her head aggressively, no.

I looked back to the doorway to see that I had got the attention of the dwarven brothers. The blonde was smirking at me, his eyes positively sparkling with… mirth. Mirth is the only way to describe that look. Smug, happy git. His brother had one foot on a chest, staring at me with wide eyes.

Bilbo suddenly noticed the foot and he bustled forward.

"That's my mother's glory box, can you please not do that?!" Waving his hands.

I looked back at Cathy who was inching away.

" _Cathy. Cathy, come back here._ Come back here, you bitch!" She shuffled further away. " _Don't!_ Don't you _dare_ leave me lying here, you selfish bitch! I fuckin' swear, when I get you-!" She inched around a corner.

"Cathy!" I shouted in defeat. My right shoulder hurt too much from holding myself up and I dropped myself back down, cheek to the floor. My ribs ached from lying on them. "Fuck me-"

"What are you doing on the floor?" Came a curious voice above me. A sexy voice. No, no, no, no, no. I was lying on the floor like a dead fish. I looked up, just moving my eyes to see dark hair hanging towards me and an impish smile. Kili.

"Nothing at all." I said unconvingly. He grinned

Dwalin's voice came from the same direction.

"Fili, Kili, come on, give us a hand."

"Mister Dwalin." Kili said respectfully, stepping away from me. The dwarves laughed.

"Let's shove this in the hallway, otherwise we'll never get everyone in." Balin's voice called.

"Ev-everyone? How many more are there?" Shouted Bilbo's frantic voice.

The doorbell went off, very hard and very long. Still lying on the floor, I watched Bilbo, now angry, stomping to the door and dropping swords and other metal on the ground as he went.

"Oh no. No, no! There's nobody home. Go away, and bother somebody else. There's far too many dwarves," he looked back at me, exasperated, "And mini dwarves, in my dining room as it is. If-if this is some clotterd's idea of a joke, I can only say, it is in very poor taste."

Reaching the door, he pulled it open quickly and a bunch of people fell through the doorway, like some sort of Mr. Bean skit, grunting at each other to get off. And then there was the man himself, standing outside and leaning over to look inside the house. Big G.

"Gandalf." Sighed Bilbo, unable to hide how unimpressed he was. Gandalf simply bent over and gave him a look that said 'Well…'

Going through the lounge room, the dwarves got themselves up and made their way to the pantry and to help out the others, swarming the place. Bilbo squealing and doddering around them. Time to get up.

"Dwalin!" I shouted wearily. " _DWALIN_!" His head popped into view from around the corner, looking for me. Spotting me lying on the floor like a stupid log, he frowned and abandoned what he was doing to come over.

"What are you doing on the ground, lassie?" He asked, bewildered, as he lifted me up onto his hip.

"Cathy pissed off!" I spurted. I wasn't saving her ass, she left me for dead. He looked surprised and walked us around the corner to where the mayhem was happening. A rather rotund…extremely rotund… ginger dwarf walked out of the pantry with three large wheels of cheese in his arms, Bilbo following behind.

"Excuse me. A tad excessive, isn't it? Have you got a cheese knife?"

Another dwarf with brown pigtails that defied gravity, a fairly impressive moustache and a hat with massive flaps that stack out the sides of his head like wings stepped up. "Cheese knife?" He said, addressing Bilbo. "He eats it by the block." I snorted. So we've got a funny man, here, do we?

"Lass, I need to help out." Dwalin said to me. "Where do you want me to put you?"

"I can take her!" Someone piped from behind us. Dwalin turned to reveal Kili. I blanched. Dwalin looked sceptical, but Kili held out his arms.

"No funny business, boy." Dwalin said lowly. "I'm watching you. Straight to a chair!" Handing me over, but then pulling me back. "Watch the right shoulder!" He warned, and the young dwarf nodded seriously. Holding me out again, I felt a strong hand grasp me under the left arm and to the right side of my waist. I held my breath. My mind screaming at me: _Hot guy! Hot guy! Hot guy!_

Dwalin's massive arms let go of me reluctantly, and Kili took hold of me properly, holding me like a bride, one arm behind my back and the other under my knees. I knew I was blushing, I could feel how hot my face was getting.

"Um. I'm Ari." I said to him, quietly.

"Kili." He said confidently. Dwalin continued to watch with suspicion as he walked us into the lounge room extremely carefully. The room was warm, with a hearth on the wall, arm chairs and books filling it. Dwarves bustled around moving things and taking food places, all long hair and intricately braided… eyebrows? Fili walked past, bent over trying to hoist a heavy looking barrel.

"Can I get some help, brother?" He asked, struggling. Kili nodded, his hair swishing and leaned down to put me in an armchair.

Looking at me reluctantly, he muttered, "I'll be right back." And grabbed the barrel with his brother, taking it out towards the dining room.

Cathy tottered through the lounge room, trying to avoid people, and I slammed out an arm, grabbing her and pulling her roughly into a sofa.

"You." I grumbled. "Owe me, so _fucking_ bad."

She looked squeamish. "I'm sorry! I'm not good around guys. Never mind, hot ones!"

I gave her a sly look. "So you dropped a cripple and ran away?"

"I'm not saying I'm not an idiot, I'm just not used to this stuff!"

I gave her one last look and decided to drop it. "They are hot though, aren't they?"

"Oh my god. What business do they even have being that attractive? All the rest of them are so…" She teetered off. "Hairy."

"Who's hairy?" Came a voice from behind us. We turned around to see both brothers looking proud as punch. "There's two of 'em!" Kili exclaimed excitedly, and they both looked at her, Fili's eyes deepening. "I bet you think I'm the hairy one." Kili continued, stroking his stubble. "I've got a hell of a beard going on here."

"What beard? I don't see it!" Fili joked, looking closely at Kili's face. "All I see is fluff."

Kili elbowed his brother, who elbowed him back harder, starting a scuffle between them. I laughed and Kili stopped fighting, watching me with his wide eyes, and Fili seemed to take that as the end of the fight. Stepping away from Kili, he scaled the sofa and sat next to Cathy, who was looking increasingly uncomfortable. He sat confidently, spread out like we hadn't only just met. Kili copied the motion, jumping over the couch, earning an exasperated glare from Bilbo who happened to be walking past, over his brother and thumped down in a chair, making a little circle between the 4 of us. We sat for a few seconds, nobody saying anything, and then Kili piped up.

"So no beards, huh?" He asked seriously, and Cathy and I scoffed.

"We aren't guys, if you didn't realise." I chortled. Fili and Kili frowned.

"But girls have beards…?" One of them muttered. My face scrunched in confusion.

"No they don't." Cathy said, looking at them.

"Yes, they do. Dwarf women have beards."

I looked to Cathy in shock. "I don't wanna' grow a beard! Do they even have proper wax here?!" Fili and Kili laughed at us.

"If you haven't got one by now, you probably never will. Dwarf babes are born with beards." Fili explained. We sighed in relief. They were very friendly, and it was obvious they were fun guys, even bordering on cheeky.

"Why do you wear weird clothes?" Kili asked curiously.

"And barely any of them, in fact." Fili chuckled to himself. Cathy and I gaped at them. Cheeky.

"These clothes are fine!" Cathy stated. "You're just not used to it." The dwarf brothers nodded. Well _duh._

"This is normal where we come from." I said, trying to make more sense to them. "Even conservative, in my case." They looked befuddled, as if they couldn't believe it.

"Not the cleavage, honey." Cathy muttered out the side of her mouth and I hit her, yanking the neckline of my top up, which was followed by two sets of eyes.

"So what's up with your legs?" Kili asked, looking at me.

Fili jolted, his eyes widening. "Kili-"

"I broke my back." I cut in, matter-of-factly. The brothers looked shocked, even a little guilty.

"When-" Kili started again.

"Like a day ago?" I interrupted, trying not to dwell on it. Their shocked expressions changed to confused.

"But shouldn't you be… more hurt?" Fili asked tentatively. I shrugged. We should be dead.

"It's all… really weird." I said, trying to avoid getting too into it. "Should we get some food, everyone's stopped walking around."

The boys looked up from us, noticing for the first time. Their eyes lighted up.

"Yes!" Kili said, launching himself out of the chair he was in. His wide smile lit up his entire face. It seemed a very natural expression for him. His default. Cathy got up and leaned over me to start getting me out of the chair but was interrupted when Kili pushed through. My eyes widened at his enthusiasm.

"I've got her!" He insisted, reaching for me and Cathy nodded, stepping back. Fili started leading her out into the dining room and Kili picked me up gently like he'd done before, as if it was the most important task he'd ever had. It was a different sensation to when Dwalin carried me. It meant something more. There was subtext. Dwalin had already seen something in Kili that he'd been weary of. Could he like me? It didn't happen that fast, did it? I wasn't even that pretty, I'd never had a boyfriend before, nobody had ever been interested. Doubt hung over me. He must just be excited to see someone around the same age. They wouldn't have been expecting it, and from the quick look of the other dwarves I'd gotten, they were all generally quite older.

Walking into the kitchen, we were greeted by chaos. Meat and fruits and vegetables sat on the table, were being shoved into mouths that didn't close and thrown across the table at each other. I loved it, the energy that came from them was so right. Like if you were accepted into this group, you'd just be going from one fun time to the next.

Fili gestured for Cathy to step past him into the room and she did. He walked back past us, and she looked a bit lost. There was nowhere to sit. Kili came up beside her with me and inched past, smiling at her. Dwalin watched us with hawk eyes as we made our way through the room. Going around the back of the table, he bumped two dwarves, one that kind of looked like a triangle from behind by way of what his hair was doing, and the other's haircut was just… well a disaster, to be honest. All blunt chops, even worse than a bowl cut. Who had thought of that one?

Nudging them again, he growled, "Make room!" And they shuffled apart, looking at us with suspicion, but making a spot between them. Kili sat down at the bench, lowering me next to him, and Cathy anxiously sat between me and bad haircut. Eyes were on us all around the table. Bilbo and Gandalf were talking in hushed voices off to the side.

"So who are these dwarflings then, Kili?" Asked a man from across the table.

"Ah yes!" Came a deep voice, Gandalf abandoning his conversation and coming into the dining room. "I don't recall inviting two dwarven women to this gathering."

"They came with me." Dwalin said gruffly. "They will not leave my sight until I know they are safe in dwarven halls."

"I meant no offence, Master Dwalin." Gandalf replied huffily, removing his pipe from his mouth. "I merely am curious as to how two young dwarrowdams, who should still be under the protection of their father, came to find themselves here."

I bristled. _Dwarrowdams?_ What the fuck is that?

"What's a dwarrowdam?" I asked, directing the question at the whole group.

"You don't know?" Gandalf replied, his interest peaked.

"We only just got here, you know! I haven't been a dwarf for very long." I grumbled.

"And what were you before?"

"Well, human, I guess." I mumbled, and Cathy nodded. There was murmuring around the table at the mention of humans.

"Well how did you change? You don't just change!" Exclaimed a dwarf, suspicion in his voice. He had light grey hair and braids that connected his beard and eyebrows into some sort of intricate up-do. Balin stood up.

"They can tell their stories when Thorin gets here. They are dwarves, and they are welcome." Balin cut in, sensing my discomfort. His tone said there was no arguing with this, and I was grateful. Go Balin. There was a silence after that, but not an uncomfortable one. Just waiting for someone to talk.

"Well, this is Ari." Kili piped up, looking me straight in the eyes. "And…" He looked at Cathy, but he hadn't been introduced properly.

"Catherine." She muttered, looking into her lap. Fili suddenly came steamrolling across the table, kicking plates of food out of his way.

"Who wants an ale?" He asked. "There you go." He continued, handing off cups. I snickered.

"What's funny? Kili asked me, not understanding. He took a cup.

" _Ale._ " I simply said and Cathy snorted.

"Sounds like quality stuff." She muttered, taking one from Fili. He turned a bit and held a cup out to me. My eyes widened. I wasn't a big drinker.

"Take it!" Fili laughed and I grabbed it gingerly, looking at the brown contents. He made his way off the table and settled himself opposite us. Dwalin poured some of his into a grey older dwarf's horn he had poked in his ear, and people laughed, making me grin too. They were just so happy together.

Kili suddenly yelled, "On the count of three! One! Two-!" And then everything went silent. My eyes bugged as I watched everyone with a mug of… _ale…_ , even Cathy start sculling their drinks messily, liquid escaping out the sides and into their beards. One of my eyebrows went up. Well that was one way to drink, I suppose. I looked down at my cup, hesitantly.

"Aren't you gonna' drink it?" Kili asked, having finished his cup. Cathy looked at me expectantly.

"I don't really like drinking. I usually only have one or two ciders when I'm out, if I even drink at all."

Cathy scoffed. "Good on you, lightweight!" I gave her a look. She seemed to have gotten some confidence with her drink.

"Try it!" Kili encouraged. Dwalin abruptly stood up.

"'Ey, don't give 'er the swill, she's a young'un!" He shouted. I took a sip, tasting it. It was worse than beer. It was piss. The very meaning of the word. Forgetting my manners in the rowdy energy of the dwarves, I spat it out loudly, and it dribbled down my chin.

"Fuckin' yuck!" I shouted, slamming the cup down and great jovial laughs came from around the table.

"Fuckin' yuck!?" Kili exclaimed, almost in pain from how hard he was laughing, bent over. "What's that even supposed to _mean_?"

"See, she ain't old enough for it." Dwalin said smugly, like he was happy he'd been able to predict I wouldn't like it.

"How old are you?" Bad haircut asked, leaning past Cathy to see me. He had a very gentle, timid voice.

"Nineteen." I said to him.

" _Nineteen!_ " Someone exclaimed. Startled murmurs came around the table. Kili's eyes bugged out.

"Hey! I'm officially an adult!" I defended. Someone scoffed.

"It's true." Cathy said, taking another swig of her ale.

"Why does everyone keep getting surprised by that? I don't look older, do I? Bloody hell. He's only a bit older than me, isn't he?" I gestured at Kili next to me and he grinned, and others scoffed.

"A bit!" Shouted the dwarf with the grey up-do. "He's nigh 60 years older than you!"

" _WHAT!?"_ I gaped. "How old are you?" I asked, twisting to look at Kili.

"77." He snickered.

"Seventy-fucking-SEVEN!?" I screeched. Cathy leaned back, eyes wide. I turned to Fili. "How old are you?" I shouted.

"82." He said proudly. I gaped. What… how even…

"Why aren't you _old?_ " I whined. Kili looked taken aback.

"We're old enough!" He said indignantly.

"Why aren't you wrinkly?" Cathy asked, awe in her voice.

"We're not that old!" Fili chimed in, loudly.

"I think I can help here." Gandalf said, stepping towards us. "Dwarves don't reach maturity until they are 40, and don't settle down, generally, until their 90s. The boys here, in human years, are probably only in their early 30s." Gandalf paused, looking at them sternly. "And their demeanour is even younger than that, if I do say so, myself."

" _Oh._ " I gushed. That made a bit more sense. Kili pinched me.

"Awh, you're only just a babe!" He sniggered. I elbowed him.

"I'm legally allowed to drink!" I huffed to the group.

"No you're not!" Cathy interrupted, looking at me as if she'd just caught me out. "Oh wait, you are, in Australia, aren't you!" She remembered. I nodded energetically.

"What's Australia?" Asked bad haircut, curiously.

"Where I come from." I replied.

"And where's that then?" A red haired dwarf with a shit ton of hair asked, doubt in his tone.

"Um…" I wasn't sure how to explain it. "Far away."

There were surprisingly understanding grunts around the table, and I felt a bit more accepted.

"I'm Ori." Said bad haircut, politely, but with a glimmer of excitement.

"Nori!" Piped the one with triangle hair next to Kili.

"Dori." Continued updo.

"What's with the rhyming names?" I cut in before the next one could speak. The one with the flappy hat and pigtails spoke up.

"They're brothers!" He laughed. "My name's Bofur, and my brother's are Bifur-" He said, pointing to a raggedy older wild looking man with an axe sticking out of his head. Didn't that hurt? No one else seemed to care. "…And Bombur." He gestured to the big ginger one who had taken the cheese earlier. The two didn't speak but just nodded to me. "At your service!" He had a kind, Scottish accent, less gruff than Dwalin's.

"Gloin." Said the larger dwarf with thick, long red hair. He elbowed the man beside him, who grunted.

"What? What are we doing?" He spluttered.

"You're name, you fool!" Gloin stressed. And the other man nodded.

"Oin." He said, succinctly.

"You don't have a son do you?" I asked Gloin, eyes squinted. His name was very familiar. He narrowed his own eyes at me.

"How do you know that?" He asked wearily. People looked at me, and I tried to think of how I knew his name. Then I smacked the table, hardly. Bilbo jumped.

"Gimli! Son of Gloin! There we go!" I howled, smiling.

"How do you know my son?" He asked again, protectively.

"Trust me," I said, excitedly, "He is going to do _great_ things. You are going to be _so_ proud!

He looked at me again, but seemed less worried.

"Of course I am." He said gruffly. "He's my son." Kili was looking at me with a mesmerised expression, and Gandalf just looked more curious. The meal went on after that, people eating, joking with each other. When they seemed to have had enough, things started moving around again, and people started wandering. Bilbo had left, running after Gandalf. Kili picked me up again and took me into the lounge room. As he sat me down, a plate came flying towards us and he caught it without flinching, then threw it to the dwarf with the axe in his head, Bifur. Seriously, wasn't that thing throwing him off?

Plates started flying everywhere and I cringed, laughing. They had amazing reflexes, it had to be said. It was uncanny. Bilbo was freaking out. "Excuse me, that's my mother's West Farthing crockery, it's over a hundred years old!" He stumbled into the dining room where a beat had started out of sight. "And can-can you not do that? You'll blunt them!"

"Ooh, d'ya' hear that, lads? He says we'll blunt the knives." Came Bofur's joking voice.

In the hallway, Fili started singing confidently _._ _"Blunt the knives, bend the forks…"_

Kili stood up, joining in heartily. " _Smash the bottles and burn the corks…"_

Suddenly everyone was singing but Cathy, me Bilbo and Gandalf, who looked very pleased with himself. We watched on in bewilderment that they could throw a song together on a whim.

" _Chip the glasses and crack the plates_

 _That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"_

It went off, things flying, loud singing, and yet it all seemed quite organised, there was method in the madness. As the song died down, Ori tottered over to me, anxiously. Cathy, sitting on the sofa like she had before watched him.

"Um… I was wondering…" He started timidly. He was very cute, like a little mouse who was afraid he'd offend you because his please and thankyou's hadn't been good enough. "Do you know any songs? Girls know songs, don't they?"

Kili waltzed back into the room, jumping on Ori's train of thought.

"Yeah! Girls know songs, sing us a song!" He hollered, jumping the sofa, landing in it and leaning forward to look at me, then to Cathy, expectantly.

"Um…" I never sang in front of people, it was too embarrassing. "I'm not a good singer." I shook my head and made eyes at Cathy to do something. Who just looked sick.

"Do we sound good to you?" Fili shouted from behind us, dwarves milling into the lounge room to see what the ruckus was. People laughed at his comment, good naturedly. To be honest, I was kind of interested to see what they'd make of our music. A lot of our music had thinly veiled sexual connotations. What songs didn't? I tried to think of something. I looked at Cathy.

"Do you know that song, 'Time of Your Life?'" I asked her. She fell back in the sofa.

"By Greenday?" She moaned. I nodded, and she waved a hand at me to start it. Kili leaned forward even further, pretty much off his seat in excitement and the dwarves gathered closer, Fili coming up behind Cathy.

I was shaky, but I went for a stronger voice that would cover my nervousness over my girly head voice.

" _Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road."_ I sang. Cathy looked up.

" _Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go."_ She sat up properly, watching me with an intense expression on her face. The dwarves were completely silent, which made it even more awkward, but I continued.

" _So make the best of this test and don't ask why."_ My voice heightened and Bilbo came out of the dining room.

" _It's not a question but a lesson learned in time."_

" _It's something unpredictable."_ Cathy joined in and I startled, but she continued. _"But in the end it's right."_ I joined back in, and we continued the rest of the song.

" _I hope you had the time of your life."_

Everyone was silent when we finished, either looking at us, or into the distance.

"That…" Whispered Bofur. "That was beautiful."

I laughed nervously. "That's considered quite a masculine song where we come from, one that guys can sing that's meaningful and not feel embarrassed." A few of the dwarves nodded, and Ori looked at me.

"Do you know any more?" He asked.

Cathy and I then proceeded to sing song after song, getting happier and switching genres. The dwarves had a few instruments and they attempted to give us a tune here and there, and they'd join in when they started to pick up the words. We were really bonding with them and Bilbo seemed a little calmer than he was before. It was when we were comfortable enough to sing Kelly Rowland's 'Work', despite the blatant sexual-ness of that song when I started to realise something. That song had been one that had always got me dancing. No matter what, I would always get up to dance to that song, in the most embarrassing way possible, trying to do every version of a twerk I could to the chorus. It was when we started to sing that song that I realised that I couldn't dance to it. I never would be able to dance to another song again. Cathy and the dwarves were all pounding along, and she had even been convinced to get up, Fili dragging her around the room while the other dwarves cheered. When I stopped singing, it was only Kili and Bofur that noticed, their faces creasing with worry.

"What's the matter, lass?" Bofur asked, genuine concern in his voice. He was such a nice person. It just came so easily to him.

"I-" I debated whether to tell him. It was felt personal, to me at least. I loved dancing. "I just realised I can't dance anymore." I said quietly, looking at my legs, keeping me stuck in the chair.

"Oh, lass." Bofur said, and gave me a sympathetic expression, putting his hand on my back gently. Kili was frowning at me, and then he suddenly jumped up, startling a few people who were dancing behind him.

"Not if I can help it." He said gruffly, wrenching me out of the chair. I squealed in surprise, and he proceeded to throw me around the room, dancing with me as Cathy and the dwarves sung. I screamed in delight, and we danced like that for a couple more songs. The dwarves were in such high spirits, it was like we hadn't just met a few hours earlier, but in fact were a group of old friends. Kili was diligent in making sure my mood stayed up, grinning at me with his wide smile the entire time while he whisked me around. It was something I'd never experienced before, and will probably treasure for the rest of my life.

It wasn't until three loud knocks on the front door permeated the lounge room that everyone stopped, halting in their places. Kili froze, swinging me onto his hip, looking at the door with a mixture of anticipation and panic. Fili stepped up next to us with his arm around Cathy who looked nervous about who was behind the door.

"He's here." Said Gandalf, ominously, and one of my eyebrows went up.

* * *

 _While I was writing this, I got my first review, so thanks so much to Bestbuds55. I'm so glad to see you liked it! Kili's been buried now, and I had my big cry when I randomly watched a clip of Marissa's death on the OC, even though I've never seen that show. So… therapeutic, I guess. I kept his nametag, and stuck it on a necklace that I'll probably wear to have him with me._

 _Anyway, I really hope you guys liked this chapter, it took ages for me to get the order of things happening right, and to introduce all the new characters, and trying to get Ari and Kili's relationship off on the right foot. I don't want them to be overly sexual, especially not at first, because I feel like he's at least a bit unexperienced in that area when we meet him at Bilbo's, he's so innocent, compared to Fili's eyes that just say huehhuehhueh. Let me know what you think, and whether you want anything to happen or a relationship/friendship to go somewhere. Thanks so much for reading! –Meg._


	5. CHAPTER FIVE - Thorin

_Well, I was able to whip this up today, so you get two chapters in one day, you lucky ducks. I'm never this motivated. I had ideas, though, so I just kept writing after I posted Chapter 4. So Thorin's here, and he's not a happy chappy, but that's his problem. Please review, even just to say if you liked anything or didn't, talking to you guys gets me really pumped, and I'm working in the dark at the moment. I can see people are reading it, but are you liking it? Anyway, I hope you enjoy, I'm really excited for them to get to the elves, but that's quite a while away._

* * *

I leaned out, looking at Cathy and wiggled my fingers creepily. "He's heeeeeere." I joked and she snorted, some of the tension leaving her. Kili jostled me, telling me to be quiet and I grunted, my ribs bumping against his side.

Gandalf approached the door, opening it to reveal another dwarf, handsome, with longer hair than Fili and Kili, hanging in waves. He had a real brow on him, and looked extremely strong, battle hardened, if I was right. He was older, but not _old_ , as such. He looked maybe in his 40s, touches of grey through his dark brown hair. Similar to Kili's colour.

"Gandalf." He said, giving the wizard a look, and now I understood. His voice was powerful, kind of self-righteous, even. He sounded like he knew he was in charge, and would be comfortable in any situation. His presence emanated control. I paled and leaned into Kili, cowering a bit. Protectively, he tightened his arm around my back and circled me with the other.

"I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way…twice. Wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door." He took a step into the house, shrugging off his massive coat.

"Mark?" Sputtered Bilbo, blustering towards the door. Apparently he'd missed the memo about the tension in the room. "There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago!"

Gandalf looked sheepish, eyeing Bilbo. "There is a mark; I put it there myself. Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield."

So this was Thorin. _The king_.

"So, this is the Hobbit. Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?" He asked Bilbo. Everyone waited for Bilbo's answer.

"Pardon me?" He stuttered.

"Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?" Thorin persisted.

"Well, I have some skill at Conkers, if you must know, but I fail to see why that's relevant." I facepalmed myself, I could help it. Oh Bilbo, Bilbo, Bilbo. What'll we do with you? Thorin's eyes darted to me and narrowed, taking me in, his gaze drifting to Kili who stood defiantly, clutch me to him. Flicking to Cathy, Fili tightened his arm around her shoulder, pretty much bringing her in for a hug. His eyes came back to Bilbo.

"Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." He joked, and the dwarves all laughed. Well, except for Fili and Kili for once, they were tense to laugh from whatever had passed between them and their king.

Leaving Bilbo, he started making his way towards us purposefully. Fili and Kili made room for him to pass through but he stopped, eyeing us.

"Fili. Kili." He said by way of a greeting.

"Uncle." They returned, not entirely warmly. Kili's grip on me tightened. The dwarves milled around, some watching the exchange. I saw Dwalin thumping around in the background, keeping an eye on what was happening. Wait, what? Uncle? They weren't… Fili and Kili were princes? Oh, come on!

"Who are these women?" He asked. Aaaand straight to the point.

"This is Ari." Kili replied.

"And Cathy." Fili added, keeping his hold around her arms. She looked about ready to ditch, like when she dropped me on the floor.

"And why are they here?" Thorin asked again, looking at me, his frown deepening at Kili's obvious protectiveness and I could imagine him wondering why he was carrying me.

"They're with me." Dwalin spoke up from behind him, and he turned around to see the older dwarf step into the lounge room.

"We cannot take them with us." He said firmly, and Dwalin bristled.

"Then where will we leave them? He asked, stepping closer. "There is no dwarven settlement for hundreds of miles."

"Where are their homes?" Thorin asked, not backing down.

"They do not have one, Thorin." Dwalin almost pleaded. Thorin's eyes narrowed.

"Then they can stay in The Shire, where they'll be safe." He said, moving to walk away. Balin stepped in front of him. He was shorter and much older, but it was obvious that Thorin respected him.

"You would abandon dwarven _women_ , far from their own kind?" Balin whispered, quiet shock in his expression. Thorin didn't like that.

"They will only be a burden, Balin. Look at them, they are weak. I doubt they could carry a sword, let alone use one. Why does Kili carry her?" He looked at me with disdain. "She is not a child."

"She cannot walk." Kili stated, his voice strong. Nori came walking through, noticing the situation.

"Come on, Thorin, they're one of us!" He chimed in, good naturedly, and pounded me on the shoulder to make his point. My right shoulder. Pain spiked, the ache replaced with blinding agony. I gasped jaggedly, eyes rolling into my head and Dwalin rushed me, yanking me off a stunned Kili.

"Ari!" He shouted. I groaned and tears leaked out of my eyes. I didn't want to cry, but it hurt too much, and it wasn't going away, it felt like the fist was still there, punching it.

"What is wrong with her?" Thorin snapped, annoyed. "I told you, they are weak!"

"No, you idiot!" Dwalin growled, and Thorin's eyes widened at the insult in shock before they narrowed. "She's injured!"

"I'm so sorry, miss!" Stammered Nori, not sure what to do. I was still groaning, tears streaming down my face. The pain was still throbbing, if anything it was getting worse. "I'll get Oin!" He shouted he ran off to find the older dwarf.

"It's okay, lass, he's the healer." Dwalin said, cradling me, his tone extremely anxious. Cathy was being gripped by Fili who was whispering something to her, Kili was just standing there, at a loss for what to do, concern across his rugged features. Thorin looked taken aback at the drama unfolding before him. Gandalf strode into the room.

" _What_ is going on?" He boomed, catching sight of me out of commission. He approached quickly and held a hand out over me, like he was scanning me. "Dwalin, why didn't you mention this earlier?" He asked seriously, looking down at me.

"I didn't know it was this bad!" He hissed. Nori came bursting back in the room, Oin thumping along behind him.

"Show me her!" Oin barked. Dwalin turned to him, holding me towards him. "Where is the injury?"

"She's been struggling with the right shoulder since I found them." Dwalin informed him.

Kili straightened. "And she said she broke her back only a day ago, though that makes no sense." He added.

" _What?_ " Thorin spat, utter disbelief twisting the words. Oin reached out and pulled the neck of my shirt out to show my right shoulder and frowned. I tried to look at it. The bruising had gotten worse, actually looking more black than purple now, like I'd first thought it had looked.

"In the bedroom!" Oin ordered. The dwarves and Bilbo had come in, drawn by what was happening. Some even looked worried, Ori looked beside himself. It surprised me to see these people caring about me so much.

"Uh-this way!" Bilbo stammered, pacing down a dark hallway we hadn't been down. Oin trudged after him and Dwalin went after him, followed by everyone else who couldn't resist knowing what had happened.

"On the bed!" Came Oin's voice from a room that Bilbo was already lighting candles in. Dwalin entered the room, followed by Thorin and Kili, Cathy pushing in. Thorin blocked the door from the others, pushing them back.

Laying me gently on the cozy bed only managed to jostle my shoulder slightly and I cried out, surprising Dwalin. He backed off and Oin's head turned quickly to me before looking back to what he was doing with a bag he'd put on the dresser. Cathy came over and took hold of my left hand, seeing I was struggling.

"It's okay Ari, you'll be alright." She said soothingly, and more tears came out. Memories of the truck hitting me, slamming into my ribs, scraping me down the road on my right shoulder. It was so wrong, I blubbed, the memories getting ahold of me.

The dwarves were all trying to get a look at me from the hallway and Thorin closed the door on them, pushing Kili out who protested angrily. Bilbo sat in a chair in the corner of the room, chewing anxiously on his nails, eyes darting from me to the floor.

"Why is she here, Dwalin. Where is her father?" Thorin demanded, looking angrily at him.

"They were alone! They are my responsibility!" Dwalin shouted, wanting to give me his full attention.

"Are you sure you didn't pick up a couple of whores? Look at their clothes!" Thorin growled. I choked, looking at him in disbelief. Dwalin didn't like that. His muscles tensed, turning around slowly. Deadly silence filled the room except for my pained breaths.

"I'm warning you." Dwalin snarled, voice impossibly low. "You are my king, but you disrespect my children one more time, and I _will_ defend them." I looked up at him at the word children. He really saw us like that? Thorin frowned at him, shocked for a second time that night, but seemed to respect the other dwarf's position. Bilbo looked extremely nervous from the exchange, as if he was waiting for a fight to start in the middle of his bedroom. I bet he wasn't expecting this situation when he got up this morning!

"I need to take your clothes off," Oin said, coming over and shooing Cathy away. "Can you help me with that lass?" Directing the question at me. I groaned, lifting my left arm, but when I tried the right it screamed at me and I sobbed. Oin nodded and reached into his bag, pulling out a massive pair of scissors. I paled, eyes widening and Thorin, Dwalin and Bilbo startled, turning their backs to the bed. Positioning the scissors at my right sleeve, he cut up the material, opening the arm, and did the same to the other side before cutting up the middle of the shirt and removing the ruined piece of material and throwing it on the floor. I had a bra on, but it was still weird to be in a room full of men with nothing but that on, and they probably didn't have proper bras here, either, so that's great.

Looking back at me, Oin hissed and Dwalin looked over his shoulder, eyes widening.

"Durin's beard!" He cursed and Thorin looked over as well, having the grace to blush at my state of dress. The door thumped and Kili's voice came from outside.

"Let me in!" He shouted furiously.

"Stay out, Kili!" Thorin ordered, concern actually starting to come into his voice when he looked at me. This just made the door thump louder. I looked down, hesitantly, to see the damage and gasped. My right arm was mottled with black and purple bruises that ended somewhere between my elbow and wrist. There was bruising on my right side as well, but not as bad as the arm, and you could pretty much see exactly where the truck had hit me, an impact mark of purple smack bang in the middle of my chest and down my ribs, green and yellow bruising splaying out around it. There were also some creeping up the sides of my hips.

"I need you to roll over." Said Oin, and he helped me, supporting the arm, and rolling my legs for me. With my head out to the side I could see Thorin flinch.

"What did this?" He muttered, pain in his expression.

"She died." Dwalin whispered and I closed my eyes. I couldn't see what my back looked like but Cathy was standing away, hands over her mouth as she sobbed silently.

"Died!" Thorin shouted, voice rising. "What do you mean, she _died_?"

Dwalin then told our story, seeing that Cathy and I were too upset about it. I listened to him, as Oin inspected my back. It was completely silent outside, so I could guess that the rest of the dwarves were listening in.

"Believe it or not, this is healing." Oin said finally. "There isn't much I can do for it, besides immobilising that arm so it doesn't flop about and become re-injured. It's obvious you've been through a serious trauma, it looks like something no one could survive, let alone be as well as you are in one day. You won't be walking again, lass. If what Dwalin says is true, and you were run over by some great cart, and from the looks of this bruising, it seems the only explanation is the Valar. They must have intervened."

"You come from another world?" Thorin asked, directing the question at Cathy and I. She nodded, looking at me worriedly. "You know _nothing_ of Middle Earth?" She nodded again and I tried to clear my throat, still stuck on my stomach.

"I know of Middle Earth." I said. Thorin looked sharply at me. "It's a story, in our world. I don't understand how it's possible, but there's two… series… books… well, really, there's four books." I croaked.

"And what do they tell?" He asked cautiously.

"There are three books, set in the future, I'm not sure how far away, Bilbo is 111 at the start."

"One-" Bilbo stammered. "One hundred and _eleven_?" Oops, maybe that was a bit of a spoiler.

"And there's a children's book, that I think tells about what we're on now, but I never read it. They were all made into movies." Thorin frowned at 'movies'. "Books you can see as if they're real happening in front of you." I tried to explain. "I only ever saw the movies of the story in the future, I haven't even read the book, and that goes much more into detail." Thorin nodded, trying to process the bizarre situation.

"Master Baggins." He said sharply, and Bilbo stood up, his bewilderment at the idea of living to 111 broken. "Do you have clothes that Miss Ari could borrow?"

"Uh-Yes, yes!" He spluttered, rummaging through a chest of draws, pulling things out.

Thorin made for the door. "Meet us in the dining room when you're done. If you want, I will allow you to come with us. If the Valar really did intervene, it would not be my place to argue it. Do not let yourself be a burden." He said, the last part aimed mostly at me. And then he opened the door, pushing through, Dwalin following behind him who spared a glance for me before leaving. I heard Thorin's gruff voice command, "Come on, Kili!" And then what sounded like a tussle.

"Here." Bilbo said softly, putting a stack of clothes on the end of the bed. "There's some for her, as well." He muttered, looking at Cathy for a second before leaving the room.

"Alright lass, this is gonna' hurt." Oin grumbled, picking out a dark red shirt. He and Cathy helped me back onto my back and leaned me forward so I was sitting. The shirt was thankfully a button down, but I had to bend my arm to put it in the sleeve. They tried as best they could to make it less painful for me, but it still screamed with the slightest movement and my face scrunched, trying to bear the pain. The shirt's sleeves were shorter than my arms, but the length was okay. Oin also pulled a pair of dark pants out and motioned to Cathy to help me take my grubby track pants off. I wiggled them down my butt and she pulled them the rest of the way, Oin slipping the new ones on my feet and Cathy pulled them up till I could reach them and I struggled, pulling them up and fastening them. If they fell down, I'd never notice. Cathy grabbed the remaining clothes, a cream shirt that went over her head, and slipped on the grassy green pants quickly. Oin didn't look, he didn't seem to care. He pulled a strap of cloth from his bag and made a proper sling with it, stopping my arm from moving it and gave me a pot of something that was supposed to help with the bruising. My mum had worked at a shop when we first moved to the country that had gotten her into essential oils and aromatherapy and stuff, and we'd had something called arnica that had been used for bruises, so I assumed it was something similar. When she was done, he started pulling me out of the bed, and I tried to brace myself for the jostling. Cathy came over to my left side, hoisting my arm around her shoulders and dragging me out of the bed. I grunted, hanging on for dear life and Oin nodded, grabbing his bag and walking to the door and holding it open for us. She dragged me out into the hallway. It was quiet, no one was walking around or shouting anymore. Thorin's presence must have whipped them into line. Shutting the door, Oin walked past us and led us out, back to the dining room. Warm, low light flickered from the room and soft voices were talking about something. We stepped around the corner, Oin taking a seat next to his brother. As we became visible, dwarves visibly stiffened, seeing me. Kili jumped out of his seat, bolting to my side and taking me off Cathy who seemed relieved. Fili made a spot next to him and she gratefully sat next to him, exhausted. Kili walked back to his spot and sat next to Cathy, but didn't put me down on the bench, which I was quietly relieved about. Instead he rested me in his arms so I sat comfortably, and I caught Dwalin narrowing his eyes at Kili who ignored him. I looked at Thorin who was watching us quietly.

"Well?" Balin asked, continuing from the conversation they'd been having before we got there. Thorin's eyes moved from us to Balin.

"They say this quest is ours, and ours alone." He said gruffly. People murmured, disappointedly.

"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo asked, curiously. I looked at him, exasperated. Oh, Bilbo, are you really that naïve? From what it seemed, we were all going on a quest.


	6. CHAPTER SIX - Worlds Collide

_I struggled a bit with this one, as not much happens between Bag End and the trolls. There's Thorin's backstory with Azog, but otherwise it's mostly walking and stuff. I wanted to work on Ari and Kili's relationship to give it a bit more foundation as I want them to be close, but it needs to be realistic, obviously, without being boring. Also, I think Cathy and Ari's relationship needs a bit more connection for the reader. Anyway, enjoy, let me know what you think, I love reviews. Thanks so much to those who have already. Kisses to you, I'm glad to see that you like it. Throw me any suggestions, as always, I need ideas for those spaces like this one where nothing much happens in the movie. Next update should come sooner because that's the troll scene and I've been thinking it over all through writing this chapter. Xx_

The meeting continued in dim candlelight until the topic of Smaug came up. I leaned forward in Kili's lap, somewhat awkwardly to better hear the explanation Bofur was giving Bilbo. I loved dragons, ever since I was little, I had beautiful illustrated books that treated dragons as a real species and I'd devoured them. I wanted them to be real, I liked reading about the different species and where they came from in the world and figuring out that a certain made-up species would have been around my area. I'd feel the little pockets of glitter that was "dragon dust", read the pretend letters from people that had been on explorations and their experiences with dragons. I dreamed about dragons, I drew them, I had pictures of them in my room, I'd kept those books – the only ones I still had sitting in my bookshelf from my childhood, sitting with all the books I read now. The idea that one, at _least_ one, existed in a world I was in was incredibly exciting. There was a similar sense of excitement in the younger looking dwarves, a tiredness in the older.

"Airborne fire-breather? Teeth like razors, claws like meathooks? Extremely fond of precious metals-" Bofur's delightful description caused me to zone back into the conversation.

"Yes, I know what a dragon is." Bilbo huffed. Ori stood up abruptly, taking a deep breath.

"I'm not afraid! I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of dwarvish iron, right up his jacksie!" He declared proudly. An amused blurt of air escaped me and several dwarves started shouting, razzed up by Ori. I looked at Cathy and mimed a rude fisting action at her and she gaped for a second, shocked, before she laughed loudly, earning a confused look from Fili and Kili.

"What is-" Kili mimicked the action, "…This?" I snickered. Should I tell him? It was pretty vulgar. Deciding not to leave him out, I pressed my left index finger and thumb together to make a circle.

"Smaug's… jacksie-" I held the 'O' shape with my fingers up at him. "Ori's fist." I held up my clenched right hand and graphically pushed it through the 'O'. He looked stunned for a second, his pointed eyebrows raised into his fringe. His mouth opened slightly and then he erupted into violent laughter, pounding the table. Fili still looked confused, watching his brother laugh so hard he started wheezing, while he attempted and failed to keep his body relatively still while I sat on it. His right hand lay around my stomach while he laughed, making sure I didn't fall off, and I unconsciously my breath. It was an intimate gesture, being held to someone like that. I hadn't been this close with someone before.

"Sit down!" Dori scolded Ori, yanking his arm. I looked up and caught Dwalin watching us, glaring at Kili who hadn't noticed, and Thorin, but I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us. But we number just thirteen, fifteen with the lasses, and not fifteen of the best, nor brightest." Balin addressed the group. Offended murmuring around the group erupted from the group. Fili suddenly smacked the table, making Cathy jump.

"We may be few in number!" He said energetically. "But we're fighters, to the last dwarf!"

Something triggered in Kili as he looked across the table.

"And you forget, we have a wizard in our company! And Gandalf will have killed _hundreds_ of dragons in his time!" He exclaimed, confidence in his voice. All the dwarves turned to the wizard. _Hundreds_? I doubted that. The only dragon in Middle Earth that I knew of was Smaug. Wouldn't Gandalf's pride have had him boast to the hobbits about his prowess of defeating dragons at some point or another?

"Oh, well now, I-I wouldn't say that, I-" Gandalf started.

"How many, then?" Dori asked angrily, standing up.

"Uh, what?" He asked, avoiding the question.

"Well, how many dragons have you killed? Go on, give us a number!"

As if to confirm my thoughts, Gandalf started choking on the smoke he was dragging on. Little puffs of smoke escaping his lips as the dwarves got increasingly irritated. Dwarves started jumping up, shouting about what number it might be, if any at all. Kili stood up, taking me with him, joining in the argument without thinking, bellowing whatever thoughts he had on the subject. Across the table, Dwalin stood up too and started shouting at Kili to put me down while he had his fit.

" _SHAZARA!_ " Thorin commanded, louder and more fiercely than the other dwarves. I jumped, not expecting it, and Kili sat down almost immediately, eyes wide. What did _shazara_ even mean? Was that something in the dwarvish language? Gimli barely ever spoke his own language in the movies.

The rest of the dwarves stopped arguing and sat down as well, but Thorin remained standing.

"If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too?" He started. "Rumours have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the Mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor? _Du Bekâr! Du Bekâr!"_ His deep voice was filled with a passion that could rally armies, and it wasn't a surprise when the dwarves started cheering. It was an amazing thing to watch.

The issue with Gandalf's prowess still bothered me. He might not have killed a dragon, but he wasn't a wizard for nothing. I looked up at the group.

"In any case, whether Gandalf has killed a dragon or not, it doesn't matter. He's done other things. He's killed a balrog!" I exclaimed. The dwarves sat in stunned silence, watching me and then looked over to Gandalf who looked at me with wide eyes.

"My dear, though I appreciate your support, I have never come across such a beast." He said slowly. And then I realised. I'm so _stupid_. I smacked my forehead with my palm.

"Shit. Not _yet."_ I muttered, but everyone still heard.

"You kill a balrog?" Fili asked Gandalf, awe in his voice.

"I wouldn't know." Gandalf murmured, as he considered the idea. Thorin's eyes sparked with something, as if he'd seen an opportunity.

"Even if this _is_ the case, you forget. The front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain." Balin said, logic in his words. The spell over Gandalf broke and he looked at the old dwarf.

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." Gandalf said, producing a hefty, special looking key.

"How came you by this?" Thorin asked Gandalf, unable to look away from the key.

"It was given to me by your father, by Thrain, for safekeeping." Gandalf told him. Something unexpected passed across Thorin's face, an expression of vulnerability. "It is yours now."

Gandalf handed him the key, and Thorin took it carefully, as if it held all the hope of his people. In fact, it probably did. Everyone was silent as the looked at it. It was so obvious how special it was to them.

"If there is a key," Fili's excited whisper permeated the silence, "There must be a door!"

Gandalf went on to explain about a hidden passage on the map that he couldn't interpret. Attention eventually was drawn to Bilbo when his purpose at the meeting became apparent. Gandalf intended him to be a burglar of whatever the dwarves needed.

"I've never stolen a thing in my life!" He protested. I looked at him, one eyebrow up. They didn't want him because he was the world's best burglar, they wanted him because he was of a different race than Smaug had encountered before. All he had to do was be a hobbit.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He's hardly burglar material." Balin spoke up. Bilbo looked relieved at this and nodded, his brown curls bobbing.

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves." Dwalin agreed in his gruff voice. Bilbo was immensely happy at this, seeming to sag with the release of the pressure that had suddenly built. The dwarves weren't happy, though and started arguing again, that was until a storm started to take over the room. Gandalf was growing, darkness emanating from him.

" _Holy shit!"_ I gushed under my breath, looking up at him in fear. Kili held me to him, watching the wizard. The dwarves teetered off as they noticed the display.

"Enough!" Gandalf commanded. "If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is." And he went back to normal as if nothing had happened, explaining why Bilbo would make a good addition. The dwarves all sat back in their seats, taken aback. It was almost comic, the way all of them leaned back with their eyes wide watching the wizard, no matter if they were one of the softer dwarves, or tougher. When the wizard finished, there was silence.

" _Bloody_ hell, Gandalf." I breathed, and he looked at me, eyes crinkling.

"Sorry about that, dear." He chuckled and I exhaled a breath I didn't know I'd held.

"Very well." Thorin said, taking control of himself. "We will do it your way."

Bilbo's eyes bugged and he started backing out of the room.

"No, no, no." He said quickly.

"Give him the contract." Thorin said offhandedly and Balin rustled in a pack at his feet.

"Please." Bilbo managed, looking uncomfortable. His politeness stopping him from just freaking out and running out of the room. Balin handed him the contract, which was really long and had little bits to fold out. What was going on in that design?

"We're off!" Bofur exclaimed. I watched Bilbo as he began to flick through the document.

"It's just the usual summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth." Balin explained.

"Funeral arrangements!?" Bilbo squeaked and Cathy and I flicked out heads to Balin. He noticed and smiled at us. Not exactly reassuring, mate! At the head of the table, Thorin was whispering something to Gandalf who was nodding. I looked at Kili, panicked.

"Don't worry, I'll look after you. I wouldn't let Smaug eat you on my watch. I know how to fight. Uncle taught us." He chuckled, smiling at me. I nodded and turned back to the table, and Fili looked like he was saying something similar to Cathy. Bilbo was reading something out and Bofur replied to him.

"Oh, aye, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye." Bilbo looked nauseous and my eyes widened at the graphic image.

"You alright, laddie?" Balin asked, noticing Bilbo's condition.

"Uh, yeah… Feel a bit faint." Bilbo replied. I didn't blame him, especially for a hobbit. It was a big thing for someone who hadn't expected anything but to live quietly, eating and enjoying yourself, to be faced with the idea of being burnt to death without a second thought.

"Think," Bofur started again, "Furnace, with wings!"

"Air, I-I-I need air." Bilbo said, stumbling back a little bit.

"Flash of light, searing pain, then poof! You're nothing more than a pile of ash." Bofur continued.

"Not helping, Bofur!" I shouted across the table, starting to hyperventilate. Cathy looked similar, staring wide-eyed at one spot on the table. Bofur swivelled in his chair, confused, only then noticing our state.

"Hm…" Bilbo mumbled. "Nope." And then he tilted, arching backwards and smacking on the floor like a log.

"Very helpful, Bofur." Gandalf grumbled sarcastically, getting out of his seat to inspect the hobbit and Thorin sighed, turning away from him.

"You okay?" Kili asked me, trying to get a look at my face. "It will be alright."

"I know." I said, trying to take breaths. "That was just a lovely… image to imagine."

"You'll be fine, lass." Dwalin said from across the table. "I won't let no harm come to ya'."

I nodded, trying to calm myself down. Bilbo started to stir where he lay on the floor, and Gandalf held out a hand to help him up before walking him into the lounge room. Dori poured a cup of tea from a stash he had near him and followed them with the cup. I could hear Bilbo's exasperated murmuring as Gandalf said something firmly. Dori returned to the room and Thorin seemed to stir from his thoughts.

"We'd be best getting ready for tomorrow." He said, pushing himself up wearily from the table, tucking the key into his shirt. He left the room and Balin followed him. The remaining dwarves visibly relaxed and started getting up out of their chairs. Kili stood, pulling me up with him and started striding out of the room, Fili and Cathy following behind. We were about to leave when Dwalin's looming form stepped in front of us.

"I'll have her, lad." He said firmly, staring Kili down and holding out his hands. I could feel the reluctance in his arms as he shifted me from his hip into Dwalin's hands. Dwalin then turned, grabbing Cathy as he went and herded us out into the hallway to find his pack. Grabbing it with his spare hand, we went into the lounge room where he set me down on the sofa and begun rifling through the pack, pulling out a blanket. A few more dwarves came into the room, setting up spots to sleep. They seemed comfortable enough to sleep wherever the felt, like they were used to it. Bilbo had since left, going back to his room. A fire roared in the hearth, warming the room considerably. The dwarves seemed to like to sleep together, bunched up in groups with their brothers, everybody choosing a spot in the lounge room rather than spreading out in the rest of the house.

Cathy sat down beside me and Dwalin threw the blanket over us, tucking it into the cushions and we settled down snuggly. It was a strange thing to be 19 and getting tucked in, now two days in a row, by a man who carried axes on his back who we'd only met the day before… but there was something so right about it. It felt like home.

The dwarves kept shuffling in, filling up the room and making themselves comfortable around the fire. Fili and Kili walked in and Fili shot me a wink, which made me smile. They took a place on a window seat behind us, spreading out the second they sat, like they owned the place. There was something about the dwarves. When they were kind, they were really kind, a heart-warming sort of kind that was rare back home. There was acceptance here, laughter and the feeling of being part of a whole.

Thorin strode in beside Balin and took a place beside the fire, leaning against the mantelpiece above it. Dwalin wedged himself between Cathy and I, resettling the blanket and there was a thoughtful silence as all the dwarves sat in the lounge room together.

" _Far over the misty mountains cold…_ " Thorin started singing. Thorin started _singing?_ His voice was deep and he looked into the fire, eyes blazing as he seemed to remember something.

" _To dungeons deep and caverns old…"_ The rest of the dwarves joined in with him, their rumbling voices harmonising in the song that captured all of their attention, transporting them somewhere else. Dwalin didn't sing, he just looked into the fire and drew Cathy and I close so we leaned against him. I hummed softly along with the dwarves, drifting off.

* * *

"Ari. _Ari_." A gruff voice was waking me from my dreamless sleep. When my eyes cracked open the first thing I saw was a rugged grinning face across the room, watching me. I opened my eyes wider, stirring. I didn't like to be watched when I was asleep. My face was pressed deeply into Dwalin's breast, totally smushed.

"Ari, we have to get ready to leave." Dwalin's voice came from above. I pushed myself off him and yawned.

"Here lass," Came Bofur's voice as he pushed a bowl of slop at me.

"Uh… thank you." I managed, taking the bowl and wooden spoon. Tasting it, I decided it must be porridge. I was never a big porridge eater. I wanted to be, but whenever I tried it, I just couldn't get into it. I'd have a few small spoons and then it would go cold and I'd chuck it out. This wasn't too bad, though. It was like what I'd wanted porridge to taste like.

Cathy was sitting on the arm of the sofa, obviously having been awake for a while, chowing down on her porridge. She didn't seem to connect with the dwarves as much as I did, especially sober. I could see that now. She seemed awkward, avoiding looking at people, focussing on eating and stuck close to Dwalin and I. The only dwarf besides Dwalin I had seen her marginally comfortable with was Fili, and she didn't seem completely okay with that, in any case. Dwalin shifted the blanket, tucking it under me and getting off the sofa. He stretched, the muscles bulging in his thick forearms before he took his own bowl from Bofur and shovelled it in before making sure the pack on the ground was good to go. The prince brothers stood under an archway eyeing Dwalin off as if they were waiting for it to be safe to approach.

"We leave in five minutes." Came Thorin's strong voice, striding through the room confidently, taking his cloak off a stand and throwing it around his shoulders, tying it at the neck. The dwarves scrambled to collect their things and some started leaving the house, attending to something outside.

"I presume we're not taking eagles to Erebor?" I asked dryly.

"Eagles?" Dwalin looked dumbfounded. "Those creatures don't meddle in any affairs but their own."

"Oh." I said, feeling a little enlightened. "I guess that makes sense." My thoughts jumped to a conversation I'd had with my brother where we had tried to logically figure out why Gandalf hadn't gotten the eagles to fly Frodo to Mt. Doom.

"What about Bilbo?" Came Bofur's voice as he stepped around a corner, concern in his expression. Thorin frowned, his voice deep and rough.

"The hobbit will come or he will not. Let us be off." He said, hauling weapons over his shoulders and thumping out of the house. My eyes followed him as he left. He was a scary man; he had so much anger just below the surface. Fili and Kili followed after him, Kili glancing at me before he was out of sight. Bofur bowed his head, his eyes straying towards the hobbit's room guiltily. Balin picked up the contract and placed it where Bilbo wouldn't be able to miss it. It was all he could do.

"Come, lass." Said Dwalin softly. "We must be off."

He leaned down, pulling me up to him and onto his hip and tugged Cathy into his side. I laced my fingers into the furs and we left the house. Stepping outside, the sun had only just cracked over the horizon and the air was chilly. Like my normal clothes, Bilbo's weren't exactly made for cold weather either. Dwalin noticed me stiffen and he opened his cloak, wrapping it around me so I was almost sharing his clothes.

I looked out at the landscape before us and gasped. _Hobbiton._ It was just like it was in the movie, green everywhere, little round doors, flowers and fences and fields. No hobbits walked around yet, but I could imagine it. It emanated safety and just… nice.

Cathy squealed beside me, looking off to the side. Where all the dwarves were gathering was a group of several horses… fluffy horses… ponies? Bilbo's front door clunked as Bofur exited, closing it after all the dwarves were out. The air smelt sweet here, like all the scents of the flowers and fruits that grew in the Shire had seeped into the ground.

"Let's go!" Came Thorin's voice and I looked over to see him jump up on a white pony with adeptly. Dwalin walked up the incline to join the dwarves.

"Do you know how to ride, lass?" He asked Cathy who looked spooked. She shook her head aggressively.

"Can I ride with you?" She asked, looking up at him. He looked torn for a second, his gaze falling to me.

"Lass, Ari needs-" He started, but was interrupted by a thick hand on his shoulder.

"I'll ride with her!" Exclaimed Kili, coming up beside us, grinning. "I don't have as much supplies."  
Dwalin grumbled, unhappy with entrusting me to the excited dwarf.

"Are you sure?" I turned to him. Thorin's words about being a burden flitting through my thoughts. "I don't want to be-"  
"It's no trouble!" He laughed. "I'll be glad for the company." I nodded, still weary about imposing, but his smile was reassuring.

"Careful with her, boy." Dwalin warned before handing me over. That spark of _something_ came again when Kili's strong hands slipped under my arms, taking me to a shaggy pony towards the back of the company. Fili was already sat upon one, his eyes trained on Cathy and Dwalin up ahead, but upon our approach his eyes crinkles when he caught sight of me.

"Ari." He announced, his voice warm.

"She's riding with me!" Kili blurted, throwing his foot in the stirrup of one of the ponies and hauling both of us onto the beast without difficulty. Because I couldn't position my legs, I was sort of half off the pony, and when he realised, he tentatively leaned forward, one arm holding me to his chest – between his legs mind you – and grasped the cuff of my left pant leg, gently pulling it across till each leg was on either side of the pony. He leaned back up and I tried to make myself comfortable in the saddle. I was blushing and when I looked up Fili was grinning at me beside us.

"Cozy?" He asked, smirking. The dwarves were all up on their ponies now, and Thorin motioned for them to take off. Gandalf turned around on his horse, significantly larger than the rest of us to look reluctantly back at Bag End. Kili did something to the horse and it started walking suddenly, jolting me. I lurched backwards into Kili's chest and I felt it move as he laughed, casually putting an arm around my waist and holding me against him. Was this proper? What would the other dwarves think? I debated sitting back up but it was more comfortable this way and I relaxed against him.

Thorin didn't set a particularly fast pace on the ponies, so it was easy for the movements of the pony to make me sleepy.

"Do you think he'll come?" Came Nori's voice from ahead. "I don't think he will. We're dawdling for nothing."

"Do not underestimate him, master dwarf." Gandalf replied optimistically.

"I'll wager the little fellow comes, Nori, if you're up for it!" Shouted Oin, a tinge of a challenge in his voice. This stirred something in the dwarves as they started placing bets on whether Bilbo would or wouldn't show. I felt Kili lean down, his mouth close to my ear.

"What do you think?" He whispered. My eyes were heavy lidded, just open enough to see what was going on, but I was half dozing.

"He comes." I smiled, completely sure. The Hobbit book and movies were about Bilbo, that I knew. The dwarves must be the cause of his adventures if this journey was as long as I gathered it would be. He nodded, I could feel his hair shrouding me.

"Fili!" He called. The blonde dwarf turned to us. "He comes." He stated. Fili smirked, straightening a bit.

"He doesn't." He replied indignantly, waving a little cloth bag at us before putting it away again."

"What's in that little bag?" I mumbled, and Kili looked down at me, surprised.

"You don't know?" He said.

"I know you lot were listening through the door last night, you know I'm not from here." I replied, too tired to be frustrated.

He thought to himself for a moment before saying, "Well, it's gold." I frowned.

"You mean, like, coins?" I asked, and he nodded. We toddled on a bit further.

"Tell me about your world." He asked and I opened my eyes, more awake.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"Everything." He grinned and I snorted.

"Give me some place to start." I said, waiting for him to think.

"Your home. Where do you live?" He asked softly, something in his tone telling me this was important to him. And so I explained about how I lived in a pretty normal house, located at the bottom of our country, which was famous for being hot, but where we were meant we got all the freezing cold weather too. That we lived in the countryside, which I preferred, compared to when we had lived in the city, and how our house was surrounded by a massive garden my mum was always fidgeting with, and was filled with all sort of fruit trees, a vegetable garden, really old trees and lots of roses. He soaked all this in and would interject every now and then to ask another question, absorbing the idea of this foreign land he couldn't have comprehended before yesterday. Our conversation evolved into other topics, like cars, skyscrapers, the internet until we were interrupted by shouting coming behind us. Kili's grip around my waist tightened and I looked over my shoulder to see what it was, only to see a little hobbit, literally leaping over the long grass in his haste to catch up with us.

"It's Bilbo!" I squealed and the company halted to catch sight of him. He ran past us and I caught a glimpse of Fili who looked crestfallen. The hobbit ran up to Balin who was closer to the start of the line we'd made, out of earshot. We could see him give the contract to Balin who inspected it and then Thorin's loud voice booming "Get him a pony!" Before moving forward again, followed by everyone else. Bilbo stamped beside the ponies, muttering something to himself up until he was between Kili, Fili and I. Dori had a pony tied to his own, trailing behind him, and I laughed as Fili and Kili used one arm each to grasp the hobbit and pull him onto the chestnut creature. We passed him in high spirits while he grumbled and continued our conversation, learning more about each other and our worlds.

A few minutes later Oin seemed to jump in his saddle.

"Come on, Nori, pay up! Come on." He chuckled and a ripple of giddiness and regret went through the company. Oin caught a little bag, thrown haphazardly at him, looking quite pleased and bags started flying around the company.

"Brother." Kili said self-assuredly, only to recieve a bag hauled at his face that he only caught at the last moment. I squeaked and ducked from it and Kili looked at his brother, shocked. Fili smirked and trotted on, much to our own bemusement.

"Rude." I said and recieved a 'who me?' look from the blonde. Bilbo sneezed up ahead.

"Oh, all this horse hair! I'm having a reaction." He grumbled, searching through his pockets. I too had been sniffing a bit all day, but I wasn't as bad as I could've been. Once I got sneezing, things got violent.

"No, no, wait, wait, stop! We have to turn around!" The company turned around, Thorin giving the hobbit an unimpressed stare.

"What on earth is the matter?" Gandalf asked, surprised by the hobbit's discontent.

"I forgot my handkerchief!" He blustered.

"Oh, what a travesty!" I cried sarcastically, pretending to faint against Kili. This got a few laughs from the company. Bilbo shot me a glare.

"Here! Use this." Bofur exclaimed, ripping a strip of material off his clothes and throwing it to the hobbit. It looked moist. More laughter from the dwarves.

"Move on." Thorin commanded and the company took off, much to the chagrin of Bilbo who gripped the disgusting rag, unsure of whether to keep or chuck it. We travelled on through the woods and out into the wild.

* * *

"We'll camp here for the night." Travelled Thorin's voice from up ahead. We were moving up an incline towards a cliff, coming up onto a small clearing beside the edge. A massive rockface sat out of the ground to give a semblance of shelter, if anything, a windbreak. Dusk was approaching after a full day of riding, my pelvis incredibly sore. I'd lost the ability to be able to get comfortable and had gotten to the point where all I wanted to do was flop off the pony and cut my butt off. Kili didn't seem as uncomfortable which I chalked up to him having more experience riding. The dwarves in front of us started jumping from their ponies and leading them over to a grassy area while others started setting up a fire. I saw Bombur preparing some sort of cooking thing and Bofur joined to help him.

I saw Dwalin up ahead helping Cathy down from the horse and when he spotted us, started walking over with her following behind.

"Bifur says he saw a stream on his way up. Cathy says she wants to bathe." He grunted. I was confused for a second before I realised he meant for me to go with her. I nodded and Kili put his hands on my waist, not unnoticed by Dwalin, before manouvering himself out of the spot he had made himself comfortable and jumping adeptly down. He turned to get me but Dwalin stepped in front of him, pulling me down. I exhaled loudly as I left the pony, the pressure finally off. It felt weird not to be touching Kili anymore, we'd be connected for the entire day, non-stop gushing to each other about anything we could think of and now it was just... over. Kili's eyes seemed to be saying something similar as they followed me as Dwalin took us back the way we came, searching for this stream before it was too dark.

After about five minutes we passed another rockface and behind it was a secluded slow moving river. I hadn't bathed in days, I hadn't realised how much I'd been craving a bath.

"I'll take her from here." Said Cathy, looking at Dwalin. He nodded.

"I'll be behind this," He said, patting the rockface. "Shout if you need help." She nodded back and he watched us for a few seconds before sitting down. Cathy slung my arm around her shoulders as she usually did and led us down to the stream. Then we came upon a predicament.

"How are we supposed to do this?" She asked and I shrugged as best I could with my arm at such a weird angle.

"Strip, I guess. Or we could go in our bra and undies." I replied.

"I don't want to get mine wet." She whined. "But I don't want to go naked."

"I feel like it might just be something we're going to have to get used to, to be honest." I said and she groaned, knowing it was probably true. We felt safe enough, Dwalin wouldn't let anyone get near, but this was just another change from home that was still giving us culture shock.

"You do your thing." I said to her. "Just stick me down somewhere and I'll get myself into the water. My shoulder is starting to feel a bit better, so I reckon I could drag myself alright if I was close enough." She looked at me pityingly which I waved at her to stop. I didn't want to be pitied, I felt bad enough having people carry me around everywhere, no matter how much they said it was no problem and that I was light. I felt like an annoying child that needed to be babysat. I wanted a wheelchair or some sort of quad-bike, but that wasn't exactly an option. She took me to the edge of the river which was glowing in the light of the setting sun in the distance.

"One thing about Middle Earth." I said quietly. "It's damn pretty."

I stripped off, trying not to feel self conscious and wiggled into the water.

"FUCK it's cold!" I squealed, losing some of my will to go deeper, but pushed through, biting my lip as I tried to get to an appropriate depth before I was doggy paddling. Cathy splashed in quickly, trying to do the water cold turkey and sat down.

"Jeeeeeeesus." She groaned after dunking her head in and then violently out again.

After bathing, also known as 'freezing our goddamned butts off' we sat on the stones next to the river, leaning against a fallen tree trunk and avoiding looking at each other while we tried to dry off a bit.

"Can you think of a song? I can't get any into my head." She asked quietly. She sounded homesick.

"Um, I listened to Flame Trees a fair bit this year." I said, watching the sun.

"How does it go?" She asked.

"Uh..." I mumbled. " _Kids out driving Saturday Afternoon pass me by... and I'm just savouring familiar sounds...We share some history, this town and I... And I can't stop that long forgotten feeling of hurt. Time to book a room and stay the night."_

I heard her sigh sadly and I stopped. "You alright?" I asked.

"It's a lot, you know?" She said. "This kind of stuff has never happened to me - not the whole dying and going to a fictional world thing, of course not - but Dwalin, and you and-" She stopped herself from adding whatever or whoever to her list. "It's never happened for me before, I was never someone who had the chance to live that life."

I frowned. Was she sad... because she was happy?

"You don't miss home?" I asked.

"I miss my dog." She replied without having to think. "A house, a city, it's nothing to me, it's relationships - that's home. My dog... was home. I don't know what happened to him after I... after we came here."

"I get that, it wasn't a clean break. You don't just, well, come here and not remember the last moments, what you left behind. Besides that, though, are you saying you like it here?"

"More than Seattle, and Dwalin and you, you're something I never thought I would get to feel. You're like family, even if that sounds crazy, but I see it, every time Dwalin stands up for us, when he said we were his _children_." Her voice broke on that word. "I've never had that. My mother, she didn't let me have that."

I understood. The relationship that the three of us had gotten into had just fallen into place so naturally. It made things feel normal, even though they were anything but.

"It's almost night." I said. "We should probably head back."

"Just a few more minutes." She whispered, her voice was hoarse. I didn't dare turn around, I knew she just needed me to be there. "Can you sing more of the song?" She asked quietly. I nodded and continued where I'd left off.

" _Number one is to find a friend to say you're doing well, after all this time you boys look just the same. Number two is the happy hour at one or two hotels, settle in to play do you remember so and so?...Oh.. And number three is never say her name."_ By the time I finished the song it was dark and as I finished it she just stood up, pulled her clothes on, which I did too, and then she helped me up and back to Dwalin who led us back to camp.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading everybody. I've been kind of stuck with how quickly I want Ari and Kili's relationship to develop. So let me know in a review or whatever, because either one is going to happen, and I'm curious whether one is more popular. Essentially, I'm wondering whether to have them wait to do the dirty till they get to Erebor, making their relationship a lot more innocent, and Ari daddy's little girl, in a sense. It'd be a bloody slow slow-mance, I'd just have to up the tension, but either way I go, the hurdles and stuff I have planned for them remain the same. The other way I've been thinking about doing it is having them do it either after Rivendell, before the Stone Giants, or maybe between the eagles dropping them at the plateau and Beorn's. I'm sort of leaning in that direction. If you're worried that that would ruin any juicy tension between them in that storyline, I really don't think it would because I have a bit of a jealousy plotline waiting to happen which would really ramp it up for a significant while. Let me know, I'll just keep going as I am up until I actually need to decide on one of these, so if you have an opinion, don't keep it to yourself. I'll update soon, next up is the trolls and the girls actually get to show what they're made of._


	7. CHAPTER SEVEN - Charcoal

_Thank you so much to those who reviewed!_

 _Kilataia: So glad you like Daddy Dwalin, I really like seeing the softer side of him, since he is so gruff in the movies, but he did seem to be a gooey centre type of guy. Thanks for giving me an idea of what I should do, do you think they should wait till the very very end, past Smaug and everything? Or should I fit it in somewhere before that, but obviously, not when they're on the run from orcs. There are several spots I can think of, which is like literally at the plateau where the eagles dropped them/ wherever they stayed there, someplace between there and Beorn's which I would make up, Beorn's, and then really the next slot would be after Kili's leg is healed because all before that I have massive shit going down between them during the Woodland Realm and early Lake Town. Thanks again!_

 _BooBoo33: I'm so happy you like it. That chapter really wasn't flowing for me, and I agree the funnier side of their personalities really didn't come out. I edited the scene after Bilbo arrives with the contract, adding some bits on the end there just so there's a bit of light-hearted conversation in there. And mmmm Fili/Cathy :D_

 _AnnabelleLee13194: I actually screamed when I saw your comment. Massive compliment, thank you so much._

 _Guest: Glad you like the Greenday I slipped in there XD When I write this or imagine it before I get it down, I have so many songs running around me head, because if I was in Middle Earth, you wouldn't suddenly forget your favourite songs and the dwarves and elves like singing, they'd be interested too, so I wanted to get some music in there. I've just been trying not to make it too corny, which is difficult. I wish it was a movie, so I could just play the music over the scene and then you wouldn't have to read this random out of context lyrics * sigh *_

* * *

" _What are you making?" Fili asked his brother, peering over to see the straps of leather in his lap. The backs of his hands were covered with his fingerless gloves, his thick fingers deftly intertwining the dark, tanned pieces through each other, knotting them in places, looking at them, sizing them up. He would occasionally take a drag on his pipe now and then._

" _A harness." Kili said distractedly, not looking up. Fili frowned, confused._

" _Why would you need a harness?" He replied. The only time dwarves used harnesses was for mining, scaling long drops. They had no use for such a thing, and probably never would. As Thorin's nephews, once they reclaimed Erebor, they would never be expected to go into the chasms under the mountain._

" _It is not for me." Kili responded roughly. "It is for Ari."_

 _Realisation softened Fili's face. "You like her." It was not a question._

 _A soft sound travelled from behind them and the members of the company that were not yet asleep looked up. Thorin jolted from where he lay against a boulder._

" _What is that?" He drawled, wearily. The sound seemed more melodic now, reminding Kili of Bilbo's house._

" _Ari." He answered, not having to think. Thorin's furrowed brow relaxed, becoming contemplative and Kili wondered what passed through his uncle's mind. The song was a sad one, and he worried for her. He wanted to go down to her, fight off anything that would keep her from smiling at him. But he knew Dwalin would never let him pass, even if he got up._

 _A wretched scream rent the air from across the cliff, the opposite direction from where Ari was._

" _What was_ that _?" Bilbo fretted, scampering closer to the dwarves from where he tended to Myrtle. Thorin was incredibly stiff._

" _Orcs." Kili said, the idea of it surprising him. It was the first sign that this quest wouldn't be all sunshine and rainbows._

" _Orcs?" Bilbo squeaked._

" _Throat cutters." Fili joined in. "_ _There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them."_

 _Kili continued the description for the hobbit, delighting in how he trembled openly. No dwarf would ever show such vulnerability._ _"They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet; no screams, just lots of blood."_

 _Bilbo practically quaked, looking over his shoulder for the source of the sound. The brothers made eye contact with each other and chuckled, fully aware what they had just collaborated to do. Their mother was always slapping them on the backs of the head for their antics._

" _You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?" Thorin growled. Their smiles dropped. They respected Thorin, he was everything they looked up to, and they hated being in his bad graces._

" _We didn't mean anything by it." Kili responded quietly, lowering his head._

" _No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world." Thorin shot back, harshly. Kili winced and Fili knocked his foot against his brother's in silent support._

 _Balin walked over, stiffly, leaning against the overhang of the rock to look at the younger dwarves._

" _Don't mind him, laddie." He said comfortingly. " Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs. After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first._

 _Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs lead by the most vile of all their race: Azog, the Defiler."_

 _Kili had heard stories of the orc, seen pictures dwarves had created to capture the foe their race had battled. He hadn't known his uncle had been involved in the beast's history._

 _A soft voice, Ari's voice, "I don't get it."_

 _Kili jolted and thrust the leather's into his pack. He didn't want her to know about it yet. He looked for where they had emerged and found her, a confused look on her small face. She was so small. And being carried around all the time didn't help her case. On Dwalin's hip she was constantly in comparison with him, and Dwalin was no small dwarf._

 _Her gold hair was damp and thrown off her face, curling down her back as it dried. It drew attention to the structure of her face, how round her cheekbones were, which made her look slightly fae. She screamed defenceless, a life of being looked after and never being in a rough situation._

 _Dwarves were a tough lot. From the moment they were old enough to be away from their mothers, they started helping out, small things moving up to bigger things up to real work. Dwarves were often dirty, and even when clean it was impossible to get the dirt out of everywhere. Fingernails, hair, deep wrinkles, it was a part of a dwarf. It was something to be proud of. It showed you worked hard for your keep and you contributed to the society. Dwarrowdams often performed less labourious roles in society, though some did like to work with the males of their race – often ones who had not taken a mate. When a daughter was under her father's protection, forever in his halls until she was bound to her mate or rejected, she was kept well. Women, especially the younger ones, were treasured above all. It wasn't just because they were rarer, but something about the dwarves. They held each other in high esteem, their women the highest, never even revealing them to outsiders if one happened to find their way into dwarf halls._

 _It was that to the extreme when you looked at these two dwarf women in front of him. Ari especially, who was more dwarf in spirit than body, Cathy the other way around. When Kili looked at her, everything about her – her skin was pale, as if it had never seen sunlight, her arms unmuscled as if she had never lifted anything in her life, her nails were clean, and perfectly rounded and sparkled to the point they looked like jewels. She was beyond precious, she was hallowed to him. She was something that could easily be broken or tarnished, and he knew he could never let that happen._

Ghivashel _, he thought to himself._

 _When she caught his eyes, his heart lifted. His whole body responded to her presence. The negativity he'd felt from Thorin's words simply slid away._

 _His brother watched Cathy, his brow furrowed, and she made a point of ignoring him, staring straight at Balin._

" _Thorin's… you know, got a head."_

* * *

When we rejoined the company, everyone was silent except for Balin, who spoke as if he was telling a story to Fili and Kili. Their gazes were held with rapt fascination, flicking between the older dwarf and Thorin, who had walked away from the company to look dramatically over the cliff edge like some sort of hairy supermodel. A fire was roaring and the dwarves were positioned around it listening to Balin, Bilbo near the horses and Gandalf with his pipe again.

"The giant Gundabad orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin… He began by beheading the King." Balin said and my eyes widened. But Thorin had a head, from the way Balin said it, it sounded like he should be dead.

"I don't get it." I said, and Kili looked up quickly, searching for me. "Thorin's…you know, got a head."

Balin smiled at me. "His grandfather, lass. Thror."

"Oh. _Oh Jesus_." I gasped, and slapped myself in the forehead. Balin went on with the story and Dwalin stepped more into the camp and settled us down across the fire. Kili was still watching me, studying me, a long pipe in his hand, and I wanted to go over and join him, but it wasn't exactly subtle if I was going to drag myself over there. I heard Dwalin sigh loudly and then he got up, bringing me with him and walked around the fire, dropping me on Kili's lap without a word and going back to his spot with Cathy. I looked at Kili in surprise, who was equally taken aback and I just sat there for a few seconds before he finally shifted me between him and Fili, pulling a blanket from his pack and throwing it over me. The night air was chilly, even with the fire going and Kili pulled me up against him, snuggly. I tried to be casual about it but I caught Fili's smirk and gave him the finger. He frowned and looked ready to ask something but Balin's story was getting too intense and I pointedly fixed my attention on him instead of Fili.

"He stood alone against this terrible foe, his armour rent, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield." I looked out towards Thorin, unconsciously mimicking many of the other dwarves who looked at him in awe. Had they not heard this story before?

"Azog, the Defiler-" I grimaced at the name. The fuck did they mean by defile? Was he rapey? "-learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast, no song that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived." Balin's voice was haunted and something in me curdled at memories of the Uruk-hai and other orcs from the movies. Lotr was all well and good with Hobbiton, the relationship the Fellowship had with each other, Legolas; it was easy to be swept away by the magic of it, and the fact that none of it was real, you weren't there, you were distanced from the actual horrors of Middle Earth. We weren't distanced anymore. This kind of stuff could happen at any moment, and this was proof of it. Balin, Thorin, these men in front of me had experienced for themselves, and you could see it, Balin had a significant scar across his forehead that had since healed over, but it wasn't difficult to imagine how it had looked when freshly inflicted. I paled a bit at the thought. Would we come across such danger? To be honest, I'd had quite my fair share of violence, the cattle truck had been enough for me, thank you very much.

"And I thought to myself then-" _What a Wonderful World_ inappropriately popped into my head and I tried to ignore it, "There is one who I could follow. There is one… I could call King."

Most of the dwarves had stood up looking towards Thorin. The atmosphere of the camp had changed, respect emanated from them, and confidence, confidence that this man would be able to lead them to Erebor, and that they would fight for him, whether it took their lives or not. He deserved their loyalty. And that was what it was. Unabashed loyalty. It was an insane feeling, the modern world, you didn't feel this for a country's leader, it just didn't touch you to the extent this did. You didn't care or you didn't support them, even ridiculed them. This was something different. This respect, it was earned, even I, who had only just began to grasp the concept of being a dwarf, felt it. You would fight for that man, as he would fight for you.

Thorin turned away from the cliff, taking in the sight of the standing dwarves watching him. The smugness Kili and Fili usually embodied had been swept away. They started at their uncle, finally understanding the severity of their cause. He wasn't swayed by it though, he strode towards the company, presumably to find his spot.

"But the pale orc?" Came Bilbo's timid voice. "What happened to him?"

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came." Replied Thorin, he voice stern. "That filth died of his wounds long ago." He took a place against a boulder, making himself comfortable. Dwarves started finding their own places, settling back down for sleep.

"Um, how did you defeat him?" Asked Cathy. I was surprised, she seemed to legitimately fear Thorin and was reluctant to immerse herself in with the other dwarves as well.

"His arm." Grumbled Thorin. "Severed from his body." I frowned. Lovely, but something flickered at the back of my mind. Was it life threatening? I decided to let it go, an amputation would be a lot more dire in Middle Earth if I had any idea of their knowledge of medicine, let alone orc medicine and the orc's lack of care for their own. Infection, a war situation, so many factors that could cause exposed arteries to either bleed out or get bacteria in the stump. It was reasonable to think that the orc would have died.

"Do you want something to eat?" Kili asked me, holding out an already eaten out of bowl from his other side. I snickered. Ooh, yummy, but I actually didn't care. In fact, it was kind of like one of those moments when you're in school and you have the chance to share something with your crush and whatever it is that they've touched has instantly kind of picked up magical properties. Imagine that, but something they've eaten. I suddenly felt kind of giddy and I nodded, feeling like I committing some sort of taboo, even though nobody cared at all.

I rubbed my face, trying to releas some of the tension in it and pushing my still drying clump of hair out of my face. As I did, though, my fingers grazed one of my ears and I frowned, feeling the lobe.

"What's wrong?" Fili asked, looking at me curiously as I seemingly played with my ear with an overly serious expression.

"My earring." This didn't clear anything up, from the way their faces didn't change. " I have two sets of earrings, this ear is missing one." They still frowned. I had no idea how long the piercing had been out, and in the past when I'd left them out for a few days, they'd had a tendency to close up. I was reluctant to just let it, even though it was just be a pain. I'd pushed through some serious anxiety to get that piercing, and it was something that reminded me of my mum that I still had, she'd been there with me when I'd gotten it done at a chemist, encouraging (or pushing) me to get it done, even when I'd started freaking out.

"What is it? We might be able to find it." Kili said, already looking around.

"No, you'll never be able to find it, I probably lost it ages ago, and it's tiny anyways, even if it was right in front of us, you wouldn't be able to see it, and then the back would be separated too. Oh, bloody hell." I moaned, and tried to think of what I could do. If they didn't know what an earring was, that meant they weren't exactly handing them out.

"Does anyone have, like… a sewing pin or a needle or something small and pointy like that?" I asked, raising my voice to the company.

"What do you need that for?" Kili asked, shocked. Bofur stepped over to me, handing me a rag that when I unfolded had a few sewing materials inside. I picked out a pin so then I could just have it sit in my ear and gave him back the rag.

"You got a tear or something, lass?" He asked, curiously. I shook my head and a few dwarves that hadn't yet fallen asleep looked over at me curiously. Even Thorin, who looked disinterested, glanced over, and I tried to ignore the attention, focussing on the task of not stabbing my ear in the wrong place. I tilted my head, the very tip of the pin between my thumb and index finger so I could fiddle around for the piercing without pricking it. Satisfied I had it lined up right, I carefully pushed it through a bit but stopped at the horrified gasp that came from Kili.

"What are you doing!?" He shouted, his eyes blazing in shock.

"What?" I asked, confused and startled at how loud he was being. I held the pin in place, scared to push it further through without being careful.

"Lass, what are you doing to yourself?" Bofur whispered, appalled.

"What is she doing?" Thorin asked, his baritone voice carrying easily. His disinterest had morphed into annoyance.

"She's pushing a sewing pin through her ear!" He supplied animatedly and I saw Dwalin sit up from where he was dozing off across the fire.

"What are you doing, girl!" He boomed and I paled. Cathy who had fallen asleep on him stirred, looking at me.

"Ari, for God's sake, what's going on."

"I lost an earring! I'm just trying to re-pierce it before it grows over." I replied defensively and she moaned, flopping back down on our surrogate dad, realising it was nothing.

"Why would you hurt yourself?" Thorin demanded. The entire company was awake, watching the exchange and looking at me like I was crazy.

"I'm not! For fucks sake, I just need to get it through and it'll be fine." I squeaked.

"Get it through? Why are you so casual about it, doesn't it hurt? Why would you want to do that to yourself?" Fili remarked, about ready to grab the pin from me.

"Oh, bloody hell!" I grumbled and ignoring everyone, wiggled it through as best I could, much to the alarm of the company, managing not to prick myself.

"Ari!" Kili exclaimed, pulling me roughly in front of him and inspecting my ear. I felt him touch it, making me blush, and then the pin being turned so he could see behind my ear.

"It doesn't bleed." He murmured and I mumbled a "duh". I felt the weird sensation of the pin being pulled through my ear so the stopper at the end of it prevented it going any further. His fingers toyed with the sleeper in the piercing beside it.

"Kili!" Came Thorin's shocked voice, and the younger dwarf looked up at his uncle.

"It doesn't bleed." He said louder, enough for the others to hear and surprised murmurs spread throughout the camp.

"How?" Thorin asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"It's a bloody piercing." I grumbled, pushing myself off Kili in a huff.

"What does that mean?" Fili asked, trying to get a look at my ear.

"It was done a long time ago. This when I was ten-" I pointed to my first set. "And this last year." I said, pointing to the set behind it.

"What was done, I don't get it." He pushed and one of my eyebrows went up. I held the attention of everyone but Cathy. Ori was snuggled under a blanket and he was watching me as if I was a freak of nature.

"It happens quick, they use a machine and push – punch, would probably be more accurate – an earring-" I fingered the stud I had in the opposite ear. "-Through your ear and then a back is put on it to hold it there."

"Why would you do that?" Came Nori's posh, perplexed voice.

"It's popular where I come from, and I like it." I replied. "Bit of a right of passage for girls."

"Doesn't it hurt?" Fili asked and I nodded.

"For a little while. I remember it being like a bee sting the first time, but when I got them done again last year, it hurt a lot more. It's a bit of a shock when it first happens."

Murmurs went through the dwarves, some accepting what I'd said and settling back down. I was surprised when Bifur, the wild haired, strange speaking dwarf with the axe lodged in his head got up and approached me. He knelt in front of me and said something, like he was asking a question.

"He wants to know if you'd show him them." Kili said softly. My eyes widened, I was surprised that anyone would actually care about something so insignificant, but the dwarves shock at the idea of a piercing did say it was something new to them. I was also surprised that Kili knew what he was saying. I hadn't been sure if the dwarf had been saying anything, but I now realised it was another language. Was it Dwarvish?

"Um… sure." I said, shuffling forward and turning my head so the dwarf could see. He hummed and leaned forward, inspecting the different types of earrings, as I had sleepers in my second piercings and studs in the first. I sat still as he tugged at my ear, getting a look at the studs backing and I decided to humour him and undid it, pulling it out and giving it to him. He made a noise like a peep, holding out his tanned, calloused palm and I dropped it. He poked at it, pushing the two parts together. He said something and Thorin looked at him. He gave it back to me and I put it back in, popping the sleeper open, not without difficulty, and slid it out for him. He was even more interested in this one, looking closely at the tiny interlocking pieces, the hinge, how it pushed together. Before he gave it to me, he motioned for my ear and I leaned forward. Kili was watching, entranced by the tiny pieces of jewellery. Bifur took a hold of my lobe, looking at the empty hole, seeing how it had healed, and then he pushed the sleeper into it, gently pulling it through and clasping it. He grunted happily and I smiled. He motioned to the other ear and I turned my head. He frowned at the pin and reached for it, doing something to it. When he was done, I felt at it and realised he had bent the pin so the pointy end wouldn't prick me by accident.

"Thank you." I said genuinely, and he nodded, eyes crinkled before going back to his spot where he said something to Gimli's dad.

"Get to bed, all of you." Thorin instructed, voice stern. "Fili, you're on watch. Kili, you take the second shift." The boys nodded and Fili relighted his pipe, sucking at it. Though I wasn't a smoker, and I didn't like when people did around me, there was something different about this. Perhaps it was the pipe, or the fact that it wasn't tobacco, but I didn't mind it. And the wind carried the smoke away from me, anyway. The pipe just seemed to give more of a relaxed atmosphere to the campsite. Kili's had since gone cold and been neglected, and as the dwarves finally settled down, he leaned back, resting his head on his pack and closing his eyes. I wriggled backwards, trying to find a comfortable spot.

"Hey, Ari!" Fili whispered, and I looked at him, curious.

"What?" I asked quietly, feeling Kili open his eyes again.

"What does this-" He flipped his middle finger at me, "-mean?"

My eyes widened. He'd remembered that?

"Uh, sort of, 'fuck off', I guess." I whispered. He frowned again.

"You say that word a lot but I don't know what it means either." He responded.

"Fuck?" I asked and he nodded. Damn. Did I now have to explain _that?_

"It's a swear word." I said and he gave me a look.

"I can tell that, what does it _mean_." He pushed and I groaned quietly. Kili was watching me, waiting for my answer, just as curious.

"It means sex." I said quickly.

" _Sex?_ " Kili spluttered, whacking a hand over his mouth before he drew attention to us.

"You told me to sex off?" Fili choked and I felt my cheeks get hot.

" _No!_ You can mean fuck as in sex, or you can say fuck or fucking to emphasise something you're saying."

Fili nodded finally in realisation and Kili fell backwards in relief, throwing an arm over his eyes and silently chuckling. After a few seconds a bowl was thrust in my face.

"Eat." He chuckled, holding the bowl closer at me, eyes still covered with a big smile on his face.

and he opened one eye, giving a short laugh, before dozing off. I had to use me fingers, but it was just little strips of meat and vegetables. Bland, but… homey. Memories flowed into me of my mum. Some foods did that to me. I'd experienced it when I was feeling homesick on a plane going to California for a camp. I'd chosen some sort of Asian food for dinner, and it had been surprisingly good. Good enough that I'd sat in the uncomfortable chair I'd been struggling to sleep in all night and literally ate the pieces of meat while I started falling asleep.

I leaned back against the rockface, not having much between me and it's cold, bumpy surface but Bilbo's shirt. After finishing what was left of the food I wriggled around, trying to get comfortable. It was weird as well because I could curl my legs up like I used to sleep. I accidentally jostled Kili in my discomfort and he stirred, taking his arm of his eyes.

"Come here," He said softly, pulling me gently against him so I was nestled between his arm and his chest. I would've given it more thought, but I was too tired and now, too comfortable.

With my face touching him, I could actually smell him, but it didn't bother me, in fact I kind of liked it. It wasn't overwhelming like the guys my 16 year old brother hung out with and brought over to our house, making his room unbearable to go into after they'd left. It also didn't smell like anything you could put in a bottle. It was just…him. I fell asleep with my head rested against his shoulder and my fist clenched in the side of his jacket, actually feeling at home.

* * *

I expected Kili to be tired the next day from his time as the second half of the watch, but he was just as chipper as ever. When I had woken, he wasn't in the same position as when I'd fallen asleep, instead shifting so he was sitting and I was now curled into the curve of his hip, his hand splayed out across my shoulders. We head off without problems back on the road, and I spent most of the time joking with the brothers. Cathy would enjoy this, but she was too far ahead. I started to call for her but stopped as Kili had gone to do the same thing. We both shouted "Hey, Ca-" and then froze, looking at each other before pointing and snickering, which Fili joined in.

I saw Cathy peer out from Dwalin and shout back at us, "You're both fucking twins!" Before turning back. I caught Dori rolling his eyes. We carried on, the three of us, laughing with each other.

It wasn't until it started raining that spirits started to dampen and eventually any talk petered out. I liked rain, but this was just miserable. Kili had his cloak on with the hood up and had me pulled back against him so he could shield me from the rain as much as he could, but it didn't stop the water from dripping down and soaking through my clothes. It created an effect where I was half cold from the foul weather, and half steamy from where my body heated up the water and made my shirt stick to my skin.

"Here, Mr. Gandalf. Can't you do something about this deluge?" Came Dori's pompous voice up ahead. Dwarves grunted their assent. It was actually amusing to see some of them. Bilbo's curls had been soaked so they lay limp against his head, Gloin looked like a drowned cat, and seemed to have gained the temper of one too.

"It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done." Replied Gandalf haughtily. "If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard."

Something had been bothering me for a while, and his words tipped something in me.

"Says you!" I shouted from the back. Gandalf's turned his head to look at me, one eyebrow up. "You've got a damn umbrella for a hat!" It was true. The wide brim of the hat directed all the rain off the wizards face, and the material looked like something organic that had a natural water-resistance, so it wasn't even damp.

Cathy made an annoyed noise as she noticed and Gandalf turned back around looking guilty but not sorry. The dwarves reciprocated the noise, noticing the wizard's dry state. There was a moment of silence and then Bilbo's voice.

"Are there any?" He asked.

"Any what?" The wizard responded.

"Other wizards?" That was a good question. All I knew was Saruman. Saruman the asshole.

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman the White." I made a noise. Greatest my ass, Gandalf the White is better. Gandalf in general is better. Saruman is weird beardy betrayer who probably did that Uruk-Hai he liked so much. I didn't realise I was grumbling. "Have you something to say, Ariadne?" Gandalf asked, turning his attention to me.

"Don't trust him." I muttered and Gandalf looked taken aback.

"Why ever not, dear?" He sounded appalled. I mulled over what I should say. It was a difficult thing to know what I should and shouldn't reveal. I didn't know whether I should just tell Gandalf everything, or try and leave it up to fate, since it all works out in the end in Lord of the Rings. What if me revealing something at the wrong time set something off course and then things just didn't line up and coincidentally, the ring never gets to Mt. Doom in the end. What if I'm in this world forever, and I live to that day and Sauron takes over and everything goes to hell?

"He's not on our side." I said simply. Gandalf took note of the seriousness in my face and nodded, thoughtfully. Deciding to go on with the rest of his story.

"Well, there are also two Blue Wizards; you know, I've quite forgotten their names." He said quietly.

"And who is the fifth?" Bilbo asked.

"Well, that would be Radagast, the Brown."

"Sounds like a name someone would give a very impressive poo." I whispered to Kili slyly and he half spat, half blurted in amusement. Gandalf gave us a look, but he hadn't heard the crass thing I'd said.

"Is he a great Wizard or is he...more like you?" Bilbo said. Gandalf looked slightly offended.

"Oh, Bilbo!" I exclaimed and the hobbit looked at me. "Rude, honey." I said and the hobbit looked startled to be called out on being a dick. Gandalf coughed, brushing the insult aside.

"I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East, and a good thing too, for always Evil will look to find a foothold in this world."

"So he's a hippy." I muttered and Kili gave me a confused look.

* * *

We were approaching a relatively sheltered area, lush grass spread across the ground. There was a wood off to the side and it felt more sheltered than our last campsite. I liked the idea of the woods. It was something we didn't have in Australia. We had "the bush", which just didn't feel the same. If you tried bush-bashing, you knew you'd come off with was a few scrapes because the native plant life was dry and typically spiky or brittle, twigs pointing every which way. Woods were something I associated with the books I read. Lush forests where werewolves roamed and you'd find interesting things, like mushrooms and squirrels.

Up ahead was a house, or more correctly, a ruin, just the skeleton of what had obviously once been someone's home. It was charred and there were vines and things through it that hadn't grown like that, it was as if someone had pulled the plants from the ground and absentmindedly thrown them there.

We got closer and Thorin jumped off his pony, followed by the other dwarves who started setting up. "We'll camp here for the night. Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them." Kili groaned and slid off the pony, whom he had since told me was named Eglantine, though he didn't understand it. They had bought the ponies from a man who had insisted they keep the hobbit names. I had plaited her mane on the trip, which she didn't seem to mind. He took the reins with me still sitting and walked her forward towards the woods.

"Hold on, lad." Came Dwalin's deep brogue, and I felt strong hands around my waist, pulling me off Eggy. Kili's face dropped in utter disappointment and Dwalin waved him off with his brother, taking the ponies off where they could be secured for the night.

"A farmer and his family used to live here." Gandalf said to himself. Nobody took notice. I looked at the burnt ruin. How long ago had this happened?

"Oin, Gloin." Thorin barked. "Get a fire going."

"Right you are." Gloin replied, his hefty ginger frame moving past us. There was something about his presence that I liked. He was like Gimli, but more fatherly. He was familiar and he had a spark of something in him that kept you on your toes.

Gandalf stepped up closer to the house."I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the Hidden Valley."

Thorin made a face, but the conversation they were having was too quiet for me to pick up. Whatever they argued about, Thorin seemed to win and Gandalf wasn't happy about it. He stomped past us, away from Thorin, heading the way we had come. Bilbo looked concerned. He was quite attached to the wizard, even though he infuriated him. He seemed to struggle connecting with the dwarves, as Cathy did, keeping to himself and when the situation arose, the friendlier dwarves.

"Everything alright?" He asked. "Gandalf, where are you going?" The wizard was in a foul mood and didn't even bother to look back.

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense!" Gandalf blustered.

"Who's that?" Bilbo replied, genuinely oblivious.

"Myself, Mr. Baggins!" Gandalf continued. "I've had enough of dwarves for one day."

I actually felt somewhat offended by that remark and I felt Dwalin stiffen too. We hadn't been the ones to piss him off, Thorin had. He, himself, was watching the wizard leave. His eyes darted to me and then away.

"Come on, Bombur, we're hungry." He commanded, letting whatever bother him slip. I overheard Bilbo ask Balin whether Gandalf was coming back. Probably, I guessed. He didn't seem the type to ditch a quest right in the middle of it because of a spat.

Dwalin stepped up to Thorin with me on his hip. Cathy had taken a seat somewhere, happy to be off the pony. My butt was getting used to it though, and it helped that I rode with Kili who talked to me the whole way, and I liked animals.

"What was the wizard worried about?" Dwalin enquired, a hint of weariness in his tone, but not enough to make me feel in danger. Dwalin always seemed to mentally be in charge of any situation, nothing bothered him, he could fight it.

"He is a doddering old man. The state of the ruins distresses him, and he thinks we should go to the elves." He hissed the last part and Dwalin tensed. Not a fan of elves, apparently. I loved elves, though. Legolas was bae. Were elves a part of The Hobbit? That would be exciting.

The uncomfortable tension between the two dwarves made me turn my attention to the ruins.

"This charcoal is pretty fresh." I said, surprised. "I could draw with this stuff. This place must've only burned a little while ago." Thorin was unaffected by my words and simply strode off into the quickly forming campsite.

"Did you say you could draw?" Came a quiet voice behind Dwalin and I and he turned, revealing Ori.

"I'm alright." I responded. "I was painting and drawing for money back home."

Dwalin let out a startled grunt.

"You worked, lass?" He asked and I nodded. This seemed to blow his mind for some reason that I couldn't grasp.

"I like drawing." Ori supplied timidly, and I smiled. He was so cute. He must have been twice or three times my age, and yet he acted as if he was a kindergartner.

"Do you have any I could see?" I asked and he rustled in a pack slung across his shoulder, pulling out a thick, textured book. He handed it over to me and I opened it carefully. It looked as if it had been handmade, stitches in the binding, and the paper was yellow and canvas like.

"You've been documenting the journey." I said, amazed. Simple, but detailed ink drawings accompanied by little messy paragraphs of a scrawl I couldn't read spanned the pages. Pictures of Bilbo's house, scenery we had passed, quick sketches of member of the company that had rode near him on the way here, he'd captured it all like a diary.

"We are reclaiming our homeland." He said proudly, puffing out his chest. "Our kin will want to know the story."

"You're very good." I said and he seemed to swell even more before he looked up at me quizzically.

"Could you draw something?" He asked and I nodded. Dwalin took this as his cue to ditch me and I pulled a splinter of charcoal off the ruin. He walked me over to where Dori, Nori and Bifur sat on a small log, talking to each other next to the fire Oin and Gloin were trying to start. Bombur and Bofur were constructing some sort of cooking station over the fire. Cathy sat with Bilbo and Balin, though she didn't join in the conversation they were having and she watched us approach eagerly. Thorin sat away from the bustle, deep in his thoughts as usual.

Dwalin plonked me on another log and went to sit with his brother and Cathy.

"Here." Ori gushed, pulling a piece of parchment out of his pack and handing it to me. I propped it on Dori's book so it had some backing.

Trying to think of something to draw, I decided on Dori, who sat across the fire from me. I liked drawing people. I'd done it enough for it not to be scary, and I often saw it as a way how good my skill was at that time, determined on how close a likeness I got. Dori hadn't noticed what we were doing, so he kept talking to Nori, his head turned to the side the way I liked when I was doing a portrait. I hated drawing people when they were facing me. It didn't capture the curves of the face, which was my favourite part of it, the silhouette looked crap, the face often didn't look flattering. Awkward too, having someone stare at you for a long time. They would also feel self-conscious, and thus the picture wouldn't actually capture _them_. When you got them candid, there was something special about it. It wasn't often that someone saw themselves the way others saw them.

I touched the charcoal to the paper and lightly started lining the planes of his forehead and chubby nose. Ori leaned over to have a look and I pulled back.

"No looking, not until it's done." I said mysteriously, giving him a sly smile through my lashes. He looked at me, eyes wide before blushing and I realised what I might have just done. I could handle an innocent crush, though, I had done some babysitting in my gap year. And thanks to growing up quite closely with my brother and being a bit of a tom boy in my day, I got along well with little boys, often finding I had admirers after spending time with them, actually listening to them when they wanted to show me their Lego and the books they were reading, even a bug collection once.

He settled beside me nervously and pulled out a ball of wool and knitting needles.

"I like knitting." I said, still drawing, occasionally glancing at Dori. Ori looked about ready to pop.

"Really? I like knitting too. I made these gloves." He said holding up his hands for me to see. I smiled, showing him I appreciated his hard work.

"I taught myself a few months back when I was bored. I did some finger knitting, I was going to turn it into a blanket, but I haven't finished it…" I teetered off. "Never will, I guess…I also knitted a proper scarf, it was very simple, but I enjoyed doing it."

"What colour was it?" He asked, entranced.

"The scarf was white." I remembered. "For the fingerknitting I used two balls of yarn so it would be thicker. One was white, one was pink."

"White and pink wool?" He repeated, looking perplexed. "How did you get that? All we have are that dirty cream colour or black from sheep, and some dyes that are brown, red and yellow. Green my favourite." He gushed.

"You can get all sorts of colours where I'm from. Any colour you could think of. And different types of wool, too. Rainbow wool, really thick wool, fluffy, wool that's made a lots of different things." I said, recalling the section at the massive craft store I went to in the city.

Ori seemed to stare off into space, trying to imagine it. He then looked at me anxiously.

"Would you like me to teach you to knit other things?" He asked and my eyes widened. He was such a sweet thing.

"If you don't mind." I replied and he blushed, focussing his attention on casting the yarn onto one of the needles.

We sat there for a while, quite leisurely until I'd decided that the drawing was done. It was a shame I didn't have a setting spray, it would definitely rub if touched.

"I'm finished, you wanna see?" I asked and he practically dropped his knitting mid stitch and waited patiently to be shown. I turned the parchment so he could see and he actually gapsed, his face contorting from bewilderment to disbelief to speculation and then awe.

I'd got him pretty well, I'd made the background dark to contrast his lighter skin and silver hair. I'd gone to a lot of effort to get the shading right without making him look horribly old, and had succeeded. I'd even got the hair better than I'd done before, making it look shiny, and you could see individual hairs. I'd enjoyed drawing the plaits in his hair, they were incredibly interest, and he had a good face to draw, as well, it wasn't boring.

"That…" He fumbled, reaching for the piece of paper. I let him take it. "That…" He said again. "Dori!" He called, startling me. The older dwarf looked at his brother in annoyance.

"What is it, Ori?" He asked snippily.

"Come look!" He practically squealed and the dwarf pushed himself up, tottering over to where we sat. Looking over Ori's shoulder his grumpy face changed into one of bewilderment.

"Wha' is, Dori?" Nori asked, coming over as well.

"It's me!" He spluttered, incredulity in his expression.

"Wha' d'you mean it's you - Mahal's beard!" Nori exclaimed, getting sight of the image and I giggled. I wasn't making money off my art for nothing back home.

"What's going on?" Dwalin bellowed from where he sat, getting out of his seat and coming over. Cathy and Bilbo followed and the other dwarves, except for Thorin (and Fili and Kili, of course, who were still in the woods), crowded around to get a look at what was causing the hubbub.

" _Durin's beard_." Dwalin breathed. "You did that, lass?" He asked, looking down at me in wonder.

Shocked and amazed murmurs came from the dwarves, Nori hadn't said anything since he'd first seen it.

"Do you like it, Dori?" I asked, chuckling. He looked taken aback.

"Like it?" He whispered. "Is it mine?"

"If you want." I replied. His chest puffed out.

"Th-thank you very much, Miss Ari." He said, taking the parchment carefully from Ori. "I will keep it as an heirloom."

Now it was my turn to be taken aback. "Really?" I asked, shocked he liked such a thing _that_ much.

"A gift such as that is a rare thing in our world, Ariadne." Balin said seriously. "There are not many that practice such an art, even less in dwarven society, and your skill is above any I have seen, dwarf, man or even elf."

I gaped. I knew I was pretty decent, but I wasn't a trained professional. It came naturally to me, but I only did it for fun. I would go years without drawing, simply because I didn't feel like it, and though people had always told me I was good, I had always known there were many many others that were better. To say that my artwork was better than an elf's, it was both ego-inflating and humbling.

"Portraits are well-treasured in any society in Middle Earth." Balin continued. "It is all we sometimes have to remember what past loved ones looked like."  
Now I understood. Art was all they had. They didn't have photos, once it was gone, it was gone, and unless some artist had happened to capture it, it could be forgotten entirely.

"Well," Bofur breathed. Night was starting to set in. "Dinner's ready, if anybody wants some." And the dwarves dispersed with grunts of excitement. Well that was something.

Cathy came and sat by me with two bowls, giving one to me and we ate in silence. Suddenly, I missed Kili. Would he and Fili be away all night?

"Why do you ignore Fili?" I asked randomly and Cathy coughed on something she was eating.

"I don't!" She protested.

"You do." I pushed, and her expression flitted between unsurety and anger. "You should hang out with us more." I said nicely, but her expression stuck on anger.

"It's not that easy for me, you know." She barked, tone accusing. "I'm not like you, I can't just suddenly be friends with everyone."

"It's not hard." I replied, surprised with her aggressiveness on the subject. "You just need to push yourself a little further. Say something to someone."  
"I can't just do that. I don't like doing that." She hissed. "I don't how to do it." Her tone dropped, less angry at me and more at herself.

"You don't have to go nuts." I said. "Just don't close yourself off to just Dwalin and me." She frowned. I could see she knew I was right, she just didn't like the thought of it.

"Fili want to know you, it's obvious. He'd be easy to talk to." I continued.

"I know that, I see it. I just don't know if I'm ready." She whispered.

"Ready for what?" I asked, not sure what she meant.

"Ready for… more." She responded and I nodded. She needed to work it out in her own time. She had things in her past that held her back, that was clear. She had said she'd been mugged, and something about her mother, but it didn't really give a full picture as to why she would distance herself the way she did. I decided not to push it though and continued eating. Bilbo said something to Bofur who gave him some bowls and sent him into the woods, presumable to give them to Fili and Kili.

* * *

 _I decided to end it here because this chapter was way longer than I expected, but I hope I kept it interesting, and trolls will definitely be in the next chapter, which I'll get writing straight away. This chapter seemed to flow a bit better for me and I tried to get a bit more of Ari's personality in there. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Leave me a review on any opinions, again with Kili and Ari's relationship, I've had someone say they should wait, so do you think they should wait till they get to Erebor to do anything_ more, _if you know what I mean? I can't wait for the elves, I'm dying. I've literally just finished this chapter and it's 2:11am. #committed_

 _Also, what did you think of that bit of the start out of Ari's perspective. I just wanted to get a bit of what she wasn't there for, and also how she is seen from others, since we miss out on that being in her own thoughts._

Ghivashel translates as 'Treasure of Treasures' in Khuzdul, which I thought appropriate in terms of the dwarven view of women and how Kili sees Ari.


	8. CHAPTER EIGHT - A Bad Sight

_I haven't gotten any reviews since the chapter before last, so I have no idea what anybody thought of the last chapter. In any case, I just went on, so don't flame me if you don't like it. Thanks to everyone who favourited and followed, the numbers are really starting to grow now! So this is the chapter about the trolls, which I'm pretty happy with how it went. Two more chapters till the elves. And dare I mention that I'm bringing in Elladan and Elrohir? I don't even care that they're pretty stereotypical fanfiction additions in Rivendell, even though they weren't in the movie. When I first read about them I was like "Excuse me, Mr Jackson? Why didn't you jump on the twinsies market? Fangirls would have gone nuts. They would have been Legolas times 2. You missed out, mate." So I'm looking forward to that if you haven't guessed. Anyway, enjoy the chapter, and please let me know what you think, it really makes my day, and this is literally all I have going for me at the moment._

* * *

Ori was showing me how to do a cable stitch, which he thought I'd like, since it had a more feminine, plaited look, when Fili and Kili came bolting out of the woods. Sans Bilbo. They looked strained from how hard they had rushed to get back. Kili's gaze found me as they approached the camp, and then shifted to Ori, narrowing at the younger dwarf and giving him an uncharacteristic glare before they turned back to me.

"What's going on?" Thorin demanded, picking up on their urgency, stepping forward to meet them.

"Trolls." Fili puffed. "Took some of the horses."

The dwarves who sat around the fire jumped to their feet, obviously alarmed. My eyes widened at the idea. I had no idea what a troll was like. I remembered the cave troll in Moria, but that wasn't a normal troll. Were we in danger? Had they taken Eggy? What were they doing with the horses?

"Where's Bilbo?" Bofur asked, looking behind them to see if he was still coming. Guilty looks spread across their faces.

"He…went to get a closer look." Kili said quickly, looking away from me, and I noticed the doubtful look on Balin's face. Bilbo wasn't the type to go running into danger.

Cathy grabbed my arm and leaned closer.

"Do you know what's happening?" She asked. "Like, from the movies?" I shook my head.

"I only know about cave trolls." I murmured to her, not wanting to draw attention to myself.

"And…What are those like?" She asked hesitantly.

"Uh, well in the movie it was big, kind of dumb, like it was more of an animal." I whispered. "Took a lot of work to bring it down, was quite violent, it swung a massive club around and hit people. Legolas shot an arrow through its mouth to kill it." She looked away, imagining such a creature. It was bizarre to think that we were in a world where it was real, that there was the potential to come nose to nose with one.

"Legolas?" She mumbled, looking thoughtful. "Is he… is he the one with the long hair? When Orlando Bloom was young? Is he part of Lord of the Rings?"  
I nodded, surprised she knew it and she seemed to realise.

"Well he was in all the magazines and posters, wasn't he?" She defended and I snickered. Legolas _was_ a very popular guy.

"What do we do?" Bofur asked hurriedly, looking towards where the boys had come.

"We have to get the ponies." Balin said logically. "And who knows what that hobbit is doing. _Thorin_."

Thorin looked up at his friend, brow furrowed. The man always seemed so damn tortured. Then his gaze turned to Cathy and then to me.

"Stay here." He commanded and I frowned. Cathy didn't seem to like this either and she went to argue but was cut off. " _Stay._ You don't know how to fight, you will hold us back." His eyes seemed to bore into me and I felt what he was saying. _Burden_. All I did was leach off others. I didn't contribute to the company, I ate their food, and they had to carry me just so I could move from place to place and I got cold and I was sarcastic and they didn't need me.

"I _can_ fight!" Cathy attested and Thorin snorted.

"Do not presume you are ready for the real world, when you are nothing but a child." He said harshly, turning to the rest of the dwarves. "Let us go, grab your weapons." He ordered, and he pulled a massive sword out of a sheath at his hip, running towards the woods. Dwalin shot us a glare as he pulled the twin axes from his back, silently telling us to do what Thorin said and stay where we were safe. Kili glanced at me before turning away, joining the rest of the company as they took off after their king, leaving us two by ourselves. Night was steadily closing in, and the only light left was coming from the fire.

* * *

We had waited there for about two hours, anxiously waiting for them to come back. They had left their packs, only taking what they thought they needed, and we had steadily grown more suspicious that something might have gone horribly wrong. We huddled on the log, keeping warm, feeling more vulnerable than we had since we'd woken up on the outskirts of Bree. It was pitch black around us, and Cathy constantly looked around, waiting for something to jump out at us. I watched the woods where the dwarves had disappeared, expecting some sort of troll like the one in Moria to stumble out towards us, and me being the slug I am, would hold Cathy back and get us both killed by being smashed by a club.

"We need to do something." She said. "This is insane, they should've been back ages ago. Something's gone wrong."

I nodded, but I didn't know what we should do. Was it too dangerous? If the capable and _mobile_ dwarves could be defeated by the trolls, we were definitely doomed.

"We could just go have a look, not show ourselves." I replied quietly and she grunted in the affirmative. Her body stiffened as if she was preparing herself for something and then stood up so she could grab me. We both knew we didn't want to be separated, even if it was more efficient if she left me.

"Find a weapon." I said and she looked at me, a worried expression on her face. "We don't know if we'll need them."

I went through Dwalin's pack and found a curved long dagger like thing and a short sword. I handed her the sword, thinking she'd be able to wield it better and I tucked the dagger through one of my belt loops, though it was long enough to reach my knee. It took a fair amount of effort to get us to the woods, and then to find our way through them, but eventually I caught sight of an orange glow in the distance, blocked out by the silhouettes of trees. As Cathy dragged me closer we could hear the rumble of incredibly deep and loud voices, different ones talking to each other, and occasionally, a dwarvish shout. Cathy inhaled and looked at me.

"Go that way." I said, pointing off to the left. It appeared there was some sort of camp up ahead and the way we faced had no cover except for trees and bushes. To the left there was heavier shrubbery and boulders around the perimeter of the camp that would prove good for spying.

Making our way to the rocks, we peered through the bushes to look into the clearing that glowed from a massive firepit in the middle. I gasped, covering my mouth when I saw them. They were disgusting. Fat, hulking things with fists the size of me. They were massive and ugly and they stomped slowly and loudly around the camp. Their light skin was leathery and tough, like an elephants, but sort of blubbery, and I could see where their faces resembled the cave troll's: the small head, prominent brow. These had small beady eyes, though. There were three of them, and they talked to each other, grunting about things like cooking and squabbling with each other. Above the fire was a large spit, and I watched as Dwalin, Ori, Nori, Dori, Bofur and Bifur turned on it, shouting at the trolls and at each other. Bofur had lost his hat, and it was the first time I'd seen him without it. It was weird. The hat suited him, gave him character. When you thought of Bofur, the hat was just a part of him, and now it lay precariously close to the fire as if it had been thrown there. They didn't look like they were in pain yet from the fire, they were too high and were still hurling insults as they normally did. I looked off to the left, closer to the larger rocks to see squirming hessian bags lying on top of each other. The rest of the company must be inside them. It was actually kind of funny, the situation they were in, if they weren't actually in mortal danger.

We watched for a while, taking in the dynamic of the trolls. From what we witnessed, there was the cook, who was the most normal, if you could call him that. He was the biggest, and seemed half-way intelligent, compared to the next biggest. He was fatter, but slightly smaller, and spoke with a slurred lisp. He had a temper on him as well. The last was skinnier with a lazy eye and a high pitched, annoying voice. He was the submissive one of the trio, constantly picked on and looking for their approval. There wasn't much we could do without the dwarves. Thorin was right. We had no idea how to use the weapons we had against such massive creatures. I couldn't even run away if they came after us.

"What do we do?" Cathy asked, whispering. I shrugged, lost. "We have to do something! They're going to be roasted if we can't do _anything_!" I looked around, trying to figure out a way we could gain the advantage. There was a tree that overhung the camp, a fairly thick branch going quite close to where the trolls sat. I had an idea, though it was pretty far-fetched. Cathy was right. We had to do something, even if we could just provide a distraction before getting _one_ dwarf free. Then they could get more out, or they would know how to fight. We had no idea what we were doing. Cathy knew self defence, but how would that fair against a troll?

"Can you get me up that tree?" I asked, pointing towards it. She looked at me dubiously.  
"Why do you want to climb?" She replied, frowning and I explained my plan.

"Go over that way and cut as many as you can out of the bags. Try and find Thorin, he'll know what to do. If they see you, I'll distract them."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked. "This could go really bad."

"You said it yourself, something has to change this situation. Just… be quiet." I urged and she nodded. She'd been trying to get stronger over the last couple of days. I'd seen her doing a few push ups here and there, exercising when we took breaks, lifting things, much to the confusion of Dwalin who probably hadn't seen the type of training you would do in a gym. Because of this she was more confidently able to help me up the tree. She would climb up a branch and then pull me up to her, where I'd sit and she'd climb up to the next one. When we were at the level of the overhanging limb, I stopped her.

"You go now, I'll handle it from here. If you're quick and quiet, they shouldn't notice you. If they look your way, hide between or under one of the others. If the worst happens, don't freak out, I'll take care of it." I said, trying to seem confident.

"What will you do?" She asked, and I shook my head, shoving her lightly to get going. She nodded, looking hesitant to leave me but started climbing down, giving me one last look. It had taken us long enough to get up the tree, we couldn't be wasting more time. And the trolls were getting hungrier, asking the cook if they could just eat the dwarves now.

After I saw her safely down and scurrying away, I started the treacherous journey along the branch. I had to shuffle, using all the muscles in my butt and completely lifting my body off the branch to move more efficiently at some times. My shoulder still wasn't completely healed and it protested when I did this but I fought through it, biting my lip to stop from crying out. The dagger still lay through the belt loop and it hung down over the several metre drop.

I sighted Cathy off to the side, brandishing the short sword as she carefully pushed through the scrub to get to the pile of dwarves. Kili was somewhere in there. I wonder what he thought we were doing? Did he think I was still safe back at camp? Had he been hurt?

I shuffled faster, trying to get in position. My legs hung limply below me, and I worried that one of the trolls might notice them hanging, no matter how still I was. The dwarves on the spit were still grumbling to each other, and as they turned, Nori, who was rolling so he was facing upwards caught sight of me. He grunted and I pulled a finger to my lips, begging him to be silent and not draw attention to me. He nodded wide eyed and the spit kept turning, making more dwarves aware of me who I shushed fervently as they rolled by. When Dwalin came to the top he went from shocked to angry very quickly before looking around, noticing I was alone. I could already tell we were going to be in shit when they were free.

I looked over to Cathy to see her cutting the top of a bag open and pulling it down, revealing Gloin's head. He wriggled, but couldn't seem to get out. They must have their hands tied, otherwise they would have escaped sooner. She crouched low, staying as much out of sight while she move onto the next bag. Pulling it down, Fili's golden braids sprouted to reveal his surprised expression as he took in who had freed him slightly. She hesitated when she realised as well and then quickly moved on.

I looked down to make sure the trolls hadn't realised the escape happening behind them, but instead, they were squabbling over whose beer was whose, resulting in a scuffle that spilt a cup and a sharp uppercut to the skinny one's jaw.

I looked back over to see Bilbo freed, looking incredibly afraid of the predicament he was in. He turned his head, taking in what was going on quickly. You could almost see the adrenaline pumping through his veins, screaming at him to run. But he couldn't. The next bag revealed Kili, who violently ripped his head out of the bag, looking around him. He frowned when he saw Cathy and I watched as he desperately looked around, knowing I wouldn't have left her by herself. Not finding me, he almost looked in pain, and my mouth opened. I was watching someone who didn't know I was there think about me, it felt almost taboo. Like I was invisible and he was talking about me to someone, seeing how they really felt about me. This was… this was _something_.

Next was Oin, and then Bombur. That left Thorin. And of course, everything had to go to tits up right there, didn't it?

As Cathy was freeing his head, I heard a troll move directly under me, walking away from the fire towards the tree. The fat one. He wasn't facing the freed dwarves and Cathy, but all he had to do was look to his right and they'd be found out.

I glanced their way to see Thorin rip his head free, looking at Cathy before his expression soured, realising she had defied his orders to stay. Then he too looked around, presuming I'd be somewhere close. I looked back underneath me and saw the troll was peeing on the tree. Beautiful. I couldn't see anything, though, his shoulder's were too broad and I was glad of it. _Hide_ , I willed at Cathy. The troll was too close, all he had to do was look over his shoulder. _HIDE_. Thorin was still sweeping the situation, looking for a way out, and why I was missing. He noticed the troll, closer than the others were and he nudged Cathy with his shoulder. Silently telling her to pay attention. She looked up and saw the troll… and then the troll casually looked back at her.

I inhaled, waiting for it to sink in. She was bent over, frozen, caught red handed. The troll seemed somewhat stunned before he shouted "Hey!" Alerting the other trolls who turned around to see what was going on.

"RUN!" Thorin shouted, throwing himself at her legs to get her moving. She blinked and I realised I had to make good on my promise of a distraction. This wasn't going to be good. I pulled the dagger out of my belt, and held it in front of me with both hands, pointed downwards, but I didn't mean to stab it in his head. I didn't trust my strength to be able to do enough damage by going through it's skull, even if I could even get it in there without letting go.

"What's that?" The cook asked.

"It's stealing our food!" The skinny one squealed.

"Not if I can help it!" The one under me grumbled, smiling eerily and stepped away from the tree, taking a few steps towards Cathy determinedly. She was stuck. The troll was too terrifying for her to comprehend.

"Cathy!" Fili yelped trying to get through her and she just blinked again, watching the troll, her eyes widening as it started to advance.

"Not if _I_ can help it." I murmured.

As it stepped underneath me I leaned forward, falling off the branch and onto it's shoulder. What I had planned was entirely self-destructive. I had to act fast and effectively, otherwise the troll would just push me off. My plan was to distract. That meant pain, or if I could, disable. And to get this troll to make a lot of noise to get the others to forget about the dwarves. The troll startled as I landed on my stomach, and I pushed myself not to hesitate, bringing the dagger to my left and violently stabbing it through his right eye as far as I could get it.

I heard Kili scream my name, but I ignored it, knowing that I had to have all my focus on this if I was to have a chance of surviving.

The troll bucked, yelling in pain and I grunted, wriggling the dagger, trying to find that hole in the back of the eye socket I knew about from drawing skulls. I wanted to throw up; the feeling of the eye moving when I did something with the dagger was sickening. I felt something scrape and I whinced, knowing I had just hit the edge of bone and the troll shrieked. This was it. I whacked the hilt of the dagger with my fist, bruising it instantly but getting the dagger in through the slit where the eye connected to the brain. The other trolls were paralysed, watching the unexpected gruesome display in front of them. The dwarves had gone silent as well but I couldn't see what they were doing, devoting my eyesight to the troll. I hit it again and again, each time getting it further, and the troll flailed, trying to throw me off, but I gripped the hilt. It's arms swiped at me and the dagger, trying to do something with it, but too afraid to just pull it out. I was trying to do brain damage, that was how I could make a difference. Holding the hilt I threw myself backwards, bringing the dagger backwards with me, and the troll gurgled, dropping to its knees, floundering backwards. It was going to fall on me. Before I lost my grip I shifted my hands to the bottom of the hilt and pulled viciously down, bringing the tip of the dagger upwards. I felt the resistance of meat ripping and the troll stiffened, going limp. Had I just lobotomised it? Was it dead?

I felt the troll wavering, unable to hold itself up and then the heaviness as it took me with it to the ground. I splayed backwards, hitting the ground hard, my head let out a sharp throb, and the troll fell on my legs, trapping me.

"Tom?" Called the cook warily. "Tom, are you okay?" The troll didn't answer, didn't move. Had I actually managed to kill it?

"The skinny one scurried forward, kicking the trolls foot cautiously. This jolted me and I groaned.

"What's going on?" Came a voice from the spit: Nori and Dori. They were on the wrong side of the spit, which wasn't being turned anymore, to see me.

"She… She's killed it." Dwalin murmured, his voice full of… wonder? I looked over at him to see him looking taken aback for once. "Ari's killed a troll!" He shouted.

"That thing!" Squealed the skinny troll, pointing at me with his massive finger. "That thing's killed Tom!" Anger burst in the eyes of the cook and he stepped forward. I wriggled, desperately trying to get away, to unwedge myself. It stepped closer and I fumbled for the dagger in the troll's eye, but it was wedged in too deep into the bone, it wouldn't budge. I was useless, I couldn't do anything.

"You killed our brother." He rumbled and I blanched. "You're gonna die." It stepped over me, it's loin cloth hanging above me and I caught a glimpse of what it was covering. Bad. Very bad. I shouted and covered my face in disgust, gagging and turned away, trying again to push myself out. I heard a few sympathetic noises from the dwarves around me. It was almost funny. _Almost_.

"Ari!" Kili screamed again and I felt the giant hand wrap around me and pull me out without care from the troll, holding me up.

"Kill it! Kill it!" The skinny one shrieked and I heard outraged cries come from Dwalin and Kili.

"What are you?" The one squeezing me asked slowly, looking me over with a confused expression. "Why are you so tiny? How'd you take down Tom?"  
" _Dwarf._ " I spat at him and he flinched at the aggression in my voice. His brow furrowed deeper, somehow offended at my tone and he squeezed me angrily. I cried out, feeling my healing ribs protest.

" _How did you kill Tom?_ " It asked again and I sneered at him.

"His brain." I taunted. "I bet it's mush now." The troll growled at me, squeezing me tighter and then angrily threw me at the rocks the dwarves in the sacks were close to. I hit a rock, a few feet above them, smashing my head and fell.

Everything was a blur. I couldn't move and I heard incoherent shouting coming from everywhere. It felt like I was being jostled.

"Ari!" I heard a deep voice shouting from above me. "Ari!" It urged again and my eyes started to focus on the face of Thorin Oakenshield himself. Was I on his lap?

"Is she okay? Tell me she's okay! Is she bleeding? Thorin! What's wrong with her!?" Kili desperate cries came from too far away.

"Ariadne, can you hear what I'm saying?" He asked clearly, looking at my face. I frowned, trying to get together a thought. A gurgle came out of my mouth by accident and I choked on something in my throat, spluttering and hacking up something wet. Thorin's frown deepened. He was still in the sack and couldn't do anything.

"Oin, she's coughing up blood." I heard him say and a curse came beside me.

"Ari? Ari are you okay?" Soft hands lifted my head and I saw Cathy leaning over me, glancing over at the trolls to make sure they weren't coming back over. I felt her sleeve rub roughly against my face, had they said blood? I spluttered again and she looked at someone beside me.

"Open her mouth, lass, so I can see inside. Quickly now!" Oin ordered and Cathy looked back at me.

"Ari, open your mouth." She said and my head lolled, still fuzzy. I parted my lips but I couldn't seem to do any more than that. My eyes rolled around looking around at what was going on. The trolls were in the distance, hovering over their dead brother, not sure what to do. Was the skinny one crying? I felt fingers in my mouth, pushing at my lips and I groaned, the experience grossing me out.

"Is this enough?" Cathy asked and there was a few seconds of silence before Oin answered.

"She's bitten her tongue. She'll be alright, keep her head up so the blood doesn't go down her throat. Is there a wound from where she hit the rock?"

I felt my head being turned. "There's a bump." Cathy said.

"Feel it, does it feel like anything might be broken?" Oin replied and fingers prodded my head. I gasped, my thoughts clearing with the pain that came.

"No, it's smooth." She responded, and Oin nodded. "Settle her on Thorin with her head up, and go hide. You've done enough. We don't need two dead dwarflings tonight."

"Go." Thorin said sternly.

I saw her hesitate. "I-" And then her eyes widened in fear. A shadow had fallen over us.

"Can I eat this one whole?" The skinny troll had come over and it was bending down, looking at me. I felt Thorin shift himself, making me fall between him and Oin and he sat in front of me.

" _Back off, lump."_ He snarled at the troll and my eyes widened at the hostility in his voice. The troll angered and reached for me, but then Cathy was standing up in front of us. She took a few brave steps forward and delivered a nasty, solid kick to the troll's knee. There was a loud crack and the troll yowled, holding his knee while jumping up and down on one leg. Loud cheers erupted around the camp but stopped when the troll had gotten over it, a terrifying look crossing over its face and it leant down and angrily snatched me up.

"Should I just squash this one into jelly?" It asked the cook who gave him an annoyed look.

He held me upside down and raised me above his open mouth as if it was about to just drop me in. I wriggled, whimpering in fear of what was about to happen to me. The _teeth_.

"W-wait!" Came a voice. The troll looked down and I followed his gaze. Bilbo. He was standing up in his bag, defiantly.

"What?" Asked the troll, curious.

"Not-not that one, she-she's infected!" Bilbo squeaked and I looked at him, aghast. I didn't have _worms_. Angry grunts at Bilbo what he meant by 'not _that_ one', and 'did he mean for another one of them to take my place?'

"Infected?" The troll repeated in horror.

"Yes, she's got worms in her… tubes." He continued.

"Bilbo!" I yelled, appalled. The dwarves murmured to each other in distaste. And the dwarf half dropped, half threw me in disgust. I landed on someone, completely splayed over them, legs akimbo.

"Ari!" It was Kili, his voice relieved. "Ari, are you alright?" I nodded stiffly and he leant upwards, and wriggled, trying to help me into a better position. I rested against his chest, trying to catch a breath. He put his chin on the top of my head and I relaxed, feeling somewhat safe.

"In-in fact they all have." Bilbo went on, giving the dwarves a look. "They're all in-infected with parasites. It's a terrible business; I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't."

"Parasites?" Came Oin's disgruntled voice. "Did he say parasites?"

"We don't have parasites! You have parasites!" Kili shouted back at Bilbo.

"What are you talking about, laddie?" Chimed in Gloin, and the rest of the dwarves joined in to disprove they were infected. Bilbo looked frustrated now and I realised that he was stalling. Thorin seemed to have realised too because he kicked Oin to shut up and notice Bilbo's plan .

"I've got parasites as big as my arm." The healer declared. I snorted and Kili changed his tune.

"Mine are the biggest parasites, I've got huge parasites!" He yelled and a smile crept onto my face, despite the situation we were in.

Over on the spit, the dwarves were also affirming how riddled they were.

"Well if you're riddled, can't I just kill her?" The skinny troll decided, stepping towards me. Kili stiffened, turning into me protectively.

Bilbo jumped around in his sack, trying to stop the troll.

"No, no, you can't do that!" He squeaked. "If you do that, then the parasites will need… uh, a new host! And because you're closest, they'll… infect you." He explained, obviously making it up on the spot.

The troll backed up, a look of horror on its face. The cook stepped towards Bilbo.

"Then what would you have us do, then? Let 'em all go?" He glowered.

"Well…" Bilbo said and I groaned. That was it. He'd stuffed it up.

"You think I don't know what you're up to?" The cook roared. "This ferret is taking us for fools!"

"Ferret?" Bilbo stammered, offended.

"Fools?" The skinny troll queried, looking down at the hobbit.

" _The dawn will take you all!_ " Came a loud voice behind us and I looked up to see Gandalf. Oh thank God for Gandalf. Gandalf would save us all.

"Who's that?" I heard the cook's voice in the back of my head, but it no longer worried me.

"Can we eat 'im too?" Came the skinny troll's screechy voice.

Gandalf struck his staff against the boulder he was standing on and a loud crack reverberated through the clearing. I flinched and Kili curled into me tighter as the boulder split where it had been struck and sun light shone through the crack. The trolls screeched, reeling back, trying to hide their faces, but as they did so, where the sun hit their arms, they started to crackle and turn grey. It didn't take long, the more they writhed in pain, the more the sunlight got on their bodies, turning them grey, and soon they had completely stopped moving, having been turned to stone. I stared, gobsmacked. Even the troll I had managed to take down had turned to stone in the sunlight, despite being dead. The dagger still stuck out of its eye, probably irretrievable now, fused to the rock.

Gandalf came down from the rock and he and Cathy went around the bags, helping untie them completely. I helped Kili with his, and then undid the knots around his wrists that he showed me. I noticed Cathy lingering with Fili as she got him out and sniggered. Kili noticed as well and gave me a look. I grinned and he lifted me up. It was awesome to finally be able to move around again, in the sense that Kili was being my legs. The dwarves that had been in bags were already dismantling the spit, pouring water on the fire to make it safe.

When he was free, I saw Dwalin make eye contact with me and come barging forwards. His expression was a mixture of fury and relief.

" _Nathith_ ," He breathed, effectively ripping me from Kili who had no choice but to let go. "You are a fool," He murmured, clutching me tightly to his chest, "But a brave one. I am proud this day, Ari. I am proud to call you one of mine."

My eyes watered at the compliment. It was so genuine, and it was truly something coming from this man I held in such high regard. I blubbed a little bit, the sentiment getting to me, but also the exhaustion of the intensity that had just happened. I felt his strong arms becoming more gentle around me and I noticed Cathy approaching, looking worn out.

"Come here, lass." Dwalin said, holding out an arm for her and she fell into the embrace. "You did well by us, today. You have earned your place in the company. Nobody could deny that now, not even Thorin."

I spied the man himself, gathering his weapons and then he turned around, looking at me. His gaze was piercing and I looked away, unsure what it meant. Kili hovered nearby and Dwalin noticed that the younger dwarf hadn't left. He sighed and lowered me, and Kili graciously took me. I leaned into his shoulder, feeling his hair touch my face and finding it incredibly comforting.

"What happened here?" Came Gandalf's loud voice. I looked over to see him inspecting Tom, as the others had called him.

"Ari took him down!" Gushed Ori, who was close to the wizard. "She dropped right out of the tree right on top of him and stabbed him-" He of course graphically acted this out as he spoke "-Right in the eye! And she's wiggling it about and then she punches the dagger! And she keeps punching it and it keeps going in deeper, and then the troll fell to its knees and she falls back and yanks it in further like this-" And he jumped back with his hands fisted together like he was doing it too. "And the she does this!" And he yanked his fists down. "And it goes up in his head and the troll falls over on top of her, stone _dead!"_

Gandalf's eyebrows rose higher as the story went on and when it was finished he looked over to me.

"Indeed?" He murmured and I hid my face in Kili's neck, embarrassed.

'You were amazing." Kili whispered and I hit him lightly to shut up. "It's true! And you said you've never fought before!" He continued.

"I haven't!" I hissed and he snickered.

"Then how did you know how to do that?" He asked.

"I knew about the eye thing, it was just a matter of holding on long enough to get it deep enough to do some damage."  
"You did a bit more than _some_ damage." Came Fili's voice as he strutted up to us. "You killed the beast, and none of us could get close to that, even together." He said.

"It just a weakness." I assured them, trying to convince them that I wasn't some battle hardened warrior. "Everything will back down when you get it in the eye." They nodded seriously, taking this in as if they hadn't thought of it.

* * *

 _I think I might have also just realised I associate Kili and Ari's relationship with the song Ratatat – Abrasive. So if you want to get yourself in a vibe, have a listen to it. I see it as sort of simple, but really fun. There's ups and downs on the song, but it all really works together to make it what it is. Plus, at least for me, it's one that really gets me head banging, or if I'm standing up, I'll get the awkward dad dance moves out. It really takes me somewhere, to be honest. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Stay tuned for the next chapter. I'm housesitting for the next 9 days, so I'll see if I can get a few chapters out in that time. Please review if you have the time, let me know what you think. Love, Meg xxxxx_

Nathith means 'daughter' in Khuzdul.


	9. CHAPTER NINE - Kili Screws Up

_Hi everyone! Thanks so much to those who reviewed last night, I got to wake up to three new ones, it was amazing, I love hearing from you. So…_

 _Verdani: Glad to be of service_

 _zbratizme: I'm glad you noticed! I've been trying to get all the dwarves in there at some point, because I want Ari to have a good relationship with the company, since her thing is kind of making friends, which ties in at the very end. I was worrying about Ari seeming like a Mary Jane, since she is in a position where she could just lean back and let others help her, since she does have a major disability that is new to her, and there wasn't much to let her show that she is quite a resourceful person. I've made her embarrassingly close to me, which I did so in any of the situation, I would just make her react how I would react, instead of trying to figure or force something out of a personality I didn't truly know. So I'm glad you liked that.  
BooBoo33: Nice to see you again! Thank you about the fight!_

 _Kilatia: I might have just written the scene, and now I just have to wait till it gets to the right point __

 _Demon of Dark Noble: My thoughts exactly. Just because she can't fight in the traditional sense, doesn't mean she can't use her brains and determination to do what she can._

 _Missus Sunstreaker 3143: Wow! Two reviews! Thank you so much! I'm happy you like Dwalin, I felt like he was a bit of a softie, just rough on the outside. And that's great about the earring and Dori's reaction! I thought it would be a nice addition to just add a bit more dimension to Ari's relationship with the company, but I was worried that I was going off plot too much, so you've reassured me a bit._

 _Several people mentioned Cathy in their reviews, so I'll add a little POV in this chapter so you can understand her a bit. I always struggle with her a bit, because I have a backstory for her, but it makes her tough and vulnerable at the same time, so I never know whether I'll have her man up, or if it'll trigger something in her to back down._

 _Well, enjoy, and thanks again!_

* * *

 _Ariadne's courage had shocked Thorin. She was weak._ And _crippled. And yet she had risked herself to distract the trolls from her sister. Had actually taken one down before being overwhelmed: something none of them had been able to achieve in their own battle. He had felt a surge of pride watching her attack the creature, even though he had not had anything to do with her since Hobbiton. He had underestimated her, annoyed, though he was, to admit it. Upon first seeing her he had been struck by how fragile she looked. Incredibly well kept, beautiful even, but dressed garishly. And in the arms of his nephew, no less. Both her and the other, Catherine – he now knew the name of, wore breeches made of an unfamiliar and skin tight cloth that revealed all the curves of their bodies, and though the older girl was slightly more covered up on top, the younger wore a similarly tight shirt that dropped low, revealing more than what was proper. She had intrigued him, but he didn't understand what Dwalin was thinking bringing them. The journey to Erebor was far more dangerous than merited the eventual safety they'd find there. But he'd been wrong. Both of them had been brave enough to try and free them from the trolls, and Ari resourceful enough to use what knowledge she had, despite having no experience in battle. He watched her laughing with his nephew and an unexpected spark of jealousy ran through him._

* * *

" _Are you alright?" Cathy jumped at the self-confident voice that came behind her. She was eating porridge that Bombur had got going, thinking to herself about what had just happened. It was_ his _voice._

" _Uh… yes!" She stammered and stared down at the slop in her lap, trying to avoid looking at him. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him flop next to her on the log, a devilish smile across his face._

" _Are you sure?" He chuckled. "You look a bit stunned."_

 _She blushed furiously. "It isn't my fault, I haven't seen anything like that before!" She stumbled and he leaned back defensively. "And I saved your life." She pointed out and he nodded._

" _What creatures do you have in your world, anyway?" He asked casually and she frowned._

" _Like… like the trolls? Or everything?" She asked, sparing a glance to look at him._

" _Well, if you've never seen anything like a troll, then what do you have?" He responded, his tone light._

" _Uh, well there's nothing remotely like them." She replied, looking at the now stone monsters. "We have humans and we have animals, nothing in between, nothing that can talk." She said and his mouth opened in surprise._

" _Nothing but humans can talk?" He gushed and leant backwards further, amazed._

" _The closest those things reminded me of-" She looked over to the now stone trolls, "-Were elephants, just because of their size and their skin."  
"What's an elephant? It's big, I gather?" He replied, and she nodded. He was trying to put her more at ease by giving her things that she could talk about without searching deep._

" _Very big, like… 5 dwarves high." She explained. "They have massive ears and a long trunk they can pick things up with-"_

" _That sounds like a mûmak!"He exclaimed and her eyes widened at the excitement in his voice. She noticed how his moustache braids swung when he moved._

" _What's that?" She asked, and he jumped, getting closer._

" _It's like you described, but bigger, much much bigger. They have 6 tusks that they swing when people get close, and could kill you in a second." He gushed and she watched how enthusiastic about it he was._

" _They're not around here, are they?" She asked, worried they might come across another dangerous creature and he laughed._

" _No," he said, "They stay up in the Harad, a long way away." She nodded, imagining the beasts. There was a few seconds of silence while she contemplated it._

" _So you're talking to me now?" He asked. His tone wasn't accusing, just… curious. She hesitated. She didn't mean to avoid him, or she did, she just didn't want to hurt his feelings. She wasn't used to this. She never allowed herself to be in this situation back home. She didn't want a boyfriend. She didn't need one. The most she had done was a one night stand here and there when clubbing. Nothing emotional. She couldn't bring the walls down that far. But something about Middle Earth kept trying, kept making her vulnerable and needing to open up. And Fili was always there. He had annoying habit of popping up when she started to feel like it was too much. How did he do that? Why would he want to?_

" _I don't mean to." She grumbled, feeling called out. "I just, I have no idea-"She frowned, not sure how to explain it._

" _It's okay." He chuckled, sensing her nervousness. He looked across the campsite where Kili sat with Ari in his lap. She was pressed against him, their faces close as he said something that made her snort and cover her face. They were like one person, when one laughed, the other laughed, they were constantly whispering to each other, and you could see how their faces would just drop when they were separated, like they had to be touching at all times to be happy._

" _I'm worried about Ari." Cathy said quietly, watching them._

" _Why?" He asked, confusion in his voice._

" _She got pretty shook up by the trolls." She stated, remembering how she had taken the troll down, been trapped beneath it, thrown and hit her head and grabbed at._

" _She's alright, she doesn't complain." Fili said, observing the girl._

" _That's the problem." Cathy replied seriously. "You saw her at Bilbo's house, she didn't complain about that."_

 _Fili was silent for a few seconds. "She's a dwarf." He said simply. And Cathy smiled. They really did have such pride in their race._

" _But she's not built like one." She responded finally. They continued to sit there in silence, and she noticed Dwalin watching them with hawk eyes. Self conscious, she ate some more of the porridge._

" _How does it work in your world?" He asked suddenly, a tinge of wariness in his voice. "When you like someone, is it different to here?"_

 _Cathy's eyes widened at the bold question, surprised he'd just come out with it._

" _It depends." She replied, not sure what he was asking, or how it would be different in Middle Earth. "How do you do it here?"_

" _Well there's courting, and the women decide on which male they want." He explained quickly as if this was the only way it happened. "If the male agrees, then they get betrothed. If the female is rejected then she stays alone for the rest of her life."_

" _Seriously?" Cathy asked. "They don't move on? Why not?"_

" _Because the one they chose is the one, you don't feel that for another." He said, looking at her._

" _And that's the only way it goes?" She continued and he gave a nod. "Geez, you do it how you like where Ari and I are from. The typical way is dating. You go out with one person, or maybe a few if you're like that, sort of testing them, seeing if you get on well and that you like them. Then if all goes well you become boyfriend and girlfriend, or boyfriend and boyfriend, girlfriend and girlfriend, partners, whatever-"_

" _Boyfriend and boyfriend?" Fili interrupted. "Are you saying that two males or two females can court each other in your world and its accepted?"_

" _Well, yeah, it's a lot better now than what it was. Can I go on?" She asked and he nodded fervently._

" _If the couple stay together then generally at some point, they get engaged and then married. Some people never do, even when they're happy with each other. But there's so many different relationships. Some like to be with several people, some are friends who get with each other now and then. Some people don't want a relationship and they just root around and that's fine-"_

" _Wait, 'get with'…'root around'? What does_ that _mean?" He asked, his face scrunched in confusion. Her face dropped._

" _Uh… sex. They have sex, but aren't actually 'together' if you know what I mean." She explained. He looked even more confused now._

" _They don't become betrothed?" He asked and she shook her head, not understanding why they would. "Do many people do this in your world? They have relations with each other but nothing becomes of it?"_

 _She nodded, bewildered that this wasn't something he was familiar with._

" _Have you done it? Has Ari?!" He half exclaimed, half whispered._

" _Um, yeah, I guess. A couple times. I don't think Ari has, she gives off a bit of a virgin vibe." She said quietly, not wanting anyone to hear what she was saying._

" _You've had_ sex!" _He gushed, disbelief in his tone._

" _Haven't you?" She asked, and he shook his head._

" _Sex is a betrothal in dwarvish customs. Most dwarves wait until after marriage, though, offering gold for betrothal, instead." He replied. Cathy blanched, thinking of the fact that Fili was over 80 years and yet had never done anything._

" _You don't get… you know, frustrated?" She whispered and his face broke into a disbelieving smile._

" _We work." He stated simply and she nodded, accepting it begrudgingly. She supposed they were a different race after all. If it didn't bother them, and they were happy with how it was, it shouldn't be a problem for them._

" _You don't think I'm… like a slut, or something, do you?" She asked, worried. She didn't think of herself as slutty, loads of people had one night stands, but to someone who was 80 and, the possibility that there were even older dwarves, dwarves that lived and died that never got laid – what would he think of this new information._

" _I don't know what a slut is." He replied, chuckling._

" _Promiscuous." She stated and he turned sharply, looking at her properly._

" _No." He said. "No, it makes you more… interesting." Her eyes widened at his acceptance and the idea that he found her interesting. Did he already find her interesting? She felt like a thirteen year old with a crush, it was ridiculous. He gave her a grin and she lowered her head into her hands, sighing in embarrassment over the awkward conversation._

* * *

The dwarves didn't seem too shook up by the ordeal they had just been in and were already moving around the camp, helping each other stretch their backs out after being on the spit. Gandalf was talking to Thorin, and some had taken off into the woods, presumably to collect the things that had been left behind at camp. Cathy was sitting by herself across the fire and Dwalin and Balin were talking enthusiastically but quietly. Kili sat down with me on the log.

"How's your head?" He asked, his voice making the words purr. He moved me forward so he could see.

"Fine, better than my tongue." I grumbled and he looked at me.

"Your tongue? What happened to your tongue?" He asked, looking at my mouth.

"I bit it." I said, and poked it out at him. He squinted, looking and then hissed when he saw it. I could feel it, I couldn't stop my tongue from fiddling with it. It hurt, and tasted coppery, like when my lips had bled from being too dry.

"Does it hurt much?" He asked and I waved my head about, a sort of yes and no.

"It feels weird." I said and brought it back in. Across from us, I saw Fili sit down next to Cathy who looked about ready to fall over.

"So how'd you lot get captured, then?" I enquired, knowing it was a sore spot for the dwarves.

"Hey! It was all going well, and then Mr. Baggins, here, gets himself snatched and they threaten to pull his arms and legs off if we didn't surrender." He said defensively. "Couldn't let that happen, could we?"

I nodded exaggeratedly, taking his word for it.

"So." He said, his tone teasing. "How'd you like what was under that troll's-"

" _Stop!"_ I whined, covering my face in embarrassment and laughing. "That scarred me!" I shrieked and he laughed, his body bobbing me up and down. Thorin suddenly came stomping into the camp.

"The trolls will have had a cave. It'll be nearby. Find it, there may be treasure." The dwarves jumped up and started packing their things quickly so they could be the first one.

"I made you something." Kili said, reaching into his pack. I was surprised. He'd made me something? He pulled out a series of intertwined leather straps. Some knotted together in places.

"What is it?" I asked as he brought it closer, touching it.

"It's a harness, so I can carry you and be able to do things with my arms at the same time. Fight without having to put you down.

"You'd want that?" I whispered, looking at what he'd made. He grinned, giving me a nod.

"Of course!" He laughed. "Do you want to try it?" I nodded fervently. He shifted so he could put some of the straps over my legs and pulled it up. He then leaned back, putting straps over his shoulders and hauled me onto his back. I squealed and threw my arms around his neck my face buried in his shoulder. He took a few steps so I could feel what it was like and I yelped in excitement, almost feeling like I was walking myself. And this way, not only Kili could do things with his hands, I could too. The idea that I might actually be able to fight with the others made my heart beat faster. I wouldn't be able to fight with a sword. And a bow might be a bit tricky on Kili's back, though I might be able to do it sitting down. I hated how I couldn't just do things the way the others could. Even if I was strong, it didn't mean I could run at or away from people. I couldn't do stances to be in the correct position for things. Ideas started whirling through my mind of what I could do strapped to Kili's back. A knife or a dagger would do me good if something came up close. And maybe things I could throw or fling? Did they even have stuff like that in Middle Earth?

"Thank you!" I gushed into Kili's hair as he rushed around in circles, giving me the whole experience of what it would be like.

"My pleasure." He declared, grinning to himself.

"We've found it!" Came a shout in the distance. We walked over to have a look to find a wide mouthed cave that was horribly dark and obviously went deep. A great stench flowed out of it and into the surrounding area, conjuring images of dead bodies and rotting meat at the bottom of it, and it actually made a noise, echoing buzzing coming from the sheer amount of flies that had sort out the filth inside. The dwarves went to enter it but Thorin held out a hand.

"Not all of you." He said. "Gloin, Nori, Dwalin, Bofur! Come with me." Disappointed murmurs came from the left out dwarves. Kili slouched, but I was secretly pleased at not having to get closer to the stink.

"I'll be coming too." Gandalf decided, which Thorin just nodded in acceptance. The selected dwarves entered the cave and we could hear their disgusted shouts from inside.

The area we were in was shrouded by trees with bright light green leaves, creating a dappled effect that was just very _nice_. Fili waltzed over to us, tugging Cathy along.

"Good god." She uttered, taking in how I was strapped to Kili's back. "Now they really are one person."

I flipped her the bird, though I didn't really mind her comment.

"So…" I said slyly. "What's going on with you two?"

Fili's eyes crinkled in amusement at my observation and Cathy's eyes widened, shooting me hand signals to cut it out, cut it out now.

"Cathy's decided to become a part of the trio." Fili said, looking at her.

"Not much of a trio, anymore." I murmured.

"A quad?" Kili responded, only loud enough that I could hear it. I chuckled.

"A squad?" I replied and he nodded, snickering.

"What are you two whispering about?" Cathy asked, her face scrunched up as she tried to make us out.

I grinned at her, staying silent. I loved the exclusiveness I had with Kili, it gave us something, even when we were travelling without privacy with sixteen other people.

The four of us turned around when we heard the sounds of people exiting the caves, they had things with them, obviously having scavenged some items of value from the troll horde. Thorin had a new sword, though he didn't seem to love it, and the rest came hauling a few things that sparkled in the sun, showing them to their brothers.

"Ari!" Boomed Dwalin's voice behind us, and Kili turned to greet him. Dwalin seemed to carry himself lighter after the trolls had been taken down. Like he had been itching for a fight, and having got one, finally relieved some of his stress, even if he himself hadn't won against them. He was carrying something, but I couldn't tell what it was.

"I found this. Thought you'd like it." He said, holding out a pair of spiked knuckle dusters. My mouth opened in surprise. "They're small, I reckon they were an elf's, but I think they'd fit you."

"Like yours!" I burst out and he smiled warmly.

"Aye, lass." He grumbled. "Like mine." I held my hands out and he slipped the weapons onto my hands, tightening them in place. I held them up, staring at them in wonder.

" _Thank you."_ I gushed, humbled by the gesture, and also that he'd given me something matching his. He coughed, raising his hand to his mouth.

"I'll have to show you a few moves some time." He grunted, hesitating before continuing. "I am proud of you." He said gruffly, repeating what he'd said earlier before swiftly turning and heading back to talk to Balin.

Gandalf finally exited the cave, bringing with him two swords, one significantly smaller than the other. He walked towards us and approached the seated Bilbo, taking him aside. Though they were trying to be discreet, I was curious as to their exchange and picked up some of the things Gandalf said, including: "…it will glow blue when orcs or goblins are nearby."

"Sting!" I gushed and Kili turned his head to look at me.

"Do you hurt?" He asked, concern leaking into his words and I shook my head, nodding towards Bilbo and Gandalf.

"I know that sword!" I exclaimed, my voice hushed. And he looked at it sceptically.

"That's not a sword." He said, his head tilting. "It's tiny, and it looks blunt."

"You think I'm tiny." I said, half-offended. Just because I was small, didn't mean I couldn't take down that troll.

"But you're incredible." He said genuinely, and my mouth dropped open at the easy compliment he had just thrown without having to think. Did he really think that about me?

Tension suddenly went through the group and Thorin stepped forward, pulling out his new sword.

"Something's coming!" He called, alerting the company and Gandalf parted from Bilbo, telling us to arm ourselves. Kili took off towards Thorin and Fili and Cathy followed behind, making a sort of huddle behind the king.

" _Thieves! Fire! Murder!"_ Someone shouted from further in the woods, and then a large man, or should I say, a normal sized man, burst out into view. He rode a sleigh pulled by…by rabbits! I squeaked in excitement. I missed my rabbits. Mum used to refer to them as her grand-bunnies, I treated them so much like my babies. Any animals, I loved, but bunnies… bunnies were my thing.

The man himself was… gross. He had a massive hat, a horribly long brown beard, and dirty brown robes. The dwarves bristled, expecting a fight, and just generally surprised by the sudden invasion. Something about the man's face, his eyes, said he was softer than the initial impression he was giving off.

" _Radagast."_ Gandalf declared, somewhat relieved. "It's Radagast the Brown."

"The poo!" Kili exclaimed and I laughed, unable to hold it back, remembering the conversation we'd had when Gandalf was talking about the other wizards.

"Oh God, it's all down his face!" I squealed quietly. "But he's cute though, with his poo face and the big hat."

"You think he's cute?" Kili asked quickly, turning his head to look at me.

"Not _cute_ cute." I grumbled, lightly elbowing him. "I'm not into granddads." He looked way too relieved.

"You don't think I'd actually be into an old bloke, do you?" I asked.

"Well, you're all mixed up with ages. You thinkI'm old." He replied.

"You don't look it, though!" I gushed, shocked he would actually think I'd find Radagast attractive. "And Gandalf said you're only like, 30 or something, if you work it out!"

The dwarves put away their swords and Gandalf approached the wizard.

" _What on earth are you doing here?"_ He murmured, not quiet enough and I shook my head. Good one, Gandalf. Now we know that you _definitely_ know what is going on.

"I was looking for you, Gandalf." Radagast replied. He had a nice, gentle, high voice. "Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong." My ears pricked up at the news that trouble may be afoot and the dwarves shuffled nervously.

"Yes?" Gandalf asked warily and Radagast went to tell him, but stopped before he could get the words out. Trying again, the words failed him.

"Just give me a minute." He whispered, looking around as if the thought was somewhere he could grab. One of my eyebrows went up at how bumbling he was.

"Oh. I had a thought, and now I've lost it. It was right there on the tip of my tongue." He gestured to his tongue. Honey, that's not where thoughts _actually_ are. "Oh." He continued, as if he'd realised something. Sticking out his tongue. "It's not a thought at all. It's a silly old... stick insect."

The bug crawled out of his mouth and Gandalf gently took it. I made eye contact with Cathy who turned her head, giving me a look that said, "What the fuck?" Several of the dwarves murmured as well and I saw Bilbo look around as if he was trying to gauge whether this was normal. Gandalf dropped the bug carefully into Radagast's hand and looked around at the irritated dwarves.

"Uh, come with me my friend." He said, gesturing for Radagast to follow him down the hill a little bit for some privacy.

"That… that was strange, wasn't it?" Bilbo asked, looking about.

"Just a bit." Bofur replied, watching the wizards walk away. We waited for them to come back, keeping an eye on their exchange.

"Can we look at the bunnies?" I whispered, waving my arms towards them to get Kili to go closer. He knelt down and I put a hand out. The rabbits were different than what I was used to. They seemed intelligent, sniffing my finger curiously and arching it's head and back for a rub, which I of course, granted.

"You like animals?" Kili queried, and I nodded emphatically.

"Ooh yeah." I murmured.

"Uh, miss Ari?" Ori asked, tottering closer. I smiled at him encouragingly but he kept glancing at Kili's face, which I couldn't see. "Um, I was wondering whether you'd like to borrow some wool. For your knitting?"

"Ooh, yes please!" I squeaked, wanting to do more with what he'd been showing me last night. He handed me some red yarn and scuttled away to his brothers, glancing back at us.

"Are you doing something with your face?" I asked, directing the question to Kili. He jumped, as if I'd broken a spell over him.

"What? No!" He replied indignantly. I leaned over, trying to get a look at him. His brows were scrunched together.

"Were you glaring at him?" I asked, and the brows scrunched together even more.

"Do you like him?" He asked suddenly, and I frowned. Was this the cute cute thing again?

"Are you… are you jealous?" I questioned cautiously, not sure if I was crossing a line. He didn't get a chance to answer because a howl unexpectedly sounded out, and it didn't appear to be from too far away. The dwarves stiffened and I gripped onto Kili's upper arms in worry.

"Was that a wolf?" Bilbo asked, fear coming into his voice. "Are there wolves out there?"  
"Wolves?" Bofur replied seriously, his gaze drifting to see where the sound had come from. "No, that is not a wolf."

The dwarves had already pulled their weapons free, brandishing them in anticipation. Kili pulled out an arrow and set up his bow, ready to let it fly. If it wasn't a wolf, what would make such a noise?

A low growling came from behind us and Kili turned quickly to catch a glimpse of a giant dog-like creature leap down and onto Dori. Thorin's sword instantly buried into its skull and my eyes widened at the sudden violence that had just befallen our group.

"Kili!" I exclaimed, pointing behind Thorin where another creature was mid leap and he aimed, firing an arrow at it and throwing it off its mark. It fell beside the king before Dwalin viciously sunk one of his axes into it, stopping it from getting up. The wizards had run up the incline to join us.

"Warg scouts!" Thorin exclaimed, yanking his sword free. _Warg_ scouts _._ Oh God _._ I tensed, realising we were in a lot of danger. I looked to Thorin, waiting for him to tell us what to do. "Which means an Orc pack is not far behind."

"Orc pack?" Bilbo said, disbelieving.

"Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?" Gandalf demanded, stepped forward.

"No one." Thorin stated.

" _Who did you tell?"_ Gandalf pushed, shouting

"No one, I swear." Thorin maintained, his voice deadly. Gandalf shook his head, taking a step back. "What in Durin's name is going on?" Thorin asked.

"You are being hunted." Gandalf replied, the seriousness of the situation showing in his face. I gripped Kili harder and his handed reached up to squeeze mine.

"We have to get out of here." Dwalin uttered gravely, drawing Cathy close to him and stepping closer to me, keeping an eye on my whereabouts.

"We can't!" Came Ori's frightened voice up higher, emerging with Bifur. "We have no ponies. They bolted!"

Something in me sagged, knowing we'd lost Eglantine and the other ponies. Another deafening growl came from somewhere in the distance and I inhaled sharply.

"I'll draw them off." Radagast declared suddenly, his expression severe.

"These are Gundabad Wargs." Gandalf replied, turning to him. "They will outrun you."

"These are Rhosgobel rabbits." Radagast proclaimed proudly, gesturing to the rabbits I had thought more intelligent than normal. " _I'd like to see them try._

Gandalf hesitated a moment and then nodded. "This way!" He shouted, ushering the company towards some rocks. He leaned toward Radagast, telling him something before he sprinted the way we were running. I held onto Kili's shoulders tightly, feeling glad that Dwalin had told me I was lighter than I should have been, for Kili's sake. Gandalf peered around the rocks, waiting for the right moment and we heard rustling up above as Radagast got into to the sleigh, commanding the rabbits forward and bursting out of the trees, shouting something. I caught a glimpse of dark figures racing past the trees in pursuit of the wizard.

"Come on." Gandalf suddenly said before darting out of our cover, Bilbo in hot pursuit and then the rest of the dwarves. Kili and I were somewhere in the middle, Fili just in front of us, Cathy further behind with Dwalin. In front of us spanned a sort of yellow plains. It was a slightly mounded terrain, slopes generally heading downwards into an even flatter plain. Very short foliage covered the small hills, large jutting rocks interspersed it, but essentially, nothing as far as the eye could see.

In the distance, Radagast travelled over the landscape, a party of maybe twenty to thirty orcs riding wargs behind him. We ran close to the rocks, keeping cover, but the further we ran down, the less rocks there were to hide behind, having to travel quite large distances exposed.

We past by a large rock face and Ori sped in front.

"Ori, no!" Thorin shouted, throwing his war axe into the other hand and grabbing onto his pack and pulling him back. Radagast had led the orcs right in front of us. If they looked to the side, we'd be seen.

"All of you! Come on, quick!" Gandalf breathed, gesturing for us to move ahead. Gandalf stayed with him as we passed. We ran over a particularly spare bit of land and the orcs passed again in front of us, making everyone run to the side to hide behind another rock. Everything went silent as we heard the scratching as a warg climbed onto the top of the rock we hid behind. We could hear the _shink_ as the orc on it's back drew it's sword, searching the plains for any sight of us. We all held our breaths, trying not to alert it to our presence. Kili stood beside Thorin and he turned to us, quickly looking at me before getting Kili's gaze and nodding at his bow and then to the orc. Kili nodded, knocking up an arrow and I huddled at his back, not wanting to throw his shot off. Kili took a few quick steps out, getting a good view, but also put us at risk of being seen, and fired, hitting the warg in the chest, but not enough to kill it instantly. The warg bucked and he quickly set up again, firing and hitting the orc in the shoulder, shocking them enough so they fell off the rock in front of the company. The warg roared loudly. Too loudly, scrambling to get up and the orc jumped to its feet, running towards the dwarves. Dwalin raised his axe and knocked it to the ground, Bifur joining him to take down the warg before it got too close and Thorin ran up to end the orc who hadn't succumbed yet. Howls close by told us that we had been found out and Gandalf stood, looking into the distance.

"Move." He gasped. " _RUN!"_

Bifur withdrew his spear from the warg and pushed Kili to go faster after the company. We ran, trees coming into the landscape, but not enough to hide in.

"There they are!" Dwalin screamed, pointing towards the pack in the distance.

"This way! Quickly!" Gandalf shouted, running further ahead. Everyone had adrenaline pushing them harder, faster, but the company started to break out of the line we'd formed as the terrain got bumpier. Kili and I emerged into a clearer area, his hair flying into my face and I looked around, trying to get a sight on anybody else. Thorin was up ahead in the middle of the clearing and I caught sight of Ori scampering between him and us, armed with his slingshot. Not like that would do much up against a warg and an armoured orc. The rest of the company were in smaller groups dispersed behind Thorin widely.

" _Kili!"_ Thorin shouted, getting our attention. " _Shoot them!_ " He commanded, desperation in his face

"We're surrounded!" Fili yelled, coming up behind us. I pulled arrows from the quiver, allowing Kili to set up quicker, firing hastily at orcs that got too close. They were terrifying. So much more, since they were significantly bigger, and the ugliness was worse in real life. It was a statement of their brutality. Their lives were dedicated to nothing but war and violence, even between each other.

"Where's Gandalf?!" Someone shouted and I heard Dwalin's voice.

"He's abandoned us!" He replied and I blanched. Surely not! He wouldn't, would he? Was this why I never knew about the dwarves in the hobbit? Were we just a chapter in Bilbo's story? The dwarves were gathering together near a rock, but Kili and I were still up ahead while he tried to take down more orcs. One particularly sassy looking orc was approaching Ori, he had some sort of spiked Lady Gaga jacket on, and I snorted, despite the desperate situation we were in. My face dropped at the fear in Ori's expression as he backed up.

"Hold your ground!" Thorin commanded, brandishing the new sword in front of him.

" _Quickly!"_ A distant voice came from far behind us. "This way, you fools!"

Gandalf! He was the only one that called anyone 'fools', he's found a way out!

"Come on, move!" Thorin rasped, turning towards where Gandalf had disappeared. The dwarves started turning and running, but the orcs were still descending, they would know where we had run to, they'd follow us into wherever Gandalf had found. Thorin stood out the front of it as the dwarves disappeared from sight, defending it from wargs that got too close. Kili had to be careful, he had a limited amount of arrows, and too many orcs to waste them missing.

" _KILI!_ Run!" Thorin bellowed and he glanced back. More were still coming, Thorin couldn't defend us from 15 orcs on wargs with a sword.

Kili fired again, taking out another orc, but leaving the warg, before he took that down too.

"We need to back off, they're getting too close!" I gushed and he took a few steps backwards, firing again.

I pulled another arrow Kili had from the quiver and held it out to him.

"Kili, make it count!" I gasped and he took it, looking around, not sure who to aim for.

"That one!" I shouted, pointing towards the Lady Gaga one that had come towards Ori. He had an air of command around him that made me think he might be in charge. Kili took aim but the orc dodged the arrow, my mouth dropping open.

" _KILI, GET BACK HERE NOW!"_ Thorin roared, still guarding where everyone had disappeared.

"Back up." I hissed. "Back up!" He took another few steps backwards before firing again at the commander orc, who slashed the arrow mid-air with his sword, stopping it from hitting him. I handed him another arrow and he fired at an orc that was getting to close to Thorin.

"Kili, we need to go back, there's too many, there's not enough arrows!" I cried, pulling out the last one. He took it, setting it up at the commander orc again, but out of the corner of my eye I noticed a warg had snuck up on us, it was a metre away. My eyes widened in horror.

"Kili-!" The warg leaped for us and sunk its teeth into my shoulder. I screamed in pain and fear as it took us to the ground. Frantically, I punched at it, using the knuckle dusters, Dwalin had given me. The spikes drove into the side of the warg's face and it let go, howling, shaking its head. Kili pushed off the ground and sprinted for Thorin, the movement of running jostling the new wound and making me cry out. Reaching the rock tunnel, he jumped, sliding down, followed closely by Thorin. I was bawling, tears streaming down my face unbidden, but the attention wasn't on me as the wargs were still coming.

A loud horn suddenly sounded out across the plains and the noise of hoof beats and arrows being released could be heard, taking down the orcs. Yelling could be heard and then the body of an orc flung down the tunnel violently, rolling in front of us. The dwarves lowered the weapons to it, worrying it was still alive. Thorin knelt down and pulled a thin, elegant and deadly looking arrow out of the orc.

" _Elves_." He stated with disdain and threw it on the ground.

Dwalin emerged from up ahead, walking back and looking down from where light could be seen.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads." He shouted gruffly. "Do we follow it or-" He turned to look at the company and his gaze landed on me, his expression changing in an instant. "ARI!" He bellowed, bolting towards us, and only then did the other dwarves realise that I was covered in blood.

"Oh _dear_." Bofur gasped, looking at me. Thorin stepped forward and hastily lifted me out of the harness, making me exclaim in shock. Kili inhaled raggedly when he caught sight of me.

"Oh, Aule, I didn't-" He managed, but Dwalin pushed through, interrupting him.

"Move, fool. Give her to me!" He roared and Thorin held me out so I was taken into Dwalin's embrace. He knelt on the floor, wiping at my face. "Oh no, no, no, nathith, you're alright. _Oin!"_

The wound stung, not in the way it should. It didn't just hurt, it throbbed, sending out sparks of leaking pain that felt like it was spreading. I was still crying, I couldn't stop myself, waves of it coming over me.

The healer knelt beside Dwalin and unbuttoned the top of my shirt, pulling the opening over my shoulder. Several gasps came from around me and I saw Bilbo look away. Kili moaned and his brother leaned into him, keeping him steady.

"This-this needs-" Oin stuttered, glancing from my shoulder to Dwalin.

"She is infected." Gandalf said sternly. Dwalin's grip on me tightened. "We must continue. We are close to the elves. They will help her."

Angry murmurs chorused at the mention of the elves.

"Was this your plan all along? To seek refuge with out enemy?!" Thorin grunted, his voice rising in anger.

"You have no enemies in Imraldis, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill-will to be found in the valley is that which you bring yourself." Gandalf responded curtly.

"You think the elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us." Thorin hissed.

"Of course they will. But we have questions that need to be answered, and wounds that need immediate tending to."

"Thorin." Oin suddenly breathed, looking up at the man in question. "She is bleeding too much."

Thorin turned angrily and kicked the stone wall, kicking up dust.

"Go." He said finally, turning back around. "Come on!"

Oin quickly bound the wound, but I could feel the material already soaking through. I hadn't seen it, but I knew it was big and deep. Dwalin stood up when it was finished, bringing me with him, and walked purposefully towards the pathway he had investigated earlier, the company following behind solemnly.

After a few minutes the pain started to numb and I noticed Kili coming up beside us.

"Ari. Ari, I'm so sorry. I didn't see it, I didn't know." He cried, his face distraught.

"It's okay." I slurred, not able to get my mouth around the words properly. "I should have been… watching our back. What was I even doing?"

He looked relieved that I wasn't angry with him, but still worried, his eyebrows furrowing hearing the way I spoke. I wasn't that bad was I?

"You were telling me how to fight." He said and I chuckled shallowly, breaking into a cough. The cough subsiding, I relaxed and jostled around with Dwalin's pace, letting my head loll from side to side, finding it fun.

" _Why didn't you come back?"_ Dwalin snarled at him and Kili backed off, disappearing behind us.

" _Dwalin_." Thorin's voice came a little while later. My eyes drifted towards him and I noticed he was upside down. I smiled but he frowned and I pulled my mouth into a sarcastic pout. Dwalin looked down at me and cursed, increasing his pace but subsequently making me jostle around more and my eyes rolled into my head, unable to focus on anything with my head moving around that fast.

I felt light hit my face and I looked up to see we'd emerged from the rock pathway. In front of us was an upside down valley. All pretty and white with trees everywhere. The company had paused, taking in the sight in front of them

"The valley of Imraldis. In the common tongue, it is known by as-"

"Rivendell." Bilbo's voice.

"Elrond and Arwen!" I cried out in excitement and Gandalf looked at me, eyebrows raised.

"We don't have time for this." Thorin again. He was Grumpy. Oin was Doc. Ori was Bashful. Bilbo was Sneezy, even though he wasn't a dwarf. Who was happy? Fili? With his crinkly eyes? Or Bofur, because he is always so nice _and_ he makes toys? No one was particularly sleepy. Maybe Cathy, because she was so bad to get up, or Bombur because he sucked moths in and out of his nose while he slept. Who was Dopey, then? I frowned trying to figure it out, and then realised I was missing a ton of titles for the rest of the dwarves. I sighed loudly, annoyed I couldn't gather my thoughts properly and then laughed. Does that make me Snow White? Or am _I_ Dopey? Probably. I was feeling pretty dopey, right at that second.

"Hold on, Ari." Dwalin muttered. I hadn't noticed we were walking again. We walked, Dwalin almost jogging, for a few minutes and I savoured the cool wind on my face. I felt particularly hot at that moment, like my face was in a sauna. I caught sight of massive statues in front of us, elvish warriors, no less, with their long flowing hair. Not like the dwarves' wild manes. These statues looked like they had conditioner. I missed conditioner… and hairbrushes… and hair ties. But I also liked the dwarves hair and all the braids.

We were walking underneath some sort of construction and Gandalf was walking past us.

"Mithrandir." A music voice greeted from in front of us. I twisted to try and see it, but Dwalin held me too still.

"Ah, Lindir!" Gandalf replied, stepping forward. The dwarves murmured amongst each other, uncomfortable and untrusting. Thorin leaned close to Dwalin.

" _Stay sharp."_ He whispered, glancing down at me for a second.

I heard what must've been elvish and then Gandalf mentioning Elrond's name.

"Oh, come _on_." Dwalin hissed, stepping from foot to foot impatiently.

Suddenly, the sounds of loud horns like the ones from earlier rang out in the near distance. The dwarves bristled, sighting a line of elves on horseback making their way quickly towards us. As they got closer, though, they didn't slow down and I could feel the sudden change of atmosphere.

"Ifridî bekâr!" Thorin shouted, though I didn't know what it meant. "Hold ranks!"

The dwarves combined, making a tight circle. Cathy and Bilbo were pushed to the middle.

The new elves entered into the courtyard quickly, trying to lose momentum by trotting laps around us, weighing the risk of a small company of armoured dwarves. Stopping, one elf separated from the rest, unhelmeted and authoritative.

"Gandalf." He greeted, coming forward. _Elrond._ My mind supplied and I wriggled in nervous excitement. Gandalf greeted him, talking some more in elvish and I saw rolled eyes from the dwarves.

Elrond leapt from his horse elegantly, stepping forward to embrace Gandalf.

"Strange for orcs to come so close to our borders." Elrond said. "Something, or someone, or someone has drawn them near." He handed a savage looking sword to Lindir. One of the orcs', no doubt.

"Ah, that may have been us." Gandalf replied sheepishly, and Elrond's gaze swept the company. Thorin stepped forward, in front of Dwalin and I, blocking me from view.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain." Elrond greeted politely.

Thorin's hostility was unmistakeable. "I do not believe we have met."

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain." Elrond kept his politeness.

"Indeed; he made no mention of you." Thorin grumbled and Gandalf shook his head at his discourtesy.

"Ah, my lord Elrond." Gandalf started, returning the conversation to a civil one. "We have someone who is need of your care."  
Two more elves separated from the group, joining Elrond.

"And who is this someone?" Elrond asked, scanning the group. Dwalin clapped a hand on Thorin's shoulder, silently asking him to step aside, which he did, if hesitantly. Elrond's gaze landed on me and his eyes widened marginally. The two elves at his side pulled their helmets off, revealing younger, identical men, with dark hair like Elrond's. They stepped towards me, their eyes bright with curiosity.

"She must be looked at, at once." Elrond said, his tone urgent. "My sons will bring her to the healing rooms."

They stepped closer, but Dwalin was hesitant to hand me over.

"Twinsies." I murmured, looking at their similar features. I liked twins, I liked seeing how they made themselves individuals, and how they affected each other. Plus it was just cool. "Why weren't you in the movies?" Honestly, Peter Jackson missed out on some Legolas level stuff here.

Their accompanying impish grins made me smile and they stepped closer, holding out their hands to take me.

Reluctantly, Dwalin let go of me and I was pulled into a slender chest, long arms and fingers holding me there. As I was taken away I heard a thump behind me and Dwalin's brogue cursing loudly.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading, I got quite a few reviews between the last chapter and this so thank you again so much! Let me know what you thought of this one, and the next chapter should be a fun one with the boys. Toodles!_


	10. I just watched BOTFA Send help

_Okay, I'm just cutting in here for a second because this shit needs to be said. I just watched The Battle of the Five Armies for the first time since it was in cinemas, I've been putting it off that long. When I watched it the first time it didn't really affect me, but since then I have become a diehard Hobbit fan, reading fanfiction, writing my own damn fanfiction, imagining talking to them (totally sane). These dwarves are like family, mixed feelings for Thorin, Fili and Kili, I could never decide whether I wanted them as my own brother, uncle, boyfriend, husband, etc. A while back I tried looking at some fanart of Fili and Kili and found ones of them obviously after death, it was a really sweet sort of memorial picture and I just broke down and cried SO freaking much. This alerted me to the fact that when I do watch The Battle of the Five Armies again, shit was going to go down. I just did it. Guys. Guys shit went downer than down, shit went all the way to China and out the other side of Earth. From the moment that Fili and Kili leave Thorin, without saying goodbye, may I mention. I have just spent there till now bawling my eyes out, with off and on screaming (not even joking, I think the dog I'm dogsitting thought I was dying). I actually don't know how to deal with my feelings right now, so I just wanted to put it out there, if you have ever felt, or still feel, my feels. I am here for you, and this is also what this fanfiction is for, to uncanon this heartache. There will be tears ahead, but I promise, I shall fix this injustice so that when you watch BOTFA, you can remember what happened in this fanfiction and know that our boys are okay after the movie._

 _I also did a fanart of Ari and Kili last night, which is now the cover image for Two's Company, but if you want to see the full image, I made a Tumblr so I can update Hobbit-y things. Here's the link to the image: image/130458742128_

 _If you want any more drawings of any of the characters, let me know. I whipped that up in a few hours because it really built up in me yesterday. I can't believe I was motivated enough to do it, but there it is._

 _Anyway, I'll keep writing the next chapter, I hope you enjoy the fanfiction, I'm going to start wearing black because I am legitimately in mourning. Goddammit. Love you all, thanks for your support._

 _P.S. Watching BOTFA gave me some ripper ideas, so look out world._


	11. CHAPTER TEN - Bad Twins

_(Sorry it's taken me so long to update guys, I wrote this start bit quite a while ago now, and I've really struggled with this chapter.)_

 _I got so many reviews so quickly, thanks so much guys! You really keep me motivated. The last chapter I really lost my way, and ended up having to just stick An Unexpected Journey on and literally write as I watched the scene I was doing. This one was even harder, I had to make a timeline, since not much really goes on at Rivendell, and I wanted to stretch it out to develop a relationship between the twins and Ari. I had some random ideas for things I wanted to happen, but had to work it in with what we know happens in the movie, and getting the timing write, also getting some tension going on between Kili and Ari so that things can start heating up. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, this is a bit more of a free flowing chapter, since Ari spends a bit of time away from the dwarves and more with Elladan and Elrohir who aren't in the movie at all, so I just made stuff up. Not sure whether I'll spread it over just this chapter or a few, because my timeline is 9 days in Rivendell, though that may change._

 _BooBoo33: I'm glad you liked it! I'm not sure with Ari's legs. I actually got a message asking about whether they'd be healed or not, and I'm just not sure. Definitely wouldn't happen in Rivendell, it'd be much closer to the end. I know exactly where I'd do it, I'm just deliberating whether I will, if you get what I mean. Let me know what you think._

 _Missus Sunstreaker 3143: Awesome! And yes, I feel bad for Kili, since it was a pretty tricky situation they were in, and though he didn't come back when he should have, Ari wasn't looking out when she is literally the eyes on the back of his head. You've made me think about getting Dwalin to confront Kili a bit more seriously now, though, so I might include that ;)_

 _AnnabelleLee13194: Thank you so much! And yes, exactly what I've been thinking about! Goblin Town is going to be interesting. Whenever I watch that scene in the movie, I sort of put myself in the positon of the dwarves, and especially Ari and Cathy who wouldn't have experienced anything like it. The Goblin King is just so gross and childish, that bit where they get brought in would be very confronting with all those feral creatures running at you and then touching you to move you along, and then the fight scene after that I think is really the first time the dwarves REALLY show their fighting skill, they're pretty brutal. (Ari and Cathy didn't seem them with the trolls, and even then the battle they had with them didn't affect the trolls very much afterwards.) And that's without the extra bits I want to add with Ari's experience in there and with the Goblin King. Ergh, so much cringe to look forward to._

 _Verdani: Thank you about the twins and Cathy! Glad you liked it, the twins are going to be fun._

 _Would anyone be interested if I did a sketch or sketches of stuff from this fanfiction? I'm an artist in real life, and I've been thinking of doing a cute one of Ari and Kili, but let me know and I could set up some platform for you to get visuals?_

 _Cathy ate silently, thinking about whether Ari was alright. They had been brought into the city, which in itself had blown her mind. It was insanely beautiful and it was all so incredibly polished, nothing looking out of place. The meal that had been provided was not enough to occupy the dwarves' patience, and they had taken to throwing the food at each other, and at some of the elves, in boredom. And yet the energy was not boisterous, it was more nervous, an attempt to occupy the tension in the absence of one of their members. Dwalin was uncharacteristically mellow, none of the rowdier dwarves able to bring him from his thoughts. And Kili had been beside himself since they got there, his brother had spent the meal trying to reassure him that it wasn't his fault and that she would be okay. Thorin was stoic as always, Cathy never saw him any other way. But she could see he cared. Sometimes Dwalin would get a smile out of him or you could see Balin had reminded him of something he used to like. His face when he'd seen Ari's injury had struck her, though. Similar to when she'd landed in his lap after being thrown. It had been past concern, almost… scared._

 _The injury itself had terrified Cathy. In the heat of the moment, no one had noticed her, and it was impossible to understand how they hadn't because the wound spanned from below her shoulder and up to her neck, to the point that Cathy worried about whether the artery had been pierced. That much blood was just freely flowing out of it, staining the once white shirt red. It was a horrific wound, and Ari was obviously frightened and in pain. Which had then changed into an almost delirious state that had made everyone even more worried that she wouldn't even make it to the place they were going._

 _She drew herself back to the present, trying not to think about the blood that had simply started dripping into a small pool in the courtyard while they waited for Gandalf to be done with the niceties. Internally smacking herself for gravitating back to that scene she stabbed at the lettuce and listened to Bofur sing while standing on the table._

* * *

I roused groggily, feeling as if I had just had a night out. I hadn't opened my eyes yet, and I couldn't remember where we were. A sliver of panic started to eek its way into me. Was I alone? I hadn't been alone since… I commanded my body to move. I didn't like this, I didn't like being alone. Why wasn't Dwalin here? Where was Kili? I always slept next to Kili, he wouldn't abandon me, would he? My body was responding slowly, unwilling to move despite the fervency that was coursing through my mind. I needed to find someone – this was not okay. As I was finally able to start to roll, I bumped into something heavy on top of the sheets.

"Ari?" Kili's voice. My eyes shot open and all the tension in my body leaked out suddenly, resulting in a loud sigh of relief.

"Are you okay? Do you hurt? I'm so sorry, Ari!" His voice was tinged with desperation and a small smile crept onto my face at how much he seemed to care.

"I'm fine." I reassured him. "Just tired."

His handsome face was contorted, brows furrowed deeply and his dark eyes burned.

"You looked scared, were you dreaming?" He asked. Memories of waiting flooded my mind. I shook my head.

"I remembered something from when I died." I murmured softly, feeling awkward to talk about it. I looked away from him finally, taking in the room we were in. It was a massive space: an incredibly high ceiling, archways in place of windows that bathed everything in white, sheer curtains blowing gently in the wind softening the sun and giving a breezy quality to the room. Intricate details were carved into the architecture, mostly based around swirly lines, leaves and flowers, and different knots. The bed was large in comparison to me, and I was covered in light white and cream fabrics that were silky to touch.

I looked back to him and his face was pained, staring at the floor.

"What happened?" He asked finally, still avoiding eye contact. I recalled the event. It had all happened so fast, but my last moments still affected me. I had been reluctant so far to go into detail about how it had happened, what I had actually felt, it was still so raw. But something about Kili made it easier, and maybe the memory might be slightly less difficult to bear if I shared it, if I gave myself a chance to talk about it.

"I-I was hit, but when I went under it just kept going and I was… left in the middle of the road." I explained. "I just lay there. I couldn't move or anything, I just wanted... I just wanted my mum. She was so close, I was so close to home, so I just lay there and waited. Not even the truck driver got out, or maybe he did, he just didn't come over, or it happened too fast, but I lay there waiting and no one came. I remember I was crying and I was just thinking 'no one cares', and I kept waiting for mum to come to fix everything but she never came. The thing was that she wouldn't have even known. I was dying and nobody knew and I died and nobody was there."

He took a ragged breath and I wasn't sure whether I should stop or not.

"When I woke up, I thought I was alone. It felt the same." I finished and I waited for him to say something. He was almost frozen and something inside me worried that I'd shocked him too much.

"Kili-" I choked, but he turned towards me suddenly, drawing me roughly into him and burying his face into my hair. My fingers clenched at his jacket, soaking up the comfort he was providing. He held me tightly, cocooning me into his body and I was surrounded by his smell.

He inhaled as if he was strengthening himself and it wasn't me that needed the support.

"I don't know what to say." He whispered and I shook my head again.

"You don't need to." I replied softly, feeling horribly self-conscious about what I was about to say. "I just… need you near."

He pulled away and looked at me, something in his face changing as he took me in.

His hair shrouded his face, making it seem darker. His brown eyes were almost black. I usually felt awkward holding eye contact with people past a few seconds, but for once I didn't want to look away. If I did, whatever was happening would stop, and I wasn't ready, I actually wanted more. My mouth opened slightly as I inhaled suddenly and I saw his eyes dart to my lips. My fingers fumbled slightly, whispering over the lapels of his jacket and he leaned into my hands, holding me in place so he half held me up, half hovered over me.

His face was so close, our noses almost touched and for the first time I felt like I was actually looking at him, the features that made up his face, the way he smelt, the pressure of having his weight on me more than I'd ever had. I wasn't even thinking about it, I tilted my head upwards, matching his and then we were so close our noses were touching now and I couldn't even focus on his face anymore, I knew it was time to close my eyes, and then… there was a cough… from the doorway. Kili's eyes, that were currently hooded, shot open and his hair brushed over my face as he turned his head to see who'd interrupted us.

" _Morning._ " A silky voice called arrogantly from the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" Kili voice was deadly and I tried to see who it was. Feeling me move, Kili leaned back pulling me back into him.

"We've been _told_ by our dearest Adar, that we must tend to the lady, if you please, master dwarf." The voice sounded the same, but _slightly_ different and I looked over to see the two twins that had brought me in when we arrived. Their long dark hair was impossibly straight and sat perfectly in front of their shoulders. They had a sort of regal handsomeness about them, but something lay behind their features, like foxes. Their robes were a light silver colour, the design elaborate and identical, just like them. I was already trying to pick out what set them apart. It looked as if they put a lot of effort into stopping that, they were both _exactly_ the same, but when I looked at them, it was like I was looking at the same person feeling two different things at the same time. They were their own people. For example, one looked darkly amused, and the other looked as if he'd found something he could use to his advantage. Similar, but not the same. I got the feeling they were the kind of twins you had to get to know individually to tell them apart by their personalities, like the way they talked and the way they went about things.

"What are you going to do with her?" Kili asked, brows brought together in mistrust.

"Give her a bath for one – No! We won't be taking advantage of her-" The one on the left exclaimed, noticing Kili's face. "- Not unless she wants us to."

I made a blurting noise in surprise at his audacity, but didn't completely hate his humour. He was cheeky. Kili wasn't impressed though, and his face just darkened further. The two elves continued to stand there, seeming to gauge what Kili was silently expressing, but didn't seem deterred. After a few seconds of watching him their gazes switched to me in synchronicity.

"Would the lady like to bathe?" The one on the right asked and I realised I was really craving one, a proper one, not a freezing cold stream I had to drag myself in and out of, but a steamy, warm one and even someone to help me.

"I-uh…" I started. "…God yes." I sagged in defeat. Kili whipped back to look at me.

"You'd go with them?" He hissed, looking betrayed.

"I'm not going to give them a strip tease, Kil, I just want a bath." I replied lowly. He seemed to be mulling over my words, probably trying to figure out what a strip tease was without asking.

"You don't want me to go with you?" He asked finally.

"I'm not going to give you a strip tease, either." I replied, snickering. The elves were watching our exchange curiously. He sighed, pressing his forehead against mine and moved me off him and onto the bed.

"You'll join us later, then?" He whispered and I nodded. He looked kind of tired, like he hadn't slept. Had he? He got up and left the room, glaring at the tall elves with disdain, and then he was out of sight. They had watched him leave but now they were looking back at me. Stepping into the room, they came over to the bed, their movements long and lithe. It was fascinating to watch, it was so subtle, you could just sense how they were different, how they were another race.

"Well," said one of them. "Now we have you alone-"

"And awake-" Joined in the other.

"We can make our introductions. My name is Elladan." His voice was like liquid honey, everything about them was refined and perfect, and I just liked watching them for the sort of artistic satisfaction they were giving me.

"And I am Elrohir." Said the other. "We are Elrond, lord of Rivendell's, sons."

They looked at me expectantly, waiting for my own name.

"Uh, Ari – Ariadne – whatever. Nice to meet you." I held out a hand to Elladan and they looked at it, eyes widened in confusion.

"Oh, sorry, it's a greeting where I come from." I supplied.

"How do you do it?" Elladan asked, unwilling to let this new thing go before learning about it.

"Where do you come from?" Elrohir asked, his tone light.

"Um, another world, if that makes sense?" I squeaked, their eyebrows rose, but they didn't say anything about it. "We shake hands. You hold out your corresponding hand-" He copied my gesture and I gripped his hand firmly out of habit from being told you often get judged by a handshake. Giving it two shakes, I let it drop, and then held it out to Elrohir, and repeated it.

"You two are like dead fishes." I snickered and their mouths opened before their expressions changed into one of appreciation.

"You are not like other dwarves." Elladan noted and I looked at him.

"And how's that?" I asked, one eyebrow rising.

"You don't hate us, simply because of our race." Elrohir answered for him.

"You are also smaller than they are, and yet you almost look like an Elf." Elladan added.

"You are curious." Elrohir finished, looking down at me, almost inspecting the way I looked. I squirmed under his gaze, uncomfortable with being under such scrutiny.

"You mentioned a bath?" I threw in and their eyes lightened.

"Yes." Elladan whispered. "Come with us." They turned to leave and I jumped.

"Wait!" I called. "I can't come, I need help." They turned back, giving me a look.

"Why?" Elrohir asked, looking me over again.

"I can't walk." Would the rest of my life be explaining to people that when they first met me?

"You can't walk?" Elladan repeated, turning around properly and almost floating over to me, his expression alight with some sort of excited curiosity.

"Nope. Stuck here, unless you help me." I laughed.

"Oh?" His face was starting to look scary with how gleeful he was, he looked almost ready to pounce, and then he actually did, his long arms slid under me, and threw me over his shoulder. I screamed in surprise. Weren't elves supposed to be gentle and elegant and distant?

"To the baths, brother!" He exclaimed and Elrohir gave us a catty grin before rushing out of the door and to the left. Elladan took off after him and I squealed again, he was so fast. Leaving the room I caught sight of the bright valley that encompassed the distance. It was all so picturesque and the way Rivendell had been built just added to its beauty. I was still somewhat in shock, thrown over an elf's shoulder, quite high off the ground and catapulting down some sort of open passageway. I faced backwards and gripped the material of his tunic, the fact that we'd only met properly a few minutes ago evaporating as I clung to him in fear he'd drop me. I felt the bumping as we went down some stairs and then we were in a more natural area, greenery creeping into the site. We continued past a large well and then under an archway you could walk on top of. A light coloured cobblestone covered a courtyard with many doors and a second level with even more doors surrounded us. Elrohir rushed into an open doorway, and then we were inside somewhere. I pulled on Elladan's clothes, trying to get an upside down view of where we were and observed a very small bath house of sorts; or what I would think a bath house would look like, since I'd never been to one. Elrohir had stopped in front of an even smaller room and I noticed for the first time that both of them actually had bare feet. Elladan sighed, halting.

"You had to choose this room, didn't you?" He muttered and I tried to look up at him.

"I forgot." Elrohir replied, his voice full of disdain.

"What's wrong with this room?" I asked, it looked normal enough.

"The floor. It's cold, like our chambers." Elladan answered, his voice almost whingeing. Elves whinged?

"I didn't think elves felt the cold." I shot back, remembering in an interview with Orlando Bloom how he had said when filming the scene in the snow on the mountain he'd had to pretend that he wasn't phased by the crap being blown in his eyes and that he wasn't affected by the weather.

"It's not _cold,_ just cold _er_." Elrohir supplied. "Not as pleasant as it could be."

"Not as pleasant as it could be?" I spluttered, laughing. "You need slippers."

"Why would we need female shoes?" Elladan asked, confused. I laughed again. The cultural differences kept getting to me, it was ridiculous.

"Not that, shoes that are for cold mornings and are all cuddly on your feet." I said, missing my own slippers.

"We don't have those, if we told Adar, he'd just tell us to stop complaining." Elladan responded dejectedly. Taking a step forward, Elrohir bravely faced the slightly unpleasant feeling of the floor and Elladan followed. There was an even smaller bath in there and a door they could close for privacy. Elrohir stumbled towards and fell into a wooden chair, pulling his feet up.

"How old are you two?" I asked sarcastically, still upside down, and Elrohir grinned.

"Too old for you, little dove." He said through his smile and lay back and my mouth opened in a small 'O' at his implication. I could see the bath was already full and wafts of steam curled above it enticingly.

"We had not expected you to need as much help, but if you allow us, we will aid you." Elladan said in his smooth voice. "There are these-" He held up some thin strips of material, "-for modesty…"

"Uh, yeah okay, if it's cool with you." I mumbled and his eyes just kept brightening.

"We'll step outside while you change, knock when you're ready." He finished and Elrohir stood up again, Elladan whipped me right way up and then settled me in the empty chair.

"Not unless you need help with that, as well." Elrohir said suggestively and I scoffed, waving them towards the door.

"Bye bye!" I called and they grinned, leaving the room and closing the door. I practically ripped Bilbo's shirt off me and gasped when I caught sight of the white marks going down my shoulder, scars from where each of the warg's teeth had punctured my skin. There were so many of them, it was an impressive scar. I kind of liked it, actually. In the chair I was able to pull my pants off with more skill than I was when on the ground. My legs were looking kind of gross, skinnier than they'd ever been, and pretty dirty. I'd also lost a shoe, God knows where. I got my underwear and bra off, keeping an eye on the door, not trusting they wouldn't just barge in. Slipping on the thin pieces of material, a kind of sash around my chest, and a little pair of undies, I sat there, feeling quite naked and wondered how I was going to go about this. Throwing my hands up a little bit in defeat, I punched the door. There was a moments pause and then it opened silently, the twins entering. Immediately their eyes were on me and I shuffled uncomfortably.

" _So._ " I stated and their eyes rose back to my face before scanning the room and landing on my pile of clothes.

"What's that?" Elrohir asked, angular brows scrunched. My bra, is what it was.

"It…" Unconsciously my hands made some sort of hoisting movement at my chest and they watched the gesture, their expressions surprised and then merging them into amusement. Realising what I was doing I dropped my hands into my lap. "…Nothing."

They snickered and I looked towards the steaming bath.

"Would one of you be able to help me in?" I asked and Elrohir stepped forward.

"My pleasure, my lady." He announced before gently lifting me out of the chair and kneeling down, dipping me in. I couldn't feel it until it went past my upper thighs and I sighed. Actual hot water. I instantly started to feel muscles that I hadn't known had been tensed start to unclench and when I hit the bottom of the bath, I sagged, sliding down until the water was between my lips and nose.

I went to grab a cloth but Elladan whacked my hand away nimbly. I looked at him in shock and one of his eyebrows went up the way mine often did. He took the cloth and pushed my shoulder with two fingers so I had to lean forward. I heard him dip it in the water and then he pressed it to my hair, squeezing it and letting the water run down my shoulders.

"Holy…" I groaned, wanting to sag down again and Elrohir laughed, pushing me back up. I was having an easier time telling them apart having spent some time around them now. It hadn't taken me long to figure out Elrohir was the more inappropriate of the two, at least as much an elf could actually be inappropriate, and he was also more likely to ask questions about something. Elladan seemed as he had a slightly darker sense of humour, and looked for opportunities that he could use to his advantage. They were very un-elf-like. Besides their elegant handsomeness, and they obviously had manners beaten into them, they appeared to be rebelling, or just being in each other's presence set a million in-jokes going, so everything was funny to them.

Elrohir rubbed something liquid into my head and I exhaled through my nose suddenly, not expecting them to have shampoo, and really appreciating it. They worked at my hair and shoulders, keeping it appropriate, and I was able to relax past what I thought I ever would again. It was something about being in a world where orcs existed that made something in the back of my head always on guard that we might be attacked, increasing my hyper awareness of not having my own weapon, besides the knuckle dusters Dwalin had given me that had probably already saved my life.

I was starting to miss the dwarves now, I hadn't seen them for a while now, only Kili had been there when I'd woken up, what had the rest of them been doing since we got to Rivendell? How was Thorin handling it? Had he punched someone yet? I really wanted to see Dwalin. The attachment that Cathy and I had made with him had grown to be quite strong in the short time we'd known him. I wanted to sit on his lap and have his big tattooed arm keeping me planted while he laughed with the others. I loved that about the dwarves. They were like one big family. A messy, bad houseguest of a family, but they truly loved each other, and they were so brave, and their was just this atmosphere of safety and warmth when I was around them. A little exclusive bubble of those who were part of that family, and if you were in that bubble, they'd never let anything touch you. And Cathy and I had been allowed in that bubble.

The twins were rinsing my hair now, and when they'd finished, Elladan lifted me under the arms and out of the water, dripping all over the floor. Elrohir wrapped me in a towel and I harrumphed.

"You're making me feel like a baby." I grumbled and they laughed.

"You are, though. Look at you." Elladan snickered, rocking me in his arms. I death glared him, but it just made him laugh more

"There's the dwarf." Elrohir, remarking upon my expression and chuckling. It wasn't meant as a compliment, but it still gave me a little surge of pride that they would recognise me with the people I really admired.

"We stole a dress from our sister. It won't fit you, but it's not as if you'll trip on it." Elladan mentioned, turning to reveal a pile of shimmery fabric I hadn't noticed before.

"Your sister? Do you mean Arwen?" I asked.

"You know of her?" Elrohir replied.

"A bit. You stole it from her?" I snickered, thinking of the envy of LOTR girls, everywhere, and Elrohir shrugged.

"A minor offence for such a rare beauty." Elladan drawled and I honestly could not hold back the girlish giggle that came out of me.

* * *

 _"_ _She's awake then?" Cathy exclaimed, standing up as Kili came into the space the dwarves had claimed as their own. They were all lying about, talking and doing what they liked to do in their spare time. The dwarves turned to Kili eagerly, wanting to hear about their missing member. Many of them felt protective over her. Even though she had proven herself to be able to handle a tough situation, she was their youngest, and such a sweet thing, despite her swearing._

 _"_ _How is she?" Dwalin demanded. He hadn't let off on his harsh attitude towards Kili, yet._

 _"_ _She's fine." Kili grumbled. Cathy frowned and Fili leaned forward from where he sat next to her. He hadn't been like this in the time she'd known him, he was always so light, his smile easy._

 _"_ _Why would you leave her alone?" Dwalin asked, standing up as if he was about to stomp off to her rescue._

 _"_ _She's not alone." Kili snapped. Stomping over to his brother and wrenching his pack from where he'd left it, rustling inside of it._

 _"_ _What do you mean, she's not alone? We're all here! Is Bilbo with her?" Dwalin continued. The hobbit had been missing since their food fight had ended last night. Cathy could only imagine he was taking a break from the dwarves, enjoying the quiet the elves offered, for the first time in a while. Cathy didn't like the elves. She couldn't read them. They were pretty, sure, but it was all so elegant, she felt like she was getting things dirty just by being there. The place made her uncomfortable, and the elves themselves even more so, who stared at her with blank faces, if with a hint of disdain. She'd stayed near Dwalin or Fili since they'd entered, not wanting to get herself in a situation where she'd have to talk to one of the unbelievably tall creatures._

 _"_ _She is_ not _with Bilbo." Kili almost snarled, pulling a whetstone out and then proceeding to aggressively sharpen his dagger. The dwarves watched in stunned silence and Dwalin was slightly taken aback, hesitating before prodding again._

 _"_ _Then who is she with?" He asked warily._

 _"_ _Our host's sons." Kili muttered darkly and several of the dwarves frowned, Ori looking curious._

 _"_ _Ergh." Cathy grunted, feeling sorry that she'd have to be around two of the stoic beings, without anyone she knew._

 _"_ _Why is she with them?" Thorin asked, his tone on the edge of something. Thorin intimidated her, to the point she'd rather just… not be around him. She could see why everyone respected him, and she did too, but she found it difficult to see what Dwalin seemed to see in him. The friend that must be in there. He was just so severe, like he was about to lose his temper if the wrong thing was said. Kili made a sharp noise as he scraped the blade._

 _"_ _A bath, apparently." He responded and Cathy leaned back, knowing why Ari would opt to stay. A bath would be_ really _good right now. Fili looked at her, his face bemused at how she'd reacted to the idea of a bath._

 _"_ _She should be with us." Dwalin grumbled. "How did she look?"_

 _Kili murmured something unintelligible and then spat out, "Like she always does."_

 _Fili turned to her, away from his brother and got close to her ear so he wouldn't hear what he was about to say._

 _"_ _He's preening." He chuckled quietly._

 _"_ _What does that mean?" Cathy whispered._

 _"_ _Making himself a better… choice. For a mate. You wait for it, he'll start on the hair next." He laughed. She frowned._

 _"_ _But… he doesn't need to, it's obvious she likes him." She hissed, confused._

 _"_ _Dwarves do it when they feel threatened by other males. Something's got him going." He replied. Cathy's mouth parted slightly. Was he threatened by the twins? But… Ari wouldn't…What was going on up there?_

* * *

"I-I can't breathe!" Elladan wheezed.

"You've killed my brother." Elrohir remarked and I set my glass down, purposefully falling out of my chair.

"Don't worry, I know CPR!" I announced jokingly, crossing my hands as if I was about to start.

"What's CPR?" Elrohir asked curiously and I frowned.

"Well, it's what you do if someone's heart has stopped." I explained. Elladan pushed himself up on his elbows, his dark straight hair slightly mussed.

"When they're dead? How do you do it?" He queried, his tone extremely interested. I suppose they'd never needed to know how before this, maybe no one in Middle Earth had discovered it yet, elves especially weren't exactly the type to die willy nilly.

"The way I was taught is 30 chest compressions to two breaths." I described with as much authority as I could muster. I pushed Elladan back to the floor. "Lie down. You have to do the compressions with your hands like this, right in the middle of the chest. You do it to the tune of a song like 'Another One Bites the Dust."

"What kind of song is _that_?" Elrohir exclaimed and I proceeded to do the ' _boom boom boom, another one bites the dust'_ line repeatedly. Placing my hands over Elladan's chest, I gently demonstrated where to do it, counting to 30.

"After you've done 30 of those, you do the breaths." I said. "I'm not gonna' kiss you, but that's what you have to do if you're actually doing it. You tilt the head back so the airway is open-" I showed this on Elladan and then held his mouth the way you would before you got in there. "Hold the face like this, and then you blow into their mouth. Let their chest fall before you do the next one, and then you repeat it with the compressions and breathing until they hopefully revive, someone knows what to do, or in some cases, you have to let them go-"

I was silenced by Elladan launching up, planting a kiss on my lips and then gracefully getting to his feet and sitting on the bed, smirking. I was stunned for a second and I fell on my butt.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, looking at him in shock.

"Hey, indeed." Elrohir declared, jumping at me and grabbing my face so he could give me one two. Pulling back, the two of them looked positively evil and I fell back, banging my head on the floor.

"You're _bad._ " I accused and they laughed, the similar sounds harmonising.

After the bath they'd got me changed into the massive dress. It was white and had elaborate silver embroidery around the neck. All of it shimmered like it emitted its own light, and it felt incredibly silky, not the way glittery fabric felt at home, all scratchy. They'd braided my hair and kept adding random adornments. So far I had crystals all through my hair, a massive clear rock around my neck, and rings on every finger. And then the wine had come out. It didn't taste like alcohol, it was very smooth, and easy to drink, and it didn't make me tired like I usually got after a few drinks. We'd already finished a bottle in the time we'd spent in my room. It was getting dark now, the whole day had just flown by.

"You're irresistible. Look at you." Elladan grabbed a hand mirror from the vanity and it dropped it on my stomach.

"Now you don't have the stink of dwarf all over you." Elrohir added.

I fumbled at the mirror and raised it so I could look up at it. I gave a long wolf whistle, realising how different I was looking from the way I was used to. I knew I'd been fairly feral from the days on the road, but this was better than I'd looked at home. My pale skin didn't look so pasty and more alabaster, like I'd always wanted it to. My hair was behaving and complimentary to my face for once, little wisps escaping the loose braid. Why did all the men know how to braid in Middle Earth? It was surprising me, I was lying at an angle that should have given me that look you get when you accidentally open the front camera on your phone, but I looked good. Only the elves, could do this. Elegant gits.

"What was that noise?" Elrohir asked, looking at me as I stared into the mirror, trying to soak it in.

"What noise?" I asked, putting the mirror down and giving them my attention.

"The-" He let out a whistling noise and I nodded, "-noise."

"It's a wolf whistle." I said.

"What's it mean?" He continued.

"It's like a crude… acknowledgment of appreciation? It's known back home for guys doing it at girls they think are hot…Attractive." I added.

"You did it to yourself." Elladan noted.

"I look like a pretty princess!" I exclaimed, reaching for the glass of wine for another sip. I was starting to feel a bit lightheaded, but it wasn't so much as bad, more… floaty.

" _Ah_." Elrohir nodded. "What was the sound again?"

I gave him a wolf whistle and he repeated it cautiously, trying it out a few times. Elladan joined in, trying to get it right and I laughed. We'd passed another elf on the way back from the baths, who'd given me a weird snobby look. It made me wonder whether that particular person had a stick up their bum, or whether the twins where the exception to the elf rule.

Elladan leaned forward and filled my cup up again and I drank it greedily.

"Here-" Elrohir said, taking something from the dresser. "-Have these too." He brandished a set of light silver bracelets with a braided design. It kind of reminded me of the dwarves in that way.

" _Oooh…_ " I cooed, reaching for them. Then looked at him. "How come you keep giving me this stuff?"

"Take it as a… token of our favour." He smirked and I snorted.

"Your favour, huh?" I chirped and they grinned.

"For our favourite dwarf." Elladan piped up and I smiled. Extra pretty princess. I liked the twins a lot, not in a romantic way, but in a 'they make me laugh and feel special' way. Like they were my reckless older brothers and I was their precious little sister.

"The other savages will be wondering where you are." Elladan noted.

" _Savages?!"_ I scoffed and I thumped back down on my back, resting my whizzing my head.

Elladan chuckled merrily and stood up, looking down at me.

"Are you intoxicated?" He asked, smirking.

"Definitely not." I enunciated, putting effort into keeping my words unslurred.

"They're having dinner." Elrohir announced suddenly. My stomach grumbled and I moaned.

"How can you know that?" I asked.

"Can't you hear them?" Elladan replied. "They're awfully loud."

"I can't hear anything. You've just got special elf hearing, you weirdos." I grumbled.

"Weirdos?" Elrohir gasped, laughing.

"You haven't given me anything to eat all day!" I accused and they look scandalised.

"Then we must take the lady to her supper immediately!" Elladan exclaimed and I screamed as Elrohir rushed me, swinging me off the floor and onto his back. I threw my arms around his neck, my head protesting the sudden movement. And then he took off, piggybacking me to wherever the dwarves were at a breakneck speed. I howled in delight, bouncing along, and Elladan ran alongside, his hair flowing behind him, shooting me a grin.

* * *

 _"_ _What's that noise?" Bofur asked suddenly, turning to try and see where it came from. There was some sort of sound drifting towards the company. It was long and high pitched. The dwarves were seated at the low table, the elves having organised it especially for them. Bilbo had re-joined them for the meal, and his spirits seemed higher – however he'd spent the day rejuvenating him. Gandalf was with Elrond, and had left sometime ago to address whatever business they had with each other._

 _"_ _It's coming closer." Fili remarked, flicking a bowl of untouched lettuce at Cathy where she was failing to reach it from across the table. She met his eyes and he smiled at her, amused by the stunned look she responded with._

 _Cathy could recognise the noise now as screaming. Girly screaming. It was very close now._

 _"_ _In Durin's name…" Dwalin muttered, catching sight of two elves uncharacteristically_ running _down the steps towards them. And… Ari. On one of their back's, apparently having the time of her life. Cathy watched, slack jawed at the display happening before them. All eyes were on the trio as they ran past several pillars and screeching to a halt in the open space where the dwarves ate. Ari's grip on the elf she was attached to, slipped with the sudden stop and she started to fall backwards before the identical elf beside them caught her lightly. She didn't seemed swayed by it though, she was still giggling, and seemingly oblivious to the scene they'd created. Cathy glanced over to see Kili glaring at the elves, an incredible severity in his eyes._

 _"_ _Put me down, you idiot, I'm all dizzy!" Ari chuckled, and the dwarves looked at each other, shocked she'd call an elf an idiot to its face. Cathy finally got a proper look at her and her mouth opened wider seeing what Ari had been dressed in. Practically dripping jewellery, and in a_ stunning _dress, what had they been doing since they last saw her?_

 _The elf that had Ari stepped forward, scanning the table for a spot he could put her and Cathy shuffled over. Seeing this, the elf smiled. It wasn't a nice smile, it was sort of… wicked. Gracefully lowering Ari between her and Dwalin, he stepped back, seeming to admire her before he let out a long wolf whistle._

 _Cathy gaped, her shock only growing and she glanced around, trying to gauge what anyone else thought about the blatant innuendo the elf had just shown._

 _Catching Fili's eye he silently mimed "What was_ that _?" to her, and she didn't know how to answer._

 _"_ _Shuddup!" Ari laughed, turning back to the table before she slumped into Dwalin, surprising him._

 _"_ _I missed you." She murmured and Dwalin turned to the exiting elves._

 _"_ _Did you get her drunk?!" He shouted at them and the only answer he got was a light tinkle of annoying laughter as they waltzed away._

 _"_ _She's_ drunk _?" Kili exclaimed, launching forward in his seat to get a better look at her._

 _"_ _And none of us are." Gloin remarked sarcastically, chugging out of his own flagon of ale._

 _"_ _I'm not drunk… tipsy… maybe…" Ari slurred, burying into Dwalin's side._

 _"_ _You're smashed." Cathy stated. "What did you have?"_

 _"_ _Wine…I think. It wasn't normal…" Ari murmured._

 _"_ _Dorwinian wine." Bilbo noted. "I had some yesterday, it was pretty strong."_

 _"_ _That it was." Oin grumbled, looking worse for wear._

 _"_ _What is your business with those elves?" Thorin demanded, directing the question at Ari, his tone gruff. She lifted her head up in an attempt to look at him, but it was obvious how out of it she was._

 _"_ _Business?" She uttered. "No business there."_

 _"_ _Then what?" Thorin pressed. "Kili told us you were awake this morning. What were you doing with them all day?"_

 _Cathy noticed a glimmer of dread in Kili's face. She_ had _spent the whole day with two incredibly handsome elves, the only two who seemed to have a personality in this hell hole, from the looks of it._

 _"_ _Nothing…? Just talked and stuff." She replied, her face scrunching up at the accusing tone in Thorin's voice._

 _"_ _Did you reveal the meaning for our journey?" He demanded quickly, and her face scrunched even more._

 _"_ _Was I not supposed to? I didn't. They didn't ask, I didn't tell." She answered._

 _"_ _No, you were not." Thorin growled. Cathy avoided looking at him, scared his anger might turn to her. She knew he wasn't angry at her, but her childhood had taught her to never not expect someone to turn on you._

 _Ari was looking quite uncomfortable, and Cathy guessed she hadn't been shouted at many times in her life._

 _"_ _Eat this." Cathy murmured, pushing the bowl of lettuce at her and giving her something to distract herself with._

 _"_ _I'm not really hungry." Ari said quietly, looking away. Had it really affected her that much?_

 _"_ _What have you eaten today?" Cathy asked. Ari hesitated, eyes shifting._

 _"_ _Nothing-" She mumbled and Cathy could tell Dwalin had heard her because he stiffened, grabbed the bowl and put it in her face._

 _"_ Eat _." He commanded and she sluggishly picked a few leaves and poked them in her mouth. Supporting her with an arm around her back she chewed slowly, frowning._

* * *

 _After dinner, Cathy and Ari sat leaning against each other in a corner that had the dwarves sleeping things piled into it. Some of the company were still at the table, but others had retired to entertaining each other. In any case, the mood had lightened slightly from the tension Thorin had created interrogating Ari._

 _"_ _I miss ice cream." Ari stated randomly._

 _"_ _Me too." Cathy answered, taking note that her mood hadn't improved yet._

 _"_ _And my rabbits. And my bed. And Facebook." She continued. Cathy nodded._

 _"_ _Yeah, that makes sense." She answered. Ari suddenly made a hiccupping sound and Cathy noticed she looked like she was about to cry. Great._

 _"_ _And Harry Potter, and my Hungry Caterpillar pillow, and my books, and deodorant, and Coke…"_

 _"_ _Are you alright there?" Cathy asked. Ari blubbed a bit._

 _"_ _Why don't they have chocolate?! Chocolate is good." She exclaimed.  
"I don't know, Ari. Maybe you'll need to invent it." Cathy attempted. _

_"_ _I don't want to invent it, I just want to eat it!" She cried and Cathy patted her on the back reassuringly._

 _"_ _Why is she upset?" Came a voice from above them. Cathy looked up and saw Kili standing near them, his face pinched with worry._

 _"_ _She's just being an emotional drunk." Cathy replied and his expression softened. He stepped forward and she got the feeling he wanted to talk to Ari._

 _"_ _I'll… leave you two." Cathy said and made to get up. Ari had spaced out and startled when Cathy started to leave._

 _"_ _Where are you going!?" She mewled, reaching out for her. Kili kneeled down in front of her._

 _"_ _Come here, Ghivashel." He whispered and she looked at him, visibly appearing to soothe. He sat next to her and leaned back, pulling her into him._

 _"_ _What does that mean?" She asked. He chuckled._

 _"_ _Maybe I'll tell you, sometime." He murmured. She had her head rested on his chest, and she could hear the vibration of his voice._

 _"_ _How do you feel?" He asked, noticing her furrowed brow._

 _'_ _My head hurts." She mumbled. He raised his hand above her head, hesitating before he raked his fingers through the front, simultaneously tugging her hair out of its braid and removing most of the jewels that had been poked through it. She nestled further into his chest and let out a quiet sigh. His heart squeezed painfully, and he tousled her hair so it loosened out, knowing from experience that braids, especially full head ones, could get painful after a while. In fact, it was the reason he only kept his hair back with a bead, instead of anything more elaborate. It would be blasphemy to admit it to another dwarf, but they really could hurt, and you had to keep re-plaiting them when they got messy and it was just way too much effort for him. On top of that, she probably also had a headache from the wine. He stroked her hair, running the tips of his fingers through it until he could hear her breathing even out. Dwalin walked past and made eye contact with him, glancing at the sleeping girl and back to him, giving him a nod._

* * *

 _It really worried me that Ari was seeming annoying in this chapter, so sorry if she is, I'll try and dig her out of that one next chapter. I really struggled to write this chapter for some reason. Like,_ really _struggled. I think I wrote like 200 words a night and then stopped. AnnabelleLee13194, you've actually got me super pumped for Goblin-Town, now, so I'm just going to try and pump out the rest of Rivendell so I can get on to some action. I was going to go onto the second and third day in this chapter, but it just felt right to stop here, and I thought you guys deserve a damn update already, so here you goooo. Let me know what you think, I'm really unsure about this one, and depending on what you think, I'll have Rivendell go for another couple chapters, or I'll wrap it up. Anyway, thanks for your support as always! Love , Meg._

 _P.S. Oh! Oh! Did you get my Weasley reference in there, by the way?_


	12. Chapter ELEVEN - Arwen and Aunt Flo

_Hi everyone. Sorry this took so long to get written, I somehow struggled with this chapter even more than the last one. When I first wrote it I didn't have the thing that happens with Hetherel at the end, and I wrote it as a way of getting over something that happened to me on the weekend. Let me know what you think about it, I'm kind of worried that I'm going to put Ari through too many sexual harassment related things in the story line, particularly in An Unexpected Journey, but I'm just gonna go through with it, because particularly with some stuff that goes on in later chapters, it just seems that it is inevitable that characters like the Goblin King and Azog the_ _ **DEFILER**_ _might be a little…well, rapey. I don't know if this needs a trigger warning, so just know things get a little confronting for Ari in this chapter._

 _I only got a few reviews last time, and I really appreciate your thoughts on where I'm taking the story, so please just chuck me a message on whether you liked it, whether you like the twins and Ari's relationship? What did you think of the end, do you want to see anything in coming chapters? Anything, they honestly make my whole day, I don't have a lot going on at the moment. I've also been having thoughts about doing a devoted Thorin/OC fanfiction because I just freaking love Thorin so damn bloody much, so that might happen in the future, but I want to get this one out first. Have any of you seen BOtFA extended? I'm kind of scared, but so pumped. Anyway, enjoy, and Rivendell is finally over. I feel like I've been here for ages from how long I've been planning these chapters._

 _Also, apologies with the elvish translations, I had to switch between Sindarin and Quenya simply because I couldn't find the words I wanted in Sindarin, so excuse that._

* * *

My head had checked out. Left the building. Gone. And now it was back, and it wanted to come in, and it was pounding on the door, and screaming and… oh _…_ oh _God_. Oh _dear GOD._ This… this is a hangover.

"Hello dear one." A condescending voice floated towards me.

"Hello asshole." I answered sarcastically, pushing myself forward in the bed and gripping my head. How'd I get in bed? The twins sniggered. God, where were painkillers when you needed them?

"Drink this, dove" Elrohir said, holding a cup out to me. "It will help."

I took it, not sure what to expect from the taste, and got something thick and milky, almost grainy, but sort of sweet. It eased the pounding and left a dull displaced feeling.

"What even was last night?" I mumbled, putting the cup on the bedside table. I noticed all the jewellery I'd had on last night stacked on a dresser. I was back in the same room I had been when I'd woken up yesterday so I took it that this must be my room. Where did the dwarves sleep?

"Very amusing." Elladan answered, a smirk on his lips.

" _Very_ amusing." Elrohir backed up. I gave them a look, half rolling my eyes at them when Cathy appeared in the doorway.

"Ari-" She started, stopping when she noticed the two elves perched on the bed. "Uh…I was wondering whether you wanted to hang out? Provided you're feeling alright."

"Yes!" I burst out, wanting to distract myself from the murkiness the wine had cast over me. Plus, maybe we could get a look around Rivendell, see the sword that chopped Sauron's fingies off, get a not half-dying look at Elrond.

Cathy nodded and walked warily into the room under the curious watchful gazes of the twins. It was obvious she was uncomfortable around them and I wondered why, besides their staring. Helping me out of bed, she hefted me into her arms and carried me from the room, the twins giving me little waves as I left.

"You're stronger." I noted, feeling the extra confidence in which she carried me. She smirked, happy I'd noticed.

"I've kept training." She said self-satisfactorily. "And Fili's been showing me how to use some of his weapons."

"Fili, huh?" A grin breaking out on my face like the Cheshire Cat.

"Stop right there." She cut in, jostling me so I lost my train of thought.

Everywhere in Rivendell was beautiful. Dappled light and white arches and mountains in the distance and trees everywhere below. We had walked around, chatting for a while when we heard low voices. It was impossible to tell whose they were except they were male, and there was splashing in the distance.

"What's that?" Cathy asked, her face puzzled.

"Go look." I offered, waving towards where it came from. We were currently in an open, undercover passageway and we moved into a more spacious area and where natural rocks had been strategically placed around the place. We were on the ground level, so things were a bit less refine around here, but no less pretty. I could now here whooping and shouting. _Dwarven_ whooping and shouting. Off to the side I noticed to well-dressed elves walking off and I wondered whether they were anybody of importance.

Cathy approached where the noises were coming from and we reached some of the large boulders. Peeking around the side of it there was… a sight… to say the least. The elves had constructed some sort of large water feature type things, several levels of raised pools flowing into each other. And the dwarves seemed to have occupied it as their personal bath… and water slide. The first thing we noticed was the two towers of _naked_ dwarves, three of them sitting on each other's shoulders with the top one attempting to fight another three set up similarly. I pushed us back roughly from the boulder, hiding our view.

"Ari!" Cathy whined. "You know you might catch a glance of Kili?"

"I could…" I whispered, leaning sneakily out again. Cathy peeked out too but we didn't have much of a chance before it became evident we were going to catch more of an eyeful of the other dwarves than the ones we wanted to see.

"Oh, dude, Dwalin! Dwalin! Close your eyes!" I wailed. She clapped her hands over her eyes suddenly, throwing herself to the ground.

" _Bombur_." She groaned and I clapped my hands over my mouth, trying to stifle my laugh. A loud splash could be heard, presumably a certain ginger dwarf making a cannonball into the water.

" _Ladies_." A sly voice cooed from a little way away. I looked up to see the twins, gracefully floating over to us.

"And what would you be up to, dove?" Elladan asked, his eyes glimmering in amusement.

"Cathy wanted to get a perv." I burst out and she gaped at me in horror.

"A _perv_?" Elrohir asked.

"Take a look for yourself." I said, pointing around the corner. Elrohir leaned over, taking in the slightly awful scene and sprung back, pushing his brother back from seeing.

"Preserve your innocence, muindor." Elrohir managed, pushing Elladan further back.

"What is it?" Elladan asked, trying to get by.

"Hell naugrim." Elrohir replied, a haunted tone in his voice. Elladan's face morphed into one of horror and I couldn't hold back the snicker that escaped me.

"What did you guys want, anyway?" I asked, curious that they'd come looking for us. We'd been away for a couple of hours, and had wandered from one side of Rivendell to the other.

"We were discussing something and wondering whether we could borrow the _pretty princess-_ " Elladan drawled and I rolled my eyes, "-To discuss our discussion."

"What's your deal with Ari?" Cathy asked suddenly and I looked at her in surprise, her words were bordering on rude.

"Our deal?" Elrohir asked, looking at Cathy properly for the first time. Something appeared to be washing over them, their playful cattiness turning into something more feral.

"Yes. What's your _deal_?"Cathy pushed, staring them down. I stared between them, not sure whether to say something.

"Our deal, _dwarf-_ " Elrohir teased, leaning in close towards her intimidatingly, "Is to seduce Ari into staying with us forever."

My mouth dropped open in shocked amusement and Cathy frowned at him. With that Elrohir, almost nose to nose with her, ripped me away from her and threw me at Elladan who proceeded to swiftly turn his back to Cathy, dropped me to the ground and pretended to ravage me, shaking his head in my neck and tickling my sides, making me squeal and laugh.

"St-Stop!" I shrieked desperately, failing to dodge his fingers.

"As my princess commands." Elladan announced, jumping up and bringing me with him and onto his hip. Cathy was looking at us with an expression of shock and confusion. Did she actually think we'd done something just now? They were so obviously trying to stir her up; they might as well have held a flashing sign above their heads.

"On with the discussion, brother!" Elrohir announced, stepping away from Cathy like nothing had happened and Elladan followed, taking me with him. Cathy's eyes followed us and I wanted to go back and just tell her they were joking but the twins were off, they had no interest in talking to her any further.

"You guys are horrible!" I chided, slapping Elladan's shoulder lightly. He grinned smugly at me. "She's going to think I'm playing with Kili."

"Was that the dwarf we found on top of you yesterday?" Elrohir threw at me. "They're all so hairy."

"And un-groomed." Elladan added snootily.

"I don't mind it." I threw back, and I wasn't lying. I _really_ liked it. Elrohir did something with his face and then turned towards me, walking backwards. He'd pulled his long hair over his face into a pretend moustache and beard.

"Do you love me now?" He asked and I laughed loudly, the sight absolutely ridiculous.

"Much better!" I chuckled, shaking my head. "So what was this discussion you were having?"  
"We were talking about your journey here." Elladan supplied. "Surely something interesting must have happened, a story you could tell us?"

"That's what you were wondering?" I asked, surprised. "Well, the most interesting would be the trolls. Some of the horses had gone missing and Bilbo had disappeared, so the others all went to see. They made Cathy and I stay and we did, but they didn't come back. We went investigating, and these three massive trolls had completely whooped their butts, half of them were tied to a spit, turning on top of a fire, while the other half were in sacks waiting to be cooked."  
The twins listened intently as we walked, amused by the fact the dwarves had been defeated so easily.

"Cathy and I knew we had to do something, so I told her to try and find Thorin and get him out of the sack so he could do what he does best. I was up a tree with a dagger, ready to cause a scene if she was spotted. Of course, she does, and I drop out of a tree and stab this big one in the eye until I got it in his brain and killed him. After that I was pretty stuffed, no weapon, and I can't exactly wield a sword. I think I need some shuriken or something, though they're not going to exist in Middle Earth. I'm gonna be stuffed if anything like that happens again, it's not everyday you have the time to climb a tree and literally get the drop on your enemy-"

"What are shuriken?" Elladan cut in and I stopped, realising I was referencing things they wouldn't know about.

"Oh, shuriken are the long version of throwing stars. Like, mini throwing knives with finger holds so you can spin them and throw them. Sometimes they have little pouches on their arms they can release and just drop them into their hands when they need."  
"And throwing stars?" Elladan added, eyes alight.

"They're even smaller, like the size of a finger or two joints in your finger. They're called stars because they're usually based around a circle shape, blades going in every direction like a star. I could draw it for you, if you want, they're pretty cool."  
"Yes, do, it sounds intriguing." Elladan said.

"Would you have your evening meal with us?" Elrohir asked. "As an apology for not feeding you yesterday."  
"It's no big deal, but that sounds good." I replied. We walked on towards what I presumed was their room.

"Tell us more about your weapons." Elrohir piped up again.

"Well I did have this thought about a cross between a slingshot and a bow, so you could fire anything you found at high speed and not run out of arrows…" I offered.

* * *

 _Cathy sat quietly, thinking over what she'd seen of Ari and the twin elves relationship. Was Ari actually getting into something with them? She wasn't that type of girl, was she? Jumping from guy to guy depending on who was better at the time? The dwarves were picking up on her absence. This was the second day in a row that she'd spent most of the day with them. Their distrust of the elves making them increasingly irritated, starting to roll off onto Ari. Thorin and Balin were absent, apparently meeting with Gandalf and Elrond about the map they could read._

" _Is there something wrong?" A cautious voice asked from above her. She looked up from where she was sitting and saw Bilbo. He was holding a plate of whatever the dwarves had managed to wrangle together and cook, using the elven furniture they'd started a fire out of._

" _No, just thinking." She grumbled, looking away._

" _What about?" Bilbo prodded and she sighed, slightly annoyed at being pushed._

" _Ari… Those elf twins. I don't like it." She supplied and Bilbo nodded, understanding._

" _Ah, the rest don't seem to like that either. You don't think they're doing anything… improper, do you. Ari wouldn't do that to Kili, would she?" Bilbo asked._

" _I don't know, they were awfully improper when I was there." She grunted._

" _Really?" He sounded shocked. "Well. I suppose it's her business, not ours."  
"It's Kili's business." Cathy mentioned. "She's led him on that far."_

 _Bilbo didn't say anything and went to find a seat where he could eat his supper. As she sat there she picked up on rowdy singing coming from a while away. Probably Ari giving the twins a show. She looked over at Kili who was curled into a corner, Fili next to him, and yet he looked oddly alone, despite the company. He held his pipe and she noticed the second he caught on to the singing, his body stiffened considerably and he tilted his head back as if in resignation, knocking it against the wall he was against and closing his eyes._

* * *

We'd been here five days now, I'd spent most of it with the twins, I'd seen the dwarves a few times, but they seemed particularly grumpy and stoic, obviously not enjoying their stay. We'd received word that we had to stay another 4 days now, since the map they wanted to read could only be read by a particular moon, and that moon was yet to come. We'd only been lucky it wasn't in a month month, let alone even longer.

At this particular moment the twins had woken me up, telling me they had a surprise, then hauled me off to somewhere they hadn't taken me to before.

"Where are we going?" I asked for the fifteenth time, the tension killing me.

"Here." Elrohir said, hiking me up again from where I'd slipped and onto his shoulder properly. We were entering a small building that was more separated from Rivendell than other places I'd seen. There was a less clean or natural smell here, it smelt like a workshop of some sort. They walked me deeper in and I began to see weapons lined on the walls. One dedicated to swords, the other dedicated to bows. The first thing that popped into my head was how much Kili would love seeing this. His bow was his pride and joy. I wanted to learn, ask him to teach me, but it wouldn't exactly be easy for me to wield one, plus the fact that if nobody picked my arrows up for me, they were lost unless I had the time to drag myself to retrieve them, which in a battle situation, was just not ideal.

"What is this place?" I asked. I felt like the annoying kid who asks 'Are we there yet, are we there yet, can we go to McDonald's, can we go to KFC, what's that, what's this, can we play I Spy?' in the back of the car on a long roadtrip.

"The armoury." Elladan answered, looking back at me with a massive smile on his face.

"And the smith." Elrohir added. They were continuing through into another section of the building and I began to see what I could only presume were the tools to forge weapons. The corners of the room had small slivers of metal that had been haphazardly swept into them, presumably to save some poor elves bare feet from being splintered as they passed through. The entire place was fascinating. The displayed weapons were stunning, a mix of beauty and danger, the impossibly sharp edges glinting with a neat precision only the elves could master. The forge was piled with different tools and surfaces, but what really struck me were the waiting materials ready to be turned into something. There were actual jars just full of different gems, ready to be incorporated in a design, just sitting there.

"What are we doing here?" I whispered, awe struck, trying to take it all in.

"A gift." Elrohir chuckled. His body blocked my view from where they were walking, slung over his shoulder.

" _Gifts_." Elladan emphasised and I frowned, wondering what would warrant this kind of mystery. They stopped and Elrohir pulled me back over him so I was right way up and he plopped me on his hip so I could finally see. In front of them was a very pretty work table, but that wasn't what was impressing me. On top of the table was a pile of weapons. Like Christmas-bloody-morning. Little knives and-

"You made me throwing stars?!" I screamed, completely taken aback by what they were presenting me with. I could feel my eyes boggling out of my head. Tons of little shaken were sprawled across the table, along with shuriken and larger throwing knives. It looked like the arsenal of a damn ninja.

"We want you to be safe on your travels." Elladan said seriously, producing two blades he'd been hiding. "We know we can't keep you here, you like your hairy dwarf friends, and you're far too adventurous for your own good, so if you have to be out there-" He gestured expansively, implying outside of Rivendell and in the wilds. "-we want you to be fully prepared for anything that might come your way. And if that means stocking you up with anything we could think of, then we are by no means going to hold back. You keep these close to you." He said, pointing at the abundance of throwing weapons. He brandished the knives. They were incredibly elegant, the blade was a sort of translucent pearl, the handle and sheath a glittering white. "And use these when you have to, though we sincerely hope you are never in a situation that an enemy has gotten so close that you would be in need of them."

I took the knives carefully, almost getting teary from how sincere their worry for me was. That they'd go to this much effort, and that they'd listened when I'd talked about feeling vulnerable.

"You guys-" I choked, clutching the knives. "I don't – this is insane! Thank you!"

"One more thing." Elrohir said, bringing us over into the corner a little and pulling something up, revealing a unique looking bow that was made of the same glittering white stuff my knives were. The handle of it was warped in a way that meant the string, which it itself splayed out in the middle into a wider patch, could sit in the dent purposefully. "You're slingshot-bow."

"Wha-Jesus Christ!" I squealed. "How did you even do this?!" Taking the bow, I felt the intricate plaited pattern carved into the grip and limbs. "Guys, I don't deserve this!"

"You do, and you will protect yourself with these when we can't." Elladan said, holding up a series of straps and pouches, presumably what would hold all the weapons.

"For our aranel." Elrohir stated warmly.

"Aranel?" I asked, looking at him.

"Princess." Elladan translated and I smirked. Though it made me feel silly, there was something special about someone calling you their princess.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, the twins were there as they always were. They'd taken to being around when I fell asleep, often softly braiding my hair until I drifted off, and sitting somewhere in the room when I came back to consciousness. From what I gathered, elves didn't sleep, and with their current source of amusement asleep, they just settled down and waited for me to be amusing again. I missed sleeping with the dwarves, though. They didn't come up here, my room was within the buildings that made up Rivendell, and they only stayed in the courtyard where they ate their meals in, only venturing out to cause havoc and annoy Lindir. I'd even began to wonder whether they were avoiding me, I'd seen that little of them. I missed being a part of the company, though Rivendell was such a different atmosphere – safe, clean, convenient – I would still be happy dirty and facing down an orc if it meant I got to be part of the company.

I had been changing behind a screen in the room that allowed me to do so in privacy and the twins could stay in the room, when I noticed someone had come to visit. A certain unexpected and really inconvenient visitor.

"Oh-Whoa! _Shit."_ I cursed, wriggling in a failed attempt to raise my hips from touching anything.

"Aranel?!" Elladan exclaimed, and I heard them getting to their feet. "Is something wrong?"

"Uh… yeah…" I answered cautiously, not sure how to go about this. "No, no don't come around! I need a girl."

"An ellith?" Elrohir asked. "Why? Can't we just help?"

"You really don't want to know, this isn't something you want to see." I supplied. "Just know that the problem is going to get worse the longer I don't have help, it's kind of urgent."

I heard the sound of them scurrying off, or as close to it as an elf never _scurried_. It was more of a majestic frolic. I took off my outer nightdress and shoved it between my legs while I waited.

It bothered me that even though I knew I was fine, and that someone would come soon, my heartbeat increased just by being left alone by the twins. A few minutes later I heard footsteps enter the room.

"Ariadne?" A very soft, womanly voice floated towards me and I almost puked at how lovely it was. "My brothers told me you were in need of some assistance." Brothers? Had they got me Arwen? Oh, for fuck's sake… This was not the situation I'd planned on meeting the prettiest person in Middle Earth in.

"Uh... back here." I called, pulling my shift down so it was a bit more modest. When she walked quietly around the side of the screen I had to physically force myself not to smack myself in the head. She really was the fairest of them all, this wasn't okay. I had a damn nightie shoved up my crotch, and here was Miss Middle Earth.

"What can I help you with? They stressed you needed someone female." She asked, oozing cordiality. It was all just nice and pleasant and blergh.

"I, uh… hello…my period started." I blurted out.

"Your… period?" She asked, her eyes narrowing in confusion, not knowing what I meant.

"Um…bleeding?" I gestured around my crotch and her eyes widened slightly. "I don't know what to do about it, where I come from we have stuff but you don't have it here."

"Oh. Oh! I see. Just… wait here, I'll bring you something." She replied and I nodded, watching her float out of the room. I rolled my eyes when she was out of sight. I was definitely in a situation where I could go walkabout, wasn't I?

They never talked about this in the books, the TV series, the movies. Fantasy or otherwise, if women were there, their time of the month was bound to come, what did they actually do? Please tell me they didn't have to wear the equivalent of a nappy, that's not fun. About ten minutes later, Arwen came back, her dark hair swishing and pale skin enviably luminous and clear. It made me sick how beautiful she was, like I wanted to smudge mud on her face just a little bit so I could look at her and not hate myself.

I began to dread what she had brought, but what she revealed wasn't as bad I thought. They were a stack of rectangular pieces of cloth, several layers sewn together for thickness from what I could see.

"Thank you _so_ much, you are a life saver." I gushed, taking the rudimental pads. She smiled, amused by something I'd said.

"I hardly think so, but you are welcome." She then bowed slightly and made to leave.

"Uh! Um, Arwen?" I called before she was gone. She turned, brows slightly raised in surprise. "I was wondering if you might be able to help me with something?"

She nodded, interested and stepped closer.

"The twins did something really nice for me, and I wanted to do something to return the favour." I explained. "I saw a ton of slivers of metal in the armoury and it gave me an idea about maybe making them maybe some rings? Braiding the slivers?"

Her mouth opened slightly and then she smiled. "A lovely gesture." She said warmly. "But I am at a loss at how I can help in this."  
"Well there's the issue of getting there." I said cautiously, not sure if she realised I was essentially a paraplegic. I'd never thought of myself like that before, but I was one, wasn't I? She wasn't giving me any signs she understood so I continued. "I can't walk"

She looked scandalised. Like she should have known, but didn't for some reason. The twins probably hadn't told her, and Elrond wouldn't have thought it necessary to tell her if he knew.

"I-I'll find some slivers for you and bring them here." She said determinedly.

"You don't _have_ to, I can probably sort it out myself somehow-" I started but she cut in.

"No. No, I'll help you make the rings." And with that she elegantly swooshed out of the room. I sat there for a second, dumb founded at the experience. Arwen had never been my favourite in the movies, she was too mushy with Aragorn and sounded like she was out of breath all the time. This Arwen didn't feel exactly the same, maybe more girlish? Was Aragorn in Rivendell at the moment? I put one of the pads in my underwear so I could be decent before Arwen came back and had just slipped one of the many silky dresses the twins had provided me with when heard a low cough from the doorway, too low for Arwen.

"Hello?" I enquired, not sure who had come.

"Uh-hello? Ari?" An anxious voice replied.

"Bilbo?" I squeaked, surprised the hobbit would come see me.

"Yes." He answered. "May I come in? Nobody's seen you for a few days now."

"Sure, sure! Come in, just give me a sec." I called. I heard footsteps enter the room and I looked at the ground, realising I'd never had to get down from this chair without the help of the twins. Bending, I reached for the floor and managed to lay my hands against it. That left the rest of me though and wincing, knowing it was going to be loud whatever way I did it, inched my butt off the chair. This caused me to not only fall on the floor but the chair spat out from beneath me and toppled over and created a violent racket.

"Are you okay?!" Bilbo exclaimed, distressed.

" _All_ good." I groaned, pulling my dress down again and fumbling with a chair leg so I could pull it back up. "I've had a lot of help from the twins lately, I actually forgot just how… well… disabled I am."  
"Oh! Of course, the twins…" Bilbo trailed off, as if he was thinking. I slowly made my way around the screen and I could finally see him. He'd taken a seat in the chair Elrohir usually sat in when I slept and he looked troubled.

"What's up, my man?" I asked lightheartedly. Bilbo always seemed so weighed down by things, like he was thinking far into everything to the point it all just made him exasperated and exhausted him.

"Nothing! Nothing!" He replied. "Can I… help you?"

"Nah, I'm good." I said, making my way over to the bed and gripping the sheets to the point they almost wrenched completely off as I attempted to haul myself up. "So what's going on? The others are wondering where I am, huh?"  
"I just thought I'd come see you. I've been trying to see all over Rivendell, and I was coming past this way." He explained. I nodded, grinning at how nonchalant he was trying to be. From how he'd gone to Rivendell in Lord of the Rings, I could imagine that this was the time he was finding out how much he loved it here. It was the chance for something new and exciting too, but without the danger and roughness of travel on the road. Perfect for Bilbo who maintained wearing a waistcoat while running for his life from orcs.

"Ariad- Oh! Mr Baggins, how nice to see you again." Arwen walked in with a small basket at that moment and stopped when she saw Bilbo.

"You two know each other?" I asked, bewildered. Bilbo nodded, blushing and avoiding looking at Arwen.

"Um, yes. Good morning." He stumbled politely.

"We encountered each other when Bilbo was exploring the other day." Arwen said, eyes smiling at the memory.

I laughed. "Bilbo Baggins. More like Bilbo _Swaggins_." I chortled, thoroughly amused by his bashfulness.  
"What does that even _mean_?" He groaned, giving me an exasperated look.

"Oh, Bilbo, I just love your sass." I laughed, giving him a pat on the back good-naturedly.

"I have collected an assortment of appropriate metal shavings you might use." Arwen said, stepping forward and placing the small basket on the bed.

"Why do you need metal shavings?" Bilbo asked, confused.

"She wishes to make a gift for my brothers." Arwen answered for me.

"A gift… why would you want to make the twins a gift" Bilbo queried, his face scrunched.

"They've been giving me way too many as of late, I think it's time I gave them something, even if it's small." I replied, not sure what to make of Bilbo's reactions when the twins were brought up.

"You're not… courting them… are you?" Bilbo suddenly asked wearily and I gaped at him, completely taken aback. I knew what courting was from the amount of fantasy and historical things I'd read and watched. I was _not_ trial dating the twins.

"Wha- Bilbo! _No!_ " I exclaimed. "Where did you pull that one from?"  
"You spend an awful amount of time with them." He murmured. "And Catherine implied-" I groaned loudly, interrupting him and dropped my head into my hands dramatically. She _had_ taken it the wrong way.

"Cathy got made fun of, and she doesn't know it." I told him. He frowned, confused. "The twins are my _friends_ , Bilbo. They're cheeky, they like to cross the line to test people. There's nothing between us, I reckon they're pretty awesome, and they're adamant they like me. It's like the have a friendship test, and I passed. That's all. I'm just..." I looked at Arwen for help. She smiled kindly.

"You're description of them having a 'test' is very apt, Ariadne." She said. "Elladan and Elrohir have always been quite exclusive, not many 'pass', in that sense. The fact that you have means you amuse them greatly. They appreciate your presence."

"See?" I said to Bilbo, smirking. " Nothing _untoward_."

"Huh." Bilbo exhaled, looking amazingly relieved. Had it really been bothering him that much?

"I got you several different types of metal for you to choose." Arwen said and she passed the basket over to me. Inside it appeared that she'd sorted the slivers into the different types.

"Geez, Arwen. You went all out." I gushed, poking the tiny pieces of metal.

"It was no problem. Can I help with this at all?" She soothed.

"Uh… I don't really know what I'm doing at all, to be honest." I admitted and she smiled warmly.

She spent the next twenty minutes showing me a way I could create the rings and Bilbo watched on with interest until there was a knocking on the outside of the room. There wasn't a door, Rivendell seemed to consider itself too safe for such a thing.

"Hello?" I called, hiding the almost finished rings with a sheet in case the twins happened to just walk in.

"Can we come in yet?" Elrohir replied, his tone almost whingeing.

"Hold on just one sec!" I squeaked, and I pulled the rings free, looking at Arwen, pleading her to help me finish them. I didn't know when I'd have another chance with the twins sticking around 24/7. She got off the bed hastily and grabbed a candle from where it was burning on a sill and brought it over. Very carefully, she held the unclosed parts of the ring over the flame, softening the edges and then pressed them together, indicating for me to blow on it so it cooled quicker.

"Okay, now!" I called, popping the rings in a small pocket in my dress. I saw them poke their heads around into the doorway cautiously and their eyebrows raised slightly at the sight of Bilbo in the room.

"Why is he allowed to join you when we aren't?" Elladan asked, slightly disappointed.

"Secrets." I said mysteriously and their eyes brightened considerably at the idea. They entered the room and nodded to Arwen.

"Sister." They greeted in unison.

"Brothers." She replied, a hint of amusement in her voice. I really did like the twins, they'd managed to become people that I had a stronger connection to in a few days than the friends I had known since primary school back home. They seemed to go out of their way to make me feel special and all they wanted to do was enjoy themselves, making my whole Rivendell experience extremely pleasant from what I imagined the dwarves were having.

"Aranel, would you consent to joining us today?" Elrohir's tone overly formal, which I deduced to Bilbo's presence.

"Would I really say no?" I shot back and catty grins spread across their faces before Elladan threw me over his shoulder, making Bilbo peep in surprise, and bolting out the door, giving me a second to wink at the hobbit before we were gone.

* * *

On the ninth day, Elrond had organised a large celebration for Midsummer, inviting all of our company, and many of the elves. Perhaps in hope that Thorin might find _one_ to talk to agreeable enough to slightly lessen his hatred, if just a tad. It was held in a domed amphitheatre, pretty little lamps dispersed around the great white carved beams. As Elladan and Elrohir carried me in, the first thing I noticed that the idea of mingling between the two races had been thrown to the wind, the dwarves all huddled, seated around a table with food on it. We had already snuck some cakes from the kitchen earlier, so the twins knew I wasn't hungry. Striding confidently through the midst of staring elves and the disapproving looks of the dwarves, they settled me down behind them, at the back of the amphitheatre where seats had been placed.

"Are you going to sit with me?" I asked, noticing they were still standing.

"We have some… business… to attend to." Elladan said, looking over at a glaring elf maiden with brown hair.

"Have fun with that." I smirked, guessing they were about to be scolded.

"Yes…" Elrohir mumbled, glancing at her warily. "Have fun by yourself."

"Someone will probably come sit next to me." I countered pointedly, noticing Cathy, Fili and Kili talking a little way to the right of me. Occasionally I'd get a glance in my direction, but it wasn't particularly warm, which confused me, but I brushed it off as misreading.

The twins gave me exaggerated curtsies which made me smile and I watched as they waltzed over to the angry looking elf maiden, oozing charm. It wasn't a few seconds before someone _did_ sit next to me. But it wasn't Kili, it was an elf – one I hadn't met before. He had wavy, shoulder length light blonde hair and gold eyes that were surprisingly cold.

"Hello…?" I greeted, somewhat put off by how close he sat next to me.

"You are different to other…dwarves, aren't you?" He said, eyeing me off.

"I guess so." I responded cynically.

"I am Hetherel." He breezed.

"Ari." I stated.

"Are you even a dwarf?" He asked. "You are… _kind of_ pretty, the rest are so brutish looking. I have never seen a female dwarf before, I was convinced there were none."  
"Well I suppose you were wrong." I put plainly.

"Indeed. Which makes me wonder why you are here." He whispered.

"There shouldn't anything scandalous about going outside once in a while." I put, not loving the conversation we were having. This elf was so…sleazy.

"If that were true, I'd be glad to see more dwarves that looked like you." He said.

I mumbled something to acknowledge that he'd said something but he didn't pick up on the hostility in my tone or body language.

"You are very beautiful." He said, trying to make eye contact with me, raising his hands to my cheeks. I felt one of my eyebrows arch.

"Didn't you just say that I'm _kind of_ pretty?" I asked sceptically, leaning back a little, feeling uncomfortable in what would normally be an intimate gesture.

"I can change my mind, can't I?" He replied, voice an oily purr. I was about to answer when I noticed his face was significantly closer than I'd like. Was he trying to-? His hands still on the sides of my face, he came closer and I tried to do a dodge. Just because we'd been talking for five minutes, didn't give this asshole the right to touch me, let alone _kiss_ me. I was aiming to break his hold, worst case scenario, get a kiss on the cheek, but I felt his arms stiffen holding me in place and a spark of panic rushed through me. I didn't want this. I put my hands on his forearms and tried pushing him back but he was a lot stronger and then his mouth was on mine, tongue already slipping into my surprised mouth. My eyes widened in shock and I made a mumbled squeak, still trying to pull my head back. He had me in an iron grip, his mouth moving on mine as if he was trying to claim me, tongue trying to tease me into responding. I hated it, it felt wrong, like he was trying to push his way into me with his mouth, but I didn't want him in there. I tried opening my mouth to get even a small amount of distance from his face, but he pressed my head into his face. His other hand started to slide down my shoulder and down the side of my breast, down to my butt. I whimpered, my brows scrunched in upset, and I looked around, scanning the crowd and trying to make eye contact with someone. I noticed that Cathy, Fili and Kili were just… gone, and I locked onto Dwalin, he was so close, but he wasn't looking at me, talking to Nori beside him. I struggled with more effort, feeling completely violated, I wanted to cry. All I wanted in the world was for this elf to be a million miles from me. I was embarrassed, I was offended. Why wasn't anyone noticing?

 _Daddy…help!_

"Hey now, Ari, you okay?" Nori suddenly piped up, noticing me first. Dwalin instantly looked up and saw me, his brows raising and then dropping as he noticed my expression, that I was trying to convey to him to stop this, that I couldn't stop this myself.

His brows dropped further and I noticed the wave of anger crash over his features before he violently pushed himself from the table noisily, standing up, alerting the dwarves around him that something was wrong. A chorus of surprised, morphing into enraged "Hey's!" started to come from the table-

And then Hetherel was being ripped off me. Stunned, I saw Elrohir smash his fist into the elf's face, knocking him to the ground. I shuddered, my mouth parted and I wanted to wipe it all off my face, his saliva, the trace of him being inside me, I hated it, I wanted it out. Then Elladan was reaching down and taking me into his arms. I clutched at him, shaking, feeling disgusting, like I'd been tainted. I wanted to spit. Elladan had his arms wrapped tightly around me and strode purposefully out of the amphitheatre. I could still hear the sounds of a fight happening behind us, but my face was buried in Elladan's chest, and I couldn't see anything.

" _Thank you._ " I whispered, shuddering uncontrollably. " _Thank you."_

"You are safe." Elladan murmured, walking up a flight of stairs. "You are okay. I'm so sorry, we shouldn't have left you."

"It's not your fault, it's mine. I must have given him the wrong idea." I mewled.

"It is _not_ your fault. That filth will suffer for this." His voice was taking on a menacing tone. I clutched his tunic tighter and we rounded a corner, arriving at my room. Entering it, he swiftly lighted candles and then sat down on my bed, cradling me to him protectively.

"He'll never _touch_ you again." He snarled. "He'll never touch another _thing_ again, I'll cut his hands off. I'll cut out his wretched tongue and feed it to him. I'll cut out his eyes so that he may never see beauty again."

"Elladan-" I whimpered, he sounded so upset.

* * *

" _So who am I courting? Elladan or Elrohir?" Illsith asked angrily, looking from one to the other. Her cheeks were starting to tinge a slight pink, revealing the level of fury she was experiencing._

" _You can't tell?" Elladan asked, already starting to mentally distance himself from the ellith. That she couldn't tell when he had called on her and when Elrohir had was a failure. His father and his sister could tell the difference, and Ariadne had been able to despite only knowing them a short while, if this maiden couldn't, they had to move on._

" _You're-!" She started but Elrohir suddenly placed a hand on Elladan's upper arm._

" _Elladan." He said seriously looking towards where they'd left their little dwarf. His face had frozen and Elladan felt his heart stop for the millisecond it took for him to turn to see what had him looking so shaken._

 _Hetherel a younger elf than them, known for his harassment of the female elves in Rivendell, currently had his mouth pressed messily up against Ari's in some contorted idea of a kiss. They glimpsed the flick of his tongue and Elladan flinched, noticing the expression on their princess's face. She looked…scared. And her hands were weakly attempting to push him off her, but her tiny arms would never match the immortal strength of a male elf. A grown dwarf could, but she just didn't have the muscle in her. The marks in Hetherel's skin were even visible from where her nails were digging in aggressively. Something flared in Elladan's mind, a surge of emotion he rarely experienced. Elrohir had already taken a step forward and was advancing on the scene dangerously. The sound of the dwarves noticing what was going on was suddenly obvious from the loud shouts and crashing as they inelegantly got to their feet. Reaching them, Elrohir forcefully gripped the tunic of Hetherel and wrenched him, shocking him enough to release his hold on Ari and threw the coward to the ground. Elladan had already swept the girl up and was proceeding to remove her from the scene hastily. Fuming, Elrohir kicked Hetherel in the stomach causing the elf to cough wretchedly. One of the dwarves, bald except for the back of his head and a thick beard, with tattoos on his arms and head, and heavily muscled appeared larger than he was as he stormed towards the offending elf and hefted him up by the hair till he was nose to nose with him. The entire amphitheatre had gone silent, watching the incident unfold._

" _You_ dare _touch_ my **daughter** _ **!**_ _" The dwarf roared and Hetherel cowered painfully from how loud and harsh the sound was, hurting his advanced hearing. Elrohir looked at the dwarf, trying to find a resemblance between he and Ari. Why would anyone bring their young and small, crippled daughter on a venture as this? And wasn't she from another world?_

 _Throwing Hetherel brutally back to the ground, the dwarf went to leave, presumably to follow after Ari but he halted when Hetherel unwisely lifted himself up._

" _You know… I think she liked it." He rasped nastily, and the dwarf turned back to him, face almost purple with rage. Bending slightly, he clenched a fist, one that Elrohir realised now was armoured with some sort of weapon not unlike one Ari had when she was first brought in, and smashed it into Hetherel's face. He then immediately took off after Ari and Elladan, not bothering with the sorry-excuse for an elf that still lay on the ground in a pathetic heap. Elrohir scowled as Hetherel tried to push himself up, placing a foot on his back and mercilessly stamping him to the ground._

" _What is this?" Gloin shouted as Elrond swept past and up to the offending elf. Brushing Elrohir aside, he made a flicking gesture with his hand and two elves approached to take Hetherel away, presumably to the dungeons._

" _This is an_ outrage _!" Thorin roared. "One of your men has assaulted one of our women. This is_ unforgiveable _."_

" _Thorin-" Gandalf tried to interrupt but the dwarf king was furious._

"No _. Don't you_ dare _defend them." Thorin directed at the wizard. "I knew elves were spineless, but I never thought them to be molesters too. She is our_ youngest. _"_

" _Master dwarf, please calm yourself so we can discuss this rationally." Elrond said, unflustered._

" _What happened?" Bilbo whispered to Bofur. "Where's Kili?"_

" _I don't know where the lad is, but that elf there on the ground was taking advantage of our Ari."_

" _Taking advan-" Bilbo flustered. "What was he doing?"_

" _From what I saw, he was kissing her, but she wasn't liking it, she was pushing him away and he had her in a right grip, he did." Bofur replied solemnly. "Poor lass, looked very upset."_

 _Bilbo gaped, staring at the elf that was now being taken away._

" _How will you punish him?" Thorin demanded. One of Elrond's eyebrows arched._

" _How we see fit, Thorin, son of Thrain." Elrond responded slowly. Thorin bristled and several of the dwarves reflected their discontent with the answer. "You forget that we must also consult the map you presented me with, this night. You have the option to create a scene over what I agree is incredibly inappropriate, but also the action of one elf, that will be dealt with; or to achieve the knowledge you seek."_

 _Thorin looked as if creating a scene wasn't completely off the table, but he eventually relented. "The map then, take us now."  
Elrond nodded and led the way, Bilbo looked at Thorin in shock and then to Bofur. _

" _It's over?" He exclaimed incredulously. "Just like that?"_

" _There's nothing more to do, Bilbo." Bofur admitted reluctantly. "Ari's honour was defended, by both Dwalin and one of those twins, and her attacker apprehended. I'm sure we'd all like to get our hands on that elf, but it's officially ended. There's nothing more we can do."_

 _Bilbo looked like he was about to argue but he was suddenly swept away by Gandalf who followed after Elrond, Thorin and Balin._

* * *

" _Ari._ " Dwalin's gruff voice cut through the pounding in my head and I looked up, my face feeling wet and puffy.

"Dad-Daddy-I-" I sobbed, not realising that I wasn't calling him by his name, losing it. I wanted my dad to hold me, make it all better, stop me from feeling what I was feeling because he was in charge and he knew everything and he was here. Dwalin had taken that place, he made me feel protected. He strode forward and I held out my arms, wanting him to pick me up and he wrapped me into an incredibly tight embrace.

" _Are you okay?_ " He grunted. I nodded, his shoulder was dampening from my tears.

"I feel _dirty_." I cried. If I could, I would rip out my insides, they didn't feel like mine anymore. I saw Dwalin nod at Elladan, who took it as his cue to leave, though he seemed reluctant, keeping his eyes on me until I was out of sight.

"It will pass." Dwalin murmured, encasing me in his cloak so I was half in his clothing.

"I can't get the taste out!" I exclaimed, my voice bordering on hysterical. "I can't-" He interrupted me with a firm _shhhhhhhhhh,_ rocking me in his lap and I whimpered, feeling altogether pathetic and wanting to just get over it and be strong, but needing the comfort, gripping onto Dwalin's furs and burying my head into the darkness of his chest, trying to escape. I felt exhausted, my mind was running a million miles a minute and I yawned unexpectedly.

"Are you tired?" He asked, looking down at me.

"I don't _know_." I sniffled and he continued to rock gently for a time until I felt some of the tension start to leave my body.

With my head in his cloak I was in darkness and I found myself starting to relax. On some sort of loop I would remember what Hetherel had just done to me, a feeling, a _smell_. But with Dwalin there it was enough to draw me into the present, to feel like it would be okay as long as he was there and I eventually drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 _Dwalin shifted so he could see the young dwarfling he'd accepted as a daughter properly. Her breathing had finally evened out, alerting him that she'd finally been able to fall asleep, taking her a considerable amount of time. Her face was tear-stained and he brushed a thumb carefully under her eyes, so as to not wake her, but to remove some of the evidence of how upset she'd been. Her skin was so soft, unweathered the way most dwarves simply naturally came to be through the hard work they were expected to do. She was still just a child, no matter what Gandalf said about the way she had aged up until this point. It was haunting him, that she'd been so disrespected in such a way, and right in front of him too. Where had Kili been? He'd been showing all the signs of wanting to court her and right where he should have been defending her honour, he was absent. Cathy too. He frowned, and shuffled his grip on Ariadne, holding her head in the crook of his elbow and sorting her skinny legs out so they weren't at such an unnatural angle._

 _Looking around the room he could see that the twins had taken good care of her in the past several days. The room was positively decadent, very elvish, but pretty and it suited her. A pile of jewellery sat on a dresser, discarded, and greats swaths of flowing dresses were thrown around the room while the thin curtains billowed in the breeze. It was verging on dawn, having taken Ari until past midnight to settle, and not wanting to interrupt her sleep or leave her alone, he'd remained._

 _A cough sounded from the doorway and he looked up to see Thorin standing in the doorway. He nodded and the king entered, glancing at the sleeping girl._

" _How is she?" He asked softly. Softer than he'd heard from him in many a year._

" _Shaken." Dwalin responded. "Took her a good long time to be able to sleep, she cried for a few hours." Thorin nodded seriously, averting his gaze._

" _What of the map?" Dwalin asked._

" _We must reach Erebor by Durin's Day." Thorin answered._

" _That's not far off!" Dwalin said, tone raising in alarm._

" _We leave at dawn." Thorin replied solemnly. "I won't spend another minute in the dreaded place than we have to."  
Dwalin nodded looking back down at Ari. "I'll collect her things." He stated and Thorin nodded._

" _This was always a risk, bringing dwarrowdams on a quest." Thorin murmured, looking back to her._

" _We all knew that." Dwalin said. "But she should have been safe here of all places."_

" _She won't be safe until Erebor is ours again, in dwarven halls." Thorin countered._

" _I do not disagree with you." Dwalin replied._


	13. CHAPTER TWELVE - Into the Wild

_Into the Wild_

* * *

 _Missus Sunstreaker: I'm so glad! Thanks for always reviewing, you make MY day! I'm planning on a bit of a Dwalin confrontation with Kili, and thank you about Dwalin's fatherliness! I've been trying to work it up so it seems like a legitimate solid relationship. xx_

 _Decadenceofmysoul: Thank you so much_

 _Faelyght: I actually screamed when I read your comment, I do that when I read fanfiction, I stay up all night and thank you so much for telling me mine has made you do that! There seems to be a few people wanting Ari to walk again, so I'm beginning to think a bit more seriously about it._

 _xxDaniquexx: Your English is awesome, well done! Thanks so much, it means a lot to know that people are actually staying tuned with the story. That's great about the twins and Ari's relationship, they may or may not be important later on – wink wink._

 _Guest: Thanks for reviewing! It spurs me on to know people are reading and like it_

 _MoonsHollow: I'm so happy to hear that, I always found The Hobbit to be a much more character driven story than LOTR, which is more plot, I think? So I'm glad to hear that you like it, I wanted to give each of the characters a time to shine. Because of all your pleases, I'm going to try and get it finished soon :P_

 _Duck: Hahah! Hello! Thank you so much!I hope you've enjoyed the rest, it's so cool to see someone from around where I live!_

 _Guest: Holy moly, thank you so much for that massive review, I've been waiting so long for something like that. Your thoughts on the Thorin thing is accurate, hahah, it's a little side thing I want to develop for a future event. The italics have been bothering me as well, because when I want to do italics when I'm writing in italics, I have to go to normal text, but it just doesn't have the same effect. I did it to begin with because it's what they do in books I read, but yeah, I'm not loving it, so I'll try it in normal text and see how it goes. If I get the chance, I'll have a look through the old chapters. I haven't had a whole lot of time to write, which has meant even less time to re-read and re-re-read as I did with the earlier chapters, and I often just want to get the chapter out. Thank you about the drawing! No one's said anything about it, so thank you!_

 _I apologise to the people that have been waiting a long time for this chapter, I would have finished it sooner, except every time I've gone to write it, it's been about 2am and I've been too tired to write a significant amount. I then also have had 6 paintings that I need to get done by Christmas, and then a medical issue has popped up that 1. Has required attention, and 2. Makes it hard for me to think and concentrate, so I've had difficulty getting the words down. I'm trying really hard to get this chapter done for you guys, so enjoy! I write better when it's an action scene, so Goblin Town should flow a lot better and I'll be able to get it finished quicker._

* * *

"You're leaving then? Now?" Elladan asked solemnly as he and his brother strode into Ariadne's room after Thorin had left. Elrohir had since joined him, standing outside. Dwalin looked up at the towering elf and nodded.

"It's time we moved on." He affirmed, bringing the still sleeping Ari up with him as he got to his feet. The twins looked torn but relented, understanding the need for the dwarves to part.

"You make for Erebor." Elrohir stated, not a question.

"You should not have heard that." Dwalin grumbled looking out one of the windows where the sky had begun to lighten. "Do you plan to stop us?"

"No." Elrohir replied, his face unwavering. "We plan to help you."

Dwalin's eyebrows raised, surprised that the elves would want to do such a thing. "Why would you do that?" He asked.

"We are fond of her." Elladan said, looking at Ari. "We understand that you would never allow her to stay with us, and she wouldn't want to, she loves your dwarven company too much. If she is to be out in the Wild, though, we would have her safe."

Dwalin looked somewhat taken aback but accepted what Elladan said. "And how would you propose assistance?" He queried, still doubtful.

"Rejoin with the dwarves." Elrohir replied. "But don't leave. We can show you a hidden path, quicker than going back the way you came, and you will be able to leave without harassment."

Dwalin conceded and strode over to the doorway, turning back.

"Thank you." He said gruffly. "For what you did."

"Not thanks are necessary, master dwarf." Elladan responded softly.

"We did what we did for her." Elrohir added, looking at the sleeping dwarfling.

Dwalin inclined his head nevertheless and took his leave, making his way back to the company.

When he arrived in the courtyard, the dwarves were already halfway through packing their gear. They did so silently, not wanting to alert the elves to their escape. Dwalin noticed that Cathy, Fili and Kili had rejoined after their absence during the scuffle at dinner, though they made no move to have anything to do with Ari.

Frowning, he made his way over to his pack and one handed, shoved his bedroll and other items inside it quickly, holding her tightly to his chest. Ari didn't have a bag, instead the small amount of things she did have were in his, though she'd told him she felt guilty about it, despite.

He spotted Bifur approaching and slung the pack over his shoulder, re-sheathing Grasper and Keeper on his back. The old dwarf looked wild, but it was obvious after spending time around him that he was soft-hearted like his cousins. Intimidating and dangerous to those outside of his circle, but a source of kindness within the group.

"How is she?" He signed in Iglishmek, taking in her tiny form inside his cloak.

"She'll be fine." Dwalin murmured. "Just a bit shook up. The sleep will do her good."

Bifur nodded and made to leave but turned back.

"Do you need any help?" He signed, indicating Dwalin's pack. Slightly humbled, Dwalin shook his head.

"No, brother, but I thank you." He said gruffly and clapped Bifur on the shoulder, who nodded, taking his leave. Frowning, Dwalin looked back over to the younger dwarves, unsettled by Kili's lack of care. The lad wasn't shallow enough to think Ari was spoiled now, was he?

Dwalin made his way over to where the majority of the dwarves were coalescing, taking a place beside Balin.

"-we make back the way we came-" Thorin was saying and Dwalin stepped forward.

"Wait." He interrupted, gaining the attention of the other dwarves, several casting concerned towards Ari. "The twin elves, they want to show us a better way out."

"You told them we're leaving?" Thorin asked, his tone sounding slightly betrayed. An annoyed scoff was heard from where the young trio were gathering their things and Dwalin's eyes narrowed.

"They did help Ari out…" Bofur murmured and Thorin looked at him.

"I do not doubt that, but our escape relies on _escaping_." Thorin hissed. "The elves do not think highly of our quest, they will try to stop us."

"They overheard you, Thorin, about leaving." Dwalin replied tartly. "They ensured me they want to help… and to wait for them. I am inclined to believe them."

"We leave." Thorin frowned. "Now. Dawn approaches, Gandalf cannot keep Elrond distracted forever."

" _Dwarf_." A low voice called from a distance away and the company turned. The twin elves were hurrying silently down the stone steps and were carrying two lumpy looking sacks. Dwalin frowned, wondering what they would think necessary to bring and tensed, thinking Thorin might have been right and they had come to stop them from leaving. Approaching the group, Dwalin noticed Kili's face scrunch up as he moved to the opposite side of the small crowd, as far from the elves as he could get, shortly followed by Cathy and Fili.

The elves stepped up to Dwalin, nodding to him in greeting.

"We will show you the path, but you must take these." One of them said, taking the sack his brother held and holding the two out to Dwalin. Taking them, he cautiously opened one and gaped at what he saw inside. A mess of jewellery, little parcels of something wrapped in leaves, clothes and an assortment of other things were inside. Peeking in the other sack he almost made a noise. Dipping his hand in, he moved the various weapons aside from each other, noticing familiar pieces from various members of the company and other unusual ones he'd never seen the like of.

"We took the liberty of preparing some of your weapons." On of the elves said.

"Safer." The other murmured. The dwarves were bustling, wanting to see inside, but Dwalin tightened the mouths of the sacks, straining to shove them inside his pack.

"The jewellery is a gift for her, but if it is of use to you on the road, sell it. Please." The other urged insistently. Dwalin nodded and stood back up. There was an awkward moment before they looked at Ari.

"May we… say goodbye?" One asked quietly. Dwalin hesitated before relenting. They had done nothing but lavish her with gifts and show genuine care for her welfare. Stepping forward he moved her so she was more out of his cloak than in. Their expressions softened and they leaned forward, each pressing a chaste kiss to her forehead and cupping her face. She roused with the disturbance and her eyes cracked open, widening slightly but blearily as she noticed she wasn't where she had fallen asleep.

"What's… going on?" She whispered quietly, looking at the twins and then up to Dwalin.

"You are leaving, aranel. We simply wanted to say goodbye." One twin answered.

"Goodbye?" She murmured somewhat breathlessly. "Oh."

"We will meet again." A twin said.

"Soon." The other added. She twisted a little, her mouth pulled down in the corners.

"I'll miss you." She choked suddenly and the elves held small smiles.

"Soon." They repeated and she nodded, clutching Dwalin's furs. Taking this as the end of their exchange, he resettled her into his chest.

"Get us out of here." Thorin hissed and the elves straightened, their expressions hardening, looking down at the king.

"This way." They said in unison and walked away, the company scurrying to catch up. They were led to the ground level and through the encroaching trees and scrub, up an incline towards the mountains. Reaching a rock face at the foot of the terrain, they indicated a rough path that led up into the rock.

"If you take this path, your trek will be hidden by this side of the mountain from eyes in Imladris. Many have forgotten this route so you will have time to be far away by the time anyone by chance thinks to search for you." One of the elves said. Thorin looked decidedly wary, but nevertheless, inclined his head to them in silent thanks, not only for the advantage they had given them but in recognition of what they had done for Ari. Taking the first step up, the dwarves began the rest of the journey into the Wild. As Dwalin passed the elves, Ari popped her head out, looking at them.

"Wait!" She squeaked, shuffling for something within her elven dress. Pulling something out she held it towards the elves who accepted it, looking down. "My gift for you. For everything you've done."

"You made this?" One asked, holding up what appeared to be a ring.

"I had some help, and I know it's not much-" She conceded but they stopped her, slipping them onto their fingers.

"It is perfect. Thank you, little princess." One said genuinely.

"We thank Eru you were mauled by orc filth and came into our lives." The other added somewhat drolly, smiling at her warmly. She smiled sadly and Dwalin finally took the step past them, their still connected hands dropping, finally separating the trio.

"Bye." She called softly, watching them as they started to get smaller and they raised a hand to her in a silent farewell.

* * *

I looked over Dwalin's shoulder, trying to make eye contact with Kili. He, Fili and Cathy walked behind us, Bilbo and Balin in between. We were making our way up the mountain for what had seemed like hours now, never reaching the top. The path was rocky and uneven, requiring double the exertion for half the reward and it didn't take long for the less fit members of the company to fall behind one by one to toddle along at the back.

"Kili!" I called, trying to get his attention. The three of them looked up and then just… looked away. Something flared inside me and I frowned. Hurt? Anger? Why would they ignore me? We were friends weren't we? Kili and I were more than friends!

" _Kili!_ " I called more insistently, watching his face for a reaction. I saw his brow furrow and then he actually slowed down, Oin and Gloin overtaking the three of them. Fili glanced at his brother and then up at me and my head snapped to look at him, demanding an explanation. He looked kind of cowed and quickly looked away. Shifting my gaze to Cathy I stared her down for a while but she simply didn't look my way once. Feeling hurt by their rejection I pulled back from Dwalin's shoulder and settled back against his chest. I'd been getting so close to Kili, something in me clenched that he would treat me like this. That Cathy would treat me like that. We were practically sisters! I knew she thought there was something going on between me and Elladan and Elrohir, but that didn't warrant this, she could at least say something to me if it bothered her that much. None of them wanted to be anywhere near me. I could almost feel any semblance of the self confidence I'd scraped together slipping away. Was I not worth it? I'd always had such a fleeting view of myself. Sometimes back home I'd look in the mirror and think to myself 'Hey, you know, I'm alright.'A lot of the rest of the time I felt like I was festering on the inside and no one could see it and no one would ever say it to my face, but they sensed it. I felt so useless, not just about my legs, though I hated that I couldn't just walk myself to Erebor. Having to rely on people to literally _carry_ me there, I was like a leach. Why had they brought me along, they should have left me in the Shire so I could sit on my ass and eat food and be the slug I was. I couldn't fight, I couldn't do _shit_. I couldn't even take myself to the toilet without some semblance of help getting there. I thought I'd made some friends and now I didn't even have those, they hated me. I hated myself, I hated how my body hadn't been my body last night, that my legs hadn't been my legs since we'd come to Middle Earth. I didn't own them anymore, they weren't a part of me. Would what happened last night happen again? This world was so conservative, and even when I didn't think I was doing something sexual or strange, it seemed I was. Did I deserve for it to happen again? As payment for being a leach? Maybe that was it. Gandalf had talked about the Valar, the gods of this world, and pretty much said that they were real, not just 'believe they're real, it's all about faith' real, but real in the sense that they had an active hand in the way things happened in Middle Earth, that they'd sent him down too. That they bickered and fought like we do, and that Sauron was a part of their problems with some bloke named Morgoth. Was this their way of evening out how useless I was? Why had they even brought me here if I was just going to flap about? My self-hatred was brewing like a bubbling storm inside me, poisoning my thoughts.

"I'm not… annoying you, am I?" I asked Dwalin quietly, looking out over the side of the track to where the land splayed out until the horizon. Being carried tore me up so much inside, because even if he said I was annoying, or that he'd rather not carry me, then the only other thing he could do was hand me off to someone else, and then I'd bug them. This was why I wanted to just be able to walk so much more, so others didn't have to bare my weight. It was hard enough walking acros half the country, and now Dwalin had to carry me too. It made me want to flail in frustration. My eyebrows came together in an effort not to do something that would make it even worse for Dwalin. We were actually getting quite high and I wondered whether we'd start to get cold soon, though I hadn't felt it yet, being pressed against Dwalin's chest all day. I felt his head turn to look down at me, his coarse beard brushing over the top of my head.

"Why would you ask that, lass?" He asked quietly and I looked up at him. I noticed then that under his heavy brow he had blue eyes. I had blue eyes too, and without me noticing, a part – if a small part - of my hatred softened. He really was like my dad.

"I feel bad that you have to haul my ass up a mountain." I murmured and his eyes crinkled.

"I've told you before, lass, you weigh next to nothing." He replied. "I would have it no other way."

"I just wish I could walk, then I could hold my share." I grumbled. He looked at me again, his eyes hardening.

"Just because you cannot walk does not mean you cannot and have not held your share." Dwalin scolded.

"I don't do shit, though." I snapped. "I just tag along and get hurt and cause a scene."

"Need I remind you what happened with the trolls?" He put sternly. "We all need help now and then, you just need it in a different way, stop feeling sorry for yourself."

I nodded and shut up after that, curling back into him. His hand instinctively tightened on my back and I savoured how _safe_ I felt at this moment.

The idea of leaving Rivendell had me a bit daunted, fearing that I'd become too satisfied with how life had been in the elven city. Not having to run and fight for our lives, food that was generally normal, the twins waiting on me every second, _toilets_. In the back of my mind, I worried that if we came up against something like the trolls again, I would be less equipped to handle myself. On that note, I should probably strengthen my arms if I'm going to be able to take myself places. And have the strength to push certain elves off me.

"Oh no!" I gasped, suddenly remembering. "I forgot my weapons!"

"I've got 'em, lass. Those twins had you well in hand." Dwalin grunted.

* * *

Thorin stopped us as the sky started to darken on a plateau between mountains, having finally reached the top of the one we'd been going up all day. It was a grassy area, lots of prickly wildflowers in different colours and boulders littering the ground. As soon as the words were out of Thorin's mouth to stop, Oin and Gloin were already starting a fire and Bombur setting up his cooking over the top of it. Everyone was exhausted after the uphill trek and Bilbo and Bofur practically threw themselves to the ground, finally able to rest. Kili, Fili and Cathy were undoubtedly avoiding me, I could see that much. When Dwalin finally stopped walking and sat me down next to Bilbo, I watched the three of them walk around the opposite side of the fire, past the rest of the dwarves and huddle together against a rock, a good 30 metres away from me. It was there that I started to fume. I'd never been excluded from anything, and coming from my so-called friends bit at my heart. We'd been close, and I didn't even know what I'd done wrong. And Kili… I'd never felt wanted before, and he'd made me feel that and now he was throwing it in my face along with a handful of dirt in my eyes. I'd opened up to him, I'd slept on him, for God's sake, and now this. Did he hate me now? Had he seen what Hetherel had done to me? Had he thought I'd been willing? I was getting angrier the more I felt about it. That he wouldn't even come speak to me, confront me so that I could tell him what happened, that he hadn't stuck around a moment longer at the party for him to get it through his skull, that he'd actually think I'd do that to him, that he thought I was someone who latched onto the best guy available, discarding the old one like a used toy, that _Cathy_ thought that too, and she'd lived in our world where there was so much more awareness about this sort of stuff, and even if I had, the backlash against slut-shaming. They couldn't bother a word to me. And I couldn't even go over there to say something myself. I didn't even want to go over. If they wanted to rot in their bubble of judgement and bitterness, that's fucking fine with me! A memory from the night before swept unbidden into my mind and my face scrunched, wanting to gag at the idea that someone had been in my mouth. The way he'd kept thrusting his tongue in and- I shook my head wanting to scream, a shiver going up my spine.

"You alright, lass?" Bofur asked, shuffling closer to me so that we made a small circle.

"Yeah, just… thinking." I mumbled.

"About last night?" He probed, his voice lowering a little.

"Mm." I nodded, looking down at the ground in front of me and fiddling with a piece of grass, pulling the seeds off it.

"We were worried about you." Bofur said.

"Thorin was so angry!" Bilbo peeped, looking at the stoic dwarf who sat staring into the fire while he ran a whetstone over a particularly pretty looking sword. "The other dwarves too!" I tried to imagine Bofur angry, but just couldn't conjure it up.

"'Twas not a good thing that elf did." Bofur said simply, and I heard rustling behind me as somebody approached ungracefully.

"Are you talking about what happened last night?" Ori asked. He glanced at me anxiously, as if I'd either break down or shout at him, but instead I just moved over so he could sit down between me and Bofur. He dropped down, his legs crossed and leaned forward so now that the fire was roaring and the sky had darkened, all I could see of him was the silhouette of his beaky nose and fluffy bowl cut.

"If I'd gotten my hands on that elf I would have given him a piece of my mind!" Ori exclaimed proudly and a smile started to pull at my lips. He was such a sweet person. And imagining his mittened hands doing something to Hetherel… it was just bloody cute.

"What happened after I left?" I asked, realising that something must have happened, I'd heard fighting, but I didn't know who or what had come of it.

"Well one of your twin friends kicked the living bejeezus out of him." Bofur remarked. "And then Dwalin got in on it too, gave him one hell of a king hit, knocked him right down."

" _Jesus_!" I smirked, wishing I'd been there to see it.

"What's _Jesus?"_ Bilbo asked.

"It's an exclamation, Bilbs, but the actual person Jesus was like…the son of God." I attempted to explain.

"God?" Ori piped up suddenly. "Not Gods?"

"We don't have the Valar where I'm from." I replied. "Lots of different religions, everyone believes in something different, even believing in nothing at all has its name."

"If there's lots of different ones, then how do you know which one is the real one?" Bilbo asked. It was all getting a little philosophical for me.

"You don't, some people are born into it, some people find what works for them. We don't exactly have anything so… definite… as the Valar." I finished.

"Very interesting…" Ori mumbled, scribbling something into his book. A companiable silence fell over us and I glanced over to where Kili, Fili and Cathy sat. I managed to catch Kili watching me, but he looked down, frowning as soon as he noticed my gaze.

"The lad's just confused." Bofur said, following my line of sight.

"The _lad_ is an _ass_." I spat, looking away from him and back to Ori's book.

I noticed that Dwalin was going round the company, handing people certain things until he made his way over to us.

"Those elves were very keen to have us in top form." Dwalin commented, hauling two packs in front of me. Ori looked a bit scared of Dwalin, potentially owing to the age gap and the fact that while Dwalin was one of the most proficient warriors in the company, and looked it too, Ori was one of the least… and also looked it. "They bade me give these to you."

Pulling the mouth of a pack towards me, I peeped inside and almost hooted in joy, seeing all the weapons Elladan and Elrohir had commissioned for me. Looking into the other pack it took me a second to figure out what was actually in there, they'd crammed so much in. I started pulling things out, the others watching, as I produced a tough but feminine looking tunic.

"That looks about your size." Dwalin said as I looked at it. I nodded, appreciating that the twins had realised I'd be better equipped to not be in a dress while on a quest, risking life and limb. Didn't want to flash anyone, now did I? The tunic was white, but the style of it made it look that if I dirtied it, it would just blend in with the design, rather than sticking out. It had intricate details in parts of it, around the waist, wrists, and had a high, conservative neck that dropped a little in an elegant 'V'. The material was a mix of thick and thin, more layered around the torso, and thinner in the arms and legs, which I guessed was so it was more appropriate for a wider range of temperatures.

Pulling more out of the pack, I took out something in a leaf that was surprisingly familiar.

"Ah!" I sighed in recognition, unfolding the ties that held the little pack together.

"What is that?" Bofur asked and Bilbo and Ori were trying to get a good look at it.

"Lembas!" I squeaked happily, taking a piece of the crisp bread and lifting it to my mouth, cautiously taking a bite. It was exciting, something from Lord of the Rings. The Prancing Pony, Hobbiton, Bilbo, Rivendell and now Lembas bread. The taste of it was relatively plain, maybe a hint of sweetness, but surprisingly satisfying, and I hummed in content.

"What's Lembas?" Ori asked curiously.

"It's bread! Lasts a very long time, _one small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man."_ I quoted, remembering Legolas. "You want some?" I asked. He nodded and I broke a bit off for him, then noticing Bilbo and Bofur staring, broke some off for them too to try. I held it out to Dwalin but he shook his head.

"My stomach is already full, nathith." He grumbled, looking at Bombur. He set his own pack down and unrolled the mat he slept on, pulling out a blanket. "Do you want me to take you somewhere you can get changed?"

I nodded, holding onto the tunic and he picked me up easily. I still hadn't gotten used to it, how easy it was for him to fling me around like a small kid. I got it that I was small, but I didn't feel it. Back home I'd been around the 65kg mark, definitely not skinny, and I hadn't been picked up by anyone in years, let alone with the ease that Dwalin or Kili did it.

Taking me away from the campsite, he rounded a boulder and set me down, going back around to stand guard as he did before Rivendell. After I'd managed to pull the pants on and get the top part over my head, I noticed that there was almost a little cape that I could tuck behind me or flip over my shoulders like an open poncho. To be honest, I thought I looked quite stylish now, the outfit was very flattering, and because it was made of pretty elven stuff, I'd probably be ready for a red carpet if someone happened to spring one on me. I was savouring how my hair was still nice after the care it had had in the elven city. It would take a day or two for it to become a mess, so I enjoyed it while I still could. It was longer now, maybe an inch or a bit more since I'd got here.

When Dwalin brought me back to the others I went straight for the other pack, sighing happily when I saw the mess of weapons and straps inside.

"What have you got there, lass?" Bofur asked curiously, leaning over to try and get a look. I noticed Bilbo and Ori also trying to peek and Dwalin couldn't hide the look of interest that flashed across his face.

"My weapons." I gushed, pulling out a black leather belt and a chest strap that went with my clothes.

"When did you get weapons?" Ori asked innocently, eyeing the leather. I pulled the belt around my waist and fastened it, noting the thin pockets and decided that it was probably meant for the long shuriken, they were almost like darts. I threw the chest strap over my shoulder and found it had many tight pouches, and decided this was for the throwing knives. Reaching in again, I pulled out two sheaths for my arms, with a compartment to release stars into my hands, and I slipped them on, followed by the knuckles Dwalin had given me.

"What's all that for?" Bilbo asked, gesturing to the straps and I smiled, pulling the pack over properly before up-ending it, emptying the ton of knives in front of me. Bilbo and Ori jumped and Bofur leaned in, picking up a star. Dwalin's eyes narrowed as he took in the different types of small blades. She could see his warrior's brain ticking away as he analysed them, never having seen such a style of weaponry before.

"What do you do with _this?"_ Bofur breathes, turning the little shaken in his fingers, before he accidentally nicked himself with one of the edges and he dropped it. I picked it up by the hole in the middle and slipped it into the compartment in my arm.

"You throw it." I said, picking up another one and flicking my wrist at him as if I was going to use it. He flinched and I grinned, glad that he respected it as a legitimate threat. I put it in the compartment and went about finding the rest, counting about 30 of them. The whole point of wanting this type of stuff was that if I couldn't swing a sword and I couldn't just go and pick up my arrows, I needed to have a lot of ammo. Having lots of small weapons made it easier to carry, but it also made it more disposable, so I had less to worry about running out. And if I did, as a last resort, I had the bow to fling anything around me – rocks, twigs – before whatever got too close, and then the twin daggers and the knuckles for when they were _way_ too close. I grabbed the long shuriken and stashed them in the pouches in my belt, noting the subtle smell that came from them and avoided touching the tips, just in case. The throwing knives were scary looking and I loved them. They had large loops in the handles for spinning and were just the right size, a little bit shorter than my hand. The blades were wickedly sharp and multi-faceted, and I happily slotted them into my chest strap. Last were the twin daggers and I put them into their sheaths on either side of my hips. I left the bow in the pack, knowing it would just make carrying me harder for the moment. I felt positively dangerous now, like I could actually take someone on.

"I feel like a bloody ninja!" I declared proudly and Bilbo gave me a weird look. "It's a… type of warrior…" I added half-heartedly.

That night I curled up into Dwalin's side, feeling oddly alone without Kili's presence in the Wild.

* * *

The next day felt even longer, the air getting colder and drier and I could feel my breath rasping in and out my mouth with each breath. The landscape became more barren, just a patch of grass here and there until there was nothing left except rocks. Settling down that night beside Bilbo on the uncomfortable ground, I felt more miserable, missing the way Fili and Kili's company had made the days go faster. Attempting to not reveal how much I cared, I spared a glance to look at them. Catching Cathy this time, she actually looked disgusted as she turned her head pointedly away from me. My stomach twisted and I lay my head back down, feeling like a great big pile of dog shit.

Watching Ari from where he sat, chewing on the overcooked piece of meat Bombur had thrown him, Dwalin frowned as he saw her look over to where Cathy and Thorin's nephews sat. He saw the look Cathy gave her and he saw the look that crossed across Ari's face. Total dejection. That was it. That was enough. He pushed himself off the wall and strode over to the three younger dwarves, watching them pale slightly at his imminent approach, most likely due to the angry expression he could feel contorting his face. They seemed to realise something and hastily scrabbled to their feet. Dwalin scowled.

"Alright, you three, I've had enough of whatever in Mahal's name this is." Dwalin spat, gesturing to the moody huddle the younger dwarves were in.

"Hey now-" Fili started but Dwalin cut him off.

"Fili, you are being raised to be king and right now you are putting Thorin's efforts to disgrace." He fumed. "Your mother would tan your hide if she knew how you were acting."

Fili had the good grace to look ashamed.

"And you boy." Dwalin's voice was low and rumbled menacingly as he slowly turned to Kili. "You'd do well to screw your head on _right_ now, before I screw it off for you!" Dwalin shouted and Kili's eyes widened slightly at the harshness in his tone. "You have failed her twice now, I will _not_ allow it a third time, do you understand me? I will not allow you to court her if this happens again. Where in Durin's name were you?"

Kili's brows furrowed in confusion and Cathy mumbled something that Dwalin swore sounded something like, "But she was the one being a slut." His head twisted sharply to look at her, and she almost cowered at the expression on his face.

"And you, girl. I would think that as the only other female in this company and being Ari's so-called friend – her _sister_ , you would be able to give some degree of sympathy, but _no_. All I have seen from you is total disregard and rudeness. It is shameful, I am disappointed in you and you will be providing an apology after we have finished talking here."

"I don't see why when she was the one screwing Kili around!" Cathy said, her voice rising.

" _Why_? You don't see _why_?" Dwalin boomed. Cathy's eyebrows shot up, taking a step back. "Ari was assaulted! And all you three can do is ignore her and shoot her dirty looks. The one of us who isn't a dwarf is being a better friend to her than any of you are. It is unacceptable!"

" _What?"_ Kili hissed, his brow dropping dangerously over his eyes, his whole body tensed.

"Ari was assaulted?" Fili repeated, incredulous and a surge of protectiveness started to rise in his voice. Cathy stared at Dwalin, slack jawed, disbelieving. Glancing over to Ari she saw the hobbit give Ari a cup of broth from the fire, she telling him something that made him smile sadly.

"When did this happen?!" Fili gushed, looking over at her.

"You don't know?" Dwalin asked, completely bewildered. "What's the reason for you acting like an elf with a stick up it's rear for, then?"

"She kissed that elf!" Cathy supplied, wanting to know what was going on now.

"She did _not_ kiss that elf." Dwalin grumbled, looking at the three of them.

"I saw it, we all did!" Cathy shot back, voice high.

"That elf forced himself on her." Dwalin snapped. Kili looked ready to be sick, his words making him flinch.

"But what about those twins-" Cathy started but Dwalin silenced her with a glare.

"Those twins were the first there to defend her honour! One of them was the one to pull the lecher off her because she couldn't do it!" Dwalin said, turning to look at Kili. "Something you should have been there to do! And while you were sulking, they were comforting her. You are a _fool_ , Kili."

Kili groaned, rubbing his face. Cathy was gobsmacked. How…how had she not realised?

* * *

Dwalin watched Kili approach Ari cautiously, noting the way she turned subtly so she wasn't looking at him.

"Ari _."_ Kili said simply, his tone conveying everything he felt.

"Fuck off _._ " She snapped, trying to turn further away from him.

" _Ari."_ He moaned, stepping closer.

" _Go away."_ She snarled. He took a step closer, trying to get a look at her face. Bilbo stiffened as if he was about to stop him.

"I didn't _know_." He urged.

"I don't _care."_ She hissed back.

"Fine." He said and then he bent over, grabbing her under the arms and threw her over his shoulder. She made a noise of protest and began punching her small fists against his back, and he could imagine that if she could, she'd be kicking her legs. All the dwarves stood up in alarm, except for Thorin who glanced up, looked to Dwalin, back to Kili and Ari and rolled his eyes. The dwarves moved their stares to Dwalin, gauging his reaction and whether they needed to step in. They sat back down, deciding that whatever was on his face said that he wasn't worrying. A surge of pride went through him; that his fellows would look out for Ari like that. And of course they would, they were dwarves.

"They're being very…protective." Cathy noted. Dwalin gave a single nod.

"Ari wasn't the only one shook up by what happened." He responded gruffly.

* * *

"Kili! _Kili!"_ I screamed, batting at the thick leather of the back of his coat.

"If you didn't _care_ , you wouldn't be angry with me." He asserted, galumphing over the uneven ground and away from the company.

"Put me _down!_ You _asshole!"_ I shrieked, flailing around like a three year old having a tantrum. I was in a rage, taking out the pent up frustration I'd had with him the last few days on his back.

He stomped away with me, back the way we'd come and inside a small cave we'd passed that was slightly too small to house the company, but was relatively deep.

"Put me DOWN!" I shouted again, emphasising 'down' with a less angry and more bordering on emotional shove. He hauled me off his shoulder and plopped me down on the ground against the wall. I immediately turned from him, curling into the wall.

"Ari. _Ari."_ He urged, then stopped, his tone softening. _"_ Look at me."

I looked up at him and I could feel the distinct the scowl marring my face.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, staring down at me. "Ari, _I'm sorry._ "

"You… hurt me." I choked, feeling the truth of those words hitting me. He had ignored me, and I'd needed him. "Why didn't you just _talk_ to me."

"I thought…I thought you…didn't want me." He murmured and my face managed to scrunch up even more, but this time in disbelief.

"I don't kiss _random_ people, Kili. How could you…how could you think that of me?" I breathed.

"The twins-" He started.

"The twins are my friends!" I interjected harshly. "If you'd bothered to find out you would have _known_ that. If you'd spoken up… Even if I had been doing something with the twins, you didn't want to…say anything? You'd just… let me _go_?"

My voice broke on the last word.

"In our culture, the women choose the dwarf they want, we have to respect that-" He answered firmly, as if he was reciting something he'd been told before.

"I don't know your culture, Kili!" I exclaimed. My eyes stung. "You know that!"

He stiffened, his mouth pulled down.

"I needed you." I said softly, looking away from him. "I looked for _you_ , Kil. I _try_ to look after myself, I _try,_ but ever since coming here I've been tiny and weak and _crippled_ and I can't do it all by myself! I just can't. I need help and you said you'd help me. On the day we met you said you'd look after me and you weren't there."

My voice was breaking all over the place and I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

"Ari-" He groaned, dropping to his knees in front of me. " _I'm sorry_. You don't know how sorry I am."

I tried to stop it but I started crying. All the emotion of the last few days was too much. His face crumpled and he wrenched me into lap, wrapping his big arms around me tightly, cocooning me in him. We sat like that for a few minutes, him rocking soothingly.

"What did that elf do to you?" He asked quietly, looking me over while he held my face.

"Touched me, stuck his feral tongue in my mouth." I replied bitterly, looking away, feeling uncomfortable as the memory re-emerged.

" _He touched you as well_?" He hissed, voice cracking, gripping me tighter. "I'm not letting go of you again, okay?" He murmured. "We stay together."

I glanced up at him, his dark hair shrouded my face; arched brows furrowed in frustration conflicting with the pained look in his eyes. A sudden urge to be closer to him sprang through me and without thinking, I grabbed his face, pulling him down until I could feel his lips against mine. Instinctually, his mouth began to move on mine and his hands on my back splayed out and pulled me up into him, arching my back. I opened my mouth and it was like he was sucking the oxygen out of me as his mouth fitted over mine, sweeping my lips. A pleasant warmth spread low in my stomach, making me want more. His long nose pressed into my cheekbone and his stubble scratched my face, but I enjoyed the feeling, spreading my fingers through his hair. Suddenly he broke apart from me, his breathing heavy and I opened my eyes, searching his face.

"Ari…" He breathed. "What… Are you…-?"

"Only you." I whispered. Kissing him made me realise that what Hetherel had done to me hadn't been kissing, you couldn't call it that because it wasn't like this. I'd been upset not only because of the panic I'd felt not being able to get away, but because that was my first kiss. But now I could see that it wasn't, this was. Kissing Kili was different, instead of feeling like I'd lost ownership of myself, I felt like I'd gained a part of me. Instead of wanting to get away, I wanted more, I needed to be a part of him.

"Only you." I repeated, exhaling unsteadily before flicking my eyes back up to his, scared for a second that he would reject me, that I was tainted in his eyes and the only reason he'd responded to the kiss was because I'd taken him by surprise-

He crushed his lips back down on mine and I moaned softly as he found the perfect spot to fit his mouth against mine, his head tilted to the side. The overwhelming need to be closer, to touch him, to be smothered in him racked me as he held me into his chest, one hand on my shoulder blade and the other crossing, holding my hip steady. I felt him smile against my mouth and we broke apart again, his hair entwined in my fingers.

"We should probably go back." I murmured sheepishly. His grin widened and the corners of his eyes crinkled.

"Probably." He replied softly, his tone amused. His hands shifted and he stood up with me, curled against him. Exiting the cave, the sky had darkened considerably, but there was enough light to get back to the company without too many trips. The fire they'd got going was roaring and everybody seemed to have settled down, trying to get the best sleep they could for the trek ahead. As we walked through the lumps in their bags, Cathy got up and ran over, catching us.

"Ari. Ari, I'm so sorry-" She blustered.

"It's fine." I murmured distractedly. Kili found the spot he'd set up to sleep earlier and lay down, still holding me into him. It was like the last few days hadn't happened and I lay with one leg over his, my shoulder fitting into his armpit, his hand on my hip and my hand on his chest. After a few moments he tilted his head, looking at me.

"You know, uncle and Dwalin won't be happy to know that we've… _kissed_." He whispered, .  
"Why not?" I whispered back, my voice hitching as a laugh started to make itself known.

"It's very…forward…in our culture?" He said hesitantly, voice rising as if it was a question.

"Whoops." I laughed, and then leaned towards his face scandalously before Kili received a nasty kick in the back. His head swivelled to look over his shoulder in confusion, taking in Fili who was seemingly asleep except for the glare he was giving him.

"Shut up, or uncle and Dwalin _will_ know, you _doh_." Fili hissed. I smirked and leaned back down, Kili turning back with a scowl on his face, wrapping me up in his other arm so I was caged in and we fell asleep.

* * *

Another day passed and it was the one after that the not-quite fun of being on a quest in a fantasy world restarted. I was back in the harness, strapped to Kili as we made our way further up. As it got colder, we began to be able to see the peaks in front of us get whiter until we were passing patches of snow and ice ourselves. The grass that had previously covered the mountains grew sparser and sparser until only rubble and boulders remained and then even that was gone, the elements blowing anything loose off the side of the cliff leaving only the weathered rock underneath. The path started to narrow as we hiked higher and as the sky started to get darken, the wind picked up, bringing a spitting rain with it that steadily heavied until it was a gross wet display of nature. The path was dangerously small now – and slick from the rain, nothing to stop anyone from simply tumbling over the side of the cliff edge if they stepped wrong. I avoided looking that way and instead clung to Kili's neck, trying to get some of his body heat. At this height above sea level, coupled with the rain, the temperature had reached bitter levels, soaking me through and then chilling the waterlogged clothing. The wind howled as it passed the cliff-face to our side, creating an ear-splitting wind tunnel and making it very difficult to hear more than one dwarf in front or behind us. I leaned forward, pressing my mouth into Kili's ear.

"Kil…" I managed, teeth chattering violently. "I'm fucking _freezing._ "

He nodded soberly and reached back, pulling a strap and releasing me from the harness before he pulled me into his chest. I hooked my arms around his neck like a monkey and he opened his coat, wrapping the both of us in it, his arms locked underneath my butt to keep me steady. The rain managed to pelt even harder and I shuddered, pressing my face into his chest, trying to imagine I was some place else than trusting Kili wouldn't take an ill step and take the both of us off the side and into oblivion. The sky suddenly lit up as a massive angry bolt of lightning split the sky, followed a second later by an earth-shattering boom of thunder. We could feel it in the way the rock beneath us rumbled and several of the dwarves cried out, grappling at the side of the cliff that went upwards. This was beyond awe-inspiring, this was terrifying. We were in very dangerous territory and it was only getting worse.

" _Hold on!"_ Thorin's faint voice shouted from up ahead. Something that sounded like scrabbling sounded from behind us, but it was impossible for me to see what was going on.

" _We must find shelter!"_ Thorin was shouting at the top of his lungs and yet it only just got back to us. We hadn't passed somewhere to stop for hours, we couldn't turn back, and so we just had to keep going. The question was, how long would we have to go through this perilous track until we found somewhere safe enough to sleep?

" _WATCH OUT!"_ Dwalin suddenly bellowed, shortly followed by a crashing above our heads. I looked up through Kili's hair to see a slew of rocks about to hail down on us, and my breath froze in my throat as Kili threw us to the side of the path, pressing against the rock face.

"This is no thunderstorm; it's a thunder battle! Look!" Balin cried, pointing into the distance. I craned my head only to see the most terrifying, yet simultaneously breathtaking sight I'd ever, and probably will ever, see.

"Well bless me, the legends are true! _Giants_! Stone _Giants_!" Bofur howled.

"Mother _fucker."_ I swore, eyes widening as I tried to take it all in. The tremendous, moving mountain ripped a chunk of the mountain off. It moved with a slow power, the way it stayed together defying all logic, and yet it appeared as immovable and unaffectable than the mountain itself. We were nothing in the face of this creature.

"Take cover, you'll fall!" Thorin shouted at Bofur as someone wrenched the toymaker back from where he'd stepped forward in amazement at the sight before him. The giant was moving its arm, setting into a position as if it was about to do something.

"What's happening?!" Kili exclaimed just as the giant before us suddenly hauled the boulder it had and threw it in our direction. The company stiffened against the rock face, attempting to sink deeper into it to get away from what we'd found ourselves in.

A great inhuman howl reverberated from behind us and everyone's heads snapped to the side and up to witness the boulder exploding in the face of another stone giant, it's head cracking to the side and bits of rock raining down on us. It was so close it was-

The ground underneath us started to tremble and then it shook violently. Kili fell, along with several of the other dwarves and his grip on me loosened just enough to slip away from him and tumble between him and Fili. The dwarves struggled to get up, Kili, pushing himself painfully up so he could grab me again but another tremor knocked them all back to the ground. There was a moment of calm, a second. But it felt like a lifetime, and then the ground started to open up beneath me, as if the mountain was cracking in two. It _was_ cracking in two.

" _KILI!"_ I screamed, trying to wrench myself to one side of the ever enlarging crack. His head snapped up to me, and he scrabbled forward. I felt hands on me from behind and looked back to see Fili had grabbed the hood of my tunic, while his other hand tried to grab a hold of my arm or waist. The crack was widening to the point I was about to fall in and Kili reached over the gap, trying to get a hold. He managed a bit of the material at my stomach and his eyes glanced up to mine.

" _Take her, Fili_!" He yelled over the deafening noise of the stone giant beneath us attempting to remove itself from the mountain. And then he pushed me towards Fili. I gasped in fear. Fili didn't have all that good a grip on me. The collar of my tunic bit up into my throat as my hood bared all my weight, but the push allowed him to get a better reach of me and he yanked at my arm, swinging me over the now unassailable chasm the crack had become. He dropped the grip on the hood and used the same hand to wrench me up by my armpit while I groped at the edge of the drop. He finally got a confident enough grip and he heaved me up into his chest, falling onto his back and bear hugging me so I couldn't slip from him. Adrenaline coursed through my blood and I drew panicky breaths. The ground quaked again and then it violently shoved to a side. Fili slid over me, pushing me underneath him with one arm wrapped around my waist while he gripped the rock face with the other. Above us a stone giant smashed a fist into the one we were on, and the ground trembled terribly. They were belting each other up, our one stepping forward, and I realised we were on a part of it's knee. It's… fucking…knee. I caught a glimpse of the other half of the company watching as we were hurled around.

"This is _bullshit!"_ I spat and then a boulder smashed into our giant's head, causing it to literally topple off. It dropped in front of us and Fili scrambled away from the cliff edge, bringing me with him and I clutched at his chest as the giant's body made a creaking noise, starting to sway. There was literally nothing we could do except wait for what fate had in store for us. There was nowhere to jump, nowhere to hide safely. Fili clung to the side of the cliff as the body leant forward worryingly. It swerved suddenly and we facing the mountain we'd come from again. Except we weren't about to be gracefully put back where we came from, we were hurtling towards it at a dangerous speed. In fact it appeared we were about to be smushed against the mountain-face. Beautiful.

I winced in premonition of what was about to happen to us, gripping Fili in a deadlock. The mountain was getting closer and closer, and then I couldn't see the gap between us anymore and then my brain exploded as we collided with the mountain. The sound was awful and brilliant and then we were being thrown through the air, smashing into the ground, separating from Fili and hurling away, grazing my cheek as I skittered across the ground nastily. Completely in shock that we were alive I lay there for a second. I could here shouts in the distance and I cracked open my eyes, noticing my legs were going in crazy directions.

" _NO! NO! FILI! ARI!"_ Someone was shouting, but I barely made it out, my ears still adjusting from the sound of the crash. I felt like crap and I tried to push myself up so I could see where Fili was at, but my arms shook and collapsed, making me crack my head on the rock. Thorin suddenly appeared at the side of whatever place we'd ended up, completely drenched, his hair wet and sticking to his neck and shirt, his face was a storm of panic and fear. I could see now that Fili was in front of me, closer to Thorin and pushing himself up. Upon seeing us all alive, Thorin's expression collapsed in relief, wrapping Fili in a massive hug before clapping him on the back and looking at him tenderly. His gaze flitted to me and something crossed his face that I couldn't make out what it was. Leaving Fili he strode over to me and picked me up. I actually squeaked, I was so surprised. Carrying me was something only a few people in the company had done, and they were generally people I had a close relationship with. The thought had gone through my head that even just the act of carrying me made for a stronger relationship, being held in such a vulnerable state, the touching, the reliance, it was a level of intimacy that had only been forged with the people that carried me. The last person I had expected it from was Thorin. He was so distant and stony in the way he held himself, I had thought he'd never want anything to do with me, let alone the carrying, which, as he'd said, made me all the more a burden. And yet it was happening, and he was looking at me with almost the same amount of tenderness he'd held Fili.

"Menu rusup?" He asked, looking over my scraped face. I must have frowned because he shook his head before asking again. "Are you well?"

"I-I think so?" I answered, somewhat bewildered by the attention he was giving me. He nodded and turned as Dwalin, Kili and Cathy came blundering around the corner. Catching sight of everybody alive you could visibly see the tension leave their bodies. Kili wrapped his brother in a bone crunching hug before stepping back and Cathy threw her arms around him, while Fili held her gently. Thorin took a step towards them, still holding me and Kili and Dwalin looked over, Kili's face crumpling in relief and Dwalin's re-steeling itself from whatever emotion had overwhelmed him as he watched us crash into the mountainside. Kili staggered forward and Thorin surrendered me into Kili who dropped to his knees with me, his face scrunched intensely. I grazed the sides of his face with my hands, the emotion he was showing tugging at me and making my eyes sting. He suddenly leant forward and pressed our foreheads together, exhaling heavily. I flicked my eyes up to his scrunched ones and he opened them, catching mine. His normally brown eyes were almost black and the weightiness of the whole situation lightened as he smirked at me and his eyes crinkled slightly.

"Men lananubukhs menu." He whispered and before I could ask what he said he composed himself, wrapping me back into his coat and standing up. Dwalin clucked as he saw my face, brushing some of the gravel out of the graze before resting his hand on my un-injured cheek affectionately.

"We're all right! We're alive!" Balin announced as the rest of the company caught up.

"Where's Bilbo? Where's the Hobbit?" Bofur shouted in alarm and my heart clenched, searching the group for Bilbo.

"There!" Ori shouted pointing somewhere I couldn't see. Wait no, there were fingers... Over the _damn cliff._

"Get him!" Dwalin bellowed, launching himself towards the spot Ori had pointed. Ori jumped, grabbing for Bilbo but then the fingers were gone. Thorin suddenly leapt past us and threw himself off the side of the cliff. I gaped. He was gone. They were both gone. And then Bilbo emerged, the dwarves pulling him up.  
"Kil, get in there!" I cried and he took a few steps forward, gripping one of Bilbo's forearms with his spare hand and helping pull him out. There was a crackle and then Thorin fell before Dwalin leaned dangerously over the edge of the cliff, grabbing the king. Pulling him up to, he looked as if he was about to pop a vein. When he was high enough the dwarves got in, giving Thorin a hand to get back onto the ledge. A sigh of relief went through the company that we had all survived, if barely.

"I thought-" Dwalin huffed, "We'd lost our burglar."  
"He's been lost," Thorin announce harshly, collecting himself from the brief brush with death, "Ever since we left home. He should _never_ have come. He has no place amongst us. Dwalin!"

I flinched inwardly, the words were bitter, but also heat of the moment. Surely Bilbo knew that he had a place. I liked him, Cathy liked him, Bofur and Ori seemed very close to him. Kili and Fili appreciated him, Dwalin obviously didn't hate him enough not to let him _fall_. Thorin himself had just risked his life.

The dwarves were already taking off, brothers and cousins reunited, and Kili and I followed after them.

* * *

We walked for about twenty more minutes, rain still pouring, but we had a new appreciation for the dangerous path. Mostly that the storm giants had died down. Thorin discovered… _'discovered'_ …it was the first cave we came across and big enough to fit in.

"It looks safe enough." Dwalin noted.

"Search to the back; caves in mountains are seldom unoccupied." Thorin ordered knowingly and Dwalin entered with a lantern, shining it around.

"There's nothing here!" He called.

"Right then! Let's get a fire started." Gloin hummed, rubbing his hands together happily.

"No, No fires, not in this place. Get some sleep. We start at first light." Thorin instructed. You could almost see the dwarves deflate that they wouldn't get any heat or a warm meal after the wet hell they'd just been through.

"We were to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joined us. That was the plan." Balin said, walking over to Thorin.

"Plans change." Thorin said dismissively. "Bofur, take the first watch."

Bowls of sad porridge were passed around, and yet no one could bring themselves not to be grateful for it. I lay against Kili, lying between his legs against his chest like a meat pillow, attempted about two spoons of the stuff before clonking back, passing out, utterly exhausted.

* * *

"-up. _Get up!"_ Thorin was shouting. There was a groaning sound coming from all around us. I looked around groggily and saw the sand of the floor steadily disappearing through cracks in the floor. And then the floor opened.

* * *

 _Well I finally freaking finished the chapter. Bloody hell that was a trip._

Very iffy Khuzdul:

 _Doh –_ Stupid/ fool

 _Menu rusup_ – Are you well? (I literally just pulled this together myself since I couldn't find it. I _think_ the words are literally 'you well'. Lol.)

 _Men lananubukhs menu_ – I love you


	14. CHAPTER THIRTEEN - That Guy Has Cancer

**_That Guy Has Cancer_**

 _MERRY CHRISTMAS, FOLKS! Here's your present, and thanks for sticking by the story. Love you all 3_

 _P.S. (How many of you asked for the extended editions for Christmas? I definitely didn't… no wait, I've asked like 74 times…Oops ;)_

 _Thilbo4eva: So sorry I didn't reply in the last chapter! I write the replies and then the fic, and then have to go back and add them as more come in, and I forgot to add you at the last minute. Anyway, thanks for reviewing. I'm glad that the fatherliness is being picked up on and not coming across as too forced._

 _Guest: I literally went crazy when I saw your review, and I sent it to my friend and my mum and dad at like 2am because I got so excited. I'm glad I uploaded at the perfect time for you, I know how that feels. I can't believe what you said about how reading other hobbit fanfics feels wrong, I just died, that's the best thing anyone has ever said. I'm so happy you think that about Ari, the reason I made her paraplegic was for multiple reasons, some being the relationship it made with others, but also to add a layer of something to her that she has to rise above or find ways around. I agree, how it could easily have made her super Mary Sue, but I've been trying to use it to make the situations interesting and yeah, the character development is sort of daunting to think about it, but I've got a few things in the works that I hope propels that. At the mo, I wish I could develop her at this point right now, however there's so much action, it's more events than characters, but I'll try to work it in there. That thing about Kili! Yes! I haven't actually read any Kili fics, I always go for Fili, but it always sort of made me lose interest how the couple would suddenly be together and then there was nothing to come after that but the events of the books/movies. Kili and Ari's relationship is relatively immature at the moment, this is sort of where character development has to grow, as they both have never been with someone else. They care a lot for each other, but they are both stubborn, so though they're going to be all sunshine and rainbows for the next couple of chapters, I promise a spanner will get thrown in the works soon * cough * Tauriel! * cough *. They're still working out who they are as people and how they need to behave/ let things go with each other, so I'm excited to write that stuff. Thorin is fun, because I love Thorin. He's like a big ol' gorilla. As I've said before, his thing he's got going for Ari at the moment is something meant for quite a lot later, but it's the tension I love. I've mentioned before about wanting to do a Thorin/OC fic, and that's mostly because of all the tension I could play with, it just makes me drool. I want to bring Cathy and Ari back together soon. This and the next chapter are a bit difficult for that because it's just crazy fighting for their lives type stuff, but I'll be working on some stuff between The Carrock and Beorn's to boost their relationship a bit. I'm thinking of extending that period because I know I have one significant thing happening in that point, but I think I also want to use it to work on some of the relationships and explore or solidify some of that stuff before I continue on further. The whole reason I came up with the idea of two OCs was when I thought of the OC, I wanted them to be snarky and make little references or jokes about things here and there, but there was no one that would get them, so I thought, 'hey, why not another one?' Thus, Cathy was born, so I want to bring back that dynamic. Agh, you flatter me so much, I'm like a big pile of butter. Merry Christmas to you too, I'll try and get the next chapter about before the 25_ _th_ _. Oh, I just remembered, Duck said they lived in Victoria, so are you an Aussie too? I got so excited when they said they were in the same state as me (and Ari)._

 _Missus Sunstreaker 3143: Hello again! I'm glad you like Dwalin and Ari's relationship and yeah, Thorin. He's such a grump and so strong, but I really think he's got a bit of goo in him, just very guarded goo, and Ari is the type of person that brings someones goo out, because she is very non-threatening, friendly and often needs help, compared to someone he might consider a threat to him physically or mentally. I hadn't even thought about someone falling with Bilbo! Oh my god, you got my brain working, but I love the dwarves, so you'll get to see what happens. Would be interesting for Ari to meet Gollum though, her knowing about him and his fate._

 _Faelyght: That's so good about the culture! I've done quite a bit of research and have my own head canons, and I find one of the best things about the dwarves is how culturally driven they are. They're just so proud. Proud that they are dwarves and proud of the heritage that comes with. Like how they have their own traditional styles of things and, and are so driven in family and blood and kinship. I just eat it up, so I'm glad you noticed. Mmyesss, hair braiding. I definitely want to touch more on that. I've sort of been throwing around whether or not I'll braid Ari, because 1. Dwalin isn't braided and neither is Balin, which I'm sort of taking as some braids or styles of hair are a family thing, and Dwalin's lot don't do it. 2. Kili isn't braided either, so if she was doing something marital, it's not like she's got anything to go off besides the way his hair is half drawn back. Cathy, however – Fili is covered in them, isn't he? So I could braid the shit out of her, and I feel like there could be family braids, as he and Thorin have the ones by the ears, marital braids, as she might take on some of Fili's as a sign of being with him, or braids to do with * cough * I don't know if I'm spoiling or not * cough * the fact that Fili is a future king, and are there braids to do with that or_ actually _being king? Because if they were together, you know, like… queeeeeeen. To hear someone who has actually gone through what Ari has, and actually relate and not think that I'm screwing it all up, is so good to hear, definitely not tmi. That must have been an experience and a half. I'll try and get this chapter and the next out for you to read while you heal._

 _masterdestroyer3245: Welcome! Yesss, I get so happy when people talk about how they read it a lot. I do that with fanfics I like, I stay up till 4am sometimes, unable to stop reading. I'll try and get this one out soon!_

 _xxDaniquexx: I'm glad it gives you something_ _Thank you, it would have been out sooner, but as I wrote down the bottom, I lost a whole ton and had to rewrite it._

 _Spiderfiction: Hahah! Yessssss, I hope you enjoy this, then :P_

* * *

The dwarves cried out as the floor tilted and we tumbled into the unknown. My stomach dropped as we free fell for several seconds, unable to breathe, like when you hit the drop on a roller coaster and it goes longer than you expected and all you can do is wait till it ends. The drop ended, for a second that is, when we hit a turn in tunnel, and battered against the sides of the rock limply, some shouting in pain and others frozen into shock like I was. Where even were we? Where were we going? What was on the other side of this drop? We'd bounced off the wall and were now sliding – a stretch for the word – down. This gave me a chance to notice the cave wasn't dark but almost yellow, unseen lights illuminating the underground space. It darkened again as we toppled downwards, and I banged into someone, their weight throwing me off course and knocking me back into the wall before tumbling down again. We'd all been separated now and I looked ahead, seeing a hole ahead of us. I held my breath as I was spat out into nothingness before I fell and thumped onto something firm but relatively soft. Shellshocked, I stared upwards and saw another body come flying towards me and land straight into my chest, knocking the wind from me before rolling away. I groaned and pushed myself up, falling off whatever I'd landed on, turning out to be Bombur's rotund belly. We had a second to compose ourselves before some of the dwarves started shouting and moving backwards against the cage we'd landed in. It was...it was made of _bones._

"Look out, look out!" Someone yelled raggedly and I looked up and saw gross, limping figures approaching quickly in the distance across a crudely made bridge. Their hands were outreached towards us menacingly while they made foreign hooting and barking noises. I scrambled away from them. I keep using the rollercoaster analogy, but it's all I had to compare from my old life in terms of the rushes of fear and exhilaration. I wasn't a big one for screaming on them, I was more one that froze. But once I'd been on one that had shocked me so much I'd let out this garbled low, choking scream. This new predicament was making me want to make that noise again. The creatures were ugly, different heights, mottled skin and claws and bugging eyes. Loin cloths. Loin cloths everywhere. They were almost on us and I accidentally whimpered in fear of what would happen once they hit us.

They spilled over the dwarves in front, grabbing and tearing at their clothes, some stepping on them as they reached for those of us closer to the back. Some of the dwarves had got on their feet and were attempting to brawl with them, the dull thumps of fists with the strength of a dwarf behind it making contact with flesh. I felt a long fingered hand scrape at my clothing, trying to make a grab and I broke out of my trance to wrench one of my daggers free, wildly flinging it at the hand and I heard the multiple plops as several fingers dropped to the ground and their owner howled. I dry wretched and noticed that Ori was beside me, stuck underneath Bombur, who was flailing to get up. Lying flat on my back, I was at an awkward angle, but I pushed at Bombur's butt, working up the momentum before I could roll him off Ori. Finally able to breathe, the young dwarf scrambled manically and I grabbed his wrist, trying to get him to calm, and lifted my arm, trying to help him up from my position of queen of the floor. The torrent of creatures hadn't stopped, more flowing past the dwarves, some helping manhandle the ones that were fighting, others re-stocking those of their fellows that had been stabbed or thrown from the sides of the bridge. More hands grappled at me and I swung my knife-arm at my legs, trying to get their hands off me. I noticed then that dwarves were disappearing and a jolt of panic went through me. There was shouting and screaming and those weird noises the creatures were making all around. It tore me, that we were separated. I didn't want to be alone, we were safer together, but if I was with them, then I would be heading towards whatever ghastly thing they had in store for us. They'd have to be touching me to get me there too, and I didn't want those hands on me.

"What are they?!" I screamed at Ori and he brandished his slingshot, attempting to hit a creature on the nose.

"Goblins!" He exclaimed and leant down, fumbling to help me up while kicking his legs out to try and keep them away. Goblins were in Moria, right? These weren't like those. The ones in Moria were animalistic, smaller with bigger eyes. These were reminiscent of orcs, but were even more deformed. It was as if nature had accidentally made a mutant reject of an orc. And then that had spawned something that had mutated even more due to the genetic problems. Something that should have died not long after it was born, succumbed to its mangled body, preyed on while it was still young or abandoned by its mother. But instead of dying, it had managed to breed and then that had bred with some other mutated thing, and kept multiplying, and then those had bred with each other until you had this cancerous horde of festering sad excuses for beings.

"No!" Ori shouted before he was wrenched away from me, and I felt clawed arms wrap around my arms, ripping me up and dragging me along, my legs trailing after me.

I heard Cathy screaming and then Dwalin's voice shouting, " _Get your hands off!"_

The goblin dragging me gave me a nasty yank. "Walk, bitch!" It snarled.

"I. _Can't_!" I shouted angrily, before flailing around, trying to get it to drop me. I felt some resistance on my sword arm, and realised I'd cut another goblin through the side as it dropped beside me and then fell off the side of the bridge. Seeing how easy it would be to throw me off, I freaked and scrabbled back from the ledge, knocking the goblin over that held me. It growled and threw me at another bigger one, it's flabby arms compressing me into its mouldy bare chest. It stank of piss and rot and I struggled to get my face away from it, causing it to try and muffle me further, pressing me harder into it. I was so splattered into it, I couldn't bend my arm and I felt my dagger get ripped out of my hand. Unable to breathe now, I screamed against it's skin, only coming out as a muted sound, completely lost amongst the cacophony. I battered my fists against its chest frantically, my pushes and shoves gradually losing force as I ran out of air until I just couldn't do it anymore, my head exploding with the need for air and I passed out.

I came back to, what must have been a second later because we were still being hustled, but the goblin had changed grip on me when I had gone limp. I was arched backwards over its arm like a ragdoll, my head upside down and lolling about as the goblin took each step.

"Lass. _Lass!_ Are you alright?" Gloin exclaimed from beside me where he was being shoved along. We were making our way through a stone path now and I groaned, groggily trying to move. I nodded to him, my brow scrunched in concentration as the blood rushed to my head.

"What-What's wrong with her?" Kili shouted, several dwarves ahead, struggling to see behind, but he received a fist in the back of the head and he stumbled forward. I squirmed and the goblin flipped me over onto my stomach so I was bent over its arm and jostled me for good measure, scrambling my brain.

After a while I noticed we were entering a vast cavern, many stories tall, with the crudely made wooden pathways layering one above the other from the top to the bottom. The part we were on now wasn't even the lowest point, as the cavern spanned beneath us into darkness, the goblins not even bothering to light it with the torches they'd precariously put everywhere. We were making our way along a larger boardwalk, and I could see a large formation of something in the distance, presumably the end of the board walk. Was this where they were taking us?

The goblins shambled closer and I realised that the formation was in fact some sort of freaky throne made of pointy bits of wood, and what looked like different sorts of skulls adorning it. The whole cavern roared with the sounds of goblins coming to watch the show from every level of the boardwalks, crowding and jeering at us. We were almost at the throne and my goblin turned slightly, allowing me to see who sat on it. I almost barfed at the sight. That guy… he had cancer. Several types…everywhere. He was massive and fat and hat a turkey gobbler the size of _me_ , which in itself, housed what appeared to be a very impressive goitre or tumour, take your pick. His eyes bulged, and under his feet was a pile of smaller goblins acting as a footrest. Willingly, it seemed. His throat actually was as low as to look like a third man boob, resting between his other saggy two. All down one side of his face, boils festered, and on his head rested a feral looking crown, a few jagged bone spikes sticking up here and there. His swollen lumpy belly mushroomed over a very wet, musty looking loin cloth.

The procession finally stopped a few metres away from him, the dwarves still trying to keep their dignity, angrily shrugging the goblins off them. I was closer to the back, my goblin was slow and bumbling, and shifted his feet as we stood still.

Suddenly, the massive goblin pushed himself off the throne, crushing the goblins under his feet and stumbled towards us. I was taken aback by the disregard he showed for his own kind.

"Who would be so _bold_ as to come into _my_ kingdom?" He questioned, his voice managing to be both high and low at the same time. It was a petty voice, almost childish. "Spies? Thieves? _Assassins!?"_

"Dwarves, your malevolence." A particularly shifty looking goblin at the front answered. I'm pegging that one as the Igor of the group.

" _Dwarves?!"_ Mr Malevolence cried in surprise. Not like it was obvious at all. Not only was he winning the prize of Ugliest in Uglytown, but he was the stupidest too.

"Found 'em on the front porch!" Shifty announced proudly. I'll have to remind myself to compliment their porch aesthetic, very…cave-y.

"Well don't just stand there! Search them!" Big Fatty shouted and the goblins began to rummage through everyone's pockets. I saw Kili and Dwalin up in front, standing stock still as they tried to maintain their ground. Perhaps they realised what a bad situation we were in. My goblin… I'll name him Doug, that seems to suit him, sluggishly patted me on the back and then on my right side like that was what he'd been told to do, obviously not finding anything by two pats on the wrong part of my body.

"Every crack! Every crevice!" The Big Blue Cheese commanded, his eyes sparking in excitement. Every _crevice?_ He seemed bloody stoked to have us bend over and cough. I could hear things in front of me being pulled from jackets and clangs as they were thrown on the ground.

"What are you doing in these parts?" McMouldy snarled, no one replying. " _Speak!"_

The dwarves just continued to stare at him and I held my tongue, not wanting to be the one to break the silence.

"Very well!" He relented, shaking his fat finger. "If they will not talk, we'll make them squawk! Bring out the Mangler, bring up the _Bone_ Breaker. Start with the youngest." And with that he pointed menacingly at Ori.

"Your majesty!" Shifty interjected, and The Mother of all that is Lumpy looked down at him.

" _What?"_ He shouted dramatically. The whole thing was a spectacle, entertainment for the troops up in the levels.

"They have a female." Shifty said slyly and I paled. _A_ female. Either me or Cathy. Where was she? I couldn't see the back of her head. The goblins roared as if this was the best news all days, turning around, looking for a female. The dwarves started shaking around, trying to draw the attention to them, but I heard it when one of the goblins saw me. It shrieked and pointed delightedly, alerting the one beside it, and the one beside that until they were all chattering and turning towards me. I was still upside down, slung over Doug's arm.

"Klump's got 'er!" One of the goblin's shouted. Klump? _Klump?_ Jesus Christ, that's a bad one, I'm sticking with Doug. Doug, as a matter of fact, was staring into the distance, not realising we'd been singled out, having a major derp out session.

"Come here… _Klump_." King Tumour Neck spat, and Doug shuffled forward uncertainly. I jerked, trying to get him to drop me, wanting anything more than having to confront the monstrosity in front of me, looking at me with sick, violating eyes. Doug ignored me as I tried to push out of his arm, placing his spare heavy arm on top of my back and holding me down. The goblins had made a clear path to Fatso and they were holding the dwarves back as we passed them, who were struggling violently. I wrenched against Doug, my arms bracing me straight out and I was able to actually look up properly for the first time in a while. As I did so, I made eye contact Kili, whose steely expression he was trying to maintain for the goblins faltered and he writhed under the manhandling of the goblins viciously, watching me desperately as I moved further away.

Doug stopped in front of Throaty McBloaty, spacing out again and a look of annoyance crossed the larger goblin.

"Drop her!" He exclaimed impatiently and Doug dropped me on the ground like a sack of potatoes. Instantly, I pushed myself, wrenching my other dagger free and skittering backwards so I could see what was coming at me.

"Take the weapon." God of Goitres ordered and several goblins converged on me, almost looking like spiders from the way they walked around with their legs parted and their arms open, ready for anything.

"Mate." I warned. The goblin advanced cautiously and I swiped, causing it to stumble back a few steps. _"Mate._ I will _fucking stab_ you."

The goblin sneered and lashed for my wrist, but I flung my arm defensively and felt resistance. Looking back, I saw that I had managed to impale the goblin's hand. Disgusted I wrenched the dagger out and the goblin squealed loudly, clutching its palm and staggered backwards, accidentally going too far and toppling over the side of the platform.

The dwarves cheered and I heard Dwalin shout, "That's my girl!" Before I felt something touch me and suddenly Fataslottle was snatching me up, his meaty fingers wrapped around my neck and lifting me in front of him. I choked and raked at his hand with my spare arm. Realising it was impossible I thrust the dagger at him but without warning, the grip on my neck tightened. I gagged, my body clenching and I involuntarily let go of my dagger, faintly hearing it clang as it hit the ground. His eyes shifted to the dwarves, daring them not to say anything, to stay silent. The hold on my neck constricted impossibly and I retched my arms going limp in submission, the pressure in my head building to the point I couldn't see anything and I felt my eyes roll into my head.

* * *

The Great Goblin's strangle hold on Ari gradually increased and Thorin heard Ari make a noise before going frighteningly, painfully slack.

Kili slumped, the fight leaving him and an awful moan escaped him. Dwalin stiffened and then delivered a taut, frustrated blow to the goblin in front of him, knocking it out but another one replaced it in a second.

"Wait!" Thorin interjected, stepping forward. The Great Goblin looked at him, its eyes widening in delight before it loosened the grip on Ari's neck. She let out a gasp, raggedly inhaling as much air as she could and the company sagged in relief.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is." The goblin jeered. " _Thorin…_ son of _Thrain,_ son of _Thror!_ Oh! But I'm forgetting-" He clanked his staff on the ground. "You don't _have_ a mountain." His goitre jiggled. "And you're not a king...which makes you…nobody really."

The smug look on his face made Thorin want to hack his head off.

"I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head." The Great Goblin taunted. "Just a head. Nothing attached…Perhaps you know of whom I speak. An old enemy of yours. A _pale_ orc…astride a _white_ warg."

Thorin glared through his brow, furious that the goblin would try to bait him so, but a glimmer of fear ran through him still.

"Azog the Defiler was _destroyed."_ He snarled. "He was slain in battle _long_ ago."

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you?" The Great Goblin asked, letting out a cackle. He turned to a very small goblin upon a contraption that was attached to a line leading deep into the mountain. It was a spiteful looking thing and held a tablet and a stick of charcoal, its eyes bugging out of its head and its legs were mangled, twisting to unnatural angles.

"Send word to the pale orc." He barked at it. "Tell him, 'I have found his prize'."

The smaller goblin scrawled this down before pulling a lever. It zoomed away along the line, letting out a feral laugh as it did so.

Thorin scowled at the massive creature."Put her down. Give her back to us." Thorin growled. The Great Goblin's brow raised contemptuously.

"Oh, though you have made me very happy with your… _appearance_ , I will not be giving up one of your race's precious _dwarrowdams_ so _easily."_ He leered. "I've been meaning to expand my brood recently, and my race has such problems with…carrying…and _health_. But your race doesn't, does it, Oakenshield?

Thorin glowered murderously, seeing where the goblin was going. It was half true, what it said. Rumours had spread that dwarves never lost pregnancies, that their bodies were too strong and that it just didn't happen. Though they were sturdier than other races, the main reason this assumption existed was because of the care that the women received. Not leaving their halls meant they weren't liable to be preyed upon or attacked by outsiders, and within the mountain they were tended hand and foot until the dwarfling was born, a two year pregnancy.

"I question why you would tell your prisoners of how dry you are." Thorin mocked, not wanting to betray how the goblin's words had unsettled him.

"You would _dare_ imply I am impotent!" The Great Goblin raged before his face relaxed, drawing suddenly calm. A sinister smile spread across its face. "Then I will just have to try harder, then, _won't I_? Take her to my chambers!" And with that he flung Ari at a cluster of goblins who managed to catch her before she knocked them to the ground. Their gnarled hands wrapped around her arms, dragging her away, her face terrified, but no sound left her mouth due to the pressure the Great Goblin had put on her throat. The dwarves fought against their captors, watching in vain as she disappeared past the platform and taken deeper into the mountain.

Thorin stared at where she'd disappeared. One of the company, one of their women – their _youngest – Ari –_ was lost. If they never escaped here she would remain. If they managed to escape and couldn't find her, she would remain. She was gone. And there was no blissful ignorance as to what would happen to her.

* * *

I was lugged for several minutes, giving up struggling after it brought me nowhere but exhaustion. My throat screamed whenever I took a breath and the only sound that came out of me was like a harsh puff of air. I settled for watching my feet hit every bump and catch in the ground. My legs were so skinny, I noticed. Because they didn't get exercise, they were just wasting away, like my body had decided to give up on them, giving the nutrients to other parts of my body. They were awfully battered as well, as I never noticed if they were getting hurt and I didn't make it a habit to look at them. Scratched and older scars lined them, my ankles and knees especially, wherever the bone jutted out.

The light began to dim as the torches became fewer and we went further into the mountain. Eventually they stopped in front of a massive wooden double door. Two goblins broke off to open it together and I caught a glimpse of a dirty, scummy room and a massive construction that passed for a bed. Realising this was the end of the line I dug my fingernails into the hand on my right arm and the goblin it was attached to shrieked, pulling away from me. Noticing that I was attacking again, the two that had opened the door rushed me, grabbing me roughly and effectively hauled me up into that air before literally throwing me at the bed and running out again, chittering as they slammed the door shut.

I hit the side of the bed and fell on the floor, sprawled across the ground. The room had been plunged into darkness and my heartbeat began to increase. It was so quiet too, why couldn't I hear anything?

Trying to keep my cool I crawled across the ground in the direction I had thought the door had been. Perhaps I could get it open and it would all be okay. I'd get back to the company, at the least I wouldn't be in the dark. Uncertainly, I proceeded and then banged my head on something sharp. Feeling around me I worked out that I'd hit a small table. I couldn't remember a table. Feeling along the wall, there was nothing to discern from it and then I accidentally lost my hold, splatting on the ground and losing my bearings. Turning around I headed in the opposite direction. I was so tired, all I wanted to do was go to sleep, but I was too scared, the two contradicting each other, exhausting me further. Moving along the ground I fumbled over a kink in a rug and I keeled over again. My breathing was becoming erratic, bordering on hyperventilating. It was exactly like that time in between fainting and dying. Everything and everyone was gone, but I was still there. I couldn't do anything, and I was all alone.

* * *

The dwarves could see hoards of goblins in the distance slowly making their way to the platform, massive instruments of torture perched precariously on their backs. The contraptions themselves looked brutal enough, enough to incite fear in them, though outwardly they remained stoic. The only relief Thorin had was that Ari wasn't here for this part, though she was in for another type of torture. The Great Goblin was thumping around the platform giddily, jumping up and down, clanging its staff and singing an ugly tune.

" _Bones will be shattered, necks will be wrung. You'll be beaten and battered, from racks you'll be hung. You will die down here and never be found! Down in the deep of Goblin Town!"_

The dwarves were being jostled around as the goblins moved between them, shoving them here and there, rifling through their belongings.

"We have to get her back." Kili grunted at Thorin and he nodded.

Without notice a small goblin had passed by Fili and it ran out of the crowd, shouting.

"There's another one!" It squawked. "Another female!"

Thorin went cold.

"Another _what?"_ The Great Goblin growled, annoyed at being interrupted.

"A female! They have another female!" It repeated, jumping up and down. The dwarves bristled, realising that they were about to lose another one of the company and started bunching together in hope to make it more difficult. Cathy had so far been hidden within the dwarves, crouching below Fili, his coat over her head.

"Well?!" The Great Goblin roared. "Get her!"

The goblins swarmed on the dwarves, throwing them aside so they could get between them.

"No! _No!"_ Fili yelled and then Cathy was ripped from him, screaming.

"Bring her up!" The goblin ordered, and four of minions, each one grasping a struggling limb, lugged her in front of everybody. The Great Goblin took a step forward and his meaty hand reached down, seizing her around the middle and lifted her to him, the other goblins stepping back. Cathy shrieked and kicked out manically, getting him in the stomach. He _oofed_ , but his smile said that the hit hadn't actually affected him.

"Are all your women this feisty?" He asked, looking down at Thorin tauntingly. "I like it."

"Put her _down._ " Thorin said very slowly, very lowly, enunciating each letter.

"Perhaps I will make this one another of my wives?" The goblin leered, moving her closer to his mouth. "Or perhaps I will have her right here…" And with that his lumpy tongue started to protrude from his contorted lips, lingering over her body as if he was about to lick her from navel to nose.

The dwarves cried out in disgust and horror but their cries were cut short as a flash of white light flooded the cavern. A wave of energy swept through and everything and everyone in it was knocked to the ground, the torches extinguished. The Great Goblin toppled over and lost his grip on the girl, saving himself, and she went sprawling close to the edge. Thorin looked up to where the light had come from. The cave had been rendered dark, but a dim light emanated from down the platform. Slowly a tall figure stepped out of the darkness and Thorin's body sagged in relief. Gandalf had come.

"Take up arms." The wizard said, his voice rumbling. "Fight. _Fight!"_

Gathering his strength, Thorin pushed himself up, scrabbling to reach Orchist. The goblins were making their way to their feet, and several of the dwarves launched at the pile of weapons before they were held down again. Grabbing their weapons, swords and daggers went flying as they threw them to their brothers and cousins still getting to their feet.

"He wields the Foe-Hammer, the Beater: bright as daylight!" The Great Goblin shouted in fear, cowering away from it.

Thorin slashed as two goblins in front of him and he saw out of the corner of his eye, Bombur using his belly to bounce several goblins off the platform, comically, yet effectively. Kili was manically slashing at goblins and pulled the one that had announced Ari's presence, stabbing it in the stomach and standing there as it gasped in shock before pushing it away in anger. Dwalin ran to Cathy and pulled her up by the shoulder, pushing her to get her wits back.

"Thorin!" Nori shouted from behind him, and he turned, just catching the Great Goblin's wicked looking mace as it hurtled down towards him. He deflected it with more strength than the goblin had expected and it went staggering backwards, the momentum taking it through its own throne, destroying it and then toppling over the edge with several other creatures.

"Follow me." Gandalf ordered and the dwarves started the tricky task of separating themselves from the battle they were in without being caught from behind. Gandalf led them onto a rickety looking bridge and they started to sprint.

" _Run!"_ The wizard roared.

"Ari is still within the mountain!" Dwalin protested, still running. "We cannot leave!"  
Gandalf halted in his tracks and some of the dwarves bumped into each other.

"If we do not leave now, none of us will escape." Gandalf growled.

"We do not _leave_ _our own_." Thorin responded, glaring at the wizard.

"We have to get her soon! She cannot be left alone!" Kili exclaimed, stepping forward. Gandalf and Thorin looked at him. "She panics. It reminds her of when she died, the longer she's left, the worse she is."

"She will have to deal with that herself, we must make haste and exit this accursed mountain-" Gandalf said brusquely but Thorin interrupted him, turning to the company.

"Split up. Find her. Meet back here!" Thorin ordered and the dwarves nodded seriously, breaking off and running in different directions.

Gandalf was glaring at him and he ignored it.

"That was very _unwise_ , you have probably doomed us all." Gandalf said. Thorin frowned at him.

"So be it. I thought you were moral, perhaps it is only your own agenda you serve." He answered, his words dangerously loaded before taking off in his own direction. He encountered many goblins that ran at him savagely and he swung Orchist against them. There were less than what would have been if the company had been together. Being split up meant the goblins had to split up as well. He caught sight of Oin and Gloin several levels above him, pushing down a door and running out again. Coming across a series of shanty doors on his own level, he kicked each one in, finding them all empty. Realising how inefficient they were being, he grabbed the next goblin to run at him, pulling it roughly against his chest and drew his dagger, pressing it into its neck.

"Where is your chieftain's chambers?" He demanded. The goblin let out a barking scoff and without hesitation, he slit its neck, uninterested in playing games. Sick looking blood spewed from its wound and he took a step back before pushing it over the edge of the path with his boot. Another one ran at him and he repeated his last action, grabbing it and holding his dagger against it's mottled neck.

" _Where is your chieftain's chambers?!"_ He roared and the goblin hesitated. He moved the knife and it wriggled, feeling it start to cut into its neck.

"Okay, okay!" It shrieked in its rasping voice. "I will take you!"

It turned away from him and he sheathed his dagger. Limping away, it half ran leading him deeper into the mountain, Orchist's tip pressed against its back. It stopped in front of a massive door, looking at him, it's hands raised.

"This is it…Will you kill me?" It squeaked. He was investigating the door and he looked at the pitiful thing distractedly, his face scrunching in annoyance.

"Leave, lest I see you again." He grunted, looking back to the door. "I will not discern you from others of your race."

It nodded and scrabbled away, running until it had been consumed by the dark depths of the mountain.

Thorin put his foot on the door, kicking it down and exploded into the room.

* * *

I lay on the floor, panting hysterically. I felt like I was floating in nothingness, my growing panic taking away all reason. I'd forgotten how I'd gotten in here and I'd managed to convince myself I was dead. I could hear nothing, see nothing. I struggled to catch my breath, and I was so tired my body didn't want to move, so I didn't. No one was coming, this was all I had for the rest of time, this nothingness. My fate had finally caught up with me and the company had just been a dream, a desperate, beautiful dream my brain had conjured up before I succumbed. To feel a part of something, to find what I hadn't had in my life. But it wasn't real, this was. This…all this blackness. Would I ever see anything again? How long would this last? Would I stay here, was this my hell? Or would I fade from this too?

Suddenly there was a crash and I was blinded as the room flooded with light. Blinking frantically I looked around. Was it the devil? God?

In the doorway there was a dark silhouette and I blinked again, focussing on the figure. _Thorin!_

I let out a choking sob before completely bursting into tears. He surveyed the room quickly, making sure nothing was hiding that would surprise him. Seeing I was alone he switched his sword to his other hand and thumped forwards, crouching down beside me.

"Are you hurt?" He asked, his voice low, looking me over and I shook my head wildly. His eyes lingered on my neck, and I wondered what he saw but he nodded, his brow scrunched, and leaned forward. I accepted the free arm he looped around my waist gratefully, so happy to just be touching another person, proving that I was still alive. The fact that it was someone I trusted and saw as an authority figure added to my relief tenfold. He'd fix everything, he knew what he was doing, he was the king. I was safe. He bore my whole weight effectively in his forearm alone, and turned me so I rolled into the rest of his thick arm before pulling me onto his hip.

"You need to hold onto me tightly, I will have to fight." He said, standing back up and I grabbed onto his furs, one hand on his chest, and the other under his arm on his back. He stepped out of the room and I took a breath as I saw the sheer amount of goblins that were already overrunning the caves and boardwalks.

"Back to the platform!" Thorin shouted, and I saw heads start to poke out of doors on levels above us. "We need to get out of here, _now_!"

"What about Ari!?" Someone called back and Thorin shifted his sword. His bicep squeezed me into his side as he gripped his sword with both hands, ready to swing it with all his strength.

"I have her!" He responded and he turned, surveying what the situation was to get back to where we needed. He bent his head into my hair and said more softly, "When you feel me raise the sword, that is when you must be most secure." He started striding down the path. "I must use my whole body when I swing, and if you aren't prepared, you'll be thrown."  
I nodded and clenched his clothes tighter, praying that the arm pressed against my back wouldn't lessen too much, since it was the only thing keeping my bottom half on him. A goblin ran at us and I buried my face into his shoulder, trying to flatten myself and held on as tightly as I could. I felt his body shift as he started to pick up speed and raise his sword and then he brought it down and I squeezed harder as his upper body followed the path of it downwards. He righted himself as he kept running and I pulled my face out, somewhat taken aback from the ferocity of his fighting style, and what it would be like to be on the other side of the weapon.

I hadn't experienced Kili fighting with anything but his bow and arrows, so this was completely different. It felt even that his technique was more aggressive than Dwalin's.

The next goblin that ran at us, I didn't hide my face, and I knew how hard I had to hold on, so I watched Thorin take it down, slashing it from right shoulder to left hip and effectively catching the bone there to fling it out of our path. My eyes widened at the brutality of it. No hesitation, it was just something that had to be done and he did it as efficiently and effectively as possible; without asking questions first, as one might say.

The deaths started to blur into one after that, but the severity with which he dealt his blows never failed to slightly shock me.

Eventually I saw that some of the dwarves had converged up ahead, fighting off the goblins that were being attracted to their presence. Thorin barrelled through the last of the goblins in our path and they went flailing into the depths of the mountain below us.

More of the dwarves joined and I saw Kili turn towards me, his face suddenly warming up and I felt that need to be near him again, to always be touching him. Thorin kept running, going straight through the company and out the other side.

"Come on!" He shouted and the dwarves came to their senses and rushed after us.

A dull roaring surrounded us, an accumulation of the sheer amount of goblins making their own grunts and hoots echoing off the walls of the cavern that it almost sounded like a storm. Dwalin and Nori overtook us and they shouted something in defiance as they saw the hoarde of goblins making their way along the same pathway, about to run smack into us.

The first two to come into Dwalin's way were flung viciously from his sight with his axes and I stared. I knew Dwalin was strong, but the blow showed he had much more power in him than I'd thought. He shouted something back at us and then hacked at a beam beside him before wrenching it out of the fence-work. Nori seemed to catch on to what he had in mind and Oin ran in front of us, grabbing the tail end of it. They used the beam to knock the encroaching goblins off the platform in three motions, and I couldn't even comprehend how many they'd just caused to fall to their deaths. Dropping the pole, the company started running properly again. Dwalin up front savagely killing goblins whenever they appeared before him. Gandalf was also getting a good amount of shots in, using his elven sword to slash at the ugly creatures.

In front of us the labyrinth of pathways and shanty bridges spanned endlessly through the chasm in the mountain and I clutched Thorin tighter when I noticed the state of the bridge we were about to run across. He responded by narrowing his elbows so that I was circled tighter to him and I silently thanked him for it. A few musty looking planks, held together with a plank of wood here and a rope there was all that prevented us from a truly horrific drop. The boards so few and far apart that when you looked down, you could see right through the bridge and see the drop below. Even the goblins, who undoubtedly had experience with the dangerous place they lived, were actually falling off without us having anything to do with us on the lower levels, purely from the mad dash our arrival had spurred in them. As we ran over the bridge, a rope snapped and it tilted precariously and I didn't breathe until Thorin had made it to safer ground. Safer ground being not that safe, that is, because we got separated from the company for a second, goblins converging in on several different intersections. I felt Thorin squat slightly, his whole body tensed and I buried my face in his chest, waiting for whatever move he was about to make. I heard the messy pounding as the goblins feet slapped on the wood, getting closer to us and then Thorin span in a tight circle, sword arcing lowly, opening the bellies of all 4 in one movement. I didn't have time to feel anything about this because then he was jumping into the air and bringing the sword from over the top of his head to cleave it into the face of a goblin separating us from the group. When he wrenched the sword free, there was a sucking noise as it removed from the head and I looked away. I saw the company starting to regroup a fair bit away in front of us and start running again and Thorin took off, making a spinning slash at several more goblins and spearing one right through the chest that got another one behind it at the same time before punching the one behind that. All around us the dwarves were showing their amazing fighting skill and yet the goblins were overwhelming due to their sheer number, soon they'd be all over us. If we stopped for a second they would fall on us. Was it even possible to get out?

"Cut the ropes!" Thorin shouted suddenly and then I noticed we were on a platform that was held to the wall by a series of ties. They were swiftly severed and my stomach dropped as the platform fell away and arced down before catching in the structure of another platform. The company was separated onto different floors now and I saw Kili miss several arrows before I lost sight as Thorin started making his way down, following after Gandalf. The wizard led us to a lower level and then the company was back together, but in no less danger. Gandalf's beard swayed from side to side, visible from behind as he thrust his sword at various goblins and Thorin cleaned up after him. Suddenly there was a dead end, and we stared off into nothing for a second before someone cut the cable to it and the entire platform separated and swung to the side unsteadily.

" _Jump!"_ Thorin shouted hoarsely, his voice taking the strain from the amount of screaming he'd had to do so far and three dwarves were able to jump off onto another platform. Thorin suddenly pulled me from his side.

" _KILI!"_ He roared, and then he threw me through the air. My heart stopped and then I thumped into something. Looking up, I realised Kili had been one of the dwarves to get to the other side and had caught me. Something I hadn't realised had been tensed soothed when I felt his hands splayed open on my back and hip and I sighed in relief, throwing my arms around his neck and pressing my cheek into his chest. He hoisted me higher and nuzzled into my neck and I felt his stubble against my cheek, making me clench him harder.

Kili was suddenly thumped on the back and we looked up to see Dori.

"Not now, boy!" He scolded and then turned to watch the rest of the dwarves still on the platform.

Kili suddenly had the harness in his hands and he looped it through my feet quickly, sliding it up my legs. He was blushing as he reached my hips and I held onto his shoulders. When it was on properly, he swung it around and over his arms so I was now on his back and could see what was unfolding before us.

The dwarves' platform had been invaded by about seven goblins who were volleying themselves in attack as they all swung back towards us. Fili and Gandalf were the first line of defence, struggling to keep them on one side of the platform, while arrows were being shot at them with nothing to hide behind. A few goblins were pushed off, but they had to give their attention to jumping. I squeaked in surprise as the majortity of the dwarves all hurtled themselves across to us at once, and my heart lurched as Fili _barely_ made his own jump.

All together again, we were running again, and the dwarves had a large space in between each one of them now, knowing that if they got too close to each other they might accidentally take someone out, as the fighting styles had devolved into practically 'keep them off you in whatever way possible'. Up ahead I saw a flash of light and then a massive boulder fall from above, smashing against the ground. Some of the dwarves pushed it and then suddenly we had an Indiana Jones style boulder, but this time, it was on our side and the more it squished, the safer we were. Ahead of us, Thorin unexpectedly slashed a goblin that popped up beside us and then spun in mid air, pulling a very flashy manoeuvre to kill the goblin in front of us and I gaped, not sure how I'd managed to hold onto him while he was pulling stunts like that. Kili was using his short sword to deflect any arrows that came our way, spinning occasionally to make sure nothing came up behind us. A goblin surprised him and he headbutted it before pushing it off the side and slung my arms around his neck so I was pressed into his back more to make us a smaller target.

We were running over a curiously empty bridge when suddenly Big Fatty Fat-Fat erupted from the floor below through the bridge, wood splintering everywhere. Gandalf fell back and we all struggled to halt behind him, bunching up into a small group.

"You thought you could escape _me_?! What are you gonna' do _now_ , wizard?" The face of Ugly Inc. jeered.

Gandalf then took a step forward and just… _poked_ him in the eye and the goblin screamed. And then he slashed straight across its gut, instantly opening it and it wailed wretchedly, trying to keep itself together. It fell to its knees and looked up at Gandalf before nodding uncertainly.

"That'll do it." It stated and then Gandalf slashed across it's goitre-y throat and it made a choking noise before smashing down fully onto its face. The bridge beneath us cracked with the weight and I held onto Kili tighter, suddenly fearing the structural integrity. We were surrounded too, goblins on either side, preventing us from escaping. Kili tottered around, trying to keep his balance and get his footing.

The bridge broke without notice, splitting where the goblin had fell and we plummeted, hitting the side of the mountain. Kili was thrown slightly and he slid to one side of the platform, losing his feet as they fell over the side. I grabbed onto the side as well and the bridge slid downwards, though it miraculously maintained a relatively horizontal position. It smashed through platform after platform, bits of it snapping off and wood flew out from beneath us. The dwarves were screaming all around us and Kili was able to swing himself, managing to land underneath the level we'd been on and he grabbed a structural beam, bracing his feet. Dwalin was opposite us, but his attention was on holding on, as everybody else's was. The bridge hit another incline and it dipped dangerously so we were almost facing downwards and we hurled off into space. It was only a second though and then we hit another wall, sliding down it until the other side of the bridge hit the other side of the wall and we lost momentum, inching down a narrower part of the bottom of the cavern but rather unceremoniously smashing into the ground.

Kili had flipped and was now lying on his back on top of my stomach and my head hung backwards, nothing to support my neck. I struggled to muster the strength to hold my head up and failing that, let it fall limp uncomfortably, looking upside down. Dwalin was beside me at an angle and I suddenly wondered about Cathy, and what had she been doing this whole time.

Gandalf managed to pull himself out and I heard Bofur say "Well that could've been worse." And I agreed with him, we were all alive, if a bit battered weren't we? With no warning whatsoever, The Great Goblin came smashing down on top of us, crushing the bridge and the dwarves inside. Kili's weight suddenly increased and I gasped, unable to breathe. Why did I keep getting suffocated today!? In the weird position I was in, I couldn't move and I could already feel the blood rushing to my head and the lack of oxygen getting the better of me, my eyes already clouding over.

"You've got to be _jokin'!"_ I heard Dwalin curse, the sound sort of dull in my panic.

"Gandalf!" Kili suddenly exclaimed, but I didn't know why. And then I was being pulled out of the harness from beneath Kili and someone was cradling me again. I inhaled raggedly, flailing around slightly before feeling fur and armour and long hair. My sight came back and I realised Thorin had grabbed me again, having seen me struggling again. I relaxed and went limp in his arms, thoroughly tired out.

"There's too many, we cannot fight them!" Dwalin announced, his voice sounding particularly stressed. I felt Thorin look down at me, the tips of his hair brushing my face and then I was jostled lightly. I groaned and opened my eyes and saw he was looking down at me with concern etched into his face.

"Only one thing will save us." Gandalf exclaimed. "Daylight!" And I can't describe the bittersweet feeling of the idea that we might be close to this ordeal being over and the fact that we had to rev our engines again to get out of here after the amount of adrenaline that had just crashed after all that fighting.

It took a while, about 20 minutes, but we only came across one hapless goblin that was quickly dispatched and obviously lost in what can only be described as the tombs of the mountain. The trek became winding and narrow, the walls converging to make a rough tunnel. And then up ahead – _sunlight._ I would have sprinted for it, crawled for it - it was the end. _The home stretch_. Gandalf stopped and hurried us through, making sure none of us went the wrong way, but how could we? We were all just going for the light. Thorin burst out of the mountain and I wanted to scream, it was so beautiful. It could have been a graveyard and I still would've kissed the ground, because there was sun, and there was sky and there were no goblins and none would be coming as long as there was _sun_.

We were in an area with lots of trees, on a relatively steep incline and Gandalf led us away from the mountain, barely taking a second to get his surroundings before taking off down the slope.

As Thorin ran, jumping over boulders, I realised that the sun wasn't as bright as I initially thought it was, it was actually rather orange. Was this… sunrise or sunset?

Gandalf started rattling us off like a harried school teacher and the dwarves stopped, collecting themselves. I felt so done in at that moment, I would have gone to sleep on Thorin's shoulder like a two year old for all I cared. For his part, he was holding me like one too, one arm around my back and under my arm and the other under my butt and around my leg, effectively clamping me to his chest.  
"Where's Bilbo?" Gandalf suddenly asked. "Where is our hobbit?"

My heart lurched and I looked around, feeling Thorin's beard brush against the top of my head as he turned his head hurriedly to search. Ori had come up beside us and he looked smashed, covered in dirt, hair everywhere.

" _Where is our hobbit!?"_ Gandalf shouted and the dwarves continued looking around. I caught sight of Cathy next to Fili, who was likewise next to Kili and I felt relief that none of them appeared to be particularly hurt.

"Curse the Halfling. Now he's lost!?" Dwalin exclaimed harshly. "I thought he was with Dori!"  
"Don't blame me!" Dori shot back, and you could see that this was the effect of exhaustion and worry on the company. Now there was just another thing to stress about.

"Well where did you last see him?" Gandalf asked, looking at the usually prim dwarf.

"I think I saw him slip away when they first collared us." Nori pointed out and I looked at him. So where was he? Still in the _mountain!?_ We couldn't go back in, we'd barely survived! Bilbo was supposed to survive too, what had gone wrong?

"Well what happened exactly?" Gandalf pressed. "Tell me!"  
"I'll tell you what happened." Thorin said darkly, stepping around Dwalin. I suddenly became self-conscious as all eyes were now on him, and he was still carrying me.

"Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it. He has thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door. We will not be seeing our hobbit again. He is _long gone._ " Thorin finished and I made eye contact with Kili. He was looking at his uncle and he looked strained, like what had just happened had taken a toll on him. Some of that innocence he'd had back at Bilbo's house had been stolen inside the mountain. His eyes flicked to me and they darkened slightly and I wanted to go back to him. All I wanted to do now was just curl up into his jacket, lie down with him and go to sleep. I was over it. No one answered Thorin and I think every dwarf had a different opinion on the matter. No matter what Thorin said, Bilbo had friends in the company, it wasn't like he _wasn't_ a part of it.

"No. He isn't." A familiar voice said from behind us and everyone turned. Bilbo was standing there. The hobbit looked a little awkward, but stronger somehow.

"Bilbo Baggins!" Gandalf laughed and I sighed in relief, Thorin kept one arm around me as he leaned on his sword. I started to wonder if it was weird how long he was holding on to me and then I felt Dwalin's presence come up from behind as he took in the hobbit.

"I've never been more glad to see anyone in my life." Gandalf continued, stepping towards him. Bilbo clapped a very relieved looking Balin on the shoulder and walked deeper into the company.

"We'd given you up!" Kili exclaimed.

"How on earth did you get past the goblins?" Fili queried and I looked at the hobbit, suddenly curious.

"How indeed." Dwalin said somewhat wistfully and I looked at him. Was that suspicion or appreciation I heard?

Bilbo laughed awkwardly and then – did he just subtly put something in his pocket?

"Well what does it matter?" Gandalf cut in and red flags went off in my mind. Mountain. We'd just been in a mountain. And Bilbo just put something _ring_ sized in his damn pocket… his _pocketses_. Gollum lived in the damn _Misty_ Mountains before Lord of the Rings really gets going. Bilbo just got the damn bloody _ring!_

I didn't know what I must look like on the outside because I was trying to keep it together, but internally I was screaming.

"He's back." Gandalf surmised and I felt Thorin look from the wizard to the hobbit.

"It matters." Thorin said suddenly and all eyes were back on him. "I want to know-"

I almost smacked him in the face. _Don't ask about the ring! "-_ Why did you come back?" he finished, and I sagged, glad he hadn't brought up the matter of something he'd probably demand from Bilbo to use on Smaug and likely start the whole Sauron thing several decades too early.

"I know you doubt me, and I-I know you always have." Bilbo said, looking towards Thorin. "You're right. I often think of Bag End." He shrugged. "I miss my books. And my armchair… and my garden. See that's where I belong, that's home. And that's why I came back, 'cause…you don't have one – a home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can."

The generosity of that statement was humbling, and it was obvious in the way Thorin dipped his head slightly in appreciation. It was such an honest, nice thing to say, and the dwarves were all silent, sort of basking in the mention of home. It was sacred to them, and it was rubbing off on me. The way the dwarves were, what they prized above all, how they treated each other, their pride in _who_ they were, what they did, their culture and their accomplishments. I loved these guys and I was glad I was one of them. That I'd get a taste of what it would be like to be a dwarf and all that entailed. The scene in Moria came back to me of when Dwarrowdelf was revealed and how Gimli had just sort of glowed. He didn't make it, but his people did, and it was that sort of nationality that I wanted. People always talked about feeling a part of something, being proud of your country, but it had never actually touched me. I'd never felt it, nor wanted to, because it wasn't a big deal. The dwarves made me realise how revered those things should be. Family, history, home. That's it. It was _truly_ something special. They made it special.

Howling sounded over the mountain side and Thorin tensed. Was that…It couldn't be…

"Out of the frying pan-" he muttered gruffly.

"And into the fire. Run." Gandalf finished. " _RUN!"_

We ran.

* * *

 _You know what's exhausting? Thinking of 10 different names for the Great Goblin. Anyway…_

 _Hey guys, I had an idea, if you're interested. If you've got Instagram, my username is princesslishus. If you chuck me a comment that you're one of my readers, I'll follow you back and we can have a nice little "hello, oh that's what you look like" moment, and you can see what I'm doing in between chapters. I post something hobbit-y here and there. I'm really keen to forge a relationship with my readers, even if it's just talking to you in the review section, you guys are essentially reading some of my inner thoughts._

 _Also, if you're wondering, Doug/Klump is the goblin that Gandalf gently knocks the head off in the movie._

 _While I was writing this chapter I went to tell my parents something, came back to find my computer had restarted. Pulled the chapter back up, my computer had run out of space so it hadn't saved and guess how much I had lost. Three. Fucking. Thousand. Words. Generally from where The Great Goblin says 'Take the weapon' to Ari saying 'Thorin' when he busts in. Like one of the craziest bit of this damn chapter. If you could chuck me a review for my efforts I'd be super grateful. The chapter would have actually been finished within two days if it hadn't happened. 'dI stayed up till 4am two nights in a row to try and get as much done as I could and blergh, it was gone. I'm dead. Death has come. Much cry. And then I had to write it all over again and it's taken way longer, since I've pretty much become a professional artist and I've been pumping out paintings that should take several months within weeks instead and now it's become days._

 _Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, the next chapter is a pretty big one, last bit of An Unexpected Journey! I can't wait for Legolas, because of course, Ari knows him, so that's going to be a ton of fun. Thanks so much for reading and to my reviewers who make it well worth writing._

 _P.S. I've been wondering about whether anyone could let me know something in the reviews. When I read fics I really like, there will be scenes where everything happens just as I want it to and I'll be literally screaming in excitement because it's all happening and aghhgjjfdsnv. Then there'll be scenes that I'll be screaming or I'll gasp out loud because something has legitimately shocked me. Do any of you get that with this and if you do, when was it? I find that stuff to be what really makes a good story, when you're that engrossed that it comes out physically. If I have an idea of what you've found the best so far, I can try to replicate it for later chapters to make it as interesting as possible._

 _Again, have a great Christmas, or Hanukkah or festive season or… yeah, just have a good one, guys._


	15. CHAPTER FOURTEEN - The Defiler is a Defi

_**Chapter Fourteen – The Defiler is a defiler**_

 _I'm writing this intro-y bit literally on Christmas day, though when it gets to publishing, it's probably going to be well past that, but in any case; Merry Christmas guys! I just wanted to mention that I got all of the extended editions of The Hobbit, and I realised I haven't actually seen them, so I am so fucking stoked. I'm going to watch it tonight, and then I'm going to rewatch it and then probably stay up late and rewatch it again because I looooove it. And then I'll watch it again tomorrow and you don't know how many times I'm going to watch it when the weekdays come again and my parents go back to work. Every second of every day, man. Also…MY PARENTS GOT ME AN ORCRIST REPLICA! AHHGHGBHGHF;J'OJANLDA;INA;NCSNA:NCAKBVILRJV;OVMA'MCA;OJNVBLSKUH;ASHAHILNKVALA_

 _Dead._

 _I put pictures on my Instagram and everything, if you want a looksie. Should I do more with my Tumblr account? I have one, I just don't use it very much, but if anyone wants me too, or you don't have Instagram, I'll start going on it more regularly. I can whip up fanart pretty quick too, if you have any ideas. Onto the reviews:_

 _Thilbo4Ever: I'm happy you liked Thorin's action there, I want to build it up a bit. I hope you like what I do here with Azog! I've had this idea in my head for ages, Ari really has some time to shine in this chapter, like back with the trolls…but extreeeeeeme, or I hope it comes off that way. I look forward to seeing you on Insta :P_

 _AnanasPower: Aw, thank you, thank you. That's so good to hear ^_^_

 _BooBoo33: Thank you! Merry Christmas to you too!_

 _NewBlueTrue: I just showed your review to my family! Thanks so much! I'm so happy you like Ari! The idea that Two's Company is your favourite is just agh! So awesome! And it's my pleasure_

 _EvelynElizabeth214: Hahah, that thing about Fii, I totally get because I've never actually read any fanfiction with Kili as the maine love interest! I only read OCs with Thorin, Fili, Thranduil or Legolas. I love Kili though, I just think it was something to do with the fact that he's taken in the movies, but it was reading these fanfictions and how he was at the start, all innocent and never getting any attention from the main girl when he is so drop dead gorgeous, that prompted me to do this one with him as the big love of the protagonist. I've been working extra hard on the last few chapters, I've been trying to up my game a little more, and I've been actively trying to hit 10,000 words each time, though this chapter is going to be a little iffy whether I get there or not, but I'll try. Thankyou about the character stuff, I've been trying, so it's nice to have it acknowledged. Yes, the whole thing with the relationship! Whenever I read Fili fanfictions, it was always love at first sight, a little courting then they do it and generally are pregnant or something quite early, which always bothered me because I want that sexual tensioooooon. Thorin ones always seemed to get it, and I feel like I could have drawn it out even more, but also Kili is not the type to hold back as much as Thorin, so I've been trying to stay in character while getting that tension too. I get that about jumping in early though, its hard to resist, especially if you have certain things you want the characters to do with each other, or milestones to reach, if you know what I mean._

 _SauriNaku27: Thank you! Ahhhhh you're so nice. I'm glad you think that about the time line, just makes it feel more natural to read, I guess. It's so crazy to think that you're addicted to this thing I've written, but I'm so happy too!_

 _For everyone, I just wanted to mention that I've changed just how over the edge the tree at the clifftop was for dramatic effect, so don't go calling me out on crap, because I've done it on purpose as to increase the drama of what follows …_

 _And also, **fair warning, triggers and blah blah, Azog is very rapey**. I've reigned myself in from what I was going to write because I've been reading about what is and isn't allowed and I'd hate for this to be deleted after all my hard work because I like to be descriptive during violent and sex scenes. * sigh * Anyway, enjoy and have a happy new year!_

* * *

It turned out to be sunset. We'd somehow managed to spend a _whole damn day_ inside the mountain, and the sun itself seemed pretty determined to fall behind the horizon as quickly as possible. The sky rapidly changed colour, currently burning a deep, dark orange, causing the pines in the distance to be nothing but prickly looking silhouettes. The trees were bittersweet. For us, they were nothing but obstacles, blocking the view of our path and making everyone run around to avoid them. On the other hand, it was the same for the wargs.  
Gandalf led us straight down the mountainside, not bothering to turn this way or that. It didn't feel like he was taking us anywhere in particular and I started to wonder whether he actually knew where he was taking us. We hadn't exactly planned on taking the detour…did he even know where we were?

The trees were becoming more sparse and easier for Thorin to run through, but that also made it easier for the encroaching wargs plummeting after us. I bounced around in Thorin's arms as he took long strides and leapt occasionally over a boulder or a fallen branch. I faced backwards, watching the animals in the distance and my chin occasionally clocked against his shoulder. I kept catching glances of Kili watching me like a hawk, as if Thorin might ditch me somewhere and he'd need to jump in and save me. His dark hair whipped out behind him and his face, that I recalled from the day I'd met him that it had been made to smile easily, was drawn taught and worried. How far we'd come. I could see how this trip was changing us. He had been so untroubled, and now I began to wonder if by the end of this, would he look more like Thorin? Weary and tense? I myself spent less time making jokes and more swearing at whatever situation we were in. I should probably swear less…But maybe later.

Fili was sprinting much farther ahead with Cathy, so I imagined Kili had slowed his pace so he could stay close.

The sound of the frantic growling of the wargs was getting louder. Where were we even heading? There wasn't a town or anything nearby, we were going to get ripped to shreds.

The sky was purple now. It was obscenely beautiful for the situation we were in. the type of sky that demanded you stop and watch it. Something I'd take a picture of at home as it changed and made my hands itch to slap the colours on a canvas.

One of the wargs suddenly jumped out in front of us, closer than I'd thought they were, and it separated the slower half of the dwarves from the faster. Bilbo was in front of us and flailed, trying to stop his momentum from taking him straight into the beast. Thorin shifted me unexpectedly, roughly pulling me over so I was on his hip and he wrenched his sword free. Throwing it out to the side, he brutally clotheslined the next warg to run past us and he hacked the sword over his head and into its skull, quelling its quivering limbs. Beside us, Ori was squealing and managed to get a very lucky shot with a hammer over the back of his shoulder, knocking the warg on his heels down.

Ahead, the majority of the dwarves had kept running, not seeing we'd been separated.

"Up into the trees!" Gandalf shouted distantly and I paled at the idea. "All of you, come on! Climb!"

Thorin took off again, holding me with one arm as I jostled with each stride. We were on the edge of

a cliff. Gandalf had _cornered_ us, the _idiot!_ I watched as the dwarves launched themselves into the trees, using the strength in their stocky legs to simply propel themselves upwards. Thorin stopped, looking behind and I caught a glimpse of more wargs making their way down the mountain. Riders sat atop some of them too.

"They're coming!" He shouted. The remaining dwarves threw themselves into the trees as best they could and Thorin jumped for a tree. I squeaked, scared he wouldn't have enough arms for the manoeuvre and me as well, but he had sheathed his sword on his back and used his spare arm to grip the branch above us while still holding me. Using the sheer muscle in that arm, he was able to pull himself up enough to wrap his legs about the branch and manoeuvre himself right way up. I clutched him like a monkey, trusting he knew what he was doing, trusting he had me.

I saw Bilbo on the ground, still struggling to get Sting out of a warg's head. Using his foot he managed to finally wedge it out, but when he looked up I realised he hadn't seen where we'd all gone. The wargs were getting closer, and he was just…staring.

"Bilbo, you dickhead!" I shouted, and he jolted, turning around to see us all precariously perched between several of the pines. He scrambled and managed to grab onto a limb as the wargs finally swarmed the clifftop, darting between our trees and snapping at anyone who was too close to the ground. Bombur's underpants were almost ripped open from the position he was in and the angry animal that leaped at his behind.

Thorin was making his way up, trying to get us high enough to be out of jumping distance. He stopped as we came up to Balin and the old dwarf gave me a grandfatherly smile, though strained. This situation…this…was not good.

Would we actually survive this? Was it just Bilbo that made it to Smaug? My throat constricted and I buried my face in Thorin's furs, wanting to forget where I was. The growls below us made it hard to.

The chaos ceased quite suddenly and I felt Thorin turn and lean forward.

" _Azog!"_ He gasped and my eyes widened. Azog…from the story? The one that he'd killed?

His grip on my hip tightened, pulling me closer to him protectively and I looked up out of his shoulder.

A massive orc, white and bald sat atop a matching warg. Deep scars were etched into his muscled body like tribal tattoos and I wondered how he'd got them without bleeding out. Probably because he was tough, that's why. He was a giant among men and men were giants compared to dwarves, let alone me, the freakishly small one.

Worse than his body, though, were his eyes. They were devoid of any compassion or sympathy. If any emotion was to be found in them, it was a sick enjoyment. An anticipation at the horror he wanted to commit. To see dwarf blood stain his white skin.

"Nuzdigid?" The Pale Orc rasped, and I flinched. His voice was so low, but it was loud, projecting harshly. He bowed low over the warg, stroking it with a makeshift prosthetic arm. It wasn't even an arm, though, it was just a weapon stabbed through the stump of where his arm used to be. Almost a claw, or a spear. Something made to hurt. He turned his head slightly, looking at the orcs around him. "Nuzdi gast?"

And he followed that up with a long sniff. The way he said it, I frowned, slightly taken aback.

"Did he just say _gash_?" I hissed at Balin and he choked.

"No, you fool." He grunted. "It is the Black Speech."

When I looked back at the orc, his eyes were fixed on the king.

"Ganzilig-I unarug obod nauzdanish, _Torin_ undag _Train-_ ob." Azog snarled. Thorin was shaking his head. It had probably never even occurred to him that the orc would still be alive, and the fact that it was, wasn't only offensive to him, but an insult to his father and grandfather's honour. That their deaths had gone unrevenged.

"It cannot be." He whispered raggedly and I looked up at him. He looked tortured, like something had just crawled out of the depths of his mind to confront him once more. Inescapable. We were trapped in between a cliff edge and our usually fearless leader's worst nightmare. It was really sinking in now. We were probably going to die tonight. And not nicely, not peacefully. Likely ripped to shreds and eaten, maybe worse.

Thorin was our rock, he would lead us through anything and as long as you listened, you would live, because he knew what he was doing. He always did. He was the King.

"Kod, toragid biriz. Worori da!" Azog roared, swinging a gruesome looking mace in the air and Thorin shuddered. I went cold. Thorin was scared. This wasn't something he could beat. He couldn't lead us through this one. What…what do we do? And then the wargs ran at us, snarling and slobbering as they hurled themselves violently at the trees, actually managing to throw themselves up a branch or two.

I whimpered involuntarily, looking down, and Thorin moved me from his hip so I was pressed face first into his chest. Like that would save me from what was to come.

The sound of cracking branches and the dwarves screaming filled my ears and I cringed, waiting for the gut-wrenching sound of someone being grabbed and mauled. There was nothing we could do for them, there was nothing we could do for _ourselves_ , beside hold on.

The tree lurched and Thorin swung, keeping his hold on the branch above us, though he teetered precariously forward. Balin cried out as the sound of wargs underneath us got louder, the determined scrapes of their claws against the tree trunk. Thorin's hand was pushed into the back of my head, not letting me see it, and I didn't want to. I held onto him for dear life, practically smothering myself. Would that be better? _Should_ I smother myself so that I wouldn't have to live for any of the orcs or their wolves to lay a hand on me? It was a morbid thought, but it actually was the better of the two options. And that by itself was scary enough.

I could hear branches being ripped from below and around us, to the point I wondered whether we'd be able to get down, even if we wanted to.

" _Sho gad adol!_ " I heard Azog order and the fervency of the wargs increased, their need to get to us fuelled by something other than simply being told to.

I heard more panicked yells coming from another tree and I ripped my head out of Thorin's grasp, watching as the roots from one of the trees began to be lifted from the soil, the wargs leaning on the tree so they ripped out, dirt exploding out as each root snapped free, and the trunk began to tip to one side. A sob escaped me as its inhabitants smashed into another tree and I winced, and then the second tree started to bend under the weight. I scrabbled at Thorin as I realised what was about to happen. Our own tree was weak, it was swaying and crunching under the efforts of the wargs to bring it down. The tree in front of us was even worse, and it now had the majority of the company in it, gravity bringing down the top of the tree and the weakness of the bottom causing it to pitch, leaning towards us. Thorin tensed and then the tree was falling towards us. Dwarves started to hurl themselves at us haphazardly in an effort to save themselves, landing in our tree with all the grace of a herd of hippopotamus. With the added weight, our tree started to careen and I looped my arms around Thorin's neck, knowing that if I didn't hold tight enough, if I didn't have the right grip, I could be thrown, fall to the ground. I'd be dead. By fall or by warg, I'd be dead. I inhaled raggedly, suppressing my panic as Thorin was able to use both arms to turn himself and the tree tipped, dropping towards the lone one at the very edge, Gandalf perched at the top. My stomach lurched and I closed my eyes. When Thorin jumped, I held my breath, trusting him. We hit a branch hard and my hold slipped. I cried out and slid down his body somewhat before I was hanging off his shoulders. He had to steady himself though, and I scrunched my eyes, trying to put all of my focus into holding just for another _second_ – and then his arms were wrapping around me, pulling me back up into his chest and he spared a hand to hold onto the trunk.

At least we were all together now, that's all I could think about. Kili was above me, his feet standing on the branch over my head and I raised an arm tentatively to touch his boot, looking up through the branches, trying to seek out his face. He looked down at me, his smile failing to reassure me as it held more melancholy and yearning than encouragement. The idea that what we'd been building on would be cut short here hurt my heart. That we had no future and I'd _wasted_ the time we had.

I heard a sort of hissing noise above us and then there was an explosion in front of the tree, flames erupting in the dry grass that spattered the clearing. I heard Cathy scream and I blanched, thinking that the orcs were going to burn us alive, but then I heard Gandalf call for Fili and then pinecones were dropping among the dwarves, some smouldering, while other were dry, presumably waiting to be lit. Gandalf threw one at the ground and I realised that _he'd_ started the fire to keep the wargs away. They worked like little bombs, exploding upon contact, making any warg they hit squeal. Some of them caught on fire, the smell of their hair burning as it hit my nose awful, and as they ran away others followed, trying to escape the flames as they spread easily through the wild grass that acted effectively as kindling.

Azog didn't look pleased, watching the wargs scramble he roared angrily as if that might make them risk their lives more.

Thorin seemed to steel, and confidence poured through me. Perhaps there was a chance we _could_ get through this. The fire had all but walled them away from us. Perhaps we could wait them out, drive them off?

The accompanying cheers of the dwarves as the wargs retreated made me smile in hope.

And then the tree began to fall beneath us.

We tipped worryingly, straight over the edge and Thorin braced himself on top of the trunk. I heard screaming again and turned my head only to see Ori slip and fall, only just grabbing the foot of Dori.

I cried out in fright. Not Ori! He was the sweetest one of us, the most innocent and kind-hearted. He didn't deserve this, not when we were so close. The tree loosened again and everyone lost their grip. Thorin lurched forward, bracing himself with both hands, practically facing downwards, and I hung from his neck, feet swinging. The tree was about a metre from the edge of the cliff. Thorin and I were the lowest, Bilbo and Balin above us. If Thorin lost his grip… we were too far over the edge. And even if we weren't and didn't plummet over the side of the cliff, there was a considerable drop to the roots of the tree. One that would break bones.

"Mr Gandalf!" Dori cried wretchedly and I saw him straining to hold on, his brothers weight causing him to lose his grip. And then he fell. I inhaled wretchedly but Gandalf had caught on and lowered his staff, Dori managing to catch it.

"Hold on Ori!" He shouted, and Gandalf was straining to stop himself being pulled out of position and falling with them. Ori's legs kicked in the free air, struggling for a perch, but there was nothing to be found.

Azog's expression had changed from annoyed that he might miss his chance, to that of someone ready to pickup the popcorn, kick back and watch us all die.

He leered at us and then I felt Thorin's long hair brush past my face as he looked at the orc. Azog's expression changed. What was he…He looked…excited?  
And then Thorin pushed himself up, bringing me, still hanging, with him. He pulled my arms from around him and set me carefully on the tree before wrenching his sword free from his back.

No. No no _no!_

He took a step forward. He wouldn't. _He couldn't! No!_ He started striding towards his foe with such determination, it was impossible not to see the glory of it all, but the fact was that we were tired, and worn ragged, and Azog had only just begun. What did he mean to do? Kill Azog and then the twenty orcs, plus their wargs, by _himself_?

He was running now, running right into the flames. He looked so strong, but Azog...

He was so far away from us. We couldn't help. I couldn't help, he was going to be slaughtered, and for what? That _fool_! My eyes burned. He was our _king_! He was supposed to take us _home!_

The warg leapt, Azog riding its scarred back and I covered my mouth to stop the scream that was rising in my throat.

He was knocked down.

The sounds of Dori and Ori's struggle rose again as our resident mother hen, always picking on Ori to be more put together, fussing over the finer things in life, called for help. Knowing that if he lost his grip, he would be killing the brother he had raised as his own child.

I was so powerless, I hated it, I hated everything. _Why_ had Thorin left? That fucking _idiot._

Azog was rounding on Thorin. He was managing to pick himself up and then Azog charged at him, smashing him in the chest with his mace and knocking him back down.

Balin wailed, and my breath caught, watching our leader collapse on the ground.

Azog let out a roar and then the white warg's jaws clamped around Thorin's middle and I couldn't stop the horrified gasp that escaped me, the choking hiccups hurting my already swollen throat.

I crawled forward dangerously, unable to stop myself, wanting to stop it. We _needed_ him!

He was shouting in pain and it physically hurt to hear it. He was always so strong, he was too skilled to ever get hurt. This…this was wrong. So _wrong_. Nothing I'd ever experienced, not that moment of dread when we saw the goblins running towards us, not that second I'd thought I was about to be a blood splatter on the side of a mountain, compared to this moment. It was the barbarity of how it was happening, but what made it worse was that we'd never seen it happen before. Not Thorin in this position, at the orc's mercy.

" _Thorin!"_ Dwalin shouted. They were best friends, known each other for hundreds of years. His family, his friends. There was nothing any of them could so. I screamed in alarm as Dwalin's branch broke and he fell, managing to hang on as the only thing keeping him from falling was a flimsy bit of wood. We were going to die. We were all going to die.

To get a better grip on Thorin, the warg was crunching him between its jaws and I wanted to throw up. Azog sat above the warg and seemed to take in the victory for a second, gloating, but then Thorin was raising his sword and he slashed it across the warg's face. It tossed him, throwing him aside like a rag doll and he hit a stone ledge limply.

Azog looked at him, before turning to an orc that had come up beside him.

"Biriz torag khobdudol." He growled and the other orc dropped off its warg, brandishing a mean looking knife.

He wasn't even going to…do it himself? He was going to get a _goon_ to kill the enemy he had been searching for, for _years_? Our _king!?_

Something flared within me. My face felt tight from where the tears had dried and I decided on something.

We had tried. We had _tried. So._ _ **Hard**_ _._ It wouldn't end like this. It couldn't. I wouldn't _let_ it.

" _COWARD!"_ I screamed and Azog's head snapped to me.

"Ari, no." Balin choked. "No!"

I slipped from the side of the trunk, grabbing a branch as I went so I was hanging. And then I began to swing myself.

"What are you _doing?!_ Don't you dare, you foolish girl, don't you _dare!"_ Dwalin howled, but I'd already let go. I'd worked up enough momentum so that I flew forward, over the gap, my legs flying out in front of me and I landed on them hard on the tree roots. I heard a disgusting _snap_ within my body and I tilted as if I had a new joint in my legs, falling on my side. No feeling though; at least there was that. Because I'm sure I just did a _lot_ of damage.

"Ari!" Kili shouted in broken shock and I ignored him.

Azog was looking at me as if he expected me to scream or something, and when I didn't his face contorted in confusion. He looked back at the orc that had stopped to stare at me. He was between Azog and Thorin and the pale orc shouted something at him that made him startle and press on.

"DON'T YOU _DARE_!"I screamed, wrenching a throwing knife free and flung it as hard as I could at the orc. It flew past his face, missing him, but he stopped nonetheless in shock.

He continued on when he though the danger had passed and I growled.

"Don't-" I yelled, pulling myself up off the ground. "-You – touch – _him!_ "  
The orc took another step and I threw another knife at him, hitting the armour on his shoulder blade and it went flying off. It stopped again, looking at Azog and I started to drag myself across the ground towards Thorin. Achingly slowly, but I was determined. I would get to him, and if that orc thought he was getting anywhere near, then he had another thing coming. Not when Azog couldn't even be bothered to kill Thorin himself. It was just _offensive._ Azog barked something and the orc started on Thorin again.

"You fucking _pussy!_ " I screamed and Azog's head snapped again to me, this time in anger. I wrenched another knife free and threw it wildly at the orc that had stopped in surprise, potentially at the anger in my voice. I managed to clip the side of the encroaching orc's head and it squealed in pain, jumping and grasping at its ear. Azog growled at me menacingly, giving me his full and undivided attention.

"You get your men-" I huffed, getting ever closer. "-To do your dirty work for you!?"

He snarled and I released a star into my right hand, using the left and moving forward again. I threw it at him and he dodged it, watching it spin past his face. He turned back to me, his glare deadly.

"A pussy. You're no man. Thorin would at least honour you by killing you himself! You won't even get off your warg to get your _feet dirty! FUCK YOU!"_ I threw another star at his face and he dodged it again, rage growing behind his eyes.

I was almost at Thorin's side. I could hurl knives as much as I wanted, they weren't getting close to him.

"Can you even use a sword?! Get a tan! Or would that mean you'd actually have to do some goddamn _work!"_ I screamed. "You're a prissy _shit!"_ I should probably stop with the insults, but I was so mad. I hadn't slept properly in almost two days. I'd been scared beyond that which a person should have to experience, and now I was just angry, and this _fucker_ was disrespecting my king!

Azog roared suddenly and I'd finally reached Thorin. I pulled myself up to his side and lay against him.

"You-" Thorin coughed. " _Are_ a fool." His words whispered out, and I wondered what sort of injuries he had. He'd be okay right? If we got out of this, he'd be okay? I just had to hold off… exactly what I'd just been thinking Thorin to be crazy for taking on. He grunted in pain, the sound devolving into a low groan and then his eyes closed, losing consciousness and his body relaxed. It was so unnatural to see him like that. I had to do this, I had to-

I looked up and saw Azog slip off his warg and start stampeding towards me. I ripped another knife free and shot it at him. He moved his head to the side, snarling as it flew past his cheek and he came up behind the orc he'd ordered before. He thumped a heavy palm on the side its head and shoved it away from him, making it stumble and fall messily on the ground. I threw another knife and he just… battered it away. He was too close. I could hear shouting coming from the tree, but they were too far away _._

" _You-_ " A feral voice emanated from Azog as he stopped in front of me. "- _Are a stupid pretty thing."_

He leered, crouching and I pulled a shuriken free. His eyes narrowed and then he pounced, grabbing my wrist and squeezing until I let the tiny weapon go.

" _You broke your legs to help him. I wonder if you are that stupid or that loyal. Are you his mate?"_ His voice rumbled as he leaned over me and I shrunk back, stuck against Thorin. I heard him take a ong sniff. Was he scenting me?

"They were already broken!" I hissed, trying to appear less scared than I was.

" _No matter. I still wonder whether it would be worth it to let him live, save to see me torture you. Let it kill him inside before I finally take his head and… eat it."_ He growled suddenly and my eyes widened. He was almost on top of me, I was caged underneath him.

" _You said I am no man. You were right."_ He snapped. All I could see was his scarred chest and the he was lowering himself, savouring the fear in my face as he slowly pressed down on me. First I felt the pressure of his chest at my neck, then his groin in my stomach and then I saw his knee slip between my legs. I froze, unable to comprehend what was going on. The knee moved one of my legs to the side, opening my hips and I broke out of it, thrashing underneath him frantically. He laughed, the sound throaty and coarse. Nasty.

" _You can't even struggle properly!"_ He cackled menacingly _. "I don't know whether to be pleased or disappointed."_

I felt his hands descend my chest, smoothing over the tops of my breasts and pressing down as if to see how big I was, then flattening over the curve of my stomach, splaying over my lower belly and then with one hand he pressed his palm firmly into where my uterus sat below the belly button. I squirmed, battering at his chest and whimpering as it got realer and realer. This was going to happen, and I couldn't do anything.

His hands splayed to the sides and his fingers tightened on the bones in my hips, thumbs pressing either side of my lower stomach, and he wrenched me down, further underneath him. His hands moved between my legs, and I could feel it. Not any lower than maybe an inch, but I could feel his hands _there_ and then he was gripping the material of my pants and he wrenched, tearing them open down to the knee. I cried out in shock and slapped at him, tried pressing my nails into his skin, draw blood, but it was too thick and tough, the scars proved that. I pawed at his face and he frowned in annoyance. He removed one hand from my legs to grab my wrists and hold them above my head and then he was doing something to his crotch covering –

Something jumped on Azog's back and he roared as he fell to the side of me. I lay there, stunned for a second and looked up.

Bilbo. Bilbo was fighting him off me. I stared at him, trying to breathe, trying to get through the dry wretches and then I just…sobbed. In relief and terror and exhaustion. I pushed myself up and pulled my legs closed and up to my chest, curling up into a ball beside Thorin. I'd had enough now, this was enough. No more. There was shouting all around as some of the dwarves charged the remaining orcs, taking over for Bilbo. I buried myself deeper into Thorin's side and I felt something touch my shoulder. I flinched and the something lifted away.

"Ari." Bilbo's voice. Bilbo was here. "Ari, are you okay?"

I shook my head frantically. I just wanted out, I just wanted to be safe again. I wanted Kili or Dwalin-

"I'll stay by you, okay?" He said softly, soothingly. "I won't let another one near you. I'll keep you safe."

I nodded again, head bobbing madly, though I kept my face hidden. I was grateful to him, so grateful. I heard him get up and I could imagine him wielding his tiny sword against the orcs, standing there bravely. I didn't have any more brave to give.

I heard him yell and what must have been the sounds of him taking on an orc that got too close. He came back soon after, his breaths had grown heavier though from the exertion.

"Ari! Ari the eagles are coming." He gushed.

I frowned. The eagles? As in _the_ eagles? Bilbo gasped at something and I heard him fall down. And then Thorin was being pulled away from me. I cried out, reaching out for him, not wanting to be left alone, not wanting him to be hurt even more. He shouldn't be moved! I rolled onto my back as he was lifted away from me and I stopped breathing as I saw the massive beautiful creature that was taking him away, wrapped in its giant talons so gently.

And then I felt something big and alien wrap around me and I was being lifted too. I was stretched out, and I didn't like it, I wanted to be curled. I looked down, and saw Bilbo watching me with wide eyes, as he got smaller.

" _Ari!"_ I heard Kili's voice yell but I was beyond it. I went limp and darkness took me. Finally.

* * *

Bilbo looked between Thorin and Ariadne, their eagles carrying them up ahead from him. Kili had since ceased calling for her, and now all he was doing was moaning, burying his head in his brother's back as he held on.

Would they be alright? Thorin had taken such a blow from the pale orc, and then he'd been bitten and thrown and probably knocked his head too when he landed. The fact that he'd passed out was not a good sign. Not a good sign at all.

As for Ari, he could still recall the dread in his heart as he'd realised what she was about to do, though he himself had just been about to try the same thing, if less dangerously. That crunch as she'd landed though…he'd never forget it. Never. It had been so loud, and yet…wet. And then as she'd dragged herself, he hadn't been able to take his eyes off how mangled they looked. They were going in the wrong directions. She was so _stupid_. But she'd been brave enough to save Thorin. She kept surprising him. The memory of the orc on top of her, of what it was about to do to her – her expression…That too would not be leaving him soon. The only consolation he had was that he'd stopped it. But how she'd been afterwards… Had he been too late? Nevermind what had happened in Goblin Town while he had played riddles with that creature, all he knew was that she had come out of there in Thorin's arms of all people, being held much too closely than what would determine an 'everything went fine response', and there was no mistaking the dark bruises already appearing on her neck which hadn't been there before. And now she was unconscious and her legs looked so awful, like broken twigs.

Something in the distance caught his eye. Some sort of precipice jutting out of the earth. The eagles in front of him were bee-lining for it and it took them all of five minutes to reach it. The eagles circled it as they reached it, somehow having some plan between them in terms of who dropped who and when. Thorin's eagle laid him down first. It was surprisingly careful with him, but…was he even still alive? They had no way of knowing. Ari's eagle was next, lying her down as well, and next Gandalf. He immediately slid off the bird and ran for Thorin and Bilbo decided he would go to the girl. She deserved it, he surmised. She probably needed it. It wasn't right to leave her all alone. Bilbo's eagle circled and then dropped, landing and drooping its body low to the ground so he could safely slide off of it, feet smacking the rock. Keeping an eye on Thorin and Gandalf's progress with him, he knelt down beside Ari. He placed a hand on her forehead. She was so cold, but her chest still rose. He noticed the state of her breeches and he felt his heart harden slightly. That monster. That awful _monster._ He wrenched off his jacket and lay it over her, trying to give her a feeling of modesty. He then took her shoulder, while also cradling her head and pulled her into his lap while he waited for the others to arrive. Dwalin would be _furious_ when he saw her breeches. He'd been unable to go to Thorin _or_ her aid, only able to barely cling to the branch he was on that might break at any moment. He doubted anyone else knew just _how_ close she's gotten to being r-

He didn't even want to think it. Such an awful thing. Such an evil thing, and on a young girl, no less. He stroked her hair off her dirty face. He wanted to do something about the bruises on her neck. What had caused her to get such marks? He didn't know anything about healing though, he'd just have to wait for Oin to land. Dori and Ori landed and seemed so torn as to who they should go to first. They didn't know what had happened to Ari, their attention had been focussed on not dying for the majority of the interlude at the clifftop. It said much though, that in the time the company had been together, that she would rival the loyalty and worry the dwarves had for their king.

"What…what happened to her?" Ori asked timidly, looking her over for something. Her legs were covered by the jacket, so the damage to her legs or clothes was not visible. "Why is she covered?" He squeaked. Dori shook his head, seeming to guess what might have happened.

"Oh, this is an awful thing." He said, looking between her and Thorin. Bilbo looked over to Gandalf and saw him leaning over the dwarf, seemingly scanning him with his hands, as if that might tell him something that touching could not. Wizard magic.

"What happened?" Ori urged again, dropping beside her, nervously taking her hand and patting it distractedly.

"It is a blessing _not_ to know, boy." Dori snapped and then Bofur and Nori dropped in.

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear." Bofur tittered as he came to sit beside Ari and Nori scrubbed his face with his hands aggressively, milling around in between everything.

"Make way!" Dwalin shouted as he barrelled towards them. " _Make room!"_

Dori was shoved aside in Dwalin's paternal rage to get to her.

He hissed when he saw she was still unconscious and he pulled her from Bilbo and into his own lap and up onto his chest in a fashion so that he could look down on her, not unlike he'd seen fathers in Hobbiton do with their own infants.

"Careful, careful!" Bilbo blustered, aware of how susceptible her legs might be to more damage.

In the move, Bilbo's jacket fell off her and he saw Dwalin's eyes flit first to the awkward angles her legs were positioned and then to the tear going down her breeches. The accompany growl escalated loudly into an extended roar before the large dwarf turned on him, murder in his eyes.

"Did he do it?" He spat.

"Uh-I-I-" Bilbo spluttered.

"Bilbo, did he _do_ it _?"_ Dwalin shouted, his voice incredibly hard.

Bilbo swallowed, trying to get part the lump in his throat.

"No-no, he didn't." Bilbo managed. "I got there in time."  
"Thank _Mahal_ for that!" Dwalin snapped, pushing himself up into a crouch with her and then groaning as he got to his feet. Bilbo flinched when her calves made a faint crunching sound as they changed position. Dwalin strode over to Thorin's side before he suddenly pivoted and stomped back, standing in front of Bilbo.

"The jacket." He said. Bilbo looked at him.

"Give me the jacket!" He said more forcefully and Bilbo broke out of his momentary freeze, grabbing the clothing and taking the few steps forward to give it to him.

Taking it, Dwalin put it over Ari's waist and then wrapped it underneath her so it would stay more firmly and he turned to go back to where the others were landing, and where Thorin lay.

Bilbo slumped, his duty fulfilled and taken over.  
"She…she…" Ori gasped, his eyes red.

"She's been through the ringer, make no mistake." Bofur said, trying to keep himself together. "She'll be alright, don't you worry, lad." And he patted Ori on the shoulder for good measure.

Bilbo guessed he must have been in shock, probably from the legs, though they didn't even know what they looked like underneath the breeches. He imagined there was a significant break, located in both shins. However, was the tear more frightening?

* * *

"Give her to me!" Kili shouted as the blasted bird finally let him off. He stumbled over to where Dwalin had his amrâl, hovering beside his uncle's limp body, jostling her and…slapping her in the face?

"Don't hit her! What are you doing?! She's been hurt enough!" He exclaimed, reaching for her, but his hands were rudely slapped away by the older dwarf.  
"I'm not hitting her, boy, I'm wakening her." Dwalin said seriously, peering down into her slack face. "She should not sleep till we know she is alright."

" _Is_ she alright?" Fili asked, coming up beside his brother.

"I just said-… I don't _know,_ lad. She should have woken up by now!" He said, frustrated.  
The rest of the dwarves were being dropped now. Bombur and Bifur, Oin and Gloin, Balin and Cathy. Kili's head twitched between them impatiently, hyperaware of everything that was happening around him, but his attention being drawn solely to Ari. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder and he flinched in surprise, easing when he realised it was just Fili.

"Being in a tizz isn't going to help her, brother." Fili said, his tone reassuringly. Kili bristled. He couldn't help it, there wasn't anything else that he could do, Dwalin wouldn't let him near. He couldn't do anything then, he couldn't do anything _now_.

Every one was migrating into a sort of huddle, hoping that Gandalf would be able to bring Thorin back to them, and that Dwalin would waken the girl.

Feeling a pang of guilt for ignoring his uncle, he surveyed his state. He was still. So very still, however, Gandalf hadn't given up hope yet, so there was no reason to think he was dead. Badly injured, yes. The armour around his stomach was buckled where the warg's teeth had penetrated the metal, and dark blood pooled in the wounds, more, presumably on his back, collecting underneath him. His hair was matted where he'd hit his head, as well. If he survived this, he'd need to rest. They _all_ needed to rest.

Dwalin made a noise behind him and his head snapped over to see her stir in the older dwarf's arms. A relieved smile crept into his features and Dwalin's hands ceased the incessant knocking on her. A groan escaped her softly and then she made a whimpering noise. His throat clenched seeing her like this, no snark, no fight. All he wanted to do was take her home, back to the Blue Mountains and his mother, where she'd be safe and looked after. This quest had been so much more than he'd expected. He didn't want to quit, he'd go to the end for Thorin, he wanted Erebor, whether it killed in the process, but he would stop for her. It was strange to feel such a thing, always being first to throw himself into danger, determined to be braver than Fili, even though he was older. And yet it was true enough. He would stop if she needed him to.

She fumbled for something sluggishly, her eyes still clenched shut and he leaned in and took her hands, intertwining them with her slim fingers. Her brow scrunched and then her eyes opened, if slightly. Her mouth parted as she realised where she was, that she was no longer in the clutches of the pale orc, and now in Dwalin's. Her face transformed as the moment of shock passed, and she broke down, starting to cry haltingly in relief, turning into Dwalin and pressing her face into his chest. Dwalin gave Kili a look and he reluctantly let go of her so her father figure could properly comfort her.

"Ahh, there now, nathith." Dwalin soothed, gathering her up higher so her head was in his neck. "Rasup menu, azaghâlithûh. Ekepsu menu men o targu men, you silly girl."

"Mukhuh?" Kili asked softly, looking at Dwalin and at his voice she looked up. Her blue eyes always dazzled him, but they appeared even bluer from the red tinge in the whites of her eyes. He held his arms out and Dwalin relented, realising he might as well give up now. He transferred her to him gently and Kili accepted her gratefully, already bundling her up within his own cloak.

"Kil-" Her voice hitched dryly. "Kili, I didn't mean for it to-"

He hushed her and walked away from the company, finding a spot where he could sit and she could gather her thoughts.

Plonking down as gently as he could, he positioned her so she was across his lap, holding her head to his chest.

"Ari-" He choked, feeling the weight of the emotion he'd felt in the last 24 hours. "You're alright, aren't you?"

She nodded, somewhat uncertainly, looking down her body.

"My legs-" She stuttered out, reaching down. "I heard them crack."

"Don't look at them." He said brokenly, pulling her hands away. "They need to be tended to."  
"What's wrong with them-?" She blurted, panic creeping into her voice.

"They'll be fine. You'll be fine." He was as much reassuring her, as he was reassuring himself. "Don't do that again, okay? You've done enough, stop throwing yourself in front of us."

"But-" She started.

"You could have died, Ari, you were almost-" His face buckled, dipping his head. "Don't do it to me. Please."

She nodded, grabbing onto his shoulder and he bent his head to rest on hers. Savouring the fact that he could, and that it was warm and not cold and dead. When it had first been realised that the two women were coming with them, everyone knew that there was the distinct possibility that they would get injured, even killed. What he hadn't realised back at Bilbo's house was how much that it would hurt _him_ when it happened.

"I'm so…tired, Kil." She half-sobbed. He nodded and drew her up closer. Her face was streaked with dirt. From the stone giants, to Goblin Town, to the clifftop, they hadn't gotten any rest, they hadn't gotten to bathe, they hadn't had a decent second of _not_ running.

"We'll sleep." He affirmed, while she clutched onto him. "We'll sleep soon."

Oin interrupted the moment they were having with a loud cough and a raised eyebrow.

"About time I saw what the damage is, lass." He said gruffly and knelt down.

"What about Thorin?" She asked, voice raising. She looked up, searching. "He's alive, _right_? He's okay?"

"Gandalf is doing his best, lass. He's definitely not well, but Gandalf _is_ a wizard. If he ever had any chance of a miracle, it'd be with magic."

She made a low groaning sound in defeat and covered her face.

"Let's get a look at these legs shall we?" Oin continued and he carefully pulled the hem of Bilbo's coat up from the toes first. She went to look down and Kili cupped her cheek, holding it gently but firmly.

" _Don't_ look." He repeated and she frowned.

"But it doesn't hurt, I'm not going to swoon from a broken bone." She said softly.

"Ah, here we go!" Oin said, raising the coat over her knees. Self-consciously she went to cover the tear and Oin flicked her fingers away.

"It ain't nothin' to be ashamed of, lass. We'll get the breeches sewn up. What matters is _this_ number you've done."

Looking down, Kili saw that the strange elf fabric had only slightly picked up the dirt, collecting it in the indentations made by the patterns, so it actually looked more interesting than it had before. He muffled the hiss he wanted to make when he saw the legs. The left one was better than the right, that's for sure. Oin rolled up the trouser legs ever so delicately and Ari squirmed impatiently.

"You don't have to be that soft, I can't _feel_ it." She quipped.

"What do eels have to do with this?" Oin grumbled back. "If I'm going to try and put you back together, then I have to avoid making it _worse_. By the looks of this, I could very well rip this leg right off if I wanted to. Looks like I'm going to have to cut the breeches, as well. We won't be saving them after all, unfortunately."

"Not _off-"_ She protested, voice rising.

"No, not _off_." He cut in. "Just the bottoms for now. I need to see what's going on here."

And he scurried off to find his pack and a pair of scissors."

* * *

Fili watched his besotted brother, shaking his head.

"He is love-sick." He said as Cathy came to stand beside him. "Do you think I'll lose him?"  
"Maybe… but only the every second of every day stuff." She murmured thoughtfully. "But he'll always be there for you. And anyway, maybe you won't notice when you have something else on your mind."

* * *

His eyes sparked at that and turned to look at her but she was already walking away, hips swaying teasingly.

The dwarves now crowded Thorin, waiting for him to arise. Since Ari had woken, he was now the most needy of the two of their attention. It was obvious to everyone that she was in safe hands now.

The wizard passed a hand over his clammy forehead, muttering something as it passed down his face and Thorin's eyelids started to flicker open almost instantly. Gandalf heaved a sigh of relief, dropping his hand to his and it passed through the company. They had all survived.

Thorin woke to the wizard looking over him, his lined face particularly creased in concern. Yellow light wreathed his head. Sunlight? How long had he been out? The last thing that had happened before losing consciousness jumped back into his head. Ari. _Goading_ his enemy. She was such an _idiot_ , she…she was probably dead.

" _Ariadne?_ " He managed to get out. His body was so unresponsive.

"It's alright." Gandalf appeased. "Ari is here. She's quite safe."

He struggled to push himself up and against the wizard's protest, Dwalin and Gloin helped him to his feet. His gut screamed at him from where the pale mutt had clamped onto him. Once steady, he shook them off, embarrassed he'd been struck down so easily, that he _needed_ help up.

"I don't believe it." He gasped, searching for her. "Surely she is dead. Or-"

His words petered out as he caught sight of her wrapped in his nephews arms. It was bittersweet, he…should not feel such a thing. She was right with Kili, his thoughts were inappropriate.

Seeing her awake, he felt the same frustration with her he had felt before succumbing to his injuries.

"You fool." He said gruffly, stalking towards her, several voices of protest rose, though he knew not what about and ignored them. "What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed-"

He froze, seeing her closer. She was so dirty, and horribly tear stained, and Kili held her with such vigour it was almost frightening. His gaze shot down to what Oin was doing. The bulky dwarf's back blocking his view. He stumbled forwards a few steps and then… he saw her legs. _Her legs_. Her legs were _broken_. _Horribly._

Oin had cut open her breeches at the bottoms to expose the breaks. The left leg pivoted unnaturally outwards between the ankle and knee. The break itself was internal, but it was awfully swollen, light blue and bulging with something poking at the skin from inside. The other made even his stomach churn. It appeared it was only being held together by the muscle itself. The paleness of her smooth skin was contrasted by the red that seeped lazily from the wound where her bone emerged from the skin. Her ankle and foot was twisted to the side and then upwards, flexed back on itself

"Thorin!" She gushed in relief.

"You did almost get yourself killed." He gasped, lurching forward. Kili shook his head, motioning for him to go back. He frowned, stepping closer.

"Wha-" He began, and then he saw it. He'd been distracted by the extremeness of her wounds. He hissed as if it had burnt him. Her breeches, the tear went from knee to- His face contorted and he spun on Dwalin.

" _No-"_ He growled, half question, half denial. He had protected her since Goblin Town, could his failure have cost her _this_ dearly.

"No indeed." The wizard said, standing up. "It seems where Ari managed to save _your_ life, our _hobbit_ …saved _hers."_

Thorin rounded on Bilbo, who stood slightly apart from the others

" _You?!"_ He exclaimed in disbelief, striding towards him. "You too put yourself in danger? Did I not _say_ you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild? That you had no place amongst us?" He stopped in front of him, the relief that Ari _had_ been kept safe in his absence suddenly overwhelmed him. "Never have I been so wrong-" He embraced the hobbit with all the gratitude he could muster "- In all my life!"

Bilbo seemed shocked by the gesture, but the dwarves mustered up a cheer. The company was truly whole now. All accepted, all welcome. A family.

"I _am_ sorry I doubted you." Thorin admitted genuinely.

"No," Bilbo stuttered, somewhat bewildered. "I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero or a warrior…not even a burglar."

The answering chuckle to his words from the company was tinged with relief and exhaustion. They were about ready to drop, now that the adrenaline had finally, _finally_ passed.

Thorin's gaze swept into the distance, the mood considerably lighter. Bilbo noticed the change in his expression as he took something in and took his leave of the hobbit, stepping towards what he was staring at.

Bilbo turned to see and-"Is that what I think it is?" He asked.

Gandalf came up beside him, staff clacking on the stone ground.

" _Erebor-_ " Gandalf answered, stopping at Bilbo's shoulder. "-The Lonely Mountain. The last of the great dwarf kingdoms of Middle Earth."

"Our home." Thorin said, his voice deep.

In the distance, the mountain rose from the horizon magnificently, wreathed in the smog from the atmosphere. Forests and plains spanned between them. A massive distance, but it was now in their sights. Their goal.

A cheeping noise peeped out as a bird flitted past the company, heading towards the mountain.

"A raven!" Oin cried, looking up from where he was pressing a rag to Ari's right leg. He knew the significance of the bird, he'd read the portents. The faithful messenger ravens of the Erebor dwarves. "The birds are returning to the mountain."

Gandalf turned his head slightly to look at Oin and then turned back to watch the bird as it disappeared into the distance.

"That, my dear Oin, is a thrush." He noted.

"But we'll take it as a sign." Thorin said, his voice rising in pitch as he felt the excitement that they might actually achieve the quest. "A good omen." He added.

"You're right." Bilbo said thoughtfully, taking a step outwards to where the massive rock peaked out towards the mountain. "I do believe the worst is behind us."

"Oh God!" Ari suddenly shouted, her voice horrified and everybody spun to see what had happened.

She was leaning up and looking at her legs. Realising what she'd done, Kili grabbed her chin and forced her to look away.

"I _told_ you-" He chided, shaking his head.

"Well!" Oin announced, standing up. "We need to find shelter so I can put this-" He gestured wildly at Ari, "-mess back together, and you-" Oin said, looking sternly at Thorin. "Are going to let my brother and Dwalin help you down from here, because so help me, if you injure yourself further, it's going to be _me_ that has to deal with it, and I'll give you more than a piece of my mind, lad. We're down on supplies as it is."

Thorin looked bemused at this, but he conceded, nevertheless, his mood brightened by the sight of Erebor, and accepted the help from his kin. They took an arm each and the company shuffled lethargically towards a set of stairs leading downwards.

Kili and Oin worked together to hold Ari and her leg in place as they made their way more slowly down, amidst her grumblings they _really_ didn't need to treat her that gently when she wouldn't be able to use the leg even after he got it pointing the way it should be. It didn't sway them, though, and she fell asleep on Kili halfway down.

* * *

 **BLACK SPEECH:**

I remember your father reeked of it, Thorin, son of Thrain.

That one is mine. Kill the others!

Drink their blood!

Bring me the dwarf's head.

 **KHUZDUL:**

Ah, there now, daughter. You are okay, my young warrior. You mean more to me than my beard, you silly girl.

Please, May I?

* * *

So that's the end of An Unexpected Journey! I hope you all have liked this first third, and hey! I HIT 100 FOLLOWS! WHOO HOO! Thank you all so much!

I'll be continuing the rest of the two movies in this fanfiction, not making separate ones for each movie, so just stay tuned for that. I'm going to be a bit busy over the next month, because I'm moving out of home!

I'm really scared.

And excited.

Help. Anyway, I'll do my best to upload chapters within a reasonable timeframe. Just know that when I'm not uploading, I'm trying not to starve to death, and going to college like a big girl.

Happy 2016 everybody, make it a good one, and thank you so much for your support over the last several months. Writing this fanfiction has been such a positive and encouraging experience, I've gotten back into planning the novel I thought of around 6 years ago now.

If you could spare the time to review, it would be very appreciated. I really tried dragging this chapter out to 10,000 words, so I described things a bit more. Was it okay?

The next chapter, I'm going to work on some character and relationship development, so less action, but I'll try and make it interesting. Wink wink.

Love to you all! xx


End file.
